CAMP TV!
by beautifulxlife
Summary: A Total Drama role playing story, based after the Total Drama series. Twelve characters compete for 500,000, on a game show where they are stuck at a crummy camp ground. But, before they win they have to survive the challenges, the food, and each other.
1. Introduction and applications

Hey readers, Johnna here! This is my first Total Drama Island roleplaying story. I've read a few, and I see how it works. So I can write to the best to my strengths. I'm looking for six boys and six girls, to be entered. When I find a decent amount of entries I will pick the twelve characters. I have a few rules first and below is the application -

- You can enter at least three characters

- Please keep them original

- Please do not have any of the characters related to past TDI/TDA characters

- When I find the characters I like I will create a new chapter listing them all, and the third chapter post will be the start of the story.

Disclaimer: As some of you may know Camp TV was the original title for the Total Drama series. I do not own this title or this show idea in anyway possible. I just wanted to make that clear just in case I had to.

Alright, here is the application form

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Application Form:**

**Name (First and Last)-**

**Nickname (if any)-**

**Gender-**

**Age-**

**Stereotype-**

**Appearance:**

**Hair (style and color)-**

**Eyes-**

**Skin Tone-**

**Height-**

**Weight-**

**Build-**

**Other (Birthmarks, Freckles, Piercing, Tattoos, etc)-**

**Clothes:**

**Everyday-**

**Swim wear-**

**Formal clothes(or party clothes)-**

**Pajamas-**

**Accessories(if any)**

**Personality-**

**How does the character act when they first arrive/greet the other campers-**

**What is she/he like around friends?-**

**What is she/he like around people they don't like?-**

**Things they like-**

**Things they dislike-**

**Weak points-**

**Strong points-**

**Talents-**

**Phobia(s)-**

**Why are they scared of this?-**

**Sexuality-**

**Paired up?-**

**If yes what kind of person-**

**Will they be in denial?-**

**How do they flirt?-**

**Past:**

**What is their family and friends like?(I may be using this for future references)-**

**Any medical conditions?-**

**Does your characters swear?-**

**Challenge suggestion-**

**Audition tape(you do not need to include this, but when I read the way you write the character, I can understand the way you want the character.)**


	2. Characters I picked

The lucky twelve:

Hey everyone, I picked the twelve characters to be submitted into my story! I first want to thank everyone for their creative and great ideas. I was actually thinking about adding more characters, because twelve didn't seem enough, all the characters were so awesome! But, I decided to keep it the way it was, since I already had ideas planned out. I also want to apologize, if you think I'm a slow at updating. Anyways, I picked out who I thought would fill an interesting plot and story. Here they are below.

1. Helena Agne - Hilly08

2. Riley Silver - Shikamaru's Twin

3. Jason Trece - All-That-Stuff

4. Ronald Gimar - All-That-Stuff

5. Alexandra Pheo - All That Stuff

6. Sam Norton - Coldstone288

7. Logan Dale - Realityshowfan

8. Hunter Linford - author999

9. Lola Linford - author999

10. Jemi Anne Parker - Mysterious Marie

11. Seth Fujimoto - kitsune818

12. Marissa Williams - n03ll3n03ll3

Well, there they are! I am currently working on Chapter 1. It's coming along pretty well. I again apologize to the characters I did not pick. They were all very good. Alright, I have to go back to writing chapter one ;) bye!


	3. Not So Happy Campers

**Here is my first official Chapter of Camp TV! II can't believe i wrote this whole chapter in one day, i thought it was going to take me forever! When i finished i considered holding off on it, but i really could not resist! I am so stoked to be writing, I hope you all enjoy! Remember I can not improve my writing without any reviews and feedback! Be honest, and if you have to be brutal! Alright, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the title of Camp TV, or the previous characters used from the Total Drama Series. This is purely fictional, and fun!**

* * *

Chris Maclean stands on the dock of the rundown camp of Wawanakwa. He looks at himself in the mucky blue water, to admire his own reflection, he smiles at himself, and fixes his hair. He turns to see the camera crew ready to being rolling.

"We're live in thee...two...one...now you're on." Said the camera man signaling Chris.

Chris shoots out a devilish grin and blurts out excitedly, "Hey knock, knock! This is Chris Maclean, and we're coming at you live, from Camp Wawanakwa! You remember the previous seasons of our summer tv show hits, Total Drama Island, and its killer sequel, Total Drama Action?! Who could forget the people, the challenges, the food, the killer cash prize, and oh yeah - the drama?"

Chris chuckles to himself and continues, "Well guess what! We're doing it all over again. With new challenges, twelve new contestants and a new name. This is Camp TV!"

The camera continues rolling and Chris begins talking again.

"This season of Camp TV, we're doing things a little different than we have on Total Drama Island and Total Drama Action. First of all, we only have twelve campers, and boy can we pick 'em." Chris chuckles mischievously to himself. Chris walks around the dock, "This season the teams are a no-go, it's every dude and dudette for themself!"

"The challenges will be just as extreme and awesome as last year, and who knows, we may be doing some past season favorites," Chris begins to snicker again. "And by favorites, I do mean mine!"

Chris looks out onto the lake, and see a giant white boat coming closer to the dock.

"Oh, and here comes our first _three_ campers!" Chris smiles and steps back as the boat stops letting off three people.

The first boy walks off the dock. He ran his fingers back, pushing his sandy blond hair out of his face, it unsuccessfully fell back into place. He huffed to himself and approached Chris.

"Meet our very first contestant, Jason Trece!"

Jason appeared muscular, and dropped his suitcase on the dock to shake Chris's hand. He flashed the camera smile and said, "So great to be here, but actually my friends call me Jace. What's up?" He said dropping Chris's hand.

"Uh hosting a show. Duh. Now stand over there, you're blocking my light." Chris shoved Jason out of his way, and tossed his luggage over with him. Jason frowned annoyed, and stood up with his arms crossed.

"This is Ronald Gimar everyone!" The next boy walked next to Chris, he flashed the camera perfect smile, and waved shyly.

"So Ronald tell us about yourself." Chris said gesturing him towards the camera.

"Actually," Jason interrupted from the other side of the dock. Chris dropped his smile annoyed and shot Jason a dirty look.

"You can call him Riley. Well only his friends do. The three of us here are best friends. We all came together. If one of us wins the prize money is going to the same cause, Alex's little bro." Jason smirked being able to get a little more camera time.

"Great. Yeah. No one asked you dude." Chris rolled his eyes, and Ronald walked out of the cameras way and stood next to his friend, Jace on the other side of the dock.

"Our third camper, say hello to Alexandra Pheo!"

"God, no call me Alex, please." She said as she stood next to Chris, and gave the camera a sarcastic smile, and walked to the other end of the dock.

Alex and Ronald exchanged glances, Ronald looked away shyly, and ran his practically albino white fingers through his brown faux-hawk hair style. Alex also looked away, tightening her sleek black pony tail, and crossed her arms waiting for the next camper to arrive.

The sound of the boat motor rang closer and closer, as it approached the dock.

"Camper number four, everyone say hello to Logan Dale!"

Logan Dale slouched as he dragged his suitcase across the dock and stood next to Chris.

"Logan, 'sup dude?" Chris put out his fist for a 'fist pound." Logan raised an eyebrow, and smirked. He put all the muscle he had in his left hand and released it into the fist pound. Chris stumbled backwards a little, "Uh, OW!" Chris shouted angrily, as Logan snickered walking pass Chris, joining the other campers.

"Nice jeans man." Ronald said looking at the blue jeans, with rips, and cuts in them.

"Uh, yeah. Thanks." Logan said approaching the other end of the dock.

Logan stood next to Alex, and smirked at her. She raised an eyebrow and looked forward, focusing on the boat coming in next. Chris shook his left hand until the pain from the fist pound subsided.

"Everyone, this is Jemi Ann Parker." He announced

Jemi looked horrified as she stepped off the boat, and stood next to Chris.

"Jemi Ann? Gosh, I told my mom not to write that on my application!" She groaned annoyed.

Chris chuckled at her misfortune. "Fine, Jemi. Tell me and the viewers at home what brought you to Camp TV!"

"Um, the same thing that brought everyone else here. The amazing cash prize. Duh." Jemi held her black suitcase in one hand, and her black guitar case in the other.

"That a guitar?" he asked her.

"Yep. I love music." She smiled at the camera holding the guitar case up a little.

"Great, alright stand over there with the other campers." Chris said and looked at the next boat coming in.

Jason scoffed, "Why was he nice to her. I mean. Hello. Look at me I'm awesome!" He furrowed his eyebrow as his eyes followed Jemi as she rested her things next to Logan.

"I'm awesome." Jason told himself, "Right Ronald?"

He turned to his best friend.

"Right Jace." He said somewhat quietly. For some reason, Ronald didn't seem to like the way Logan was staring at Alex.

Jemi looked at Logan, who was staring at Alex, who just looked uncomfortable with the situation. Jemi could sense that.

"So, I'm Jemi." Jemi said to Logan, he snapped out of his staring trance and looked at the shorter dark haired girl standing next to him.

"Logan." He said.

"So. What are you some sort of bad-boy, or something." Jemi said unimpressed looking at his leather jacket.

Logan snorted a little, "Oh yeah, you could say that." He said amused.

_Oh God..._ Jemi thought sarcastically to herself,_ try to help someone not be attacked by a pair of creepy staring eyes, and look what happens._

Logan began to say, "So do you-

"AHEM!" Chris coughed loudly, angry the attention of the camera wasn't being focused on him. The camera was aimed at him once again.

"You remember our season one contestants, Katie and Sadie, the two were practically identical, practically inseparable. Could of been twins! Well here is our first pair of TV show twins, Hunter and Lola Linford!" Chris announced.

Hunter waved to the camera, smiling, his wavy dark brown hair looking perfect.

"What are you smiling at?" Lola snapped at him.

"Huh? What-

"Look at this hideous place, God! It's disgusting." Lola stormed away, joining the other campers.

Hunter opened his mouth to say something, but decided not to. He picked up his luggage, and his sisters luggage carrying them to the other side of the dock.

Lola pulled her long color treated blond hair out of its ponytail, and let it all fall out loose over her shoulders, and down to her mid-back. She smoothed out her light blue miniskirt, and adjusted her lilac colored blouse.

Logan smirked and stepped pass Jemi. "Hey, I'm Logan." He checks Lola out, and sticks out his hand.

Lola gave his hand a dirty look, and ignored him. "Ha, and I'm grossed out. Step off you gross freak."

Lola stepped away from Logan, and grabbed her suitcase from her brother. Without a thank you, Hunter grunted annoyed.

"What?" Lola snapped at her brothers grunt.

"Well, a thank you could have been nice!" Hunter crossed his arms over his brown shirt.

"Fine. Thank You." Lola gritted through her teeth, annoyed.

"I don't want a thank you if you're going to be so rude about it!" Hunter said dropping his suitcase.

"You're impossible!" Lola shouted at her brother.

"I'm impossible! You-

"Hey! Quit the arguing, save the drama for later!" Chris said laughing, not really wanting to break up the fight.

A tanned skin brunette girl with curly hair stepped off the boat and approached Chris. Her Hollister brand shirt fitted her perfectly, as did her denim skirt. She stood next to Chris, and waved to the camera.

"Here's our cheer leading girl, Marissa Williams!" Chris announced.

"Hey everyone!" Marissa smiled and waved at the camera.

"But, just because I'm a cheerleader doesn't mean I'm a snob so don't expect anything out of-

"Yeah step aside you block my light too." Chris said disgusted. Marissa scoffed and walked to the other side of the dock.

Another boy stepped off the dock, he was Japanese with a brown colored mullet for a hairstyle. He held his suitcase and smiled as he walked over to Chris.

"Japanese with a mullet, don't see that often." Marissa observed, as she passed Lola, and stood next to Hunter.

"No...no you don't." Lola said uncrossing her arms.

"Meet our next contestant, Seth Fujimoto!" Chris announced.

"Hey everyone, but you can call me Chopper! It's sort of my nickname." Seth said shrugging.

"Really, why do they call you that?" Chris asked intrigued.

"Oh because I spend my time practicing my karate skills, and breaking boards. But, it's no big deal." Seth said casually.

"Great. Wouldn't want to mess with that guy, haha!" Chris laughed as Seth joined the other campers.

Another large white boat approached the dock, dropping off another camper.

"Say hello to Sam Norton!" Chris announced.

Sam held his suitcase in his hand, and walked over to Chris.

"Hello Muskoka! Yo, what's up Chris." He said grinning, shaking his hand. "So do I get my $500,000.00 check now, or after." He laughed.

"Haha. Funny." Chris said dryly. Sam stopped laughing.

"Whatever man." Sam said and walked over to join the contestants.

"Here's Riley Silver!" Chris announced as he spotted another large white boat dropping off another camper. The boat rolled away and Riley Silver looked at her surroundings a little disgusted, but not surprised.

Riley tossed her sleek black hair, with a strange silver streak running down it, over her shoulder, and held her suitcase in her hand, excited and walked over to Chris, and smiled at the camera. She pulled her ipod headphones out of her ears, "Um, Hi!" She said somewhat shyly, the excitement slowly going away.

"Riley tell us, what brought you here to Camp TV?" Chris attempted to ask this question again.

Riley laughed slightly, "Isn't everyone here for the same thing, the awesome prize? I mean why else would anyone come to this rundown crummy camp site. I mean, look at this place." Riley gestured around the camp sightings.

"Told you!" Jemi shouted from the other side.

"No one asked you!" Chris shouted angrily.

Jemi smirked pleased with herself for being right. Riley joined the other campers and placed her suitcase down.

Her and Sam exchanged greetings, as did her and Jemi, seeing they were on the same page. They all looked to see who was coming next to the camp.

"Our final contestant everyone! This is Helena Agne!"

Helena shyly headed towards the camera and Chris. Her dirty blond hair in a short ponytail. Her light blue eyes, seemingly sort of large, because of the effect on her dark thick rimmed glasses.

"Helena what does it mean for you to be here on the Island with everyone else?" Chris asked.

"Wow, I guess it sort of means a lot?" She said shrugging. She walked to the end of the dock quietly.

"Alright, cool you now see our twelve campers! Wait until after the break where we start our very first challenge!" Chris announced. The camera shut off, and the crew headed to their set up to change batteries, and set up the hidden cameras.

"While the crew does the work, I shall be using my extra time to explain the ropes of this to you all. You should be lucky." Chris said.

"Yeah we're just beaming with excitement." Sam said sarcastically rolling his eyes.

Chris ignored him. "Follow me." He said walking off the dock onto the camp ground.

They all followed Chris to the two large wooden cabins.

"This is where you will be staying. Girls will be staying in the old Killer Bass cabin, guys will be staying in the old Screaming Gopher cabin. You can drop your things off on the deck, and follow me." Chris waited for everyone to drop their luggage, and continued with the tour.

Chris stopped and smiled, "The infamous camp fire pit, where our famous bon-fire ceremonies were held in season one! This year like I mentioned things will be different, instead of eliminating one contestant after every challenge, we will be eliminating one contestant after every three challengers."

Some campers gasped surprised at the change. Others sighed in annoyance wanting this tour to be over with. They kept walking around the camp.

"That's the mess hall, where Chef will be cooking your um, 'food.'" Chris said putting the word food in air quotes.

"Why did you say that with air quotes?" Marissa asked uneasily.

Chris chuckled to himself, "Oh you'll see."

Marissa groaned to herself feeling sorry she ever asked.

"That's the confessional camp, which was a season favorite for all the viewers. For fun I'll let a few of you inside now, let everyone know what you're_ really_ thinking." Chris said with a smirk, leading Alex into the confessional cam stall.

She sat down and the red light on the camera turned on blinking. She opened her mouth to speak, and instantly covered her mouth.

"Oh wow! It smells so, _so_ bad in here!" She put her hands down and dealt with the stench.

"So far, this place...I don't even know what to say, it's not great. Things better change." Alex said. She opened the stall and let herself out.

"Alright, who the heck put a stink bomb in there?!" Alex exclaimed.

"It smells in there? I had no idea." Chris said chuckling.

Alex mimicked his laugh annoyed and walked pass him and stood next to Ronald.

"I already hate it here." She mumbled to him.

"Couldn't agree with you more." He whispered.

"Hey I don't have to provide you with a place to stay!" Chris snapped at the two.

"Let's continue on this tour shall we?" Chris led them pass the building with the bathroom and showers and back to the cabins.

"Alright, you each have a half hour to clean up, and get ready for your first challenge. All I'm saying is, you better be prepared." Chris threw in another laugh and walked out of scene.

"I seriously hate him." Lola said annoyed, and walked pass the other girls inside the cabin.

"For the first time in my life, I agree with you." Hunter said passing the girls cabin and walking into the boys cabin.

"Hey Alex, do you want to hang out later, like after the challenge and after we eat, and stuff?" Ronald asked her.

"Yeah, maybe. We'll see how rough things get, because I have a really bad feeling about this." She said uneasily.

"Don't worry, Alex. I think if we stick together we can kill Lola together." Jemi said jokingly.

"Don't tempt me." Alex laughed. The two girls walked into their cabin together.

Everyone settled into their cabins without a single problem. That would be because they had at least fifty.

**-Girls Cabin**

"I call this top bunk." Lola stated, climbing on top of it.

"But, I wanted that bunk." Marissa said flatly to herself. Trying to make sure the problem wouldn't get to her.

"Right, and why wouldn't you, I mean the cheerleader always has to be on top." Jemi said with fake cheerfulness. Alex laughed a little, and put her suitcase on one of the bottom bunks in the room.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Marissa asked annoyed.

"Nothing. It was a joke." Jemi said defensively, not wanting to get into a fight. Leave it to Jemi to get into a fight or a misunderstanding.

Marissa would have protested, but decided not to on her first day.

"You know what. Fine, sorry." Marissa said trying to be the bigger person, even though she felt like she shouldn't be apologizing.

"All I'm saying is, don't judge me." Marissa finished. Marissa placed her suitcase under Lola's bunk and stepped outside.

Jemi received looks from all the girls in the cabin.

"What?" She asked stupidly.

**- Boys Cabin.**

"Some of the chicks here, seriously hot!" Logan exclaimed laying back on one of the top bunks.

"I hear ya, man." Jason said agreeing, taking the bunk under Logan's.

"What do you think Ronald?" Jason asked him.

"Um. Sure." Ronald said, taking the bunk that was across from Jason's.

"I guess some are pretty cute, but I'm here to win." Seth said claiming one of the bunks as his.

"Totally, me too." Hunter agreed.

"Hunter, dude what's up with your sister?" Jason asked him.

"Yeah what's with her attitude?" Ronald asked.

"No, it's more like why is she so hot." Logan said laughing.

"Gross, man. Don't go there." Hunter warned Logan.

Logan put his hands up in surrender.

"It's okay. I actually have my eye on someone." Logan smirked.

"Already?" Ronald asked sounding a little worried.

"That was quick." Sam said placing his suitcase down.

"Well, I work fast what can I say." Logan said shrugging.

"No doubt." Jason said nodding his head.

"So..who's the girl?" Ronald asked quietly.

Before Logan could respond Chris Maclean's voice roared through the whole camp on the camps megaphone.

"Campers! It's time for your first challenge! Be at the bonfire pit in ten!" He said.

"Let's go." Sam said guiding everyone out of the cabin and to the campfire pit.

All twelve campers too seats on either giant logs or rocks, to see a smirking Chris. Eager to reveal them what their first challenge may be.

* * *

**I can't improve if you don't review! Please please please leave some sort of feedback! It means the world to me! Thank you! **

**Much love 3**

**- Johnna  
**


	4. First Challenge

**I just want to take a minute to thank everyone who had reviewed my story so far. It means a lot to me that you took your time to read and review my story! So from the bottom of my little heart, thanks! Here is part one of Chapter two of Camp TV! Part two will be coming soon! It's just that I think this may be too long for you guys, it's twenty pages on my Microsoft word perfect program haha! Enjoy! Please review! it means a lot that i hear the feedback! It improves my writing! Thank you! Part two will be up soon :)*after i finish writing it i mean...*  
**

Chris Maclean had an evil smirk on his face as he looked at the twelve unsuspecting campers. They all stood, waiting patiently to hear what their first challenge would be.

"Chris, we're live in three..two...one...now!" said the camera man, eagerly holding the camera aiming it on Chris.

"Welcome back to Camp Tv," Chris grinned. "If you're just tuning in, we met our twelve contestants, and we're beginning our first challenge!"

Chris faced the twelve campers. "This challenge was actually one of my season favorites, some of you are familiar with the episode, The Sucky Outdoors. The two teams had to survive a night in the woods, build a camp fire, find food, avoid being eaten by bears, and pitch a tent. Since we only have two tents, for our first challenge you will be split into teams of six." Chris explained. Chris turned and grabbed a red duffle bag that was sitting next to him, and tossed it to Logan.

"Inside each duffle bag is a tent for you to build, a map, and a compass. We also added a list of directions of what to do to complete and win the challenge. Remember, if you do not win this challenge, don't freak out, bon fire ceremonies are every three challenges. You'll have time to redeem yourself, hopefully." Chris said with a chuckle.

"Uh Chris? What about food. You don't expect us to starve do you?" Lola asked annoyed.

"I was getting to that," Chris said annoyed. "For food you will have to either find your own bait to catch a wild animal, or feed off of berries and grubs for the night." Chris said laughing not feeling guilty at all. He purposely threw the blue duffle bag at Jason, who caught it without stumbling, and grinned.

"Alright, Jason, Marissa, Helena, Hunter, Ronald, and Sam you're our first team." Chris declared. The six gathered to the left side of the camp all together.

"As for the rest of you, Logan, Alex, Lola, Jemi Seth and Riley, are all together." The six gathered around the red duffle bag.

"The challenge officially begins now! Go!" Chris shouted.

**– Team Jason 3:15 PM**

"Alright first things first, we need a team name," Jason announced to his new team mates.

"Okay that's cool, what do you have in mind?" Hunter asked.

"Team Jason." Jason grinned.

"Um, why?" Sam asked a little taken off guard.

"Did Chris through the duffle bag at you? No." Jason said beginning to get a little angry.

"How about we take a vote." Helena suggested not wanting a fight to begin, they all were here to win.

"Fine." Jason said.

"Fine." Sam agreed.

"Okay all opposed to Team Jason, say Aye." Marissa suggested.

"Aye." Everyone except Jason answered flatly.

"Now for the only vote that matters, all for Team Jason?" Jason said raising his hand smiling.

"Well would you look at that! Team Jason it is." he smiled.

"Well would you look at that." Sam said sarcastically rolling his eyes.

"Okay, let's chill out, and get out these directions before the other team gets way ahead of us." Marissa said, opening the blue duffle bag. She pulled out the sheet of directions and read them aloud. "Alright first things first let's find a camp site." She said.

"Okay everyone follow me." Jason said stepping ahead of Marissa and taking charge again. They all followed Jason's lead in a straight line.

"Is he always like this?" Hunter whispered to Ronald.

"Nah, only when he gets competitive, and angry, and sad, and when things don't go his way. Okay yeah, Jace gets a little controlling. But he's really great otherwise." Ronald said defending his best friend.

"You better be right." Hunter said falling in step with Helena.

"I think we should camp here, there's a lot of room, and it's kind of near the lake, we could use that to fish." Helena suggested to Jason, who was still trying to take control.

Jason stopped walking, which led everyone to stop short and slam into each other.

"Really?" Jason said unsure.

"I think it's a great spot." Hunter said backing Helena up. Helena glanced at Hunter surprised she got someone to agree with her.

"Fine. I guess we'll stay here." Jason dropped the blue duffle bag and began to get to work.

**– Team Too diverse to give a name 3:15 PM.**

The six campers stood around the red duffle bag as Logan struggled to opened the zipper of the duffle bag.

"Camping in the woods how original." Lola said annoyed with an eye roll.

"What were you expecting honey, Malibu Hawaii?" Logan said becoming more annoyed with the zipper on the duffle bag that seemed to be stuck and wouldn't open.

"Okay, let's not fight, if we want to win we have to work together." Jemi snapped, shoving Logan out of the way, and onto the ground. She opened the duffle bag easily with no struggle at all.

"She's right, and it's Malibu _California, _genius." Riley said flatly.

Jemi pulled out the directions, which were snatched out of her hands by Logan.

"That's fine." Jemi said flatly at his action. Alex reached over and grabbed the directions from Logan, which he responded to by giving an offended, "Hey!"

Alex ignored him and read them to herself. "Alright, someone please grab the map and compass from the bag, we should find a nice place to set up our campsite, somewhere preferably near the lake would be a good idea. When we're set up we'll split up and get food and logs for a fire." Alex directed putting the directions back in the bag, and exchanging them for the map.

"Who put little miss bossy tomboy in charge?" Lola asked annoyed.

"Well how do you plan to go about this exactly?"Alex snapped.

"Ladies, ladies, please, let's chill out, and calm down." Seth said stepping in between Alex and Lola.

"I'll take the map, everyone let's just follow me." Seth took the map from Alex's hands and started leading the group into the forest.

"Chopper!" Logan called after him as they walked into the forest.

"Yeah dude?" He asked, stopping.

"Word of advice, if two chicks want to cat fight? Let them."

"Ew. You're such a dirk." Jemi said disgusted, stepping ahead of both guys.

"Maybe we should camp here. There's a decent amount of space, and the lake is right there." Jemi said looking to her right to see the lake nearby.

"That's cool." Seth agreed. Logan dropped the duffle bag and they began their campsite.

"Maybe we should have a team name." Seth suggested as he opened the duffle bag, pulling out the materials for a tent.

"Like what?" Lola asked, thinking the idea was ridiculous. She was the only one still standing, not wanting to kneel down on the ground and get dirty.

"Something edgy." Jemi said with a grin.

"How about Too Diverse To Give a Name." Riley suggested. The group looked at her confused.

"What? It's a good name, I'm sure it reflects our personalities pretty well." Riley gave a small laugh, and the group bursted into agreements. Except for Lola, of course.

**–Team Jason 4:30 PM.**

"Ugh this whole setting up a tent thing? More difficult than it looks!" Marissa complained to no one in particular. It's been over an hour since the challenge began, and they still didn't have their campsite set up.

"Because you've been doing it wrong for an hour." Sam said. He was sitting on the ground with the other campers, deciding on their plans on what to eat for the night. Marissa dropped the wooden stake for the tent on the ground, and looked at Sam aggravated.

"Then why don't you help me!" Sam rolled his eyes, and mumbled out a 'fine.' and got off from off the ground.

Jason looked up at Marissa and Sam, and spoke up.

"It's getting kind of late huh? The sun is going to start to set soon."

"Not really," Ronald said looking at the sky. "Sunset isn't usually until 7:00."

"I think we should look for firewood." Jason said.

"Really? But we haven't even planned out what we're doing for food, and our tent isn't even set up." Helena pointed out.

"As team leader I'll have to say, Marissa and I will look for fire wood, Sam and Ronald can set up this tent, Hunter, Helena you two handle the food." Jason said standing up. Jason put on his baseball cap that he had in his back pocket.

Sam, who was holding up one side of the tent, while Marissa tried to hammer in a stake, looked up at Jason. "Not that I have a problem with this, but who declared you leader?"

Jason opened his mouth to argue, but luckily Marissa got up and dropped the wooden stake.

"Let's just get the firewood, Jace." Marissa grabbed Jason by the arm and the two walked out of the campsite.

Ronald got off the ground and helped Sam out with the tent. Sam held the top part of the tent up high, and Ronald nailed the stake into the ground successfully. "One down, four to go!" Sam said happily. They were finally getting somewhere with this.

"You and Jason have known each other for a while right?" Sam asked, as he held the front right side of the tent up. "Yep." Ronald said, digging the second stake into the ground.

"Okay, I don't want to sound as...controlling, as him. But, can you talk to the dude?" Sam held up the front left side of the tent. Ronald got up off the ground and faced Sam, who suddenly felt a little guilty for asking.

"I get what you're saying, dude has his moments. He just wants to win. No big." Ronald said, getting on the ground again, hammering the third stake. Sam moved to the back left side of the tent, not saying anymore.

**Confessional Cam.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Sam:** Alright, so far this day is pretty lame. This challenge should be easy enough. But, did I really have to be put on a team with the control freak? Dude has some kind of problem.

* * *

"So maybe as far as food goes, we should snag a bunch of berries. Particularly blue ones. I think green ones are poisonous." Helena said writing down a list of food they should grab for themselves. Her glasses slid forward down her nose, and she pushed them forward.

"Okay sounds good." Hunter agreed.

Helena's glasses slid forward again, and she grunted annoyed. "Stupid glasses, why didn't I buy wear my contacts." She mumbled to herself. Hunter looked up at her and into her blue eyes.

Helena took her glasses off, and rubbed her eyes, feeling weary.

For the first time Hunter noticed her eyes, how clear and beautiful they were. He stared at them without her noticing, until she put her glasses back on, and she noticed the staring.

"What?" She asked a little embarrassed "Is there something on my face?" She asked concerned.

"No! No, nothing. Sorry. Maybe we should try and grab some fish, for food. We would have to de-gut them but that wouldn't be so hard." Hunter suggested changing the subject quickly.

"Okay, that could work." Helena said, writing down the idea.

Hunter felt his cheeks getting a little warm. He put his hands on his cheeks to hide the blushing. Helena glanced up at him again, confused.

**Confessional Cam**

**

* * *

  
**

**Hunter:** I know what you're all thinking! I don't like Helena, I don't even know her. She just happens to have really, really, pretty eyes. And nice shiny hair...and she's smart too....oops.

* * *

Meanwhile in the forest Jason and Marissa were looking for logs they could use for a fire.

"I'll find a couple of rocks to build a pit, you can look for the logs." Jason ordered.

"Um, okay." Marissa nodded her head. Marissa turned and looked down, seeing several large logs that would contribute nicely to the fire. She smiled to herself and bent down to pick a few of them up. _These are heavy...oh gosh..yikes. _She thought desperately to herself.

"Jace? Can you help me." She asked, her voice straining. He turned around holding a few rocks and looked up at her.

"Oh God! Sorry." He dropped the rocks and rushed over to her. He took all of the logs off of her hands.

"How about you take the rocks, and I take the logs." Jason suggested. Marissa laughed half heartedly. "Good plan." She smiled, and knelt down to pick up the rocks Jason dropped.

After a couple of minutes of working in silence, Jason spoke, "See you aren't so difficult to work with. I don't know what is everyone else's problem."

"Oh, I'm sure they'll ease up. You're not that bad." Marissa said, lying a little. Jason wasn't that bad, to her specifically anyways.

"Really? Thanks. Sometimes Alex and Ronald are always on my back for being so uptight and controlling all the time." He admitted.

"Aw, that's too bad. But, they are your friends. They mean well." Marissa smiled, picking up another rock.

"Yeah thanks Marissa. You're pretty cool." Jason said turning to her. The two faced each other. Marissa broke the silence, by reaching her hand out and pulling Jason's baseball cap down, covering his face. She began laughing and started walking back to the campsite.

"Hey wait, fix my hat! My hands are full!" Jason called after her.

"I can't! I'm walking back to the campsite. There's this weird uncontrollable force that's controlling my legs. Sorry!" Marissa shouted after him.

"Wait! You're lying!" Jason shouted as he walked blindly forward, following her voice.

"I am not! Same thing happened to me yesterday!" Marissa began laughing more.

"Just follow my voice!" She shouted.

"Already ahead of you." Jason grumbled uncomfortably.

**– Team Too Diverse to give a name. 4:20**

Their tent was already set up, and looked really good. The six of them sat around their camp site doing nothing, bored. Lola was sitting on the largest rock, admiring her freshly painted nails, the color purple fusion.

**Confessional Cam**

**

* * *

**

**Riley:** So we're off to a great start! Although this confessional _can _smells really bad...still. But, I'm not taking the best liking to everyone on the team. Lola? She hardly contributes anything. She painted her nails while half of us struggled to set up a tent. Self-centered and lazy, my favorite.

* * *

Logan got up from his spot on the ground and walked off, his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket. "Where's he going?" Riley asked, her eyes following him.

"I don't know." Jemi answered. Jemi got up off the ground and walked in the same direction.

"Where do you think your going?" Alex asked Jemi with a slight smirk on her face. Jemi stopped in her tracks and turned to face the group.

"I am going to get firewood, before it gets to dark." She answered.

"Do you want help?" Seth offered.

"I'm good, I want to clear my head." Jemi walked off faster, in Logan's direction before she was asked anymore questions. Jemi followed the very unorganized path, led by Logan's sloppy footprints. To find him standing on the sand, looking at the lake. She walked up and stood behind him. He had a cigarette in his mouth, trying to get his lighter to hold a flame, so he could light the cigarette.

"You smoke?" Jemi asked shocked from behind him.

"Whoa! Warn a guy would you?" Logan said with the cigarette in his mouth.

"Sorry." Jemi said not really sorry. She walked around and stood next to Logan, staring at him. The breeze hit their faces, Jemi's hair blowing back in the wind, her bangs sweeping to the side.

"Ugh stupid lighter." Logan grumbled, tossing the red lighter back in his pocket. He glanced at Jemi, and took the cigarette out of his mouth. He looked at Jemi again, and she glanced at him.

"What?" She asked.

"You got a light?" He asked holding his cigarette up.

"No I don't got a _light!_ I don't smoke!" She snapped.

"Babe chill out, it was-

"And you shouldn't be smoking either, and don't call me babe! I'm not your babe." She shouted angrily, crossing her arms.

"Why shouldn't I be smoking exactly?" Logan asked dropping the cigarette on the ground.

"It's an addiction that can kill you." Jemi said flat out.

"I didn't know you cared." Logan winked at her.

"I don't! I don't even know you! What am I doing here." An angry Jemi turned around and walked back into the woods to do what she planned on doing, look for firewood.

"Where are you going?" Logan called after her.

"Looking for wood, I want to win!" She shouted. A few seconds later she heard hurried footsteps chase after hers. "I want to win too. I'll help. Follow me." He said stepping around her.

"Follow you? I don't think so." Jemi said. Judging how this was going so far, they both knew they had a long night ahead of them.

Back at the campsite nothing had changed. Alex and Riley were sitting outside the tent talking about their life at home and school. Seth was leaning against the giant rock Lola was laying back on. Seth had his arms crossed, bored.

"What are you doing Lola?" He decided to ask, and try to make a conversation.

"What do you think. Tanning." She snapped, still laying back looking at the sun.

"But there is hardly is any sun, we can't see it because of all the trees." Riley pointed out.

Lola scoffed, "I know these trees? Such a waste of space."

Alex, Riley, and Seth all exchanged looks.

"Anyways, my brother has actually been pretty sick for almost a year now. The sucky thing is, we still have no idea what's completely wrong with him." Alex said to Riley turning back to their conversation. Riley pulled her ipod out of her pocket, and put an earbud in her ear, and offered the other to Alex, who declined.

Riley turned on her ipod, and put it on shuffle. "That's horrible! How old is he?"

"He's ten. He has been to so many doctors, he has even been out of the country twice. My parents actually looked up a doctor that may be able to fix him. But, he lives in Boston. It's so far, and it requires three different plane flights to get there. My mom just got laid off at work, and my dad's job doesn't pay enough. This whole thing sucks one way or another." Alex continued on, starting to sound more sad by the word.

"I'm so sorry Alex." Riley said feeling guilty.

"Don't be. That's why I'm here, if I don't win, my little brother is getting to Boston one way or another." She said confidently.

"Good for you." Riley smiled.

"Is there a reason that you're standing near my rock, Chop Head?" Lola asked Seth.

"Actually it's Chopper, and I didn't know this was _your_ rock. But, I'll back off anyways."

Seth leaned off the rock and walked to the other side of the tent.

"We should probably look for food now." Alex suggested out loud.

"Logan and I can go when he comes back. Whenever that is." Seth said.

"Yeah him and Jemi are probably together 'looking for firewood'." Riley laughed putting her words in quotations.

"I know right?" Alex laughed too.

"Seth, you and I can look for food now, before it gets darker." Alex said getting off the ground.

She walked to the other side of the tent, and helped Seth off the ground.

"We'll be back." Alex called over her shoulder.

**Confessional Cam**

**

* * *

**

**Lola:** So little miss tomboy and chop head, or whatever, went to go look for food. Like I care, less work for me to do, plus I can work on my tan. But did they really have to leave that freaking sarcastic ray of sunshine here with me? Whatever. She's like ten feet tall, and has hair like a skunk. I mean did you see that silver streak? Weird.

* * *

Lola sat up on the rock and looked at Riley, who was leaning against the tent.

"I can give you the number to my hairdresser." Lola said out of nowhere.

"Excuse me?" Riley asked.

"I mean we probably live far from each other, but R'iah Salon has so many other locations. You're bound to have one near you." She continued.

"What are you talking about?" Riley asked tired.

"That silver streak in your hair? Makes you look like a skunk. If you want to go for some kind of 'oh I'm an individual, I like to stand out!' kind of look, go with a different color. Like green or something." Lola said laying back on the rock.

"I didn't dye my hair this way, it was always like this! And I think _you're_ the one that needs to see a hairdresser, blonde wannabe." Riley snapped.

Lola sat up and scoffed, "You'll regret you ever said that."

Riley raised an eyebrow, "I'm so scared."

Lola laid back down, and without a word Riley stood up, putting both ipod headphones in her ears and walked down to the lake.

**– Team Jason 6:30**

The tent was set up, and there were piles of blue berries and some kind of leaves on the ground for food. The campfire was set up, but was not lit.

"Is this all we have for food?" Jason asked pointing to the pile.

"It's all we could find, we don't have anything to use as bait for fish." Hunter said.

Jason groaned, "Fine it will do. We're only here for the rest of the night, and tomorrow morning."

"What are we suppose to do for tomorrow morning?" Ronald asked.

"Get me the directions." Jason said. Ronald dug through the duffle bag, "They aren't in here. Did someone take them out?" Ronald asked. The group shook their heads, and answered by saying 'No,' and 'I didn't.'

"Wait, the map isn't in here either. Or the compass." Ronald held open the duffle bag and shook it until something fell out. Nothing did.

"Someone stole our stuff!" Sam shouted.

"Oh that's just great!" Ronald said annoyed dropping the bag on the ground.

"You don't think the other team did this, do you?" Hunter asked.

"Oh, I do. And I have a feeling I know who did it too." Jason said crossing his arms.

**– Too diverse to give a name 5:20**

Jemi held three large logs in her hand, while Logan held four. They walked aimlessly arguing about anything and everything. Then Logan spotted the other teams tent. No one was around.

"Shh..sh..come here." He whispered to Jemi. Jemi stood next to him and peered over his shoulder.

"What?"

"Their campsite, no one is there! Let's raid it!" Logan dropped the logs and walked over to the camp site. "Dude! Logan! Hello!" Jemi stopped trying to call him over and dropped the logs.

Logan smirked and grabbed their duffle bag, and pulled out everything that was in there.

He stuffed the map in his pocket, the compass in his jeans pocket, and the directions in the pock of his leather jacket.

"Oh that's not fair." Jemi said disapprovingly.

"So?"

"Can't argue with that logic!" Jemi laughed. The two laughed and walked back in the woods, and grabbed their logs and walked back to their campsite.

**– Team Jason 6:35 pm**

Jason stormed off into the woods in a different direction.

"Jace! Where are you going?" Ronald asked getting up, and following his friend.

"To get our stuff back!"

"But we don't know for sure if they have it." Ronald reminded him.

"Fine, then I'll ask them if they have it! Because I know they do."

"Fine I'm coming with you." Ronald continued following Jason in the woods, as they looked for the other teams campsite.

"You don't think Alex did this do you?" Ronald asked a little worried.

"I don't know, man." Jason answered with frustration.

"She wouldn't do that. She's our best friend." Ronald said to himself aloud.

"Yeah, so stop worrying. It was probably that Logan kid. He looks like a criminal." Jason said.

"Yeah. I don't like him." Ronald said with disgust.

**Confessional Cam**

**

* * *

**

**Ronald:** It's not that I don't have a reason for not liking Logan, I mean look at him. He scares my dead ancestors. He seems cool and all, I just don't like him and Alex on the same team. Because I don't want him influencing the wrong things on her! ....Yeah. That's why....

* * *

The two best friends found the other teams campsite. Lola was laying on that rock still, Seth was happily smiling while chopping the firewood with his bare hands. Jemi and Riley were making a pile separating the food, and Alex and Logan were no where in sight.

"Where is she?" Ronald asked Jason, referring to Alex.

"Stop worrying about her, I'm looking for Logan." Jason grumbled.

Ronald's face went white, whiter than usual if that was possible. They were both not there, and who knows they could be together.

"There he is." Jason whispered to himself. He spotted, Logan walking out of the tent. Logan turned around and reached inside the tent to grab Alex's hand, and helped her out.

Ronald growled under his breath angry. That's when Jason stepped forward out of the bushes and into the camp site. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the two.

"Jace? What are you doing here?" Alex asked confused. Jason suddenly grew panicked, and forgot what he was doing there in the first place.

"Ronald, you too? Why are you both here?" Alex asked stepping around Logan.

"What were you doing with him." Ronald demanded loudly, surprised he said that.

"Who? Him? Nothing!" Alex replied shocked, and a little confused.

"We want our stuff back!" Jason demanded to Logan.

"Excuse me?" Logan asked trying to hide a smirk.

"Our stuff, our map, directions, our compass." Jason stepped forward and stood in front of Logan, trying to size him up. Even though Logan was a little taller.

Jemi looked at Logan a little worried. "We don't have it." Logan said.

Jason walked around Logan, and looked inside the tent. "Ha." Jason whispered to himself.

"Get out of our tent Jason, you're acting crazy!" Alex said growing angrier by the moment.

"Really? I'm acting crazy?" Jason said going into their tent and bringing out their teams items and showing them to Alex. Alex's expression changed from angry to embarrassed.

"Sorry, I had no idea." Alex said softly.

"It's okay." Jason said to his friend.

"Let's go Ronald." Jason said, walking back to their camp. Ronald took another look at the camp, at Logan and at Alex, and followed Jason back to the camp.

"Do you think she was lying?" Ronald asked Jason.

"No, Alex wouldn't lie to us, we've known her forever."

"Yeah, but she was probably protecting Logan from getting in trouble. You think you know a person." Ronald said angrily.

They made it back to the campsite, and their team clapped happily seeing the sights of their things.

"Sweet you got it back!" Sam said as Jason tossed the stuff to him. Sam put the items inside the duffle bag and read out loud what they were to expect tomorrow.

"Alright, tonight Chris is going to come around the camp sites and judge our settings to see who has the better set up. The team that has the better set up wins a prize that helps to their advantage the next morning. Tomorrow morning you at 9 AM we will be hearing a giant siren that will go off signaling us to pack up our stuff and run back to camp, whoever reaches the giant totem pole first wins the challenge!" Sam finished.

"What happens when you win?" Helena asked.

"It doesn't say, probably something stupid, like a photo of Chris." Sam said shrugging.

"Haha, probably he is so conceited." Marissa laughed.

"Let's light this fire, it's pretty dark out." Hunter said getting up, and surrounding the fire pit.

"Anyone know how to lite a fire?" Hunter asked looking up.

"Don't you rub two rocks together or something?" Jason asked shrugging.

"I don't know. Let's try it." Hunter got up and grabbed two of the smoothest rocks and began rubbing them together. "I feel stupid." Hunter said when nothing happened.

"I think you're doing it wrong, let me try." Helena got up and took the rocks from Hunter's hands and rubbed them together, faster. A spark appeared. "Keep doing that Helena something happened." Marissa replied eagerly. Helena leaned forward near the camp fire pit, and held the rocks above the logs and kept rubbing them faster, and faster each time. The spark appeared again and caught onto the food, a small flame burning.

"Yes! It worked, awesome!" Jason cheered happily.

"Great job Helena." Hunter congratulated.

"Yeah awesome, we're so gonna win." Marissa smiled.

"Thanks guys!" Helena said happily.

**– Team too diverse to give a name 7:15.**

"The sunset was fifteen minutes ago, let's get this fire cracking." Seth said.

Since the incident with the other team, Alex was particularly quiet.

**Confessional Cam**

**

* * *

**

**Alex:** I can't believe Ronald and Jason! I mean yeah, we did have their stuff, but I had no idea about it I swear! Then Ronald goes off accusing me and Logan together? Who is he my father?

* * *

"Logan has a lighter." Jemi said smiling.

"Shut up!" Logan said angrily to Jemi.

"You do? Let's see it we need to light this somehow." Seth said walking towards Logan.

Lola was in the tent, avoiding mosquitos. Logan leaned over their logs of wood, and flickered on his lighter, which was still having trouble holding a flame. "I'm all out of oil." Logan said dropping the lighter. "Wait I have an idea." Riley said getting up and walking into the tent.

"Lola give me your bug spray." Riley demanded going through her things.

"Get away you creep!" Lola shouted. The campers outside of the tent exchanged confused glances. Riley successfully came out of the tent holding the bug spray.

"Okay give me your light, I think if I pour some of the bug spray over the flame, it will make a bigger fire." Riley grabbed the lighter and tested her idea out. The flame held still, and she slowly put it on the log, and poured a drop of the bug spray on top of it. The flame enhanced and grew onto all the logs. "Awesome." Logan said grinning.

"I know I am." Riley said jokingly. She threw the bug spray back inside the tent, which hit Lola in the head. "OW!" She shouted. When she stepped out of the tent, they saw Chris in their campsite looking around.

"This is step three on your direction sheet. Judging by this campsite, and the awesome idea to make a bigger flame, I think you're doing well." Chris smirked and walked out of their camp site to find the other team.

"We're so going to win!" Alex said feeling more confident.

"Yeah we are." Logan agreed.

**– Team Jason.**

They all sat around the campfire, eating some of the berries.

"These...don't taste so great." Sam admitted after putting another berry in his mouth.

"Yeah they're making me really thirsty." Marissa added.

"Maybe we shouldn't eat them then." Jason suggested.

"Then what do we do for food?" Ronald asked.

"Nice campsite." Chris suddenly said coming out of nowhere, scaring the campers.

"Thanks." Jason said shrugging. "I was being sarcastic, look at your tent, it's crooked. Your fire looks good though." Chris said.

"What do you have here for food? Berries?" Chris bent over and grabbed a handful of berries off the ground. He chewed them for a little bit, and spit them out on the ground.

"That's disgusting!" Chris shouted.

"All I have to say is, good luck for tomorrow, the other team wins the advantage for tomorrow." Chris declared. Team Jason sulked sadly that they lost and decided not to eat the berries, and call it a night.

* * *

**Alright, please review! The more reviews i get the quicker I will update :) Thank you!!! :D**

**much love, Johnna  
**


	5. First Challenge Part 2

Alright! Here is part two of Chapter four? Yeah, part two of 'First Challenge' I just want to stop and thank YOU ALL! I got like twelve reviews on the last chapter, which is amazing. Well, to me it is! This is my first story, so I'm feeling happy! So I figured since you all seem to like it, you'd want to view more! Enjoy, and thanks again! Please review it means the world to me :) - Peace and love (I swear I was a hippie in a past life...LOL!)

– **Team Too Diverse To Give A Name**

The six campers sat around the campfire roasting some almonds they found. They hear a snap of a twig, and the ruffle of leaves.

"What was that?" Alex asked, sounding alarmed.

"Do you think it was a bear?" Jemi asked, her imagination getting ahead of her.

"Why, are you scared?" Logan teased.

"No!" Jemi snapped.

"Touchy."

"Chill out, it's just Chris." Lola said spotting the host.

"Yup, just me! No need to be scared...yet." Chris chuckled as a smirk formed on his face.

"What do you want McLean?" Logan asked.

"I just wanted to congratulate the winning team!"

Too Diverse To Give a name bursted out in applause and smiles.

"As winning time I promised you an advantage, so here it is." Chris lowered his voice, and grabbed the teams map, that was resting behind Riley. He took the map, and a yellow hi-lighter and started drawing a line, when he finished he handed it to Riley.

"There, that's the short cut to the totem pole. I hope you're happy." Chris smirked again and walked away, back into the woods.

"We are so winning this." Alex said grinning.

"We practically already won!" Logan stated.

"Let's roast this to our team." Seth suggested, sticking his roasted almond into the fire. Everyone did the same. They all smiled and laughed together, excited for winning the second part of their challenge.

The next morning

**– Team Jason 8:00 AM**

Jason woke up first that morning. He got up, a stretched his arms out, exiting the tent. He had no idea what time it was, but he did want to get a hurried move on, Chris did say he would sound an alarm at nine in the morning. He wanted to be prepared, since they never caught the advantage the other team now has. _Maybe I should wake the others now..._ Jason thought. _Maybe later._ Jason took a walk to the lake, and stood on the sand, in the clothes he wore yesterday and slept in. None of them brought anything to change into, Chris gave them no time. Jason walked on the dock, and looked at the camp overview. _Stupid camp._

**Confessional Cam**

**Jason: **When I win I will use my money to tear down this place, and create my own clothing store. After I help Alex's brother I mean...

Jason sat down on the edge of dock, and leaned down. He stuck his head in the cold, sticky, mucky lake water. He pulled out, and his hair slicked back. _At least I am awake now._

"Hey stranger." Someone poked Jason in the arm, he turned around to see Marissa standing on the dock.

"Marissa, hey." Jason smiled, but felt silly with his wet hair.

"Room for one more?"

"Yeah, of course." Jason moved over a little letting Marissa take a seat.

"I hate being up this early." Marissa said.

"What time is it?"

"Like, eight am."

"Really? Wow, I'm never up this early either. The latest I have ever slept was probably one in the afternoon."

"I wish I could sleep that late, cheerleading practices always start early in the morning on Saturdays and Sundays. In the summer it isn't as bad but I still have to wake up early every now and then."

Jason nodded his head. The two sat there in silence, watching the sky, and lake. It was peaceful, for once.

"This place is really nice, once you get past the stink, and fumes." Jason said.

Marissa agreed with her bubbly laugh. "And the pollution, and bugs that are literally the size of my palm!"

"Maybe we should head back, and get everyone up. We have to try to win this." Marissa suddenly suggested.

"Yeah, we should." Jason joined her as they walked back to their campsite.

**– Too Diverse To Give A Name. 8:30 am.**

Logan woke up in the tent, he sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked over at Seth who was happily sleeping. Logan grabbed Seth's arm and looked at his watch to catch the time. "Eight thirty." He grumbled to himself, and fell back asleep in his sleeping bag.

"Dude, what time is it?" Seth mumbled to Logan half-awake.

"Eight thirty." Logan answered falling asleep.

"Eight thirty! Dude we gotta get up!" Seth said sitting up, now awake and alert.

"Dude we have the advantage who gives a rats ass if it's eight thirty, we're gonna win. We can catch an extra fifteen minutes." Logan grumbled annoyed.

"You're probably right." Seth answered laying back into the sleeping bag, falling asleep as well.

– Team Jason 9:00 am

Everyone was awake and packed, waiting for Chris to give the signal, so they could tear down the tent and start running.

"GOOD MORNING CAMPERS! I hope you're all ready for this, at my signal tear down your tens and start running! Winning team gets a gourmet breakfast!" Chris announced on the megaphone.

Team Jason surrounded the tent, waiting for the signal.

"GO!" Chris shouted, and with the sounding of a large horn like noise blared through the camp.

Ronald sprang to the bottom of the tent, pulling out all of the stakes, he handed them all to Helena, who put them neatly inside the duffle bag. The tent fell down, and Sam took the tent, folding it the same way it came. Once it was folded it was shoved inside the duffle bag. Jason took the duffle bag and slung it over his shoulder.

"Awesome! Let's go! Follow me." Jason shouted to the team.

**– Too Diverse To Give A Name 9:00 am**

The team had a rude awakening of a giant horn blaring through the campsite.

"NINE A.M!" Alex shouted, jerking awake once she heard the horn. She ran out of the tent, slipping on her sneakers.

"Wake up! You guys get up! It's nine a.m!" She shouted frantically, looking for the map that had the short cut drawn on it.

"Oh God! Wake up you guys!" Riley said waking the other campers.

"Got it!" Alex said to herself once she found the map.

All the campers slowly moved out of the tent. Seth and Logan tore down the tent and packed it in the duffle bag.

"Okay are we ready?" Alex asked everyone. Everyone nodded their heads exhausted.

Logan took the duffle bag out of Alex's hand, as she held the map.

"Okay! Follow me, I guess." She said shrugging.

"You guess? You better be sure, let me." Lola said taking the map from Alex's hands. Alex would have objected but they had no time.

**– Team Jason**

"Okay I'm one hundred percent positive that we are on the right track!" Jason said glowing with confidence.

"So where are we? How far away is the totem pole?" Hunter asked Jason.

"We're about three miles!" He answered happily.

"Great." Sam said flatly.

"Maybe there is some sort of short cut we could take." Hunter suggested.

"No! No short cuts, we're doing this by the map." Jason answered demandingly.

"Fine. Just a suggestion." Hunter said putting his hands up in surrender.

**– Team Too Diverse To Give a Name**

"Okay, I'm one hundred percent positive that we are lost!" Jemi purposely shouted loud enough for Lola to hear.

"Shut it! No one asked you." Lola answered.

"Give me the map blondie." Logan said tearing it from Lola's hands.

"It's not real blonde.." Riley said with a smirk. Lola shot her a glare in response.

"Yeah, we're on the right track," Logan began. Which received a few sighs of relief in response.

"If we were reading this upside down!" He snapped. That received a few angry glares and remarks.

"I'll take this map. Unlike some people I have a real sense of direction." Jemi said taking the map from Logan. Logan took the map away from Jemi

"Oh are we really doing the take-the-map-away-from-me thing again?"Jemi asked putting her hands on her hips.

"I'll do it." Seth said taking the map and started leading the way before anyone could take it from him.

"Well!" Logan said acting offended.

"Alright, let's go left at the bushes and right at the pine tree." Seth said reading the map. The team followed him, hoping they knew where they were going this time.

**– Team Jason.**

"We're getting closer, I can tell." Jason said.

"How?" Sam asked.

"I just can." Jason answered looking at the map again.

"Let's turn right over here." Jason said pointing out. The team followed their leader and they kept walking.

"Wait! I think...I think I see it! Is that it?" Helena said squinting her eyes a little.

"I think it might be!" Hunter said excitedly.

"Let's check it out!" Sam said stepping around Jason and going in the direction of the totem pole.

"I don't know you guys..." Jason said unsure.

"Let's check it out, if that's the pole, then we win, if not then we keep looking." Marissa suggested.

"Okay, fine." Jason said giving up. They followed Sam to the totem pole, that had faces of an eagle, bear, elephant, and a monkey carved in the brown wood. When they reached the totem pole, Sam put his hand on it and shouted, "OLLEY-OLLEY-OXEN FREE!"

"What." Jason said flatly looking at Sam.

"What you've never played hide and seek before?"

"There are our winners everyone!" The voice of Chris McLean shouted. The campers looked around for him, to see where he was.

Chris walked around the totem pole, and smiled at the camera. "Congratulations you guys! You win the delicious breakfast, that _wasn't _prepared by chef, haha." Chris laughed.

Team Jason smiled and clapped happily. Helena surprisingly hugged Hunter, then when she realized what was happening, she dropped her arms embarrassed.

"Sorry." She mumbled, blushing furiously.

"Yeah caught up in the moment." He mumbled, both of them not facing each other.

"You are all free to wash up, and change your clothes before coming to the mess hall! Come no later than eleven." The team cheered and walked off happily to their cabins.

Seconds later the other team came running and panting. "Are we late? Did we win?" Alex asked out of breath.

"Just missed 'em. Sorry." Chris said shrugging.

"This is all your fault!" Lola shouted, swiping the map from Seth's hands and rolling it up. She walked up to Logan and wacked him in the head with it multiple times. She crumpled up the map and threw it on the ground and stormed out of scene bitterly.

"You just let her do that to you? Just like that?" Jemi exclaimed.

"Yeah. She's a chick, and she's kind of hot when she's angry." Logan chuckled.

"You're disgusting." Jemi spit out her words.

"I guess you all have no other reason to stay here, you can go back to the cabins. Now. You all sure do stink." Chris said holding his nose.

The campers stormed off angry and upset. Chris faced the camera and smiled.

"Well that's all we have for now! Stay tuned for our next thrilling and exciting episode of Camp TV! Mclean out!"

**Alright, I know this chapter was kind of lame, but it was really just the ending to the previous one! The next one will be better though! Please please review, it means a lot to me! I love the kind words, but be honest too! Thanks so much again!**

**Much love, take care :)**

**- Johnna (pronounced like John-nuh, in case some of you didn't know! haha!)  
**


	6. Some Surprises

**Alright everyone here is my newest chapter! I can see you are all enjoying the story, which makes me so happy! But, I'm also thanking you who entered your creative characters! Then I also want to thank music, because most inspiration comes from the songs I listen to! Yay music! Alright, I will quit babbling, enjoy the chapter! I also would like to thank kitsune818 for one of the ideas used in this chapter (I would say the idea specifically, but I don't want to give anything away!) (: This chapter is sort of short, but i will have more in the next one! I didn't want to combine the two because it would have been a little messy! Haha Enjoy, and please review!  
**

After the winning team ate their delicious breakfast in the mess hall, everyone was free to do whatever they wanted until that night or next morning - depending on when the new challenge would be.

Alex walked back to her cabin, after taking a refreshing shower, wearing a clean outfit. Her hair was out of her ponytail, long and shiny. She opened the door to her cabin and sat on her bed. She felt something underneath her, and pulled it out from under her. It was a piece of paper, scribbled in black ink were the words _'Meet me behind the mess hall tonight at 9:00.- anonymous..'_

"What in the world?" Alex mumbled to herself. She heard the screen cabin door swing open, Alex immediately shoved the note into the pocket of her jeans. It was only Riley.

"What's up?" She asked walking past Alex and onto her bunk.

"Oh, nothing." Alex said backing out of the cabin. "See you at dinner!" She called exiting the cabin and running onto the camp grounds. Riley took a seat on her bed, and noticed a folded piece of paper resting on her pillow, saying the same thing as the note Alex found.

Outside sitting on top of one of the random picnic tables, under a tall, shady tree was Jemi, strumming away at her guitar humming to herself. In her own world she only heard her guitar playing and possible song lyrics flowing through her mind.

"What are you doing?" A voice interrupted her thoughts, she immediately put the guitar down, mad that her music time was interrupted. She turned around and saw Logan standing behind her.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" She answered annoyed.

"Nothing."

"Nothing? I'm playing the guitar. Leave me alone." Jemi picked up her guitar again, and tried to pick up where she left off.

"I think I'm gonna stay." Logan took a seat on the picnic table, next to Jemi. Jemi rolled her eyes.

"Am I a distraction or something?" Logan asked.

"No." Jemi answered, and tried to focus her playing. Which was impossible with Logan watching her.

"It's getting kind of hot here don't you think?" Logan asked Jemi. Jemi stopped playing and looked at Logan. "I guess." She answered dryly.

"I think so." Logan unzipped his leather jacket, revealing his bare chest, and six pack abs. Jemi let out a frustrated scream, grabbed her guitar and started walking away.

"What?" Logan called after her. Jemi stopped in her tracks and looked at Logan.

"Nothing!" She shouted. Logan leaned back on the picnic table, and smirked.

Confessional Cam

**Logan:** I don't like Jemi, but I will admit she is hot. I just like getting her angry, no big.

Confessional Cam

**Jemi: **I don't like Logan, I mean yeah I guess he's good looking, and he has killer abs. But that's it. He's intolerable. I can't stand him.

Helena held a paperback book in her hands, she walked to find a spot to rest and read the book. She found the perfect spot, under the tall oak tree. It had a perfect amount of shade on one side, and just enough sun on the other. She smiled, and walked over to the tree. She adjusted her glasses, and loosened her ponytail a little bit, it was giving her a slight headache. She sat down in the perfect spot, and cracked open the book, on page seventeen. She began reading silently to herself.

"Hey Helena." Helena looked up, seeing Hunter standing over her. Her stomach tensed up in small knots, and she smiled. "Hi." She replied shyly, closing her book.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked.

"Go ahead." She smiled, and he took a seat next to her.

"What's that you're reading?" He asked her

"It's called_ A Walk To Remember._ It's a movie too, you probably haven't seen it." Helena said giving Hunter the benefit of the doubt, he took the book out of her hands and read the description on the back.

"Sounds good." He said handing the book back to her.

"Seriously? Most guys wouldn't think so." She answered. _Most guys wouldn't give a second glance at me._

"Well I guess I'm not like most guys." Hunter said shrugging.

"Yeah, you seem normal." Helena answered laughing, surprised she said that.

"Thanks." Hunter said with a chuckle.

"So do you want to like hang out, later or something?" Hunter suddenly asked. Helena looked at Hunter, her stomach broke out into butterflies.

"Um, s-sure." She answered uneasily.

"Cool."

"Cool." She agreed. Hunter got up, "See you around." He said and walked away.

Helena: Did Hunter just ask me out? Or is asking to hang out something different?

Hunter: I just found all my courage and asked out Helena. She has been on my mind for about twenty-four hours. And she said Yes! Well, I asked her to hang out, and she agreed. Is asking to hang out something different from going out? Even though we wouldn't be going anywhere? Or maybe she said yes out of pity...oh crap.

The rest of the day seemed to go by quicker than usual, before they knew it, it was seven o'clock, time to eat what most people wouldn't consider, 'dinner.'

"I heard the food here isn't even food." Sam said to Riley when they walked together to the mess hall.

"No way, I heard the food is still unidentifiably to science!" She said with a laugh.

"Please, you're both being ridiculous. If it was that bad Chef Hatchet wouldn't be allowed to serve it." Jemi said, catching up with them.

"Fun killer." Sam muttered. The three walked into the mess hall together, being last to arrive. Everyone formed a line at the counter to grab a plate of food. Everyone seemed to afraid to be first in line to get the food. "Are you kidding me?" Jemi exclaimed. She took a shiny glass plate and walked to the front of the line, standing in front of Logan, who Jemi noticed was now wearing his leather jacket again.

Jemi faced Chef Hatchet, who wore a nasty angry frown. "Give me what you got." Jemi said rolling her eyes, and putting the dish out for Chef to serve the food. Chef chuckled and put a huge pile of yellow slop on her plate. Jemi winced and looked at the food. _Okay I guess I was wrong._ "Chef Hatchet...Sir, can I ask for something a little less....alive?" She asked uneasily, Logan chuckled to himself.

"You get what you get, and you'll like it!" Chef Hatchet growled getting in Jemi's face.

"Yes sir." She gulped, and walked to one of the tables to sit down at. The rest of the campers were served the same slop, and were too intimidated by Chef to say anything, or make eye-contact.

"This is disgusting!" Lola shouted angrily pushing her dish away from her when she sat at the table.

"No shit." Logan said pushing his plate away from himself too.

"I think that's what this is!" Jason exclaimed giving it a closer look. That received a couple of laughs, but a lot of dirty looks from Chef.

"Hey has anyone seen Ronald?" Jason asked suddenly.

"Or Alex, I haven't seen either." Marissa said. Jason and Marissa looked around the mess hall.

"Yeah, I don't think they're here." Marissa said.

"Who can blame them?" Logan asked. Fifteen minutes later the campers decided they should waste their time in the cabins where they have a soft bed to lie in, instead of sitting on hard wooden benches.

Across the camp, Ronald was walking with his hands in his pocket. He was looking down at his feet, when a body slammed into him, colliding both people onto the ground.

"Watch it!" The girl shouted with her eyes shut tight. She opened her eyes, seeing the pair staring back belonged to her best friend.

"Ronald! Oh, gosh sorry." Alex said, still on top of him.

"It-it's fine..can we um?"

"Oh God! Yeah! Sorry." Alex stood up, and helped Ronald up too.

"That was awkward..." Ronald responded brushing the dirt off him.

"Oh wow, yeah I know. Us? Most awkward position ever, is a no."Alex said laughing nervously.

"I know." Ronald agreed.

"Yeah. Ew." Alex half laughed.

"Ew?" Ronald looked at Alex.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Ew." Ronald nodded his head, agreeing. They stood there, Alex avoiding eye contact, Ronald staring at her.

"Well I have to get where I was going...bye." Alex said looking down passing Ronald and kept walking.

**Confessional Cam**

**Ronald:** Ew? Yeah. Ew. That's...just...great.

Ronald kept walking with hands shoved in this pocket. _I'm never going to get my chance, I'm never ever going to have a chance._ The negative thoughts took over his mind and he walked back into his cabin.

"Why so glum?" Seth asked Ronald as he took a seat on his bed.

"Glum?"

"It means why so down, sad, negative, got the blues-

"I know what glum means, Seth."

"Then why so?" Seth asked walking towards the cabin door.

"Girls." Ronald simply said, laying back on his bed.

"Enough said." Seth said nodding, opening the cabin door.

"Where you going?" Ronald asked.

"Take a walk, catch you later." Seth opened the door and let himself outside the cabin, and made his way to the back of the mess hall. Seth looked at his watch as he walked to the mess hall, it was exactly 8:59 pm. Seth walked quicker to the mess hall, not wanting to be late.

Riley shuffled her feet in the ground, with her hands in her pocket walking to the mess hall, like the mysterious note told her to. She turned the corner of the mess hall and saw Alex leaning against the back wall.

"So it was you?" Riley said to Alex.

"No....it was you." Alex said confused.

"You didn't leave me this note?" Riley asked pulling the crumpled piece of paper out of her pocket. "No that wasn't me, I have the same note here too." Alex pulled out the copy of her note to show Riley. Seconds later hurried footsteps were heard.

"Great your both here. You got my notes?" The voice asked.

"Seth?" Both girls said at the same time.

"Live and in person." Seth said smiling.

"What is all this about?" Riley demanded.

"I was getting to that, chil-lax, will ya?"

Alex calmly waited. Seth opened his mouth and said the simple words, "I want to form an alliance."

Before either girl could respond the familiar voice of Chris Mclean filled the entire campground.

"Campers! I hope you're ready for your second challenge! Meet me at the bonfire pit, now! I hope you're ready for the ultimate game of hide and go seek!"

**Okay, So you have a small cliffhanger :) Thanks again to kitsune818 for the idea to form the first possible alliance! Stay tuned for more chapters! Please review, it keeps me going! I hope you all enjoy this chapter, i appricate the kind words so so much! Thanks again! Much love, and take care!**

**- Johnna  
**


	7. Hide and Seek

**Okay everyone! Be prepared for this newest chapter of Camp TV! I hope you all like it, you have been amazing supporters, and reviewers, I appreciate it from the bottom of my heart! Thanks so much to everyone, again and again!**

Chris Mclean is standing on the dock of shame, ready to begin the newest episode of his tv show. It is dark, and he is holding a flashlight, under his chin, which reflects on his face. Making him appear creepier than usual. "We're on in three...two...one...action." Said the usual camera man to Chris.

"Previously on Camp TV! We met our twelve campers, and dove into our first challenge! Where some campers got along great, others just crashed and burned. Although the Team Too Diverse To Give A Name won the advantage, Team Jason in the end won the challenge, and the delicious breakfast as the prize! But at the end of the last episode, Seth came up with a scheme to form an alliance with Alex and Riley. Will the two girls agree? Will one agree and one decline? Who will win the next challenge and win invincibility? The answers all revealed on this thrilling episode of Camp TV!"

Seth looked at Alex and Riley, and spoke the simple words "I want to form an alliance."

Both girls were shocked, and exchanged looks. Before either girl could respond the familiar voice of Chris Mclean filled the entire campground.

"Campers! I hope you're ready for your second challenge! Meet me at the bonfire pit, now! I hope you're ready for the ultimate game of hide and go seek!"

"Well what do you say?" Seth asked eagerly.

"I have to think about it."Alex said backing out, and running to the bonfire pit.

"Me too. We have a challenge to compete in anyways." Riley walked past Seth with crazy questions filling her mind.

Riley: An alliance? With Seth, and Alex? Um... how is an alliance with the tomboy, the gamer, a.k.a me, and the otaku going to work out an alliance?

All of the campers met at the bonfire pit, where Chris appeared behind his podium. "Campers! Are you ready for the next challenge, the ultimate game of hide and go seek!" no one said anything, they waited impatiently for Chris to explain the rules.

"Okay then, the winner of this challenge wins invincibility, and is guarantee safety for first bonfire ceremony, along with the winner of tomorrow's challenge!"

"What about yesterday's challenge?" Jason asked crossing his arms.

"Oh that? That was kind of like a test run." Chris said with a smirk. Jason and the other campers that were on his team growled angrily at Chris. Chris winced and got to explaining the rules.

"You all have twenty minutes to hide anywhere on the camp grounds, when the twenty minutes is up, Chef will come looking for you, and yes like in Season one he will douse you, but instead of being drenched in water, you will be drenched in green, sticky, smelly, slime! Once you are found, you have to help Chef find other campers. The last camper hiding has to run back here to the camp fire pit, and use this very podium I am standing at here, as 'Goo.' any questions?"

"Just one," Sam said raising his hand. "Goo?"

Chris sighed, as if he was asked to recite the Italian alphabet backwards. "It means you're safe, no one can touch you."

"Got it." Sam said with a fake smile.

"Ready! Set, your twenty minutes begin, NOW!" The campers scattered frantically around the camp ground for a clever hiding spot. Helena cleverly crawled under the stairs of the cabin. She had never been so grossed out in her life. It was dark, and she could practically feel the creepy crawlers climbing over her legs, and ankles. She held back the disgusted scream. _It's $500,000.00 it's five hundred thousand dollars, you can do this Helena!_

Hunter on the other hand hid pretty much the opposite of Helena's spot. He ran around to find a good spot, he looked up facing the tall shady tree he and Helena sat under earlier that day. He gripped the sides of it, and reached up to grab the first branch. He pulled himself higher, and higher switching branches swinging himself higher. When he was finished he was on top of the tree, and could see over the whole camp. He ducked down a little bit, not wanting to be completely obvious, and hid under the leaves, resting on a sturdy branch high up.

Alex ran to the mess hall, and into Chef's kitchen. She opened the smallest bottom cabinet, and squeezed herself into it, having just enough room to sit. She pulled her legs up to her chest, and waited for time to be up. Ronald also ran into the kitchen. "Where to hide where to hide?" he mumbled to himself. He opened the cabinet Alex was in, and she screamed out of fear.

"Alex?"

"Ronald, oh good it's you." She said with relief.

_Yeah ew, remember?_ Ronald thought bitterly. "Just me." With that Ronald walked out of the kitchen, and Alex reached over and shut the cabinet door again. Ronald ran through the camp, and found his spot, inside the washrooms, hiding in one of the bathroom stalls. Marissa was running around the camp, and ran to the lake. She was thinking about hiding under the dock, when something hit her, literally. It was Lola. "Watch it, please." Marissa said impatiently.

"Marissa! Perfect!" Lola said with a fake smile plastered across her face.

"Excuse me?" Marissa took a second look at Lola.

"I have the perfect idea to propose to you!"

"I don't have time for this." Marissa said shaking her head, Lola clutched her hand around Marissa's wrist, and forced her to turn around. Still with a smile on her face Lola spoke, "You want to win don't you?"

"Yes." Marissa was now feeling a little scared.

"Join an alliance with me, it'll be the strongest, best one this show has ever seen." Lola's smile turned into an evil grin.

"No! Why would I do that, where did you get an idea like that?"

"I overheard some of the other campers talking about one." Lola admitted.

"You're lying, which ones?" Marissa accused.

"TEN MINUTES CAMPERS!" Chris Mclean's voice filled the camp on his megaphone. Lola dropped Marissa's wrist, and Marissa ran to find a better hiding spot as did Lola.

Logan was sneaking his way into backwoods, trying not to step on any leaves or twigs. He knelt down, and once he was a good ten feet in, he sat down, and hid behind a rock.

"Nice spot. Really original." An unamused comment coming from Jemi said. She was standing right behind him. "That is my spot." She added.

"No, this _was_ your spot. Work on your grammar woman." Logan said glancing at her.

"No! I was here first, now move." Jemi knelt down, and shoved Logan out of the way, and on to the ground. "Where's your six pack now." Jemi snickered to herself.

"Oh so you saw that?" Logan smirked. Jemi glanced at Logan's smug face. "No, go away." Jemi knelt down behind the rock, Logan would have said more but the voice of Chris Mclean kept coming on. "CAMPERS EIGHT MINUTES!"

"Crap!" Logan got up and ran to find a new hiding spot, as Jemi laughed to herself.

The other campers hid in different spots, and before they knew it time was finally up.

"Okay campers! Time is up. Come out, come out wherever you are..." Chris said in a creepy taunting voice. Chef Hatchet stalked around with his giant water gun, filled with the icky, sticky, green slime. Chris followed Chef around, in hopes of seeing someone be slimed.

Chef grinned when he spotted Helena hiding under the girls cabin. She screamed and squeezed her eyes tight, as Chef drenched her in the green slime. She crawled out from under the cabin. "This is disgusting!" She cried. "Shut up, and follow me." Chef Hatchet said in his husky voice. Helena crossed her arms following Chef around. Chef eagerly found Sam hiding inside one of the draws inside the boys cabin. Chef spent no time dousing him in the green slime either.

"This is just perfect." Sam said sarcastically, following Chef and Helena around. He tried to wipe the slime off his body, but the sticky element made the idea impossible.

"Look there's Jason! Right there!" Sam shouted pointing to the blond boy hiding under the bushes. Chef grinned, and squirted Jason with the slime. "I'll never get this crap out of my hair." Jason said annoyed, trying to shake out the slime. "It will come out, eventually. Quit ya whining!" Chef demanded. Jason and Sam exchanged looks of fear. "Thanks a lot dude." Jason said annoyed, punching Sam in the arm. "Ow!" Sam said rubbing his arm.

"Hey is that a tattoo?" Jason asked looking at his arm again.

"Yeah it is, it's a bar code. You know like one clerks scan at the check out counter at stores." Sam said rolling up his sleeve a little farther for Jason to see.

"How much ya worth?" Jason asked.

"$39.99." Sam said proudly.

"Cheap." Jason shrugged.

"Look it's Lola!" Helena pointed out. Lola was hiding under the dock.

"Should of known, just like last year." Chef grumbled to himself, and was more than happy to spray the green slime onto Lola. Lola let out a cry of anger, and disgust. She climbed out from under the dock, and joined the others behind Chris. "Unbelievable." she muttered to herself.

The crew kept walking as Chris made sly and insulting remarks about the campers being drenched in the slime. Chef Hatchet stopped at the washrooms. "Wait out here, I'm going in." He said, and he walked into the washrooms, and kicked the door open to every stall until he found Ronald, and doused him in the green goo. Ronald walked out of the washrooms with Chef, unhappily. As they all walked past the kitchen, Ronald spoke up. "Someone's inside the kitchen."

"I know! I was getting there, kept ya trap shut, boy!" Chef shouted. Ronald shrugged, half of him happy for ratting out Alex, the other half guilty. Chef stormed into the kitchen, and sniffed around for a bit, he swung open the door to the cabinet where Alex was hiding. He wasted no time spraying her, and she crawled out of the cabinet.

Alex joined her fellow campers behind Chef, angry and covered in slime. Next Chef found Riley hiding under the stage, where the camp theater was. When she was drenched in slime she angrily joined Alex in line and mumbled to her, "So thoughts?"

"About...?"

"The alliance."

"Oh, that. Um, none yet." Alex said shrugging. The girls stopped talking to see Chef squirt Seth with the sticky slime. Seth joined the two girls in the back of the line, and put his arms on their shoulders.

"So have me come to a conclusion?" Seth asked them. At that point Ronald turned around and saw Seth grinning back and forth at Alex and Riley. He turned back around disgusted and tried to forget what he saw.

"Yeah, it's that we don't like slimy boys." Riley said dropping his arm off her shoulder.

"Especially ones with mullets." Alex said shrugging his arm off his shoulder.

"Aw come on, it's not that bad!" Seth said running his fingers through his hair. The girls laughed and walked away from Seth and moved ahead in the line.

"There's Hunger!" Riley said pointing to the boy hiding up the tree. Chef grinned, and sprayed. Hunter climbed down from the tree, and sulked joining the others in line.

"Who's left?" Hunter asked Helena once he joined her in line.

"There's Jemi, Logan and Marissa." Hunter nodded his head and they all followed Chef. Chef abrubtly stopped, and sniffed around. Chef kicked open the door to the outhouse, and found Logan who was sitting on the toilet. Chef grinned and shot of the green slime.

"TWO MORE CAMPERS LEFT, WATCH OUT!" Chris shouted into his megaphone, alerting Jemi and Marissa.

"Yo Chef, check the forest." Logan said as he tried to wipe the slime off his face. Chef listened to Logan and walked into the forest. On there way to the forest, Jason spotted Marissa hiding behind the totem pole. She winced, being prepared to be sprayed with the slime. Jason smiled not saying anything, and she understood her she was safe. Once into the forest Chef stepped on leaves and walked behind trees, stalking his way to find one of the campers. "Found you." Chef said in his husky voice, once he found Jemi. She didn't turn around, when she heard his voice coming from behind her. She winced when she was drenched in slime.

Once she was in line she punched Logan in the arm, "What was that for?!" he exclaimed.

"You ratted me out!" She shouted.

"OKAY MARISSA, IT'S ALL YOU! GET READY TO RUN TO GOO, OR GET DOUSED IN SLIME!" Chris shouted into his megaphone with a grin. Chef made a break for it, and ran as fast as he could to goo so he could beat Marissa there, in hopes of spraying her. Marissa on the other hand was lighter, and faster, and could run faster, and do a round off cartwheel, as an advantage to make it to goo faster. The closer she came to goo, the louder she heard Chef's footsteps a few feet behind her. With a final back flip, Chef pulled the trigger on the water gun and let the slime fly out. Marissa tagged goo, her heart beating faster, racing, even though she was still caught in the green slime.

" I did it! I won!" She exclaimed jumping up and down happily! "I won the challenge!" She cheered.

"Yeah we heard you." Lola said annoyed when the other campers found her.

"Great job Marissa." Jason said with a smile. Marissa wrapped her arms around Jason's neck, pulling him into a hug. Jason blushed a little, when they let go.

"Congratulations Marissa, you have won the challenge, and invincibility." Chris smiled and clapped his hands.

"As for the rest of you, go clean up, and relax. Your next challenge is not until tomorrow." Chris walked out of scene as did Chef. The campers walked away mumbling about the green slime in their hair, and on there clothes. Marissa squealed and jumped up and down a little more before walking away.

"Alex!" Seth called her name. Alex stopped in her tracks, on her way to her cabin, and turned to face Seth.

"Yes, Seth." Alex said slightly annoyed.

"Are we going to talk about this?" Seth asked her.

"Later?" Alex asked.

"There's no time like the present, plus Riley agreed to talk about it with me now." Alex sighed in defeat. "Fine." Alex followed Seth to the back of the mess hall where they met the first time. As she walked to the mess hall, her and Seth talked in low voices. Ronald walked past the two of them, eyeing them both suspiciously.

"Alex." Ronald called out her name. Alex and Seth turned around, and Alex approached Ronald.

"Yeah?"

"Where are you going?" Ronald asked her.

"Nowhere." Neither of them said anything.

"See you around, Alex." Ronald said turning around, and walking back to his cabin.

**Confessional Cam**

**Ronald:** So yeah, I use to think Alex liked me the way I like her, but ever since we came on the stupid, island, camp, whatever it is! Everything is so different.

Ronald sat on the steps of his cabin, feeling rejected. Ronald rolled his eyes, and got up and started walking off. He bumped into Marissa who was trying to pull the green slime out of her brown curly hair.

"Oh, sorry Ronald! I should watch where I'm going, it's just this green slime is stuck in my hair, and is really distracting!" Marissa half laughed and took her eyes off her hair, and looked at Ronald's hurt face.

"No big." Ronald tried to walk past Marissa.

Jason began walking to find Marissa, when he saw her, he stopped in his tracks, and wondered what on earth she was doing with Ronald. Jason knelt down in the bush, not able to hear their conversation, but could see them.

"Wait," Marissa grabbed Ronald's arm and pulled him around to look at her.

"What's wrong you look down?"

"Nothing, it's not important, besides the slime is molding into your hair."

"Forget my hair! Tell me what's wrong, please." Marissa dropped her curly sticky hair.

"Promise you won't tell anyone?" Ronald begged.

"I swear." Ronald looked around and took Marissa by the wrist and they began walking past the bush where Jason was hiding. Jason was close enough to hear the words spoken by Ronald, "Let's go somewhere private."

Jumping to conclusions Jason thought he knew what was going on. He bitterly walked alone to the lake, going anywhere. He didn't care, he needed to be alone.

Confessional Cam

Jason: I can't believe this! Marissa and Ronald? No way, that can not be... I thought she liked me! Doesn't she? I mean I helped her win the last challenge..

Jason stepped out of the confessional Cam and into Lola.

"Watch where you're going!" She snapped.

"Excuse me, I'm not exactly in the best mood." Jason said walking past Lola. She rolled her eyes, and dared to ask, "Why?"

"Being back stabbed by the girl I like and my best friend, no big." Jason said as he kept walking. Lola groaned and ran to catch up with him. Because she actually cared? No. Because this could be used to her advantage? Totally.

"What happened?" She asked once she fell into step with him.

"You don't care Lola. I may not know you, but at the same time I do." Jason said bitting each word. "Besides, you wouldn't understand." He added.

"Try me." The two stopped walking.

"Fine."

Lola hid her triumphant smirk and listened to Jason's story.

"Marissa and I have been connecting lately, and now she seems to be getting awfully cozy with Ronald, who is my best friend, by the way."

"That's so awful!" Lola said putting on her best concerned face.

"Yeah and it sucks. I helped her win the last challenge, and I find out she was only leading me on!"

"God, I didn't want to be the one telling you this, but Marissa is only using you." Lola said putting her hand on Jason's shoulder. Jason squinted his eyes, and pushed her hand away.

"What?" Jason spat out.

"Leading me on is one thing, at least it is an accident! How do you know?"

"She's in an alliance with me." Lola said lowering her voice.

"Unbelievable! Un-freaking-believable!" Jason shouted throwing his hands up in the air.

"Wow, thanks for the heads up Lola, I owe you one."

"Well, you could join an alliance with me, I was thinking about kicking Marissa out, when she told me what she did to you." Lola said.

"I'll think about it, but thanks for the heads up." Jason said.

"Don't mention it!" Lola smiled. "But, seriously, don't mention it. You didn't hear this from me." Lola said lowering her voice.

**Confessional Cam**

**Lola: **Amazing! Ha! I was wondering when I could put the action trigger into gear! I started the fire, now all I have to do is watch everyone crash and burn."

Ronald and Marissa sat on the beach, facing each other. "And that's when I saw her with Seth. I just have a bad feeling, that she doesn't like me the way I like her." Ronald spilled the story about him and Alex to Marissa. "That is so horrible, I'm so sorry Ronald. You're a great guy." Marissa said.

"Thanks, at least one girl who isn't my mom thinks so." The two laughed.

"That's weird, you're a cool guy, really." Marissa said nodding.

"Thanks. I wish Alex could see so."

"Maybe...you could try to make her jealous." Marissa suggested.

"Does that work?" Ronald asked perking up.

"It worked on you when she was with Seth, and that time she was with Logan, remember?"

"The jealousy thing could work." Ronald admitted. "And I know just the girl?" Ronald smirked at Marissa.

"Me? No! No, no, no! Ronald, I like someone else...and if that certain someone sees me with you, it won't work." Marissa shook her head.

"Of course it will! It will make him jealous, remember?" Ronald smiled.

"But, I'm not into those mind game things!" Marissa was squirming now.

"Please, please, Marissa! I'll do anything." Ronald pleaded.

"Fine." She grumbled.

Ronald jumped up from the ground. "Yes, let's get this plan into action, let's go!" Ronald grabbed Marissa's hand and pulled her off the ground and the two ran back to the camp ground to begin their plotting.

Behind the mess hall, Seth, Riley and Alex all stood huddled together.

"Okay let's cut to the chase, in our out?" Seth asked.

"Wait, why do you want to form an alliance with us anyways?" Riley asked.

"Well for one thing, Alex your brother. Even though you and your friends made a plan to use the money to help your little brother, think of this as increased chances to helping him. If Riley also agrees to give the money to the cause."

"Another reason, we would make an awesome team! We're all smart, clever and quick. If we team up we can accomplish anything and who knows, maybe we would all make it to the final together." Seth finished.

"I'm in." Riley said.

"Awesome." Seth high fived Riley and looked at Alex, "What do you say?"

"I don't know, I feel really uncomfortable about doing this without Jason or Ronald." She answered. "You can tell them, I mean if you want. I can't guarantee they will understand. But, you can try." Seth said to Alex.

"You know what, I'm in. It's for my brother." Alex said sure of herself.

"Killer, we're going to dominate this show." Seth grinned.

"Yeah we are!" Riley said smiling. Alex gave a weak smile.

"It's really late, it's like five in the morning. I got to get some sleep!" Seth exclaimed. The three of them walked back to their cabins, and crashed for the remainder of the night.

**Like the chapter? Loved the chapter? Hated it? Hit the review button and let me know! It means the world to me and i love you all for it! I'll have a new update soon :) Much Love - Johnna!**


	8. Twice As Much Ain't Twice As Good

**Hey everyone! I hope you're ready for another exciting chapter of Camp TV! (Well, I think they're exciting.) Anyways I do love the reviews, I read all of them, and I'm pretty sure I respond to all of them too! Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing! This story has been such a good success to me. Anyways, as long as you keep doing your job I'll keep doing mine! Here's the newest chapter, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I keep forgetting to add this in! I do not own the title Camp Tv, or the Total Drama series, or the show's characters. This is purely fun, and fictional! I also do not own the song Day Dream by Avril Lavigne, or the lyrics redone by Demi Lovato.**

Chris Mclean is standing on the large wooden stage, where the pink curtain is draping in the back round. He waited patiently for the camera crew to set up. It was the afternoon, all the campers were awake, and most likely not enjoying their day. The camera was rolling and Chris grinned.

"Welcome back, to Camp Tv! Last time on Camp Tv, we completed our second challenge, The Ultimate Game Of Hide and Seek, in the dark! Twelve campers, and one giant water gun filled with the ickiest, stickiest, green slime money can buy!" Chris Mclean threw in a chuckle thinking about all the campers who were doused in the slime. "In the end it was Marissa who won the challenge and invincibility for the first bon fire ceremony! In the mean time two alliances were formed, Seth, Alex and Riley and Lola and Jason. Weird combo, huh? Well it only gets weirder from here on! Only on Camp Tv!"

Chris Mclean grabbed his megaphone and shouted into it, "Campers! Meet me at the wooden stage, at the center of the camp, pronto!" Chris smirked and waited for the campers to arrive. They all walked to the camp stage in fear of having to put on some boring musical as a challenge or do a silly dance routine while being pelted by hockey pucks. "Take a seat on the bleachers, campers." Chris said more cheerful then it should have been. The campers listened and waited for Chris to tell them what was going on.

"This year we decided to bring back the Talent Show challenge!" Chris clapped his hands with more annoying cheerfulness.

"Fabulous." Riley said rolling her eyes. Chris frowned and continued on. "I wrote all of your names on a slip of paper and tossed them into this hat. I'm going to go around to six of you, once the six of you draw a name out of the hat, the name called will be performing! The other half of you will be judging your fellow campers. The camper with the highest score wins invincibility."

"What about the campers who don't compete, it's not fair they don't get a chance at invincibility." Seth pointed out. "I was getting to that." Chris said impatiently. The campers waited for Chris to explain, "If you are a judge you have to try to beat the highest score from the talent show. The losers of this challenge will judge you. In the end the one person with the highest score will win." Chris picked up the blue baseball cap that was on the stage next to him and walked off the stage and to the bleachers. "Pick a name, any name!" Chris said announced as he stood next to Logan, who growled at him a little. Logan pulled a name out of the hat. "Lola." He said.

Lola smirked, "Looks like I already know who's winning." Her fellow campers rolled their eyes. Chris moved to Sam to pick out the next name, when Lola whispered to Jason, who was sitting next to her, "This could be good for you, give me a high score and I can guarantee your safety." She whispered.

"How? And how are you so sure I would be in danger?" Jason asked skeptical.

"Well what's your talent? Something lame like skateboarding? Besides I can't be sure everyone forgives you for your crazy control freak act from the first challenge."

Jason's stomach dropped, because his lame talent was skateboarding, he prayed he wouldn't be picked.

"How did you know about that challenge? You weren't on my team!"

"I hear things." Lola said shrugging.

Sam picked out the next piece of paper, "Hunter." He announced. Hunter's eyes widen in fear.

**Confessional Cam:**

**Hunter: **I don't have stage fright or anything, it's just the one thing I'm good at...well it's sort of embarrassing.

Chris moved along with his baseball cap to Alex to pick out the next name. She closed her eyes and put her hand inside the hat, and pulled out a name. "Jemi!" She said and looked at Jemi who sat behind her. Chris moved to Jason to pull out the next name. When he pulled out a name he unfolded it and said, "Alright I got...Seth!" Chris moved along to Helena who picked out the next name. "Riley." She said. Riley winced a little.

**Confessional Cam**

**Riley:** Let's just say, most people wouldn't consider my 'talent' a real talent.

"Marissa you can pick the final name." Chris said once he reached the bubbly brunette. She nodded her head and looked in the opposite direction of the baseball cap as she pulled out a name.

"Ronald." She announced.

"Great! Now we have our six talent show competitors picked out, Ronald, Hunter, Lola, Jemi, Seth and Riley! Coming up the show will start, stay tuned!" Chris sent the show out for a commercial break, he faced the campers. "Alright you all have a good half hour until we start rolling again, I got to get to my trailer my hair needs more product!" Chris shouted loud enough for his hair and makeup artist to hear.

"I got to work on a song!" Jemi said jumping down from the bleachers and sprinted to find her guitar. The rest of the campers ran off to get what they needed to compete, except Ronald who decided to hang back for a minute. He saw Alex and Logan sitting on the bleachers talking about who knows what. He cringed and thought of an idea. "Marissa!" he whispered. She looked at Ronald and moved her seat to sit next to him. "Look at her, laughing, and being...I don't know, cute." Ronald said bitterly. "It disgusts me." He said.

Marissa half laughed in disbelief. "I want to do the jealousy thing. Now." Ronald said crossing his arms. "Okay, face me." Marissa said, so the two faced each other. "Now, follow my lead." She said quietly. Ronald nodded and all of a sudden, and Ronald had no idea why, Marissa bursted out into a loud, yet admittedly cute, laughter fit. "Wow! Gosh Ronald, you are _so _funny!" Marissa said loud enough for Alex and Logan to hear. The two turned around and wondered what was actually so funny. Alex furrowed her eyebrow watching the two. "What an interesting story!" Marissa said putting on her best flirt voice, then she playfully hit Ronald in the arm.

"I think it's working." Ronald said really quietly.

"Of course it's working!" Marissa whispered to Ronald, but still had the huge smile on her face to confuse Alex. Marissa glanced at Alex who was staring at Ronald. Marissa ran her fingers through his faux-hawk hair style. "You have such soft hair, how do you get it like that!" Marissa giggled. "Oh well you know, lather, rinse, repeat." Ronald shrugged. This time Marissa laughed for real. "You're such a goof." She smiled.

Alex and Logan turned around and she crossed her arms. "That was unexpected." She said to Logan. "What? Those two?" Logan asked glancing back at them again.

"Yes!" Alex snapped.

"What's the big deal?" Logan asked her.

"There is no big deal! Can't you see that I'm perfectly happy!" Alex said standing up and shouting the last three words of her sentence. She balled up her fists and stormed off. Jason walked away from the camp stage too, eyeing Marissa and Ronald angrily as well. Marissa noticed Jason walking by once Alex left. "Oh, see you later Ronald." She said getting down from the bleacher and catching up with Jason. "Thank you!" Ronald shouted over to her, she smiled and waved, and ran behind Jason, and jumped on his back.

"Ah! What the heck?!" He shouted surprised. Marissa fell off his back laughing, Jason turned around, more surprised than when he was assaulted.

"Marissa?"

"Hey you!" She said still giggling, helping herself off the ground.

"What are you doing?" Jason asked.

"I wanted to hang with you, that's cool isn't it?" Marissa asked a little unsure. Jason's expression softened a little. "Of course it is." He smiled and the two began to take a walk together.

Jemi sat on the steps of her cabin and began strumming her guitar, working on one of the songs she began writing when she came here. She hummed a little bit, and edited the lyrics a little. That's when Logan came and sat down next to her. "Jemi is going to be the next musical sensation. Who knew?" He smirked.

"Shut it, I want to concentrate if you don't mind." She said erasing some lyrics on her notebook page.

"Cool you're doing the tough girl routine. I dig it." Logan nodded his head. Jemi dropped her notebook and placed her guitar.

"What on earth are you talking about Logan, I'm always like this. It isn't a routine or an act. This is me. Like it or leave it."

"All I'm saying is, well you don't treat your friends like this." He shrugged.

"My friends don't bug the crap out of me." Jemi shot out.

"I do?"

"Pretty much, yeah." Jemi shrugged and picked up her guitar again.

"Well if I bother you that much, why don't you ask me to leave." Jemi sighed annoyed, how was she suppose to win with this idiot asking all these questions!?

"Fine. Leave. Now." Jemi said.

"See! That's what I'm saying, your lips say leave, but your eyes say-

"Fine then I'll leave!" Jemi gave up, and grabbed her notebook and guitar and stormed away, listening to Logan chuckle to himself in the back round. Where Jemi wandered off to was under a lonely tree. She took a spot under the tree and began playing again.

"Jemi? Hey, you're playing a song for the show? Awesome." Riley said when she spotted the girl under the tree.

"Oh um, yeah." Jemi avoided eye contact. "You okay?" Riley asked her.

"Well it's just..never mind, whatever right? I'm fine." Jemi said.

"You don't look fine, what's wrong. You'll never get that song done if you don't get this off your mind." Riley said taking a seat next to Jemi.

"Fine. It's this guy, I guess." Jemi said rolling her eyes.

"Can I ask who?!" Riley grinned.

"No."

Riley hung her head, "Okay, go on."

"This sounds so pathetic! Never mind I'm fine!" Jemi said annoyed.

"No! Tell me, I'm here now, your secret is safe with me Jemi." Riley promised.

"Okay, he has been on my brain lately. A lot, probably more than normal." Jemi admitted.

"Go on," Riley urged.

"And this stupid song I'm writing happens to be about him, which gets me really mad, because he doesn't deserve to have a song written about him! Which makes me more mad, because this song is turning out to be really, really, good!" Jemi let out a frustrated sigh.

"Wow." Riley said her eyes widen. "Next time I'm not gonna ask." The two girls laughed for a little bit.

"All I can do is give you some corny advice, and follow your heart...or whatever. That doesn't even relatively relate to the situation anyways." Riley shrugged. She stood up and said, "I gotta go, I need to brush up on my act!"

"Me too, see you in twenty!" Jemi called after Riley, and continued on her song.

Hunter never left the bleacher and stage area. He paced back and forth in front of the stage. He was so nervous he couldn't even begin. He never did this in public before! He wasn't ready. "Hunter! What are you doing here?" Hunter stopped pacing and saw Helena standing behind him.

"Helena! Hi! I um, just...practicing?"

"Doesn't look like it, but okay. Are you ready?" She asked.

"No. Not at all." Hunter took a deep breath and released all of his pent out emotions. He closed his eyes to think.

"It's going to be okay, Hunter. I believe in you." Helena said smiling brightly. Hunter looked at Helena, and into her clear blue eyes.

"Thanks Helena, that means a lot." He smiled softly at her, Helena was pretty sure she felt her heart pounding on her chest.

"What's your talent?" Helena asked curiously. Hunter winced, and looked around. The coast was clear. "Okay. Don't laugh." Hunter began.

"Of course not!" Helena promised.

"Opera singing." Hunter admitted.

"That's not so bad!" Helena reassured.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously! People would kill for an opera voice! Good luck, wow. I love opera. I've only seen one, but it was amazing." Helena said.

"Yeah I've been to only one too...they're pretty amazing." Hunter agreed. Helena tried to hide a big smile, but she couldn't.

Confessional Cam

Helena: This will sound a little crazy, but I'm pretty sure Hunter is perfect. He's attractive, caring, sweet, and amazing. Plus he likes opera. So amazing.

Helena was blushing a deeper shade of red by the second, "Well, I'll see you later. Good luck." She smiled and backed away. Hunter smirked and sat on the edge of the stage and took a deep breath to practice his song.

Seth was walking on sandy shore of the lake when he saw Lola, who was looking bitter and focused. She scoffed when she saw Seth holding three giant wooden boards.

"What is that?" She asked him once she was standing in front of him

"Driftwood. For the talent show."

"Wow. That's really. Yeah, I don't care enough to give feedback." Lola shrugged and started walking away.

"Well what's your talent?" Seth asked her

"For your information, I'm a dancer." She said in an as-a-matter-of-fact kind of voice.

"A _dancer_, dancer, or an _exotic dancer._" Seth shot out. Lola's jaw dropped.

**Confessional Cam:**

**Lola:** I think that little twerp just called me a slut!

"I'm an amazing tap dancer, if you need to know." Lola rolled her eyes and kept walking forward this time. Seth snickered to himself and walked along the shore to find more driftwood. The rest of the time flew by fast and before any of the campers knew it, it was show time.

The six performers were backstage, and the six judges were sitting in the stands, holding mini chalkboards, and a piece of chalk and an eraser to write down their score. Chris came on stage, "Welcome back to Camp TV! We have our six campers ready to perform, and our six judges waiting in the stands! Let's get this show started! First up, is Ronald!" The lights lowered, and Ronald walked out on the stage, he pulled two drumsticks out of the back pocket of his jeans and sat at the shiny, new, red drum set placed in the middle of the stage. He tapped the sticks together while shouting, "One, two three four!" and began playing his heart away on his drum solo.

The judges were in awe of the talent, and the campers backstage were a little worried.

"Who knew he was this good?" Marissa whispered. She sat in between Jason and Alex so at the same time they both said, "I did." Marissa exchanged looks at the both of them. "Oh yeah, duh." She mumbled. Ronald's solo was three minutes when he finished, everyone applauded, and the judges stood up. Ronald got up from the drum set, and joined Chris on stage right.

"Judges?" Chris gestured.

"Eight." Alex said showing her scoreboard.

"Ten." Marissa said turning her chalk board around. Jason was about to give his score when Alex interrupted him.

"Ten? It wasn't that good." Alex said to Marissa annoyed.

"Are you kidding me? He was amazing, I thought you guys were best friends!"

"We are, but that wasn't his best, and I know he can do better!" Alex argued.

"Well from a stragers point of view, who has nothing to compared to, it was worth a ten!"

"Exactly! A strangers point of view! He is not your business!" Alex's voice raised a little.

"Yes it is, this is a challenge, Alex!"

"That's not what I'm talking about!" Alex said rolling her eyes.

"What _are_ you talking about, Alex?" Jason asked leaning over.

"Nothing." She said realizing what she almost said.

"Okay...." Chris said drawling out each letter of the word.

"Um, eight." Jason said turning around his chalkboard.

"Seven." Sam said.

"Nine, that was killer dude." Logan said grinning.

"Nine." Helena agreed.

"Which brings you to the grand total of fifty one points! Now get backstage, you're in my way." Chris said pushing Ronald slightly.

"Next up is, Seth! Who is going to show off his killer karate moves!" Chris said reading his cue card. The lights lowered and one of the interns was shaking holding up the first wooden board. Seth let out some kind of cry, and kicked the first board in half with his foot. The intern then picked up another board, and Seth broke it in two with his bare hands! The final board was being leveled up by two cement blocks. Seth bent over and broke the board open with his head! Everyone applauded and Seth took a bow, and joined Chris at stage right.

"Judges please give your results." Chris said.

**Confessional Cam**

**Alex:** I wasn't really sure how to go about this, but I'm in an alliance with this guy, so I had to give him a high score!

"Nine." Alex annoued.

"Nine? I have him a seven." Marissa said.

"What's wrong with nine?" Alex asked annoyed.

"Nothing, it's just nothing. Never mind." Marissa shook her head. Once again Jason was getting ready to announce his score when Alex interrupted.

"No! What tell me now." Alex urged.

"Fine how could you give your best friend who did an amazing solo an eight and you score this guy who can only chop wood a higher score!"

"Hey! It's not as easy as it looks!" Seth shouted from the stage.

"That's my business! Why don't you ask Jason he did the same thing!" Alex said.

"Actually I want to give Seth a seven too." Jason said turning around his chalk board.

"Sam?" Chris asked him.

"Nine that was awesome." He grinned.

"Eh, eight." Logan said.

"Six." Helena answered.

"Which gives us a total of, forty-six! So close to Ronald's score of fifty-one! Up next is Riley, with her...animal calls? Chris said sounding a little confused. Riley hit the stage and opened her mouth, releasing random animal calls, and imitations. The first one was a hilarious imitation of a horse. The second a whale mating call. She went on for a while and finished it off with a llama call.

"That was...something else." Chris said snickering as Riley joined him.

**Confessional Cam:**

**Alex:** So I'm on a team with her too, I had to give her a high score too. It's for your brother Alex, it's for your brother....

"Ten." Alex said.

"Ten!?" All the other judges practically shouted looking at her.

Riley stood on the stage slightly embarassed.

"Five." Marissa answered.

"Seven." Jason said.

"Six." Sam said.

"Six." Logan agreed.

"Seven." Helena said.

"Which gives us a final score of forty-one! Placing you in third place thus far!" Riley walked off the stage as Chris announced the next camper. "Give it up for Hunter!"

_Finally, I can catch a break._ Alex though gratefully to herself. A spotlight hit Hunter and back round music began playing. He didn't hold back at all, he took a deep breath and let his voice out and let it all flow. The judges thought his voice was amazing and impressive. When he finished they all applauded and stood up too! Hunter was relieved that he finally got it over with. He stood next to Chris, "Well that was unexpected!" Chris said with a laugh.

"Eight." Alex turned over her board.

"Nine." Marissa said.

"Nine." Jason agreed.

"Eight." Sam nodded.

"Eh, seven." Logan shrugged.

"Ten." Helena grinned.

"Awesome, which means Hunter has a final score of, fifty one points! Putting you in the lead, tied with Ronald's score of fifty-one! We have two more contestants before the final scoring, and if any of the judges want to do their talent for a chance to beat the highest score, they get the opportunity after the finale performer. Next up, here is Jemi!"

Jemi walked on stage with her guitar strapped around her body. She sat on a stool, and began strumming her guitar, and opened her mouth to sing, "_Lalala-a, yeah, lalala-a... I could of been the one you noticed, I could of been the one for you. I could of been like all the others. Is that what I'm supposed to do? I don't wanna be disappointing, I don't wanna have to prove, how I really feel about you. But you don't even have a clue? I try to be sensitive, I try to be tough, I try to walk away. I try to be innocent, I try to be rough, but I just want to play. You're my, day dream. You know that I've been thinking about you lately, and every time I look at you, I can't explain how I feel inside. I can't get away, you're my daydream. Yeah, And you know, and you know, and you know, and you know, you're making me insane. And you know, and you know, and you know, and you know, you're doing it again. And you know, and you know, and you know, and you know, you're making me insane. And you know, and you know, and you know, You're doin' it again_." Jemi stopped strumming her guitar and watched her audience applause and smile. She grinned,_ I can't believe I just did that. _She skipped over to Chris to see the judges.

"Another awesome performance." Chris said. "Alex, your score?"

"Ten!"

"Ten." Marissa agreed.

"Eight." Jason said.

"Nine, awesome job." Sam said.

"Eh, seven." Logan shrugged. The other campers gave him odd looks.

"Ten!" Helena smiled.

"Looks like you have a score of, fifty-four points, putting you in the lead! Now here is our final act, Lola!" Jemi ran off stage and Lola took the center. She had on her black tap shoes, and waited for the music to begin. Lively music played and she danced with a fake plastered smile on her face. She did a bunch of tricks, like twirls and impressive jumps and splits. Once she finished she confidently took three strides across the stage and stood next to Chris.

"Seven." Alex said flatly.

"Eight." Marissa answered.

Lola eyed Jason funny, as he turned around his chalkboard. "Ten." He answered weakly.

"Seven." Sam answered.

"Six for the routine, ten for the splits." Logan said with a wink.

"Ew! In your dreams you pig." Lola said disgusted.

"Um, eight." Helena answered.

"Giving Lola the total of, forty-four points! Looks like our winner for invincibility is Jemi! Unless any of the judges want to at least try and top that!" Chris said eyeing the six other campers. They all shook their heads and Jemi started jumping up and down.

"Yes! I win!" She cheered.

"Yep, great job. Now the ten of you have to decide, which one of you goes home this week! Bonfire ceremonies are at nine, be ready." Chris walked off the stage and probably to his trailer.

"Way to put a damper on things." Jemi said rolling her eyes. Everyone joined her on stage.

"Great job Jemi, good to know we'll both be back next tomorrow!" Marissa said to her. Jemi agreed nodding her head. For the next few minutes the campers congratulated Jemi and went back to their cabins to relax, and have all of their nerves released for when the bonfire ceremony would begin.

**Hope you enjoyed that one! I'm not sure when I'm going to begin the next chapter, only because I haven't decided who I want to go home yet! It's going to be difficult! i hope you enjoy this chapter, thanks again for all the reviews and positive feedback! Much Love - Johnna Please review and tell me what you think, it means a lot! Thanks again!  
**


	9. I'm losing myself

**Hi everyone! Sorry I didn't update as quick as I usually do, it's just I had no idea what I was doing with this chapter or who I wanted to send home. All the characters have potential to take this story farther with more interesting and funny plots. But I had to pick someone, don't worry that character will most likely be back for a chapter similar to the Playa Des Losers one, and of course they'll be back for the finale episode! Anyways please enjoy this chapter and don't hate me for who goes home! Pleaseeeeee don't hate me! Also, I did not put everyone in this chapter, the chapter is pretty short and my next one will be better, guarantee! Haha, alright I'll quit the stalling and start writing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the title, Camp TV or the characters used from the Total Drama Series or the tv show plot in anyway possible.**

Chris Maclean stood in front of the bonfire as the camera began rolling. "Welcome back to Camp TV! Last time on Camp tv our third challenge was completed, the challenge was a talent show, showcasing six of our campers talents. In the end it was Jemi who won invincibility, along with Marissa. Tonight is our first bon fire ceremony! Who will go home? Who will lose out on five hundred grand? And who will call a mechanic to fix my air conditioner on my trailer?! Sweaty is not my look. Stay tuned for the most dramatic episode yet, on Camp TV!"

Lola wandered out of the girls cabin at five o'clock. Looking for Jason, so they could discuss who they were voting off. She had her sunglasses on, and she changed out of the outfit she wore for the challenge, as she walked around looking for Jason. She stood at a tree with her arms crossed thinking of where he could be. Her thinking interrupted as she spotted him from a few yards away walking by. Lola sprinted closer to Jason and called out to him, "Jason! Hey over here!" Jason looked up and met with Lola.

"Let's talk strategy." She simply said, pulling her sunglasses on top of her head.

"Fine, who are you voting off?" Jason asked.

"Not here, follow me." Lola grabbed Jason by the arm and lead him to the back of the wash rooms.

"Alright, I say since we're in this together we vote the same people off." Jason suggested.

"Very good, I agree. Bye, bye Seth."Lola said crossing her arms.

"Wait, why Seth? No offense but he's hardly a threat I say we vote off someone worth voting off, like Logan." Jason said.

"Seth is super annoying and he didn't take back what he said about me."

"So? This is a competition, you can't tie personal feelings into this." Jason said crossing his arms.

Lola rolled her eyes, "I know but, what's the difference, we're going to vote him off eventually why not now."

"Because he isn't a threat now."

"Look, do you want to be in an alliance with me or not?" Lola snapped.

"I do."

"Then. Vote. Off. Seth." Lola gritted through her teeth and stomped away.

**Confessional Cam:**

**Jason:** I'm not going to let some girl tell me who I can vote off. But she may have a point...

Jason was walking and he saw Sam leaning on the back of a tree, it looked like he was talking and making a conversation. Jason kept walking towards Sam, he had to ask him something anyways. When he turned he saw it was Marissa with Sam laughing and talking. Jason wasn't sure what came over him but he ran over and tackled Sam to the ground. Marissa let out a shriek of a yell. Jason had Sam pinned down and he pulled his arm back and had his hand balled into a fist. "Dude! Dude! What's wrong! Get off me, I didn't do anything!" Sam shouted at the top of his lungs, and with all of his strength, he pushed Jason off of him, and scrambled to stand up. "What's your problem!" Sam shouted. Jason sat up and wiped the dirt off of himself.

"Why do you care?" Jason snapped.

"Are you kidding me!?" Sam shouted. "You just tackled me!" Sam let out an angry yell.

"See you later Marissa." Sam said and stormed away.

"I can't believe him!" Jason shouted. Marissa crossed her arms and just stared at Jason shaking her head.

"What? I can't believe you either!" Jason snapped.

"Excuse me? What did I do!?" Marissa said shocked.

"You know what you did." Jason said storming away. Marissa rolled her eyes and followed Jason to wherever he was going.

"Jason, what are you talking about?" She demanded.

"You and Sam? Seriously?" Jason he said bubbling with anger.

"Jason! Do you always jump to conclusions like this?" Marissa asked trying to keep up with Jason.

"Do you always jump around to guys like this? Me, Ronald, and Sam? Nice, classy."

"See! You're doing it again? You don't own me, Jason! Why can't you just listen to me?" Her voice raising.

"Because," Jason came to an abrupt stop and faced Marissa. "Honestly, I thought we could have had something."

"Jason, I've only known you for three and a half days." Marissa said quietly.

"I know." Jason said just as quiet. They avoided eye contact.

"Wanna now what's weird?" Marissa said looking up.

"What?"

Marissa bit her lip, "I thought so too." Marissa took Jason's chin in her hand, and pulled him forward as she leaned in. Their lips connected, warm, soft. It felt so right to him, and so perfect to her. She broke the kiss when they began walking backwards a little, and Marissa tripped on a broken tree branch. Marissa giggled a little, and covered her mouth. Marissa blushed, and Jason ran his fingers through his hair.

"Let's go back to camp." Jason suggested.

"Okay." Marissa giggled again and they walked together, Jason grabbed her hand and interlocked their fingers, as they walked to camp together. Little did they know as they walked back to camp together, happy that they got all of their feelings out in the open, they were being spied on, by Lola.

**Confessional Cam**

**Lola:** Oh, who does he think he is? He can not be in two alliances at once. It's me or her. Now I'm definitely sure of who I'm voting off this week.

"Riley!" A sort of loud whispered voice shouted at the raven haired girl. She was caught off guard and screamed slightly and turned around looking for where the voice came from.

"Over here!" The voice said in another loud whisper voice.

"Seth!" She said mimicking his voice. "Get out here!" Not knowing where he came from he appeared next to her smiling.

"Yo." He greeted.

Riley let out another scream and bitterly said, "Stop that!" Seth shrugged.

"Where's Alex, we need to discuss this elimination thing." He said. Riley shrugged.

"Let's go find her." She suggested. The two walked together looking for her, they began talking. "I know we shouldn't start this without Alex, but I really want to vote for Lola or Jason." Riley began.

"Yeah, me too. Definitely Lola, I think she is a stronger player." Seth agreed.

"But, Jason is a pretty strong player too, plus he is so annoying. Besides Lola isn't as strong without a group of suck ups to follow her around, and she has none of those."

"Yeah, but the thing is..."

"Alex." Riley said finishing his sentence.

"Bingo. How are we going to possibly get her to vote with us. We need her vote."

"We'll just have to butter her up...look there she is." Riley said pointing to her. They found her sitting on the front steps of the girls cabin. They spotted her and sat down next to her.

"Uh, hey guys." She said looking up.

"Hey, Alex!" Riley said in a over cheery tone of voice.

"Hi?" She said awkwardly.

"How's my favorite girl?" Seth asked just as cheerful putting his arm around her nudging her arm. "Seth you're pushing it." Riley snapped. Seth dropped his arm.

"I'm fine, what's up." Alex asked.

"Nothing, it's pretty much just the-

"Same old, Riley?"

"-Same old, Seth." She agreed nodding her head.

"You are both acting strange." Alex said standing up.

"No!" Riley and Seth shouted grabbing Alex on opposite sides and pulling her back down to sit.

"Hey! What is up with you two?" Alex asked angrily.

"Okay, we'll quit the beating around the bush," Seth said with a sigh.

"Seth's right. Okay cut to it." Riley said crossing her arms. Seth shot her an angry look and sighed. "Fine, Riley and I were talking about elimination tonight and-

"Oh yeah! Who are we voting off?" Alex asked interrupting Seth.

"Perfect, we're on the same page." Riley said putting her hand on Alex's shoulder.

"We were thinking, and talking..."

"Wait you already discussed this?" Alex said uneasily.

"Yeah, we want Jason out." Riley said quickly.

"What? He's one of my best friends you guys, I can't vote him out, it...it increases my chances of my brother getting help. You can't be serious, what about Lola? She's as mean as a snake!" Alex said getting all worked up and nervous over the situation.

"We know, Alex. But, we think Jason would be a better...deal. I mean, only one of us wins in the end anyways." Riley said quietly.

"Yeah...we'll see." Alex said uneasily, she got up and walked away from Riley and Seth.

"Do you think she'll listen to us?" Seth asked.

"She has to..." Riley said quietly.

**Confessional Cam**

**Alex: **Yeah, so I'm in an alliance with Seth and Riley. Whoo-hoo. But, I don't know...I guess if I don't vote with them, I pretty much suck at the alliance thing, right? I have no idea what to do.

Jemi was still sitting at the edge of the stage where she performed her song, with her guitar. Still feeling overwhelmed, she couldn't believe she did that. She rested her hands behind her and looked at the sky, and sighed happily.

"That was a pretty great song you wrote for me out there," A voice said from behind her. Logan's voice to be exact. "It was also really, really brave for you to perform it for me. Thanks." He smirked and sat down next to Jemi. Jemi folded her hands in her lap and scooted away from Logan.

"That song was not for you." Jemi lied.

"Really? Then where did that...inspiration, exactly come from?" He asked. Jemi looked at him, his leather jacket half way zippered, showing his abs. His hair spiked up, he smirked again.

"Will you quit that!" Jemi said angrily, slapping Logan's arm. He broke out in a laugh,

"Ow, that kind of hurt."

"Oh, please." Jemi rolled her eyes.

"What?" He chuckled some more, and playfully hit Jemi back. Then she started giggling.

"You know you're not suppose to hit a lady." Jemi said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, I know. Do you see any around? I have been missing out on some serious girl-action time, if you know what I mean." Logan said chuckling. Jemi's mouth hung up, still with a small smile on her face and she kept laughing a little.

"Oh gosh, thanks." Jemi said rolling her eyes, and got ready to punch Logan in the arm, he caught her wrist, and they both stopped laughing. He held her wrist and unfolded the balled fist, and looked at the palm of her hand. Running his index finger around it. They were both really quiet, Jemi was practically still, not knowing if she should pull away or just let this action unfold. Logan glanced up at Jemi who was just staring at Logan's finger touching the palm of her hand, running over it, constantly. A chill ran through Jemi's spine and she shuddered, and pulled her hand back.

Logan and Jemi exchanged looks. "I, um. I have to go." Jemi said uneasily, she grabbed the neck of her guitar and walked away without looking back.

"Me too." Logan shouted. Logan got up and walked away to be alone.

**Confessional Cam:**

**Jemi: **Did I mention I don't like Logan...? I give up.

It was nine o'clock. All the campers walked to the bonfire and sat down waiting for Chris to appear. They already submitted their votes. There was no changing the votes, it all came down to this. Chris appeared with a smirk on his face, and a plate of survival marshmallows on his hand. "Campers! Here I hold on this plate are marshmallows, you know the drill, if you receive one you survive another few days here on Camp TV! If you lose you are sent onto the boat of losers, and you can never return. Ever. I mean it this time, last time we pulled that trick one of the season one campers tried to pull a lawsuit on us...again." Chris said rolling his eyes.

"The votes are in, let's get down to it! First two marshmallows go to Marissa, and Jemi for winning the past challenges invincibility." Chris threw the marshmallows at the girls.

"Next one goes to...Seth!" Chris eyed the campers, and picked up another marshmallow, "Ronald!" and threw it at him.

"Riley, and Logan, you're safe!" Chris announced tossing the marshmallows over to them.

"Helena and Hunter. You're both safe for now." Chris said throwing marshmallows at them. They smiled at each other, and both looked away embarrassed.

"Alex." Chris threw the marshmallow at her.

"Down to our three final campers, Sam, Jason, and Lola." Chris announced and looked back at the campers.

"Sam." He tossed the marshmallow to him, and he looked really relieved.

"Jason and Lola. The two most talked about campers up for elimination." Chris began.

"Seriously!?" Jason exclaimed. Chris nodded his head. Jason crossed his arms.

"Last marshmallow and it goes to..........Lola." Chris tossed her the marshmallow and Jason's mouth widen.

"I can't believe this! You voted me off!" He exclaimed turning around to face his campers.

"You were pretty crazy in the camping challenge." Hunter admitted.

"And you attacked me earlier!" Sam practically shouted. Lola shrugged, and couldn't hide her smirk, "You were going to form another alliance, without telling me." She said.

"Not true!" Jason said angrily.

"You're in an alliance, with her!" Marissa exclaimed standing up. Jason's face went red.

"No! I mean yes, but it's not like that!" Jason tried to explain.

"Okay shut up pretty boy and get on that boat!" Chris demanded. Chef appeared on the scene throwing Jason's bag on the boat, and grabbing Jason's arms and dragging him onto the dock, and tossed him onto the boat as well.

"Okay, ow." He said rubbing his head. He stood up and waved at the campers, mainly to Alex and Ronald who only looked disappointed as they watched their friend leave.

"This sucks." Alex said.

"Totally." Ronald said nodding.

"Wait, does that mean you _didn't_ vote for Jason?" Riley asked.

"Of course not, he's my best friend. I would never do that, I'm sorry." Alex said taking another look at Seth and Riley and walking away.

"I think we have some things to think over." Seth whispered to Riley, and she nodded in agreement. Ronald eyed them both suspiciously, and walked away to his cabin.

"One bon fire ceremony down, a lot more to go! What happens next? Stay tuned to find out on our next episode of Camp Tv! Mclean out!"

**Sooooo...Did you like the chapter!?!?! Did you hate it :(? Did you agree with who I sent home?(Honestly I don't even agree, but it had to happen, I really couldn't send Lola home too early, she's a good plot villian haha.) But please please please, let me know and hit that review button! Now! I see you eyeing it ;) Okay until next time, peace and love**

**- Johnna**


	10. Words Get In The Way

**Hellllo everyone! Once again I have a new chapter of Camp Tv! But, first I need to thank you all for reading and reviewing! It means a lot, like I always say, haha. So we survived our first bon fire ceremony :O!!! LOL. (But, let's face it, I did kind of make it obvious, I didn't mean to though!) Alright, here's our newest chapter of Camp Tv! Thanks for reading, don't forget to review! Thank you :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the title Camp TV, or the Total Drama Series plot or characters.**

Chris Mclean was looking into a mirror, admiring his reflection in his trailer, not knowing the red light blinking rapidly meant the camera was on, and recording. Chris noticed the camera in the reflection and turned around. "Augh! Why didn't someone say we were rolling!" He demanded. He chuckled embarrassed, "Last time on Camp Tv, the alliance of Lola and Jason was broken, seeing that Jason kissed Marissa, leaving Lola feeling angry, stabbing him in the back and voting him off, along with six other campers also voting for Jason to go home. The alliance of Seth, Riley and Alex left a little confusion when Alex refused to vote with Riley and Seth when they wanted to vote off Jason. Giving Seth and Riley a few things to reconsider with their alliance. What will happen next, and how will our campers survive our next challenge? It's all right here, on Camp Tv!"

"So should you tell her, or should I?" Seth asked Riley, they both stood outside the girls cabin the next morning, mostly everyone was awake, Alex was the last girl still asleep.

"Um...I'll do it." Riley said.

"Good, that's a relief." Seth said nodding.

"No you do it." Riley said suddenly.

"Fine. But how about we wait for her to wake up. She probably doesn't want to see us now." Seth said.

"Okay, let's practice how we're going to say this." Riley suggested.

"Okay, you be Alex I'll be...me." Seth suggested.

"Who's going to be me." Riley asked.

"No one."

"Well, what happened to me!" She demanded.

"You were whisked away to stardom, happy?"

"Yay! Very. Okay go." Riley and Seth sat down on the steps of the girls cabin and began practicing how they would first approach Alex that day.

"Alex, I know you feel really down, and sad about Jason leaving, but he was going to go home anyways, he wasn't liked that much."

"Okay that's a little mean." Riley said breaking out of character.

"Yeah you're right, how about this- We know he was here to win, for your brother, but so are we. He's going to be okay, he sounds like a fighter. Besides we also have Ronald here too."

"Ooh, that's good." Riley said nodding.

"Thanks, but you're suppose to be Alex, not Riley." Seth said reminding her. Riley rolled her eyes.

"One of us has to win invincibility this challenge, and the next bon fire ceremony we'll all agree on a person to vote off."

"Good, see she can't say no to that." Riley said nodding.

"Okay good." Seth said feeling a little less stressed. They heard a swing of the cabin door open, and saw Alex standing there, she was fully dressed, in her purple t-shirt, and baggy green jeans, with her converse sneakers. She looked at the both of them and shook her head. She had heard everything, she walked past them and onto the camp ground.

"We screwed up?" Seth asked.

"We screwed up." Riley confirmed.

Alex didn't know where she was going, but all she knows is she ended up on the ground a few seconds later. She looked up and saw Lola standing up looking angry.

"Watch it, Alex! God, if it wasn't for that hideous pony tail I wouldn't be able to tell if you were a guy or a girl. Nice." Lola rolled her eyes, and kept walking, Alex stuck out her leg, and Lola tripped over and fell. Alex got up, "Be careful, Lola. I thought ballerina's were suppose to be graceful, not clumsy!" Alex said sarcastically and stormed away.

**Confessional Cam:**

**Lola:** I don't know what makes her think she can talk to me that way. Because she can't.

Alex found herself sitting on the dock with a pile of rocks next to her. She was skipping them onto the lake, she wasn't very good at this, but she needed to take her mind off things.

"This alliance was a stupid idea, Alex." She told herself.

"Alliance? What alliance?" It was Ronald, Alex looked at his face, his hair, his eyes. She wanted to smile and throw herself onto him. But she couldn't, he didn't think of her that way. As far as she knew, anyways. Ronald sat down next to her. "Do you mind?" He asked picking up a rock.

"Of course not." Alex said. Ronald picked up the smoothest rock and began skimming it along the water.

"You're good at this." Alex noted. Ronald shrugged.

"Eh, I'm alright, what were you saying about an alliance, Alex?" Ronald asked.

"Oh, it's- stupid. Nothing." Alex said trying to avoid the topic, she hadn't told Ronald about it.

"Are you in an alliance?" Ronald asked trying to sound calm instead of angry or nervous.

"...Sort of." Alex said avoiding eye contact and throwing another rock into the water, it sunk in immediately.

"Oh." Ronald said softly.

"Yeah but, they're probably going to kick me out of it...I didn't vote with them last night at the ceremony, and it's all so confusing!" Alex said becoming stressed. She put her hands over her head and held in a scream.

"It's going to be okay." Ronald said taking her hands off her head. Alex took a deep breath, and half laughed. "Thanks. So you don't mind, about the alliance...thing?" Alex said looking at Ronald.

**Confessional Cam:**

**Ronald:** YES I mind! Of course I mind.

"No, it's...cool. I mean I always thought we would be an alliance, and Jason. But, that didn't work out." Ronald said uneasily.

"Haha, I know right. Figures." Alex rolled her eyes and tossed another rock that went a little farther this time.

"Hey, good job." Ronald said to her. She smiled and tried it again.

Hunter was sitting at the picnic table that was outside the boys cabin. He had nothing better to do. Sam and Logan were inside the cabin playing poker, and making stupid bets, Seth and Ronald weren't around. Hunter just hung back by himself. He felt a pair of soft cool hands cover his eyes.

"Guess who?" A cute voice said.

"Frankenstein?" Hunter laughed. The girl removed her hands and laughed a little, and sat down next to Hunter.

"Nope, just me." Helena shrugged and smiled.

"Hey, how ya been? We haven't really hung out yesterday." Hunter said.

"Haha, same old. There is never anything to do here. So I've just been reading." Helena shrugged, and held her book out, and showed Hunter. She put it back on the table.

"I like when the camp is quiet...it feels like I can relax, and be me." Hunter said.

"Yeah? Me too." Helena agreed. "I mean, we have been through so much so far! I can only imagine what is next." Helena said not wanting to know what was next.

"Shave a bear bald?" Hunter suggested laughing, Helena laughed too.

"You have a cute laugh." Hunter said suddenly.

"What?" Helena asked caught-off guard.

"I-I said...you look like you would be good at math. Because, haha I suck at it. Haha. Well, I got to go look at the time." Hunter got up and ran inside the boys cabin. Helena sat there dumbstruck, grabbed her book and walked to her tree, where she could sit and read.

"So if I win this hand you have do my laundry." Sam said inside of the cabin, he and Logan were playing poker. Since neither of them had any real money they were making bets.

"Fine, and _when_ I win this hand you can't use the washrooms for the next three days." Logan said.

"Dude? I can't hold everything. If you know what I mean." Sam said.

"Dude, no shit. Use the forest. We got trees." Logan said rolling his eyes.

"You're on." Sam said raising his eyebrow, and throwing his cards down. Logan let out a laugh and placed down his cards.

"I win, again." Logan announced. Hunter walked past their game and laid on his bunk and listened to them argue.

"No way, best five out of seven." Sam argued.

"Fine! What else do you have to lose." Logan snickered. Sam shuffled the cards and rolled his eyes. He began to deal them out, and looked at Logan. "Fine, if I win this round you owe me a dare." Logan looked up at Sam. "Uh, okay?" Logan shrugged. Sam passed out the cards, and they began the round.

"So, what kind of dare were you thinking of?" Logan asked, as he glanced at Sam, who smirked.

"I'm sure I'll think of something good. By good I do mean humiliating, by the way."Sam kept his face straight as he looked at his cards. But, whenever he said something good he couldn't hold still his poker face. Sam was fighting a smirk.

Logan had a good poker face, but behind the cards were a terrible play. "Like what, run my underwear up the flag pole?"

"No, so amateur. What is the name of that chick you're interested in...Jemi?" Logan and Sam both looked up from their cards and placed them down to show. "I'm not interested in anyone." Logan lied.

"Win!" Sam said when they looked at each others cards.

"You're not interested in anyone? Yeah and I enjoy cleaning up after elephant crap." Sam rolled his eyes.

"Play again." Logan said taking the cards and shuffling them again. Sam grinned and tried to think of something that would make Logan angry, and embarrassed. Logan grumbled to himself trying to remain calm, there was nothing that Sam could dish out that Logan couldn't handle. Logan passed out the cards. "Now what are we betting?" Logan asked.

"I win you ask Riley out." Sam said.

"What?" Logan asked as he looked at his cards, an okay set. "What happened to Jemi?" Logan asked. "Well, she bores me if she doesn't bother you." Sam said with a shrug, he had a good card set up.

"Fine." Logan agreed.

Sam smirked, and placed his cards down, as did Logan. "Double win!" Sam announced.

"I quit." Logan said rolling his eyes.

"I'll bring Riley over to you at dinner!" Sam called out as Logan exited the cabin.

"Yeah and I'll let you know when you can use the washrooms again! Enjoy!" Logan shouted.

"Oh crap." Sam muttered.

**Confessional Cam:**

**Lola:** So since Jason left, I need someone to work with here. For my time remaining. I mean I am not an idiot. I can't do this alone. Now, who to pick?

"Hey Marissa." Lola said in a fake squealing high pitched voice. Marissa turned around.

"Oh, it's you. Hi." Marissa said trying to remain polite.

"I am so sorry about the bon fire ceremony. He did not deserve to go." Lola said with fake concern putting her arm around Marissa's shoulder.

"Oh yeah?" Marissa asked eyeing Lola's arm, and shrugging it off. Lola tried to keep her cool.

"Yeah. Between you and me, I think that Seth kid should have gone." Lola said keeping her voice low.

"Well, I voted for you." Marissa said flat out. Lola wrinkled her nose, and still tried to keep her cool, she needed this alliance.

"Oh haha, yeah. I guess I deserved that." Lola said, still trying to remain calm.

"Well what do you want?" Marissa asked.

"Huh?" Lola asked.

"Well, quit beating around the bush. What is it?" Marissa asked crossing her arms.

"Nothing, I just think that if you ever need help with anything, and I do mean _anything_, you can always come to me." Lola said smiling and putting her hand on Marissa's shoulder. Marissa softened up a little, "Wow, that's nice Lola. Thank you." Marissa gave a small smile too.

**Confessional Cam:**

**Lola:** There all she needed was a little convincing and softening up. I am so good!

"Well, I'll see you around. Hey maybe we can sit together at dinner." Lola suggested.

"Yeah. We'll see." Marissa said as Lola turned around and walked away, with a huge smug expression on her face. Marissa walked away and found Helena sitting on the tree, she sat down next to her. Helena put her book down, and looked at Marissa.

"Hey Helena." Marissa greeted.

"Hi Marissa."

"So, what's up?" Marissa asked her.

"I look like I'm good at math." Helena answered flatly.

"What?" Marissa half laughed.

"Nothing." Helena began laughing too. "I'm just...reading." Helena shrugged.

"Yeah I'm so bored, I just needed to talk with someone, the silence is driving me a little crazy."

"Really? I like the quiet, gives me time to think, or read." Helena answered.

"Oh! Oh, sorry. I should really go, that was kind of rude of me to drop in." Marissa said beginning to stand up.

"No! It's okay, we can talk. To be honest, it would be nice to actually talk to someone." Helena said. Marissa furrowed her brow and sat back down next to Helena.

"About what?" Marissa asked.

"I don't know. Just to talk, this place...not what I expected." Helena admitted.

Marissa snorted, "You and me both, sister."

"Yeah, like Lola. She has been such a witch, but ten minutes ago she was so nice to me. I don't know if I should trust her." Marissa said. Helena nodded in agreement.

"But, I trust you, Helena. You don't look like you would double cross me or something ridiculous." Marissa said rolling her eyes.

"Thanks." Helena said not entirely sure what the comment meant.

"No, that's a good thing." Marissa laughed.

"I thought so." Helena laughed too.

"Friends?" Marissa asked putting her hand out.

"Friends." Helena agreed, they shook hands.

"I think it's almost time to eat." Helena mentioned.

"Yeah, probably. Let's go." Marissa and Helena got up and walked to the mess hall.

They walked to the mess hall, where everyone was already there eating. Logan was sitting at a picnic table with Ronald, Alex, and Jemi. They poked at their food, not sure what it was suppose to be.

"Hey, here comes Sam and Riley...sort of." Jemi said spotting Sam dragging Riley by the arm over to their table. Riley was trying to break free out of Sam's grasp.

"Oh God." Logan said mumbling looking down.

"Wonder what's up their pants?" Alex said as they stopped at the front of their table. Sam couldn't fight his smile and grinned.

"Sam, why did you bring me here?" Riley whispered to him.

"Because, Riley. Logan here has to ask you something!" Sam said louder than needed.

"Oh. Okay, shoot." Riley said crossing her arms, and looking at Logan and looked up at Riley and then looked at Sam. Then he looked at Jemi, who was still trying to figure out what she was suppose to be eating.

Logan stood up, "Riley, do you like...wanna hang out after dinner or something, tonight. With me. Alone?" Logan asked fighting words, not even trying to sound enthusiastic. Sam started snickering, Jemi dropped her fork and looked up at Logan, and Riley. Alex and Ronald exchanged looks, and didn't seem to understand why Sam was laughing.

"Uh...sure?" Riley answered confused.

"Can I go?" She asked Sam. Sam nodded still laughing, as Riley walked away and sat at her table with Seth, where they were talking about their strategy for the next challenge, whatever that was suppose to be. Sam took a seat at the table next to Alex, on the end.

"What the hell was that?" Jemi asked Logan.

"What?" Logan snapped.

"Since when do you like Riley?"

"Since when is it your business?"

"You're just like the rest of them." Jemi said leaving her plate at the table and left the mess hall.

Everyone at the table stared at Logan.

"Well it's clear who's fault this is." Ronald said not looking at Logan.

"Yeah. Thanks a lot, Sam." Logan snapped.

"Shut up, dude." Sam said rolling his eyes.

"Well, I guess I'll go talk to her." Alex said getting up and leaving the mess hall as well.

Alex found Jemi outside, the sky was still light, and the sun was still out.

"You okay?" Alex asked her friend.

"No! Yes. I don't know!" Jemi threw her arms up in the air.

"Jemi, what did you mean by 'you're just like the rest of them?'"

"I meant...no one here gets me. Everyone actually related to me, I either don't know, or is dead. I've been pushed around to foster care, to random houses, where no one gets it! No one gets me." Jemi sounded like her voice was cracking, and tears were forming in her eyes.

"I've been abused. Look." Jemi turned to face Alex, and rolled up her sleeve on her arm, revealing several bruises. Alex wrapped her arms around Jemi. "I'm so sorry." She said after they broke their hug.

"So is this about your abusive foster family, or Logan."

"...my family. My not family. Not my family. Yeah, okay. Yeah. I like Logan, and maybe he could like me back. But, he asked out...Riley? What was that about?" Jemi asked throwing her hands up in the air again.

"You should not ask me. Ask him." Alex said.

"Yeah, maybe." Jemi shrugged.

"Let's go back inside." Alex suggested. The two girls walked inside, and saw Chris standing inside the mess hall, facing the campers with a smirk on his face.

"Campers! Are you ready for your next challenge!?" He asked grinning. No one said anything.

"I'm taking that as a no." Sam said.

"The next challenge is a scavenger hunt! Chef, pass out the lists." Chris said. Chef Hatchet grumbled as he handed out eleven lists with several crazy different items written down.

"Find a sleeping raccoon? Are you for real?" Riley exclaimed as she looked at the number one item on her list. Chris shrugged and smiled.

"The winner of this challenge, and the next two challenges wins invincibility! You have to put all of your items inside this brown sack." Chris said turning around and pulling out eleven brown sacks, and placing them on top of a table.

"You have until ten o'clock tonight to complete this challenge, whoever has the most items found, wins! Ready, go!" Chris shouted, the campers grabbed the brown sack, their lists and ran outside eager to find the first item.

"Looks like we're out of time! What will happen next on Camp TV? Who will win this challenge? What alliances and friendships will be made, or broken? Figure it all out next time, on Camp Tv!"

**Alright so the next chapter will be the challenge! I hope you liked the chapter, thank you so much for reading, and reviewing! I love you guys for it, haha! Okay byeee, and thanks again!**

**- Much Love, Johnna :)  
**


	11. Anyway You Want It

**So here is the next update, thank you so much for taking time to read and review my story. I can't improve if you guys don't give me your feedback, which always means so, so, much to me! Thank you all so much again! I also want to mention I begin school again on September second. So I will be trying to update as frequently as usual. Thank you all again for the support!**

"Last time on Camp Tv, we see that the alliance between, Alex, Riley and Seth isn't going so well, and now Ronald knows about it! Lola is in the market for a new alliance, and Jemi reveals to Alex that she was once in a foster home, and when adopted was once abused. Wow, that's more then you bargained for, huh? Well stay tuned for more, on Camp Tv!"

"Ready, go!" Chris shouted, and the eleven campers grabbed the brown sacks eager to begin their scavenger hunt. Alex was running in the direction of the kitchen for the number one item on her list, Chef's special spices, paprika, cinnamon and garlic powder. Alex gulped when she stood outside his kitchen door in the now empty mess hall. She could either one, go in there grab the spices and possibly win, or go in there and die. She gulped again, and ran out, _I'll just try again later, yeah. That's it._

"Microphone? The theater!" Hunter said to himself looking at his list, as he stood in the middle of the camp grounds, ignoring all the campers frantically looking for their items. He made a dash to the theater, where it was empty, dark, with the pink curtain still draping the stage. He climbed on stage and looked backstage, sure enough he found a microphone attached to the stand, and pulled it out placing it into his brown snack.

Because of the darkness he didn't see Lola also back stage searching for something. They slammed heads.

"Augh! Really?!" She shouted rubbing her head.

"Jeeze, sis, calm down." Hunter said rubbing the side of his head.

"Don't tell me what to do." She snapped.

"Where's the microphone? Unbelievable, microphone stand, no microphone that is just great!" She complained out loud. Hunter backed up, and tried to get away from Lola as quick as possible, no way he was giving up the microphone.

Logan was on his hands and knees crawling on the ground, he held open a glass jar in one hand and the container in the other. He had on his list, catch a june bug. He quickly saw the bug moving fast, before catching it he found himself blocked by a pair of feet. "What gives?" He asked angrily, looking up.

"Um, sorry. But, you're the one who wanted to hang out after. So I figure we could help each other out?" It was Riley who shrugged weakly.

Confessional Cam:

Logan: Great. I thought I would get lucky having this challenge starting so I could avoid hanging out with her. I didn't think she actually took me seriously. Seesh. Guess she can't stay away.

Confessional Cam:

Riley: No offense, but I didn't actually want to spend time with Logan, I was kind of hoping I could avoid this moment. But, I figure he might have something valuable to tell me.

"Whatever." Logan said standing and walking around Riley, he bent over opening the jar and catching the june bug, he capped it with the lid and grinned triumphantly. He threw the first item in the jar.

"You know what, I don't need to be here. I already have someone who can help me with this. I just thought you had some kind of valuable piece of information for me." Riley rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, walking away. Logan mimicked her, and rolled his eyes continuing with his scavenger hunt.

"Hey Jemi!" Logan shouted in her direction when he spotted her running her fingers through her hair, trying to figure out what to do with this challenge. Jemi took her eyes off the list and looked at Logan. She looked away just as fast and began walking away. Logan rolled his eyes and walked after Jemi. Once he caught up with her he said, "What was that?""Do you really want an instant replay? I walked away. What do you want?" Jemi asked irritated, not taking her eyes off her list.

"Well, I heard about the whole abused foster child, sob story and I wanted to say-

"Sob story!?" Jemi practically shouted dropping the list and looking at Logan.

"That 'sob' story, is my life! How would you like it if living in a house where you're abused, and the people who are suppose to love you, don't? There was only one person keeping me from running away from that place of shit, but you could never understand how I feel could you, Logan?" Jemi let out an angry scream, and a dry lump formed in her throat, and tears welled in her eyes. She picked up her list and avoided eye contact with Logan. "Why am I even wasting my time?" She asked angrily, and stormed away.

"That's not what I meant!" Logan shouted after her. He just looked down and shook his head, and walked away. He had a challenge to win.

Confessional Cam:

Logan: Man, I screwed up. Big time.

Marissa and Helena were together walking around the camp, they decided it was better to team up for the challenge then going off alone, especially since they both had similar items. "This challenge is pretty easy, I mean we already found three items from my list, and four from yours." Marissa said.

"I know, I think we could win." Helena said.

"Well, one of us. Whichever one of us fills our bag first, gets invincibility." Marissa said.

"Right, that's what I meant." Helena said. They walked in silence, holding their lists and brown sacks.

"Can I ask you something, Marissa?" Helena spoke up quietly.

"Of course." Marissa said looking at Helena.

"How are you so… confident?" Helena asked adjusting her glasses.

"Oh. Well, I did cheerleading, so I guess I'm use to having people staring at me, and the squad." Marissa answered. "Why, do you need help with something?" Marissa asked Helena.

"No, not right now. I was just wondering how you do the whole confidence thing."

"Well for starters, if you're worried about people starring at you, take my advice, give them something to stare at." Marissa and Helena laughed a little.

"Note taken." Helena said.

"Hey, you had a lily pad on your list, right?" Marissa asked once they stopped in front of the lake.

"Uh, yeah." Helena said nodding, she stepped into the lake, getting more wet, with every step she took. She made it to the lily pad and grabbed it, the water was up to her chin. She swam back, with the lily pad in her hand.

"I am cold, and wet." Helena said dropping the lily pad in the brown sack. Marissa giggled. "Come on, let's go." Marissa said.

"Helena, Marissa. Hey." It was Hunter who greeted them, suddenly standing before them. Helena smiled, and Marissa greeted Hunter with a 'hey.'

"H-hi. Hunter. How's it going?" Helena asked tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Alright, I got a few things…but I hope I get more." Hunter said.

"Us too." Helena said. Marissa looked back and forth between the two of them, "Well, we got to go, see you later, Hunter." Marissa said grabbing Helena's arm. Once they were an ear shot away Marissa squealed, "Why didn't you tell me you liked him?""Because we just became friends, like six hours ago?" Helena said.

"Right." Marissa said laughing. "Anyways, it's so adorable. If you ever need help, even a little, let me know!" Marissa squealed some more.

"Yeah, yeah, we'll see." Helena said rolling her eyes jokingly.

Alex found her way back in front of the kitchen. "Okay Alex, it's now or never." She told herself, she took a step inside the kitchen, and saw Seth standing before her, grinning, holding the two spieces. "Garlic powder, and paprika, anyone?" He said.

"Oh gosh, Seth thanks so much!" Alex said reaching for the spices, Seth pulled his arm back a little, "I need to know, are we in this alliance, yes or no?" he asked. Alex stared at him, thoughts running through her mind. She sighed, "Yes." Seth grinned, and tossed the two spices at her, she dropped them in her sack, "Let's go find Riley, she probably found a lot of stuff already." Seth decided. Alex nodded and followed him the back way out of the kitchen

"Hey Alex, I found some stuff on my list, I think we have some similar stuff, do you want to check-

"Hey Ronald, sorry I got to go, we'll talk later!" Alex said calling over her shoulder as she ran with Seth to find Riley.

"Fine." Ronald said quietly, taking a look at his list, and shook his head. He only needed three more items to find before completing this challenge, he wasn't going to let this bother him.

Jemi wiped her tears, she found solitude by herself, she had not been focusing on the challenge what so ever. She couldn't help but feel homesick. She didn't miss her home, this place was a step up from home, but she missed her foster brother, Ty. "He is the only one who will ever get me." She mumbled to herself, wiping away some tears.

"Jemi." A hand was put on her shoulder. Jemi turned around, Logan was facing her. "What." She said coldly, wiping away her tears, slowing down her crying.

"I-I uh, feeling really, bad about…what happened, I guess." Logan said trying to get the words out. Jemi snorted, and her tears stopped.

"You're apologizing? No wait, _trying_ to apologize?" Jemi said.

"No! I just said I felt bad, don't take it personally, God." Logan said rolling his eyes.

"Sorry." Jemi said rolling her eyes.

"Good." Logan said.

"Good." Jemi said getting up, and looking at Logan. "I have a challenge to win." Jemi said rolling her eyes, and stepping around Logan.

"So do I!" Logan shouted walking in the opposite direction.

"Fat chance!" Jemi shouted turning around, while walking backwards.

"You do a lot of talking, eh Jemi?" Logan shouted turning around too. Jemi shrugged and smiled a little. She turned back around and walked confidently with her list in her hand.

Confessional Cam:

Logan: I wasn't apologizing, the girl just needed some kind of fire. So I lit it. I am no stranger to fire. Don't judge me.

Lola grinned as she walked back to the camp site, her brown sack was completely full.

Confessional CamLola: No I'm not surprised I finished first, everyone here is an utter loser.

She hummed happily until she was pushed to the ground, coming behind her was Sam chuckling.

"Sorry girlie, you got to keep up!" he shouted over her shoulder.

"Not cool, Sam!" She screamed getting up and grabbing her sack, and trying to keep up with Sam, and beat him to bon fire. She caught up with him, and they were neck and neck to the end, just one more step and Sam would be there first! Closer…closer…closer….closer. "Augh!" Sam shouted as he fell to the ground, Lola cackled and she threw her bag onto the bon fire pit. "Loser!" She shouted happily, that she won the challenge. Sam got up and tossed his bag of items carelessly on the ground.

"This bites." He said sitting down.

"Lola! Congratulations, you're the first of the next three challenges to win invincibility!" Chris announced suddenly appearing. Lola grinned, "I know, I know."

"Yeah, I know too." Sam said rolling his eyes.

"Oh Sam, don't be a sore loser." Lola said rolling her eyes. Eventually all the other campers caught up, and saw that Lola won, and joined Sam while grumbling unhappily.

"This totally sucks." Jemi said dropping her practically empty sack.

"Uh, you didn't even try, Jemi." Logan said.

"I did too."

"After I convinced you to." Logan said.

"What kind of convincing?" Alex asked jokingly nudging Logan in his side.

"Shut up, Alex!" Jemi said trying not to laugh. Alex shrugged.

"Sucks you didn't win." Alex said to Ronald.

"It's alright, I'll try harder next time, I guess." Ronald shrugged.

"Me too." Alex sighed.

"Alex, come here." Riley said calling her over.

"Oh, alliance stuff…you don't care right?" Alex said backing away from Ronald.

"Go ahead." Ronald said.

Confessional Cam:

Ronald: I think I've said this before. I care. But, I can't stop her from making friends. I guess. I wish I went along this game, not knowing about this alliance.

"Campers! We now have our first camper for invincibility, Lola! Tomorrow I'll give you the signal for the next challenge, go get some rest. You'll need it!" Chris announced. The campers got up and left to go to their cabins.

"Well that's it for now on Camp TV, stay tuned until next time, for our next challenge! Goodnight and Goodbye!"

**I will try to update soon! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, please let me know what i can do to improve, thank you so much! Sorry the chapter was kind of short! Thank you for the support!**

**- Much Love**

**Johnna :)  
**


	12. Holding On To My Heart

**Hey everyone! I am back! It has actually been a while since my last update, sorry! Writers block, and school just began. But has anyone seen/heard of the play, Rock Of Ages?! I saw it this weekend, and it was absolutely amazing, and hilarious! It is actually the third time I have seen the play, it's on Broadway, Check it out! Okay, enjoy the update, thank you again for the amazing reviews and the sweet feedback!**

"Last time of Camp TV the challenge was a scavenger hunt! We find that Alex in the end agrees to continue her alliance with Riley and Seth, things with Jemi and Logan seem to be going in the right

direction, and Helena and Marissa seem to be creating a new friendship. At the end of the challenge it was Sam and Lola neck and neck in the finish line for invincibility. Lola ended up winning

invincibility. How will it all go down this time? Stay tuned for the newest episode of Camp TV!"

All the campers were wide awake and in the mess hall eating their breakfast. It looked like oatmeal. But, no one could be sure. Alex sat down on the picnic table across from Ronald, and placed down

her food tray.

"Hey, how did you sleep last night?" Alex asked him when she sat down. She put her spoon in the food and began playing around with it a little. Ronald looked up at Alex before responding. "I slept

okay." He answered.

"Yeah, me too. I really hope one of us gets invincibility this week." Alex says trying to get the food off her spoon, which was sticking to the bowl.

"Hopefully." Ronald agrees.

Riley and Seth walk by the wooden picnic table holding their breakfast trays, "Hey Alex, come sit with us." Riley said stopping at their table.

"That's cool, but I think I'm going to stay here." Alex says dropping her spoon.

"Yeah, but we want to talk. Like, _talk, _talk." Seth says putting emphasis on his second talk.

"Oh." Alex said softly and looking at Ronald. "See you later?" Alex asked quietly.

"Yeah. See you." Ronald said getting up and tossing his breakfast in the garbage, and switched tables, and sat with Logan, Jemi, and Sam.

Alex got up and followed Seth and Riley and sat with them at their table.

"What is with Alex, she seems like she spends time with Seth and Riley more than she does with you. I thought you guys were like, best friends." Jemi said once Ronald sat down at her table.

"Really? I didn't notice." Ronald lied.

"Yeah, right." Sam said rolling his eyes.

"Maybe she is like…some kind of deal with them." Jemi suggested staring at the table with Alex, Riley, and Seth.

"Doubt it." Ronald said, lying again. He wasn't sure why, but he wanted to protect Alex from anyone else knowing about the alliance.

"You're probably right, I mean. Those three are the last three to get into an alliance together. I mean it doesn't add up." Jemi said pushing away her breakfast, the smell making her eyes water.

"Yeah if you ask me, alliances aren't the brightest things to do in a game like this." Logan spoke up.

"What do you mean?" Ronald asks.

"Well, number one, if you're in an alliance your partner, or partners are probably going to want some of the prize money, and I am not sharing my prize money with anyone." Logan began.

"Ah, mister generosity." Jemi said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Shut it, orphan, you would do the same." Logan said rudely. Jemi glared at him, "Okay, that physically hurt a little." She said dryly.

"Reason number two, you got to see what and who you the hell you're getting into. Like, don't pair up with the guy who only has the skill of being a fast runner. You want to find someone who is the whole package." Logan continues, and Jemi rolls her eyes again.

"Finally, the most obvious and third reason, who can you trust? Honestly, we started the game, maybe five days ago? Not even a week, you shouldn't be so open with the things you say." Logan

finishes. Jemi glanced up a Logan, and he met her glance. "But, it really depends, on what you say, like don't say something about your next….tactic." Logan adds quickly, and awkwardly.

**Confessional Cam:**

**Jemi:** So I think Logan just lied to protect my feelings. Yes, I know everyone knows about my disgusting past, but he was the only person I told. I am so going to make him squirm for that.

"Your next tactic? Really Logan?" Sam snickered.

"Yes, really dude. Like if we ever do a paintball war, like in season one? I have some killer plans for that challenge." Logan grins.

"Dude! Yes, me too. But, I better be getting the paintball gun, no way am I dressing up as a target deer." Sam said.

"I hear that." Logan and Sam did a high-five.

Ronald sighed a little, he felt even more paranoid, and scared for Alex. She probably had no idea what she was getting into. Ronald didn't trust Riley or Seth anyways, for all he knew they were

planning on kicking him out next. Ronald grew angrier by the second.

"Good morning campers!" Chris Maclean entered the mess hall with his signature grin plastered on his face. "I see you all are enjoying your…eh, breakfast?" Chris chuckled. No one said anything, they

just stared at the host, annoyed.

"Tough room!" Chirs laughed some more.

"Anyways, I hope you all are ready for your next challenge! I know I am ready to give it to you." Chris smirked again.

"Just tell us what it is already." Lola said already tired of this day.

"I was getting to it! Jeeze, you people can't take anything lightly, huh?" Chris crossed his arms over his chest. "This next challenge is a challenge not like any other. But I can promise you it will be

awesome!" Chris announced, the campers began clapping and smiling, feeling the pain lifted from their chest. "Oh, wait, I mean awesome if you're watching!" The cheering and clapping stopped.

Chris chuckled slightly, "For your challenge you have to follow me to the two one thousand feet high cliffs of Wawaknakwa. They are one hundred feet apart from each other. Once we make it to one of the cliffs, you will pick out a blindfold, and walk across the rickety, old, wooden, slightly damaged, okay really damaged, bridge, to the other side." Chris smirked, this response received gasps, and worried expressions.

"But, that is just the first part!" Chris grinned.

"What if you don't make it past the first part?" Helena asked.

"Well look at it this way, you make it past, you're in the game still and could win five hundred grand, and if you don't make it past you fall off the bridge, and well it won't be pretty." Chris said carelessly.

"And if we refuse?" Hunter asked.

"Then you automatically do not win invincibility." This made all the campers groan in disgust.

"The second part is a little bit more difficult, once on the other side you will find eleven bowls, one for each camper, filled with mayonnaise. Inside each bowl has a special ingrident inside, for example a dragonfly or frog toes." This made most of the campers gag.

"Ew, I hate mayonnaise!" Riley said covering her mouth.

"Whoever empties the entire bowl first has to run down the hill through the forest and back here to meet me or Chef to win our second round of invincibility." Chris finishes.

"Sounds easy enough." Seth shrugs.

"Yeah, I can handle this." Alex said rolling up the sleeves on her shirt, and tightening her pony tail.

"So you say now," Chris snickers. "Follow me campers!" Chris shouts exiting the camp mess hall, leading the campers to one of the tallest cliffs of Wawaknakwa. Once they all made it to the top of the hill Chris said, "Oh by the way, Lola you are exempt from this challenging, seeing you already won invincibility."

Lola rolled her eyes, and scoffed. "Then why did you make me walk all this way!" demanded. Chris gave a foolish yet mean smiled and didn't answer her question.

"Alright campers, who's first?" Chris asked in a sing-song tone of voice. The campers exchanged looks and mumbled amongst themselves, "I'm not going." "No way, I'm not going first." They all muttered quietly.

"Fine! I'll go first." Everyone looked and saw Sam step forward, towards Chris. Chris broke out in a smile. "Good, here's your blindfold." Chris handed Sam a red blindfold. Sam closed his eyes, and tied the blindfold over his eyes, "Tighter." Chris demanded making sure Sam wasn't trying to pull any tricks." Sam rolled his eyes, which no one could see, and tied it tighter.

"Happy?" The blind-folded Sam asked. Chris smirked, and led Sam to the beginning of the bridge. Chris chuckled.

Before Sam tied on the blindfold he saw the bride being little, and wooden. Most of the steps appeared to be broken, or weak. There was a rope holding it all up on the sides, which were becoming undone, from being so old. Sam hoped that he could forget what the bridge looked up before his first step. He took his first step onto the bridge. He gulped, and a whole lot of nerves released into his stomach. He put his other foot onto the bridge. He took another step, and another. Gasps were released by the campers waiting to take what will feel like the longest walk of their life. Somewhere along the walk, Sam didn't know, he felt like he was going lower.

"Oh God!" He shouted grasping his hands on both sides of the rope. "Am I falling!?" He shouted not knowing. "Oh crap." He whispered to himself, his foot felt like it weighed two hundred pounds, and he couldn't find his strength to lift it and take another step.

"Keep going! You're going to be fine!" Riley encouraged. Sam took a deep breath and lifted his left foot, and brought it forward and set it down. He let out a deep breath, and moved his right foot.

"I'm going to be okay. I'm not going to die. I won't die." Sam chanted to himself. Sam lifted his left foot again and set it down again, and his foot suddenly fell through, shifting him falling forward, his right foot sliding back, and his hands grasping onto the rope harder than before. "Oh God!" He shouted terrified. He tried to pull his left foot up.

"I'm stuck! Can somebody help me!" Sam shouted.

"Can somebody help him?" Chris asked turning to the camera man, who shook his head no. "This can't be good for lawsuits." Chris decided.

"Just pull your left foot up, and bring it forward! You're going to be fine!" Marissa coached. Sam squeezed his eyes tight, and pulled his left foot out of the crack, and brought it forward. He felt the wood steady, and still there. He brought his right foot over, and took one more step. Feeling the grass. He pulled off the blindfold, and let out a happy scream!

"I made it! Yo! You guys better get your game face on! I am so going to win this challenge!" Sam shouted excitedly.

"Yeah, yeah calm down." Chris rolled his eyes. "Who's next!" He grinned. Logan nonchalantly began whistling, and pushed Jemi forward, forcing her to fall on the ground.

"Uh, excuse me!" She shouted bringing herself off the ground.

"Jemi! Perfect, here tie this on!" Chris handed Jemi a purple blindfold. "You are so going to pay for that, Logan!" Jemi cursed tying her blindfold tighter, and stood at the beginning of the bridge, and took a deep breath.

She took her first unsteady step. She walked and avoided all thoughts having to do with what in the world was actually going on. Forgetting about the missing step, her foot fell right through the hole, and she fell completely down. She let out a terrified yelp, it felt like the bridge would let go at any second. She scrambled to get up, and pulled her foot out from the hole in the bridge, she took quicker, lighter steps, and made it to the other side. She pulled off her blindfold and fell to the ground.

"Land! Sweet, sweet land." She said spreading her arms out on the ground.

"Get up." Sam said flatly to Jemi. Jemi sat up, and let her legs lay on the ground. Now it was Hunter putting a blue blindfold on, taking the scariest walk of his life. "Slow, and steady." He whispered to himself.

He took slow steps, being careful not to fall into the broken stair like Jemi had. He slowly put his foot down, looking for the stair. He couldn't feel it. He took an extra large step over the missing stair, and made it over. He walked onto the grass. "I did it." He grinned, untying his blue blindfold.

"Yeah you did!" Jemi cried, still excited from surviving her long walk. They did a high-five and looked over to see Alex, wearing a green blindfold unsteadily walking along the rickety, broken, wooden, death-trap also known as the bridge.

Her fingers skimmed along the rope, hoping to be able to know when the broken stair was coming up. She took another step, and she felt the stair from behind her break, her back foot falling backwards, her whole body shifting back, and falling. She let out a terrified cry. All the campers gasped, and held back screams, not wanting to scare her. "Yes! Finally! I was waiting for something like this to happen!" Chris said happily. "Are you kidding me! She could die!" Ronald said trying to keep his voice even. Chris rolled his eyes, and the campers looked back to Alex. She swallowed, and began breathing quicker, and heavily. There was only one stair holding her back up, her arms still gripping on the rope, her legs shaking, held up by a few partly broken stairs.

"Come on Alex! You can do it!" Ronald shouted to her.

"Ronald?" She called.

"Yeah, you can do it. Just get up! You legs have stairs under them. Just use the rope to hold yourself up! You can do-

Chris covered Ronald's mouth with his hands, muffling his words. "Dude! No helping!" He scolded. Ronald bit Chris's hand, and Chris let out a scream. "Did you know I let my personal spa hand care budget get cut in half for you ungrateful campers! I provide you with bunks, a bathroom, food! This is how I get repaid. I see how it is!" Chris scolded.

"He's joking, right?" Lola asked.

Chris was about to say something but was cut off by Seth who shouted, "Look! She made it!" She ripped off her blindfold, and tried to catch her breath. The four campers that already completed the challenge looked over, and saw Chris forcing Lola to put on a pink blindfold to walk the bridge. "I already got invincibility! Back off Chris!" She barked.

"Augh!" He shouted frustrated. He gabbed Logan by the arm and dragged him to the front of the bridge. "Your turn." He said smirking when he handed Logan the pink blind fold. The only two people amused with this were Chris, and Jemi.

Logan took the first step, feeling the bridge sinking down a little. Quickly, he took his next step. Making each step fast, not wanting to put too much pressure on the stairs for too long. He tried to put his foot down, but felt nothing but air. "Broken step." he mumbled to himself, and stepped over it, and onto the ground. He untied his blindfold, and grinned. "Nice blindfold." Jemi teased. "Shut up." Logan snapped. Jemi rolled her eyes, still amused.

"Okay! Next victim!" Chris said happily. The remaining campers exchanged worried looks. Ronald looked over at the other side of the bridge, and took a deep breath. "Me." he said stepping forward. Chris handed Ronald an orange blindfold, and he tossed it on, and began his walk. Alex felt butterflies and nerves release into her stomach. She began biting her fingernails.

"Uh, you okay, girl?" Jemi asked Alex. Alex noticed what she was doing, and pulled her fingernails away from her mouth. "Psh, yeah." Alex said trying to remain calm. Jemi shrugged. Ronald was going really slow, feeling each unsteady step. His hands grasping onto the rope lightly. Closer, and closer. He was almost there, then the rope let loose.

"Someone grab the rope!" Alex screamed. Sam dove to the right side, and grabbed the right sided rope, that untied from the wooden stake in the ground, while Logan dove to the left to grab the other rope. Ronald fell forward, on his face. "Okay! What just happened!" He screamed terrified.

"Nothing! Ronald, just get up. Come on, you can do it." Alex said still trying to make her voice steady.

"This just gets better by the second!" Chris said excitedly.

"He is so awful!" Riley whispered to Seth.

"You're discovering this now?" Seth whispered back. Riley shrugged, and they all looked back to Ronald who was still walking slowly across the bridge. Sam and Logan held onto the rope with all their strength. "Dude! Can we speed it up, please?" Logan gritted through his teeth.

"Why? Something happened with the bridge?" Ronald shouted out, still walking really slow.

"Yeah! No kidding!" Sam shouted impatiently. Ronald kept walking, and finally made it to the other side. Logan and Sam relaxed and tied the ropes back onto the wooden stakes. Ronald pulled off his blindfold, and felt Alex throwing her arms around his waist, pulling him into a hug. Ronald put his arms around Alex as well, and looked out onto the bridge.

"Yikes." Ronald winced at the sight of the bridge.

**Confessional Cam:**

**Ronald:** Maybe I should risk my life more often.

Alex dropped her arms and took a step back. Now Helena, tying on a purple blindfold took hesitant light steps onto the bridge. He began clenching her teeth, giving her something else to concentrate on, instead of the death trap she walked on. She heard a crack from behind her. Her heat rate went faster, and faster. She began taking faster steps. She began skipping every other step. Being careful not to fall into the missing step. She safely made it to the other side. She could suddenly breath again, untying her blind fold.

"Good job, Helena." Hunter grinned.

"Thanks, you too." She said getting her breath back.

Chris smiled at the three remaining campers. "Next victim." Chris smirked.

"Me, I can handle this." Seth said stepping up, taking the black blindfold from Chris, tying it around his eyes, and began calmly, and slowly along the terrifying bridge.

Seth tried to keep concentrated on other things. He tried to make it across as quick as he could, but didn't want to put any extra pressure on the broken stairs. He set his left foot down on a stair, and felt a crack. He lifted his foot quickly, and skipped the step and kept going. He avoided the missing step and make it to the other side, and untied his blindfold.

"Great job, dude, you didn't even break a sweat!" Sam congratulated.

"Yeah, awesome job, Seth." Alex commented.

"Thank you." He smiled proud.

The safe campers looked across, Lola was sitting on a large, nearby rock filing her nails, and admiring her fingers. While Riley tied on a red blindfold, and unsteadily taking a step on the bridge. She already felt the bridge shifting, she thought she felt the rope slipping. But, it was just her fear getting ahead of her. She took a deep breath, and kept taking small baby steps. She thought she heard the sound of a nearby board cracking.

"This challenge is absolutely ridiculous!" She shouted to Chris still walking forward across the bridge. Chris chuckled, "Thank you!" he shouted. Marissa stood watching Riley feeling uncomfortable that she would be walking along the bridge next. She grumbled to herself, and ran her fingers over the rope as she walked forward. "Baby steps, Riley, baby steps." She told herself walking closer and closer to the other side.

She took another step, and fell forward a little, her foot fell through the broken stair. She gripped on the rope, and held on for dear life. She let out the loudest scream she had in her. "Oh my gosh!" She shouted terrified, trying to pull herself up. Her heart beating faster, the fear of falling getting to her.

"Come on, Riley! Two more steps!" Seth cheered. She took a deep breath, and gained balance back, and took two more steps, on the grass. She ripped off her blindfold, and collapsed on the ground next to Jemi.

"Sweet land." She said smiling, inhaling the grass scent.

"Isn't it?" Jemi asked smiling.

"Campers! We have one more contestant to take the walk! Marissa, put on your blind fold. Lola and I will take the quicker, safer, and newer bridge to get to your side so we can start the second part of the challenge!" Chris shouted to the other side, and handed Marissa the yellow blindfold.

Marissa made a small whining noise as she tied on her blindfold. Lola got up from her large rock and followed Chris to the other side, to find the nicer bridge to meet the other campers. "Marissa, you are confident! You are strong! You are brave. You can do this. You're just walking along the bridge. A nice bridge. La de da." Marissa said to herself, trying to keep herself distracted and safe. She hummed to herself ignoring the pounding of her heart in her throat.

Marissa took another step, but felt the board behind her back foot break, and let her go. She fell backwards, the two boards under her but breaking, and falling. Her hands squeezed onto the rope as tight as she could. The campers tried, but couldn't hold back their terrified screams and gasps.

"Oh. My. God!" She shouted. The only thing that kept her from dangling in the air were the boards holding up the front of her feet. She tried to slide her feet forward more.

"Great. Now what?" She cried to herself. She slid her left hand forward on the rope slowly. Then the right hand, even slower. Slowly, but surely. Bringing herself the two inches she needed, closer to her feet. She was so close, all she needed to do was a simple sit up, to get back on her feet.

"Okay, on three." She whispered to herself.

"One. Two. Three!" She shouted on the three, and pulled herself up with all her strength, and she was on two feet. The campers screamed and cheered. "Closer! You're almost here!" Helena shouted to her friend. Marissa took a hesitant step.

"Oh, screw it." She decided, and ran across the remaining boards, but carefully stepping over the missing board, and making it to the other side, hugging her friends, and tearing off her blind fold.

"Great job campers! Okay follow me for part two!" Chris announced clapping his hands lazily.

"Uh, Chris? Why am I here? Can't I go?" Lola asked annoyed.

"I guess you don't need to be here, whatever." Chris shrugged.

"Good, finally. I have been dieing for a shower all day." Lola said flipping her hair over her shoulders, and turning to walk away.

"Yeah, I've been dieing for you to take a shower all day too." Hunter shot.

Lola turned around, and shot Hunter an evil glare. The guys snickered, and the girls watched shocked.

"Shut up, Hunter." was all she said, and she walked away.

"Okay no time for the come backs or the witty comments, the more time here, the more time I lose from my spa day!" Chris commanded.

"Behind me are the bowls with your secret ingrident. Mmmm, yum! Dig in." Chris grinned, handing each camper a spoon, as they faced their bowl. "As soon as you finish eating, take a run for the forest until you see Chef, whoever gets there first, wins! In three, two…one!" Chris shouted. The campers looked at the food and put their spoons in. Riley began gagging right away, before she even brought the spoon to her mouth.

Seth immediately started shoving the mess of food in his mouth, he really needed this invincibility win. He fought to keep the food in his mouth. Then he tasted his secret ingredient. Cockroaches. He let out a shout, and spit it out. "Oh man, no way!" He shouted disgusted. "Yes man, way." Chris said putting his hand on Seth's shoulder. Logan took a spoonful of his food, mayonnaise and, beets? Logan lifted the bowl, and brought it to his mouth, trying to get it all in his mouth quicker. Helena held her nose, and put the food in her mouth. She didn't know what was in the mayonnaise, but she was sure it was wiggling. She gagged once she swallowed it, and winced taking another mouthful.

Time went by and the campers refused to take big amounts of the 'food' to their mouths. Logan was the first one done, shoving it all in his mouth. "Yes!" he shouted and ran for the woods. This made all the campers speed up their work. Soon enough, Alex was finished, and so was Hunter. The other campers panicked trying to go faster.

"Oh screw this!" Sam decided and threw everything in his bowl on this ground.

**Confessional Cam:**

**Sam:** Hey, Chris said whoever emptied the bowl could start running. I just wish I thought of that a lot sooner.

**Confessional Cam:**

**Chris:** I HATE LOOPHOLES!

Sam made a dash for the woods, and the other campers followed his actions. Not knowing where he was going, Logan took a wrong turn. Leaving him alone and confused in the forest. "Stupid forest!" Logan grunted, and heard the footsteps of others behind the trees, and followed them. He was no longer in first. Soon enough everyone caught up, and it could be anyone's game.

Chef appeared sitting in a blue lawn chair, relaxing in the sun, but had the perfect amount of shade, thanks to the trees. "This is nice, no making food, no campers, and no Chris." Chef said happily to himself. He was disturbed by the loud sounds of campers running in his direction. Chef grunted and grumbled. "Nothing good thing stays forever." Chef said.

The ten campers ran to Chef, closer, and closer. "No way, not again!" Sam shouted, and he threw himself forward, getting to Chef Hatchet first. "Yes! Finally!" Sam shouted happily, on the ground. "I won." He sighed.

"Yeah, yeah, we all saw." Riley said crossing her arms.

Sam got up off the ground. "Invincibility! Here I am! No challenge for me tomorrow!" Sam said happily, and began doing a weird little victory dance.

"Shut up, 'forty-dollar man.'" Logan said putting Sam's nickname in air quotes. Sam stopped doing his dance and glared at Logan. Logan crossed his arms, "Calm down, it's not that big of a deal, gosh, Logan." Jemi said rolling her eyes.

"Okay stop talking you little maggots! Let me read this thing for you!" Chef commanded. Everyone stopped talking, and waited for Chef to read what looked like a letter. Chef pulled out reading glasses, which came from out of no where, and put them on. He cleared his throat and read.

"Congratulations, insert winners name here, you have won the second challenge out of the three. You may relax, until the bon fire ceremony. As for everyone else, be prepared for tomorrow. X-O-X-O, Chris." Chef read. Chef gave the paper a dirty look, and crumpled up the paper.

"Just go to your cabins, until dinner." Chef said walking away. The campers turned to each other and shrugged, uncaringly, and went their own ways.

"Alex, Seth and I are going for a walk, come with." Riley said turning to Alex. Alex glanced at Ronald, who was talking with Hunter, and looked at Riley.

"Sure." She nodded her head. Alex went with Riley and Seth, they began walking. Once they made a good distance from the group, Riley spoke up.

"Okay, Sam go invincibility, which I guess is okay, I wasn't thinking of voting him off this week anyways, but I wish it was one of us."

"Yeah, I see what you mean. We can't get Lola either. So one of us needs to get invincibility tomorrow, maybe one of us could persuade Lola or Sam to vote with us, but not let them into our alliance, but just so we have another vote with us." Seth said.

"Yeah, but let's talk about something else! How about that challenge? I was never so terrified in my life!" Alex exclaimed.

"Seriously! I almost peed my pants." Riley laughed.

"It wasn't that bad." Seth shrugged.

"Oh shut up!" Riley laughed.

"Seriously." Alex laughed as well.

"So, Alex. How about you and Ronald? Hugging and getting close." Riley teased.

"What? No nothing. So we hugged. So." Alex said stopping her laughing, feeling embarrassed.

"Oh, I'm so sure." Riley said joking still.

"Oh be quiet." Alex said poking Riley in the arm.

"Yeah besides, I think if Alex and Ronald were to 'get to together'," Seth began talking, using air quotes, "It would be weird. He would have to be in our alliance, or you guys would be in your own. What if they broke up during the competition?" Seth finished, but to Alex it sounded like the conversation was directed towards Riley.

"Oh my gosh, yeah! That would be horrible, if they broke up I mean, awkward much?" Riley said.

"Um, guys? Still here." Alex said quietly.

"Oh. Yeah. Duh. Sorry I didn't mean it like that." Riley said embarrassed.

"Yeah, me neither, I just meant, well you know." Seth shrugged.

"Yeah, I know." Alex said trying to sound fine with it. But something felt off. She knew Seth and Riley wanted to help her win to help her brother. But, not everything felt the way it should be.

**So I know I kind of ended this chapter oddly, I wanted to write more about what everyone was going to do until dinner, but i wanted to leave it as is. So, please review! it means the world, plus your kind words mean so much! I can't improve if you don't review :)Leave your feedback! Thank you so much, i will have a new update soon! **

**- Much love - Johnna**


	13. What Was It That Brought Us Down?

**Hi everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Again, I am sorry I had such a large, long, update gap between Chapter eleven and twelve! I didn't mean for it to be that long, besides with school starting and everything, I'll have less time to write, but I won't leave this story, it's way to fun! J I created a TDI montage, I'll post it on here at the end of the chapter. Let me know what you think, it's my first TDI montage, and I don't make montages a lot, so it wont be so amazing haha! Thanks again for all the kind words in the reviews, it means a lot to me! Thank you all so much!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the title Camp TV, or the Total Drama series, or the characters/plot.**

"Last time on Camp TV! We completed yet another challenge. The campers were to put on blindfolds, and walk across the broken, rickety, wooden bridge from one large cliff of Camp Wawaknakwa, to the other side. From there they had to empty bowls, full of mayonnaise and a, haha, special _surprise. _But, in the end it was Sam ultimately winning invincibility, along with Lola from the previous challenge. Today on Camp TV we will be doing our third challenge until the bonfire ceremony! Who will be last to gain invincibility? Find out soon, on Camp TV!"

Logan, sick of hearing Sam's constant gloating from winning the challenge, and teasing Logan for actually being the first one to empty the bowl the right way, and wearing a pink blindfold, was going for a walk by himself, until dinner. He shoved his hands in the pocket of his leather jacket, searching for a cigarette. He tried to quit, but could you blame him for wanting to take a smoke every half hour? He pulled a cigarette out his pocket, and looked for a lighter in the pocket of his jeans.

He smirked when he found it, and tired to light the cigarette. He felt a poke in his back, and turned around, facing Jemi who had a small smug look on her face. "What's up smokey?" She asked. Logan tossed the lighter backwards, failing to get a flame for his cigarette, and threw the cigarette out of his mouth and onto the ground. "Obviously nothing." Jemi still smirked, and brushed her bangs out of her face, and crossed her arms over her green plaid shirt.

"I'm sorry, did you want something?" Logan asked rudely.

"Well, I do think I am entitled to some teasing, and such." Jemi smirked.

"What are you talking about, orphan."

"Ouch, didn't hear that one before." Jemi said flatly. "But, it doesn't affect me today.""Yet again, I dare to ask, why." Logan sighed.

"And I quote, 'You shouldn't be so open with the things you say.'" Jemi started, deepening her voice, mocking Logan. Logan groaned and covered his face with his hand. " ' Like don't say something about your next tactic.'" Jemi smirked. "Who knew you were so…endearing?" Jemi let out a laugh.

"What am I mister awful or something, I can be nice." Logan said trying to defend himself. Jemi let out a loud laugh. "Ha! Uh, yeah right."

"Yeah, I really don't give a shit." Logan shrugged, laughing for a second.

"But, don't get all sentimental on me." Logan warned.

"I'm just having my fun." Jemi shrugged.

"Well, fun's over. Get lost, kid." Logan said pushing Jemi in the arm.

"Hey!" she scolded, and pushed him back. They began laughing, and bumping into each other.

"Wanna go for a walk, or something." Logan asked, in a not caring tone.

"Um, sure." Jemi agreed, feeling her cheeks flare up slightly.

Helena finished her book, A Walk To Remember. She laid on her bed, and put the book under her pillow, and rested her head back. The screen door to the girls cabin door opened, and Marissa entered the room. "Hey girl." Marissa greeted, climbing onto her own bunk.

"Hey Marissa." Helena said taking off her glasses, and shutting her eyes.

"How about that challenge, freaking crazy!" Marissa said still overwhelmed from almost falling, and dieing off the bridge.

"I know, just when you think it can't get any worse," Helena began.

"It does!" Marissa finished. The girls laughed for second. "When do you think the next challenge will be?" Helena asked.

"Sometime between after dinner and tomorrow morning, I guess."

"Being on this show has been the most stressful, and risky thing I have done in my entire life." Helena decided.

"I am with you on that one." Marissa agreed, running her fingers through her brown curls of hair.

"Can I ask you a personal question." Helena asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, we're friends. Go ahead." Marissa said.

"You and Jason? Did you guys ever…I don't know. Kiss?" Helena asked. Marissa broke out in small giggle fits.

"That's so cute, Helena. Yeah we did, once. The day he left." Marissa said.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's no big. I mean yes, I would love to see him, like now. But, he's probably at that beautiful resort they had in season one. Lucky guy." Marissa noted.

"That resort was beautiful." Helena nodded her head, recalling the specific episode from season one.

"But, people who are meant to be always find their way in the end. So I'm not so worried." Marissa said.

"You think you're meant to be?" Helena asked slightly confused.

"Well, I don't know. That's not what I meant. But, it would be nice to see a knight in shining armor instead of a loser in aluminum foil for a change." Marissa and Helena started cracking up with laughter.

"Loser in aluminum foil, that's good." Helena praised.

"Thanks, I think I heard it in a movie, or something." Their laughter died down, and Helena said, "I have one more question."

"Alright." Marissa nodded.

"How do you figure out if someone likes you." Helena said shyly. Marissa had a smile creeping up on her lips, she wanted to scream and beg Helena for details, but she kept everything inside, and under controlled.

"Well, sometimes you just know. Sometimes you can tell, if he compliments you, or is really shy around you, or is really sweet. Who knows, boys are stupid." Marissa laughed.

"I think I'm going to go for a walk, see you at dinner, Marissa." Helena put her glasses back on, and exited the cabin.

Marissa closed her eyes, and heard the cabin door swing open again. Marissa opened her eyes, and saw Lola, looking like she just showered, washed her hair, and had a fresh pair of clothes on. Lola put on her sweetest smile and walked over to Marissa. Lola adjusted her blue miniskirt, and smoothed out her lilac blouse, and greeted Marissa.

"Hey Marissa! You did a great job on that last challenge!" Lola complimented.

"Um, thank you." Marissa said sitting up on her bed, swinging her legs over the bunk, and letting them hang down. Lola leaned against the post of the bunk bed, and looked at Marissa.

"So, I was just wondering, if you had enough time reconsidering my offer for an alliance with me." Lola said wasting no time, and cutting to the chase.

"Oh, that's what you wanted to talk about." Marissa said understanding.

"No! That's not the only thing I wanted to talk about. I mean we hardly spend time together, I figured we could talk and chat. Maybe paint each others nails." Lola said dishing out a fake smile, lying through her teeth.

"Really?" Marissa asked, half in disbelief.

"Oh yes, but I figured before we could do all that, we could discuss our little alliance plan first! You know to get it out of the way, and not get distracted." Lola flashed another smile.

**Confessional Cam:**

**Marissa:** I know. Her attitude is about as fake as her blond hair. Still, I do believe there is good in everyone.

Marissa got down from her bunk, and crossed her arms. Lola straightened her posture.

"Well, to be honest. I kind of have thought about this alliance thing a lot. But, if we do this thing, I have a few conditions." Marissa began. Lola let out a grin.

"Whatever you say."

"One, this is totally on the down low. No one finds out." Marissa said.

"You mean no one finds out now, I mean hello, cameras everywhere." Lola said rolling her eyes.

"I know that. But, no one here needs to know. Not now anyways."

"Okay, condition number one, totally secretive, got it." Lola said nodding her head.

"Condition two, we only speak of alliance things when we are alone, like now." Lola nodded her head.

"Third, if we were to make it to the final two together, it's everyone girl for herself." Marissa finished.

"Okay, that's great. Now I have some conditions of my own." Lola walking around Marissa, and doing a small twirl.

"Number one, I will do all the decision making." Lola said, her voice sounding more demanding than it was two minutes ago.

"Number two, we do not hang out in public. Like at dinner in the mess hall. I can not be eating with Helena or even worse, ew my brother!" Lola half gagged.

"Third and finally, when I say jump, you say how high. If I demand an emergency meeting, you follow me. Even if it means dropping the prize money all together!" Lola said her voice tensing.

"Okay, listen Lola. I don't think I agree with this-

"Okay! Great! See you at dinner! Or not see you at dinner. Haha!" Lola said cutting off Marissa while giggling, and leaving the cabin as if nothing happened.

"What just happened?" Marissa asked herself, confused.

Hunter was with Ronald outside on the dock, in their bathing suits getting ready to take a swim, and jump into the water.

"This weather has been so hot lately." Ronald said dropping his towel on the dock.

"Seriously, man." Hunter agreed. Hunter looked at Ronald's towel. "Crap, I forgot a towel, I'll be right back." Hunter said. Ronald nodded his head, and jumped into the water.

Hunter walked to the boys cabin, meeting Helena along the way, he flashed her a smile, and she gave a shy smile in return. But, she was a little too distracted by the gorgeous body standing before her.

"Hey Helena." He greeted her, once they were In front of each other. Helena tried to keep from blushing, and tried to think out each sentence, so she wouldn't be cursed with 'word-vomit', and say something stupid.

"Hi Hunter, where are you off to?" Helena asked. She immediately mentally scolded herself, where do you think he's going, Helena? The lake. She chastised herself as Hunter answered, "Well, I was at the lake going for a swim with Ronald, this weather is so hot out-" _That's not the only thing. _Helena thought to herself, biting her bottom lip.

"-but, I forgot my towel, so I was going back to the cabin to grab one. How about you?" Hunter asked, feeling surprisingly calm. He was getting use to Helena, and the nerves that got in his stomach whenever he was around her. Helena shrugged, "No where special, I guess."

"Well, we can hang before dinner, I mean if you want." Hunter said trying to remain calm, taming his nerves. Helena smiled, "I would love to."

"Cool?" Hunter asked.

"Cool." Helena confirmed.

"You did a great job on that last challenge, by the way." Hunter complimented.

"Thank you, but so did you. I was really frightened. You didn't look nervous at all." Helena said.

"Ha! Wow, if you were me for those four minutes…" Hunter's voice trailed off.

"Thanks though." Hunter added. He and Helena exchanged smiles again.

Helena looked at Hunter in his bathing suit, which she had no trouble with. He wore his dark green trunks, and he had brown flip-flops on. His dark brown hair the same as always, wavy and perfect. Whenever Helena and Hunter were to start a conversation, it always had an awkward silent spot in it. It was only because neither of them wanted to mess anything up.

"I really like hanging out with you, Helena. I mean everyone here is pretty…crazy." Hunter said running his fingers through his hair. Helena blushed a little, and gave out a small laugh. Hunter felt his ears getting warm, and his cheeks too.

"Oh, wow. Thank you, Hunter. I really like hanging out with you too. I mean you and Marissa are really the only ones I actually talk to." Helena admitted.

"Sometimes being here, with all the cameras, and other campers, it feels like I keep forgetting who I am. Sometimes I need to play it cool, and try not to lose it when Lola gets on my nerves. But, with you? All that pressure, goes away." Hunter admitted. His ears flaming up in embarrassment. Helena's cheeks turning a dark scarlet red.

Helena nodded her head. They walked together in silence, not because they couldn't think of anything to say, but because they didn't need to.

Ronald climbed out of the lake, he cooled off, and needed to get out of the lake. He swore something bit him. Once he stood on the dock, he grabbed his towel and dried his face, and his hair quickly. He wondered where Hunter was, and if he was even coming back. Ronald pulled his towel off his face, and folded it over his arm, he looked up and saw Alex from across dock, on the sand, staring at Ronald. Ronald gave a small smile, which always made Alex's heart beat harder by the second, and she returned it with a small wave.

Ronald slipped on his shoes, and made his way down the dock, and on to the sand to greet Alex. "Hey, Alex."

"Hey, Ronald. Did you go swimming?" She asked him.

"Yeah, Hunter and I were going to cool off, but I have no idea where the guy went." Ronald shrugged. Alex nodded her head, "Weird." She agreed.

"Yeah, so I'm pretty much bored now, I was thinking about showering and getting ready for dinner, but you know what? I really don't care." Ronald chuckled.

"Well, I'm not doing anything." Alex said quickly.

"Seriously?" Ronald asked a little surprised. Alex gave a half laugh, "Why am I usually busy?"

"Well, with your thing…with Seth and Riley." Ronald said uneasily.

"Oh, that." Alex said softly.

It was silent for a moment. Ronald broke the silence with a suggestion.

"Do you want to go swimming? The water is really nice, actually. But, I would stay away from the deeper ends, because I don't know what is swimming out there." Ronald laughed.

"Um, okay. I have to change first though." Alex said slowly backing away, in the direction of her cabin.

"Yeah, and I got to grab more towels. So I'll see you in ten?" Ronald said, also backing away slowly.

"Cool." Alex nodded her head, and turned around. Sprinting off to her cabin. Ronald grinned, and turned fully around, walking back to his cabin. On his walk, he saw Hunter and Helena together, as he passed them he said, "Hey dude, what did you ditch me or something?" Ronald joked.

"Oh yeah, sorry man. I just saw Helena, and we started talking." Hunter explained.

"It's cool, I'm hanging out with Alex anyways, see you dinner man. Bye, Helena." Ronald said passing the two, and going inside the boys cabin.

He swung the door open, and walked into the cabin, looking for towels his mother pestered him to bring from home. Once he found them, he grabbed two and walked back to the dock, eager to be able to spend some time with Alex, alone.

When Alex made it to her cabin, she swung the door open, and saw Marissa laying on her bunk, looking stressed and a little confused. Alex didn't notice Marissa. Alex pulled open her top draw on her dresser, searching frantically for her blue bikini. She hadn't touched it for almost a year. Once she found it, she grinned and ran out of the cabin, into the washroom, to change. "What! No hello!" Marissa shouted after Alex ran out.

Alex and Ronald both met back at the dock, happy to see each other. Even though they would both deny it to other people, they were both happy to be together. Ronald eyed Alex in her bathing suit, he blushed a little when she noticed him looking at her. She looked away, pretending she didn't notice, and blushed lightly.

"So uh, how's the water?" Alex asked, trying to make light conversation, as she stood on the edge of the dock.

"Well," Ronald began, suddenly right behind her. She could practically hear his breathing, and feel it on her neck, making her hair rise. "why don't you tell me!" He said a little louder, pushing Alex into the water. She let out a shocked scream and splashed into the water. If she wasn't so shocked, she would have laughed at this.

"Ronald!" She shouted.

"Oh calm on, lighten up!" He grinned.

"Ronald!" She repeated, just as loud.

"Okay! I'm sorry?" He tried.

"Oh shut up!" She laughed, he laughed along with her and jumped into the lake, letting out an excited scream. He splashed her with a lot of water when he jumped in. They laughed, and began splashing each other with water.

When they stopped, they looked at each other for a moment. They both had the same nerve wrenching feeling stomach in their stomachs. They both wanted something they couldn't put their finger on, but they recognized the feeling. They felt the same magnetizing feeling that they thought didn't exist. They both wanted more. But, they could never admit it.

Alex let out a fake cough, and dunked her head under water. She came back up. "Race you to the bayou?" She suggested weakly. Ronald nodded his head, and they began to swim.

Lola stalked around the camp, looking for one particular camper. If the plan with Marissa didn't work out, she needed a plan B. A person B. Bingo. She thought once she found him. He was alone, not to far away from the mess hall. Sitting on one of the wooden picnic tables, placed outside under the sun. Lola put on her best smile, and approached him. She sat at the table, and he looked up at her.

"Hey Sam!" She greeted cheerfully.

"Uh, what's up?" He greeted the overly cheerful girl.

"Oh nothing. Just relaxing. The invincibility thing is great!" She told him.

"Yeah, finally I catch a break." Sam said. Lola nodded her head sympathetically.

"So how has this….experience been going for you, huh?" Lola asked Sam. Sam shrugged before answering, "Pretty good, it feels like I have been here a lot longer than I actually had." Sam admitted.

"Make any oh, I don't know. Allia- I mean, friends?" Lola asked, quickly covering up her mistake. Sam eyed her funny and drawled out the word, "Yeah," Lola nodded her head for details. "I guess you could say that." He finished.

"Yeah, yeah. Me too." Lola shrugged. She wasn't getting anywhere with this.

"I was thinking," Lola began leaning over the table, trying to get closer to Sam. "That maybe we should, help each other out. Every once in a while." Lola suggested.

"Like an alliance?" Sam asked flat out.

"No! More like…a team. You scratch my back, I scratch yours." Lola defended.

"So it's an alliance. Cool. I'm in." Sam nodded his head.

"Perfect." Lola smirked.

"But, let's just keep this alliance thing, between you and I. Who knows what the others will think, right?" Lola lowered her voice.

"Okay, that's cool. I don't see how it's anyone else's business anyways." Sam shrugged.

"Great, I'm glad you see it my way." Lola got up from the picnic, and began to walk away.

"Where ya going?" Sam called after her.

"Uh…my cabin." Lola lied. She then gave a fake yawn, followed by her saying, "I am so tired. See you at dinner." She waved her fingers to Sam, and walked away.

**I know not a lot happened in this chapter, just focusing on the characters for now. Next chapter will most likely be the challenge! Alright, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, please let me know! Hit the review button and give me some feedback! It means a lot! Here is the montage I created! Enjoy :)**

**.com/watch?v=M45b_dLqY0A**


	14. Fluttered With All This Pain

**Here's the newest chapter of Camp Tv! I would like to first thank all the readers and reviewers who take the time to read my story and give me feedback! I have reached one hundred reviews, which to some people may not be a lot, but to me, this being my first fan fiction, it means a lot! I also began a new fan fiction called Bless The Broken Road. It's a TDI fan fiction, Trent and Courtney are best friends, Gwen and Duncan are best friends. TDI never happened, it's them in high school. They're basically all growing up, dealing with teen peer pressure. I like what I have so far, but what do I know? So if you want to check it out, go ahead! ****I'll quit stalling and start the chapter! I also want to dedicate this chapter to TintinSaysRawr! She has been an awesome reviewer, as have been SO MANY OF YOU! But, she has been so sweet, and awesome! Check out some of her fanfics too! (Check out his hair! His hair, check out his shoes! His shoes?! Sorry, Sonny With A Chance moment….)**

Chris Maclean looked at the camera, and checked out is reflection through the camera, and gave a wink to himself. "I get better looking every day!" Chris laughed happily.

The film began rolling, "Last time on Camp Tv, our campers relaxed for a little while, not having to deal with the stress of a challenge, yet. What thrilling stunts will we give our campers this episode? Stay tuned to find out! On camp tv!"

Once all the campers were situated and sitting in the mess hall, finishing up their dinner, Chris Maclean entered the room with an evil smirk on his face. Seth and Riley sat together at their own table, playing with their food, a little disgusted.

"So this next challenge, I better not experience near death." Riley states, as she pushes her plate away.

"Yes, me too. We have to get Alex to vote with us tomorrow for the bon fire ceremony. We're almost at the final ten." Seth says.

"Yeah, that's be a good idea." Riley agrees.

"Campers! I hope you're ready for your next challenge! This is the third challenge in a series, meaning only one more of you can win invincibility, and one more of you have to go onto the boat of losers, and leave the island." Chris says with fake sadness.

"Follow me campers!" Chris announces, and leads all the campers out of the mess hall, and they followed him past the cabins, and to the stage where they once had the talent show. The pink curtains still hung, but now there were eleven booths set up across the stage.

"Go ahead, pick a booth!" Chris says leading the campers up the stage. Chris stood in front of a giant board which had five different categories spread out across on top. Underneath each category was a blue card going down the row reading 500, 400, 300, 200, and 100. The categories were, Past Seasons, Chris Maclean, Animals and Nature, Fellow Campers, and Pop Culture.

Jemi walked behind a booth, seeing several blank cards placed inside her booth, along with a pen. "What is this? The ultimate game of jeopardy?" Jemi asked.

"That would be correct, Jemi!" Chris grins.

Helena smiled, this would be something she could be good at. She stood inside a booth, in between Hunter on her left side, and Lola on her right.

"Wow, the ultimate game of jeopardy. How exciting." Lola said sarcastically. Before Sam got into his booth he went up to Lola and whispered in her ear, "Before giving your final answer, look to me first. I am a wiz at this stuff." Sam said. Lola nodded her head before threateningly whispering back, "You better be." Sam smirked and went into his booth and waited for the game to begin.

"Campers! This as you can already tell is the ultimate game of Jeopardy! For those of you who don't know how to play, listen up! I'm only explaining these rules once! First of all, see those silver bracelets inside your booths. Please, slip those onto your wrist." Chris watched the campers do as he said before continuing.

"When it is your turn to play, you pick one of the following categories, Past Seasons, The amazingly attractive Chris Maclean, Fellow Campers, Animals and Nature, or Pop Culture." Chris began looking at the campers who studied the board.

"Then you pick out of the following, 500, 400, 300, 200 or 100. The amount of points you pick will give you that many if you answer a question correctly. You have thirty seconds to answer each question, Chef over on your left has a giant timer set. If you answer incorrectly you lose those points, and just for fun, you see those silver bracelets inside of your booths, that you all put on? Yeah, answer a question wrong, not only do you lose points but you are also zapped, with electricity!"

Chris couldn't hold back the laughter now, and began cracking up. The campers gasped and looked at the bracelets they accidentally put on their wrists, trying as hard as they could to either break the bracelet, or tug it off. Some of the campers began whining worriedly, making Chris stop laughing, and furrow his brow angrily.

"Oh calm down you bunch of babies, it's only thirteen watts. Sheesh! Fun suckers much?" Chris said annoyed. "Let's get this show on the road! Who wants to go first?" Chris asked clapping his hands together.

"Uh Chris? I already won invincibility! Why should I play?" Lola asked raising her hand. Chris shrugged before answering, "Well the producers and I were talking, we think it would only be fair if the campers winning invincibility should play as well. Sorry Sam, that means you have to play too." Chris said not sounding sorry at all.

Lola let out an annoyed sigh. "Whatever! This game is _so _unfair!"

"Says the girl who didn't have to walk the bridge of death!" Jemi snapped.

Lola shot Jemi a death glare, and even though he didn't want to, Chris broke up the argument.

"Okay, who wants to go first?" Chris asked again.

"I will!" Riley volunteered raising her hand. Her and Seth exchanged looks.

"Okay, Riley. Pick a category, and an amount of points to go along with it." Chris said directing her attention to the board.

"I pick…Animals and Nature for three hundred." Riley answered.

Chris picked the 300 card off the board, and opened it up. He cleared his throat, and read the question. "The Canadian Beaver comes from what country?" Chris asked. The timer began ticking. Riley looked a little confused before answering, _what if this was some kind of crazy trick question_? "Uh…Canada?" She answered slowly.

"Correct! That's three hundred points for Riley!" Chris shouted throwing the card backwards.

"Me next!" Lola shouted raising her hand.

"Okay, Lola pick a category and an amount of points." Chris said looking at Riley.

"Hm, I pick Animals and Nature for 500." Lola asked feeling confident.

"Okay, then." Chris grabbed the card and snickered for a moment, and read the question. "Lola, how much wood would a wood chuck, chuck, if a wood chuck could chuck wood?" Chris grinned.

Lola's jaw dropped angrily. She gave an outburst, "What! That's not even a question!" She screamed.

"Actually, Lola. If it's on the card, it is a question." Hunter said shooting her a smile.

"Shut up! Nobody asked you anyways, Hunter!" Lola snapped.

"Answer the question Lola, time is ticking." Hunter reminded her.

"Ugh! But Riley's question had the answer in it!" She complained.

"Tick, tock!" Chris said impatiently.

"I get zapped either way!" Lola shouted.

Chris stared at Lola waiting for her answer. Lola looked at Sam who only shrugged, trying to hide his amusement.

"Ugh, fifteen?" Lola asked rolling her eyes.

"Wrong! The correct answer is, there is no answer! Haha! It's just one of those lame tongue twisters! Pretty great huh?!" Chris said laughing, Lola was about to shout, but Chris hit the red buzzer on the side of the game board, and Lola let out a shrill yell.

"What the hell, Chris?" She shouted angrily, looking at her right wrist, inspecting it.

"What! I told you would be zapped!"

Lola let out another scream, and Chris tapped his foot impatiently.

"Next!" Chris called out, looking at the other campers. They all looked terrified.

"I will, I guess." Alex said lazily. Chris nodded his head, as Alex inspected the board.

"I pick Fellow Campers, for four hundred." Alex said shrugging.

Chris picked the card off the board and read the question.

"What was Riley's talent performed during the talent show challenge?"

Alex thought hard, not really remembering. She remembered Ronald played the drums, and Jemi played a song. But, Riley? What did she do again? Alex tried to block out the timer ticking the seconds away.

"Twenty-five seconds!" Chris said in a sing song voice.

Alex looked at Riley, who started clearing her throat. She started clearing it louder, and louder, forming it into a cough. Alex looked really confused when Riley made a cough that sounded like a crow cawing. Then it hit her! "Animal calls!" Alex said immediately.

"Correct!" Chris said throwing the card away.

"She cheated!" Lola shouted immediately.

"Do you have proof?" Chris asked.

"..no." Lola crossed her arms and fumed silently.

"Okay then! Who's next?" Chris asked eagerly.

Next up was Hunter, who chose Past Seasons for five hundred points. "Your question is, what is the title of the episode where Courtney from season one, was unfairly kicked off?" Chris looked up from the card, and looked at Hunter. The timer was ticking. Hunter wasn't sure if he knew the answer. "Wait! Wait! I know this. Uh, Basic Straining?" He answered unsure.

"Correct!" Chris shouted.

"Oh, you got to be kidding." Lola asked angrily.

"Nope!" Chris said answering her.

"it was a rhetorical question!" She gritted through her teeth.

"Yeah, I don't care." Chris shrugged.

"Next?" Chris looked at the other contestants.

Sam raised his hand, "I'll take Pop Culture for five hundred, Alex!" Sam smirked, calling Chris the wrong host name.

"Yeah, I appreciate you getting into the game and everything. But it's Chris." Chris said flatly.

"I know that." Sam answered just as flat. Chris grabbed the 500 Pop Culture card, and read the question. "In 2002 singer Celine Dion released an album, what is the title?" Chris read.

"A New Day Has Come." Sam answered immediately.

"Uh, yeah. Very…good." Chris said flatly.

"How did you know that?" Lola asked in a loud whisper.

Sam shrugged. "Mom has a collection of her albums back home." he replied.

Sam and Lola looked back to the game to see Helena going up next. She chose Animals and Nature for four hundred points. Chris grabbed the card, and turned to Helena, who didn't seem nervous at all. "Helena, true or false, Beavers are herbivores." Chris looked up at Helena who thought about this. The timer was counting down quickly. "That would be true!" Helena decided.

"Correct!" Chris announced.

"What is with all the beaver questions!" Lola groaned.

"Technically yours was a wood chuck question, haha." Chris chuckled.

"Ronald, you're up." Chris decided, looking at Ronald who looked a little surprised, not volunteering. "Uh, okay. I pick Fellow Campers for two hundred." Ronald shrugged. Chris happily picked up the card, and read the question, "Oh this is a good one." Chris grinned. "Which three campers, are secretly in an allince together!" By this time all the campers exchanged looks, and Chris began cracking up. Sam and Lola exchanged looks, as did Lola and Marissa. "Three?" Sam whispered loudly to Lola.

"He's cracked. He has nothing on me. I mean us." Lola said crossing her arms, trying to remain calm.

"Alliances? We already have that thing going? You people work fast." Jemi said a little surprised.

"How did he know that?" Riley whispered to Seth.

"Hidden cameras. Duh, I know everything." Chris grinned. Ronald gave a sideways glance to Alex, who was looking more nervous by the ticking second.

"Times ticking." Chris reminded Ronald.

"Uh. Pass?" Ronald asked weakly.

"Nope! You're wrong!" Chris slammed his fist on the red button behind the board, giving Ronald a painful shock running through his entire body.

"Holy crap, that hurt!" Ronald cried rubbing his wrist.

"Yeah, I know." Chris shrugged. "In case you at home are wondering what the scores are it goes like this, Riley for three hundred, Lola for negative five hundred, haha. Alex for four hundred, Hunter for five hundred, Sam for five hundred, Helena for four hundred and Ronald for negative two hundred."

"Alright who wants to go up next?" Chris turned to the campers who were growling at Chris. "Then I'll pick! Come on Seth, pick a topic!" Chris pointed to the board.

"I guess I pick Past seasons for one hundred." Seth shrugged.

"Okay then. What was the first challenge done on Total Drama Island?" Chris read off the card.

"You had to jump off a high cliff…into the center ring. Then you had to make a hot tub!" Seth said unsure.

"Eh, close enough." Chris shrugged. "That's one hundred points for Seth!"

The game went on, more people getting an electric shock, than getting questions answered correctly. The game kept continuing, the scores becoming pretty close.

"Okay, final round! We are going into overtime. Final question, it all goes to Helena or Seth. Whoever answers the question correctly first, wins invincibility, along with Sam and Lola!" Chris said telling the viewers at home, while checking himself out in the camera reflection.

Helena didn't look nervous at all, but she felt her heart practically pounding out of her chest. Seth, on the other hand felt the pressure. He knew if at least one of the members of his alliance had to win invincibility. He felt like their chances would be better that way.

"Okay here's the final question." Chris began dramatically.

The other campers stood impatiently at their booths, tired, and weary, wanting to go back to their cabins. Or get the bonfire ceremony over with, they were all sore from the static shocks. Helena and Seth nervously waited for Chris to ask the question. Chris purposely paused for dramatic effect, he claims that the audience eats up this kind of effect.

"When…is…my…birthday?" Chris asked slowly.

Without thinking Seth immediately slammed his hand on the buzzer placed before him. Chris looked at Seth, and Seth's eyes widened. He didn't know the answer! How could he possibly know the answer!

"Uh…September twenty-second?" He answered weakly.

Chris grinned, and shook his head no. He slammed his hand on the red button, shocking Seth.

"Helena? Do you have an answer?" Chris looked at Helena.

She shook her head, afraid of getting shocked. "Well, Helena wins!" Chris declared.

"What? How? You said whoever answers the question first, and correctly wins!" Riley pointed out.

"Yeah, well Seth was first, but he was wrong, and we need a winner. Helena's the only one left. So congratulations! You get invincibility!"

Helena beamed with excitement, as everyone quickly pulled off their silver bracelets. Helena stepped in front of her booth, and stood next to Chris, and waved to the camera. Hunter walked behind Helena, and wrapped his arms around her. He dropped his arms quickly. "Um, good job!" Hunter congratulated.

Helena furiously blushed, and pulled a lock of hair behind her ear, and pushed her glasses up a little, not making eye contact, she let out a quiet, "Thank you."

Seth walked up to Alex and Riley. Alex looked like she understood, and wasn't upset. Riley had her arms crossed, looking annoyed. "Sorry." Seth apologized, looking guilty.

"Oh, don't worry. How could you have possibly known his birthday anyways, honestly?" Alex said shaking her head.

"Seriously! Chris Mac_lame_ is the most conceited person, ever!" Riley said throwing her hands in the air.

"We'll get them next time. We need to make game plans, if we all survive this week, which we should, we have to make plans for each of us to win the three challenges. Deal?" Seth asked his teammates, lowering his voice.

"Deal." They agreed in hushed tones.

"Campers! That was the third of your three challenges. This week our winners of invincibility are, Lola, Sam, and Helena! Congratulations!" The campers gave applause to their fellow contestants. "I give you a half hour, to get your votes ready for the bon fire ceremony! See you there!" Chris exited.

"Stupid challenge." Jemi muttered, rubbing her wrist from the several times she was shocked.

"You're just mad because you didn't win." Logan said coming up from behind her, as the two walked out of scene, onto the camp site.

"Uh, no! I'm mad because I was shocked about one hundred times!"

"Sore loser."

"Stop that, Logan! You're so annoying." Jemi rolled her eyes.

"We all have our gifts." He shrugged.

"Yeah, and yours is being an egotistical criminal, who thinks he is so hot, when he is the biggest moron I ever met in my life!" Jemi snapped.

"Ouch, I'm dumber than that Ezekiel kid, from season one? Haha, home school dork." Logan snickered to himself.

"Ugh! Shut up." Jemi demanded.

"How about you make me." Logan winked.

"What are you suggesting?" Jemi challenged, as she stopped walking, and crossed her arms.

Logan stopped walking as well, and smirked. "I think you know." Logan winked.

"A bet?" Jemi shrugged.

"Uh. Okay." Logan said caught off guard, definitely not what he was thinking.

"Okay. I bet you can't get off cigarettes." Jemi smirked.

"Ha! Yeah, I so can. I haven't smoked once since I got here."

"Um, yeah right." Jemi rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I've smoked way more than once." Logan said thinking about it.

"Fine, then I bet you can't come forth with your real feelings." Logan challenged.

"What is that suppose to mean!" Jemi shouted. "You sound like a guidance counselor." Jemi said shaking her head.

"What I mean is, I know you want me." Logan let out another smirk.

"Oh right, you're so hot. I mean, I need a mop bucket to wipe my drool." Jemi said her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You're doing it again." Logan pointed out.

"Who do you think you are?" Jemi asked.

"I think, therefore I know, I am Logan."

"Oh wow, impressive."

"Shut up, is this deal on?" Logan asked.

"Fine. It's on. You have to make me, somehow magically fall for you. And you have to stop smoking cigarettes." Jemi shrugged.

"Shake on it?"

Jemi stuck out her hand to shake, with Logan's. Logan grinned, "Ah, see. You're already trying to hold my hand, this bet is gonna be so easy." Jemi quickly pulled her hand back, balled into a fist, and punched Logan in the gut.

"Please. You're gonna fall for me, before I ever even think about falling for you." With that Jemi turned around and walked away, pleased that she would be winning a bet.

Sam walked back to his cabin, in hopes of the shocking feeling in his wrist to fade quickly, before the bonfire ceremony. It was a great relief knowing you were going to stay for another few days.

"Sam!" Lola's sharp whisper came from out of no where, scaring him to the ground.

"Yo, watch it." Sam said, suddenly seeing Lola standing before him, her arms were crossed. Sam helped himself up, "Where did you come from anyways?" Sam asked her. She ignored the question and said, "Who are voting off tonight?"

"Uh, I haven't thought about it really, I was thinking that Seth kid. When Chris mentioned the alliance thing, he looked a little twitchy. I think something is going down with that kid."

"I have to agree with you there." Lola nodded her head.

"Or that Marissa girl." Sam said suddenly. "I'm not sure about her. The cute and bubbly one's always get you." Sam said.

"What! No, don't be stupid. She's fine." Lola said trying to keep her cool.

"Just a suggestion." Sam shrugged.

"Yeah, a stupid one." Lola said, sighing.

Sam didn't say anything, neither did Lola. "I have to go. See you at the bonfire." Lola said turning her heel to find Marissa. Sam awkwardly stood where he was, having a few things on his mind to think about.

Marissa was in the washrooms, washing her hands and wrists. She knew if her wrist hit some cool water, the zapping feeling would go away. She was very pleased that if she couldn't win this challenge, that Helena was able to.

Lola entered the washroom, as Marissa wiped her hands on the brown paper towel on the side of the sink. "Oh, hey Lola." Marissa greeted.

"Hey." Lola said with a fake smile on her face.

"That was a disgusting challenge, my wrist still tingles!" Marissa said.

"Mine too, it was torture." Lola said with fake concern, that came out a little sarcastic as well, but Marissa didn't notice.

"So, I was wondering…" Lola began.

"Yeah?"

"Who were you planning on voting off, I mean I figure we should vote for the same person." Lola said trying to sound innocent.

"Oh. Well, I'm not sure yet. I'll probably talk about it with Helena later." Marissa answered.

"Who?" Lola snapped.

"Helena."

"Why?" Lola asked disgustedly.

"Well, I want to." Marissa answered.

"We have a deal, remember. You vote for the same person as me." Lola said her voice getting angrier.

"So unless Helena is in an alliance with us, which she isn't! You better keep her out of this!" Lola threatened.

"Whatever." Marissa rolled her eyes.

"I want Seth out." Lola said.

"I want Logan gone." Marissa said.

"Seth." Lola said crossing her arms.

"Logan." Marissa said crossing her arms.

"You either vote with me, or this alliance is done." Lola snapped.

"What does it matter? I know you have one with Sam too." Marissa revealed. Lola tried to keep her jaw from dropping, and tried to keep her expression tensed.

"How did you know that!" Lola demanded.

"I guess I just have my ways," Marissa shrugged.

"Looks like you won't be needing me." Marissa said walking around Lola and out of the washrooms.

Lola wanted to scream, and slap her across the face. But, Lola developed an idea. She knew what she wanted to happen, and she knew everything would go her exact way. She let an evil smile crawl on her face. She left the washrooms, confident.

Eight o'clock at night came very fast, all eleven campers gathered around the camp fire, while Chris Maclean help a plate of marsh mellows, and stared at all the campers. "Campers, you are now going to be down to the top ten. So congratulate yourselves! It gets a lot tougher from here!" Chris chuckled.

"I guess I will get to the results then." Chris shrugged.

He began tossing marsh mellows while calling out the campers name.

"Lola, Sam, Helena! For invincibility." They caught their marsh mellows, and sat patiently.

"Jemi, Logan, and Hunter. You survived another bon fire ceremony, great job."

They ate their marsh mellows feeling relief.

"Alex, Riley and Ronald." Chris tossed out three more marsh mellows. It came down to Marissa and Seth. They waited nervously, but patiently.

**Confessional Cam:**

**Lola**: it's what I would like to wall a win-win.

"Campers, I have the final marsh mellow. The final marsh mellow goes to…" Seth and Marissa held their breath, nervously. Waiting for Chris to get on with it.

"Seth." Chris finished. He tossed Seth the marsh mellow, and he gratefully caught it, and ate it.

"Marissa, I am sorry. You will be leaving the island, and getting on board the boat of losers." Chris announced.

Marissa stood up, "I guess I could have saw this coming." She admitted.

"You dug your own grave, Marissa." Lola said smirking.

Marissa replied by saying, "You're not worth it." She grabbed her suitcase which was waiting for her at the dock, and walked down the dock of shame, to the boat of losers.

Helena sadly waved goodbye, already missing her friend.

"Okay, campers get some rest. Tomorrow I will start the first of three challenges over again. Goodnight, and goodbye." Chris announced. The campers lazily got up, and shuffled away.

"Will new alliances be made? Who will win the next challenge? How will Logan and Jemi's little side bet go? Stay tuned, and find out next time on Camp Tv!"

**I really hope you guys like that chapter! Sorry about Marissa leaving! I liked her character too! This all came as a complete shock to me as well! I actually wasn't going to write her as the one to leave, but when she was yelling at Lola in that scene, I was like "ooh, Lola can vote her off, and I already said Sam was suspicious." So see how things work out! Haha! Please review this story, and let me know what you all think! Good or Bad :) Thanks again! Check out my other Fanfiction, Bless The Broken Road, as well! I mean if you want, haha!**


	15. Was I Going To Play It Safe?

**Hi everyone! Thanks again for the continuous support, and feedback! It's awesome, you guys rock. I saw the So You Think You Can Dance concert yesterday(9-22-09, oh and HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO Shikamaru's Twin, the creator of the character Riley!! I hope it was awesome!) I get to see the show again on Friday(9-25-09, and aiufhuas!!*&% I can't wait 3 I love Jeanine Mason! Alright, here's the newest chapter everyone!)**

Chris Maclean grinned at himself in his full legnth mirror. "Man, I am hot!" he grinned. He looked in the reflection again, and saw the camera man standing behind him.

"Um, Chris. We're rolling." He said.

"Uh! Haha! Last time on Camp Tv…. Can't you people ever knock?" Chris chastised before getting to the review.

"We played a rousing game of, jeopardy! It was pretty interesting actually. Winning invincibility was Helena, and getting kicked off and sent to the Boat Of Losers was Marissa, after she told off Lola, finding out that Lola had an alliance going with Sam as well. Logan and Jemi have a slight side bet going on, and Riley, Seth, and Alex still have their alliance going pretty strong. What will happen next! What will our next challenge be? And can I honestly get any more good looking? I mean come on! Look at me!" Chris flashed a smile to himself in the mirror, as the camera man rolled his eyes.

"All questions answered on this episode of Camp Tv!"

Helena was sitting on the dock, she had taken off her shoes, dangling her legs off the edge of the wooden dock. Her best friend was eliminated last night, it's kind of rough. Having the one extra empty bunk in the girls cabin.

Lola claimed it last night, she puts all her extra things on Marissa's bunk. The other girls just rolled their eyes, not surprised at all.

"Well I deserve this bunk!" Lola protested, when Riley asked what she was doing when she threw all her things on the bed. Like her make up case, her basket of necessities.

"You deserve the bunk, the cleanest bathroom stall, to win all the challenges, blah, blah, blah. Just shut up." Jemi said rolling her eyes, fed up with Lola's behavior.

"Ew, what the hell is your problem." Lola sneered.

"I think it's obvious." Jemi said coldly, and exited the cabin.

"She is disgusting." Lola said rolling her eyes, tossing her things on Marissa's bunk.

Helena felt the vibrations of footsteps coming toward her. She hoped it was anyone except for Lola. She saw Hunter sit down next to her, she couldn't hold back her smile, and let it go.

"Hey Helena, how are you holding up?" Hunter knew her and Marissa were good friends.

"Pretty good, I guess. I'm still here." Helena let out a nervous laugh.

"My words exactly." Hunter agreed.

Hunter was wearing his usual clothes, looking out onto the lake. Helena felt her heart tensing a little. She was always surprised with how calm she is with Hunter. On the outside, anyways.

Hunter glanced at Helena who looked down. Hunter wondered what she was thinking. He actually really likes her. The only thing keeping him from telling her is the small little factor, that she might not like him back.

He pushed those thoughts aside. "Campers! I want you all to meet me at the bon fire ceremony! Pronto!" Chris Maclean's voice blared through the camp megaphones.

Hunter and Helena exchanged looks. He shrugged, and got up. He stuck his hand out. For a second, Helena hesitated, and Hunter noticed. Making him feel a little hurt. Helena grabbed his hand, and he pulled her up. She gave him a shy smile, and they dropped hands.

They walked together to the bon fire pit, which was only about a five minute walk. Once they made it there, they took seats on their own separate wooden logs. The ones they sat on with it came time for elimination.

The other campers came, and took their own seats. Soon enough Chris came, with his signature smirk on his lips.

"Campers! Well, here's to the top ten, eh?" Chris said.

Logan, for some reason, began clapping. Then Seth joined in, as did Sam and the rest of the cast began applauding as well.

"Okay, quit it. It's not that great. We only started with twelve of you." Chris said rolling his eyes.

"Okay, first I have your newest challenge ready to go! But, now we are changing the rules a little, after every two challenges we will be doing a bon fire ceremony! But after the second challenge, before one of you are sent home, the producers want me to congratulate you all with some kind of cast party." Chris said.

"A party? Like, indoors. Air conditioning, edible food, party?" Lola perked up.

"With music, and dancing? And…fun?" Jemi asked.

"Yes, yes, yes. A real shin-dig." Chris said rolling his eyes.

"Shin-dig?" Sam asked openly.

"A real hullabaloo." Riley snickering, making the situation worse.

"Smart mouth." Sam muttered.

"Look who's talking!" Seth said quickly.

"Okay! Hey! Save the drama for later!" Chris said breaking up the argument.

The campers ignored each other, and focused on what Chris had to say. Chris opened his mouth to speak. "The next challenge is a fishing challenge!" Chris announced. The campers exchanged looks with each other, as Chris paused, waiting for someone to burst out in applause.

"And what's your point?" Jemi asked.

"My point?" Chris repeated.

"Yeah." Jemi said.

"Oh. Well, each of will take a partner, one of you will catch the fish. Your partner will take each fish that was caught, carry it across their spot, on the dock, to right here-the camp fire pit, and begin degutting each fish. Then you have to start your own fire, cook the fish, and serve it to me." Chris finished with a smile.

"Degutting a fish? That is disgusting!" Lola cried.

"Wait we're preparing a whole meal, for scratch for _you?_ You can have lobster served to you in less than thirty minutes if you want to!" Alex pointed out.

"True." Chris nodded his head.

"You could have Baked Alaska from Alaska served to you instantly." Ronald added.

"Also true." Chris said.

"And yet, you want disgusting fish from the lake?" Hunter asked.

"Eh….no. But, I do like watching you guys work for it!" Chris answered triumphantly.

"I am so surprised." Ronald said flatly.

"Okay, I'll pick your partners. You can pick if you want to fish, or cook the fish. Chef here will hand you your fishing rods."

Out of no where, Chef appeared. Wearing long rubber, yellow suspenders, and a white t-shirt underneath. He had a silver, rusty, bucket in his hand, with several, long, colorful, yet broken looking, fishing rods. He dropped the bucket on the ground next to him, and crossed his arms.

Chris tapped his chin with one finger, thoughtfully. "Hm…Alright, I want Sam and Alex together. Riley and Ronald, Lola and Hunter-

"What! I can not work with him. He's impossible!" Lola immediately interrupted.

"I'm impossible! You can't even let him finish his sentence!" Hunter argued.

"Well, I had to stop the madness, Hunter!"

"You two! Stop the arguing! Will you just please save it for later!" Chris shouted angrily.

"Whatever." Lola rolled her eyes.

"She started it." Hunter muttered.

"Seth and Helena," Chris glanced at Logan and Jemi. They were the only two left, he didn't plan to have it like this, but he smirked. "Logan and Jemi."

Jemi's expression, dropped and an annoyed look creased into her forehead.

"Just shut up." Jemi said automatically to Logan, who looked like he was going to open his mouth.

"Okay, grab your stuff, and get ready! Whoever has the best fish wins! You have the time limit between now, and the next two hours!"

"That's not enough time." Riley argued.

"Too bad, so sad." Chris shrugged.

"Can't really argue with that logic." Ronald said flatly.

The campers went over to the bucket, where the fisher pulled out a fishing rod. The pairs made their own space, as the fisher cast the rod out into the lake. Lola grabbed the pink fishing rod, and stood on the edge of the dock. She fumbled with the string, and the bait.

"Stupid challenge! How am I suppose to do this! It's so stupid!" She said angrily.

"Let me do it, Lola! I know how to fish, I've done it before." Hunter said trying to take the rod from Lola.

"No!" She said turning around quickly, so Hunter couldn't grab the rod.

Hunter sighed, "why not?" he asked.

"There's no way I am degutting a fish!" She said, accidentally tying the string into a knot.

Hunter stepped closer to Lola, and put his arms around her, so he could reach over and grab the fishing rod. She swiftly and quickly moved away, Hunter tumbling forward.

"I said no!" Lola said shaking the fishing rod.

"Let me untangle it, Lola!" Hunter said grabbing the fishing rod.

Lola clutched onto the other end, and tugged it forward. "No!" She said firmly.

"Why not! I'm just trying to help, I want to win this challenge!" Hunter said, tugging the pole in his direction.

"I want to win too! We do this my way!" Lola said gritting through her teeth, pulling the pole her way.

"Let go!" Hunter demanded.

"No! YOU!"

"Fine." Hunter smirked, dropping the fishing rod, with the force he had on the fishing pole, that was suddenly dropped, sent Lola tumbling backwards, letting out a loud scream, into the lake water.

All the campers stopped what they were doing to see what had just happened. They all laughed, without feeling bad, they all knew Lola was an awful witch. She slowly swam back up, reaching up with one hand, slamming it down on the dock. She pulled herself out of the water. She was soaking wet, her clothes sticking to her body. She crossed her arms over her chest, so no one could see her bra.

"I'm going to go change." She muttered.

She stormed away, and went to her cabin to find new clothes to wear. Hunter smirked, and grabbed the fishing rod that fell in the water with Lola. He pulled it out, and shook it a little, so the water would fall off. He successfully untied the knot Lola created, hooked on some bait, and casted the rod into the water, and whistled happily to himself.

"Okay, let's get things straight." Logan said holding the blue fishing pole, as he turned to Jemi.

"I'm the man, I get the food. You're the woman….I guess, and you degut the food. Good luck with that." Logan cast the fishing string into the water, and waited for something to happen.

"Uh, are you kidding me? This isn't 1940, give me that." Jemi got a firm hold on the fishing rod, and pulled it out of Logan's hands.

Logan rolled his eyes. "You are so difficult." Logan said.

"Me? I don't think so, look to yourself, if you want difficult." Jemi said waiting patiently to catch a fish.

"I'm pretty up front with everything, you're the one who's all secretive, and intense. Chill out, will you?""Don't tell me what to do." Jemi said.

Logan let out a frustrated sigh.

"Aw, does Logan want a cigarette to calm his nerves?" Jemi asked with fake sentimental care.

"Shut up." He snapped.

"That's a yes." Jemi said satisfied.

Alex sat on the edge of the dock, as Sam stood next to her waiting for a fish to come. She let out a quiet sigh, this challenge couldn't get anymore boring as of now.

"This is pretty boring." Alex said.

"It isn't that horrible. It's just fishing." Then Sam chuckled to himself.

"What?" Alex asked.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking of a scene from the movie Jaws." Sam tells Alex.

"Oh." Alex says not really caring.

"Y'all know me. Know how I earn a livin'. I'll catch this bird for you, but it ain't gonna be easy. Bad fish." Sam says.

"What?" Alex practically shouted, she was so confused.

"What? It's a quote from Jaws." Sam said offended.

Alex just sat there saying nothing.

"Don't tell me you've never seen Jaws before." Sam says looking at Alex.

Alex looked up at Sam and just shrugged.

"You disgust me." Sam said dryly.

"Sam!" Alex cried.

"Sorry! Sorry! I didn't mean to say that." Sam said focusing back on the water.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Alex said rolling her eyes.

The fishing line tugged forward slightly. Alex noticed it, and looked at Sam who grinned. "I think we got something!" Sam said excitedly.

Alex got up from off the dock, and stood next to Sam to see him trying to reel in the catch.

"Hurry up! Before it drops!" Alex said

Sam opened his mouth to say something, "If you quote Jaws right now, I will push you into that water, no joke." Alex said warningly.

"Fine!" Sam said letting out an overly-dramatic sigh.

He reeled in the catch, once it was out of the water, and came into the full view of the two campers, their expressions dropped. It was only a large boot.

Riley stood next to Ronald on the dock, and they both waited patiently for something to catch on. Ronald glanced where Sam and Alex stood, not because he was jealous or anything, but he wanted to check on Alex, make sure she was holding up okay. Yeah, that was it.

"This is so boring." Riley complained.

"I know, right." Ronald agreed.

"Seriously, I wish I could just jump into the lake, grab a fish and get the challenge going. It would be way quicker." Riley said walking back and forth impatiently.

"Totally." Ronald agreed, still waiting.

Ronald felt a slight, but very light tug. He raised his eyebrows, and felt it again.

"Riley! I got something!" Ronald said urgently.

She ran forward, and grinned. Ronald reeled it in, a fish, a very small but still a fish, was pulled up.

"Yes!" Riley shouted.

Which caused looks from other campers to look over in their direction. This made panic wash over them all. Riley grabbed the bucket placed behind her, and brought it next to Ronald, who unhooked the fish, and dropped in the bucket. "Okay, let's degut this!" Riley said.

"We should try and speed things up." Seth said to Helena, who was holding the fishing rod, waiting for a catch.

"Yeah, I am trying." Helena said trying to keep calm, she really wanted to win invincibility again.

Seth nodded his head waiting. He would be degutting the fish, which to him would be pretty easy. He figured he could just chop it with his hands and shake it until everything came out. He didn't care so much if Chris got food poisoning. Serves him right.

Helena stumbled forward. "Oh gosh! I got something, Seth help me out." Helena said tumbling forward again. She fell onto her knees, and gripped the fishing rod, and tried to pull it forward.

"Reel it in!" Seth told her, he rushed next to her.

Helena reeled it in as quick as she could, it got heavier and heavier. She finally reeled it all the way in. Revealing a large bass fish. It had to be at least twenty pounds.

"How am I suppose to degut that?" Seth asked.

Helena dropped the fish into the metal, rusty bucket. She got off her knees and took a deep breath. Seth picked up the extremely heavy bucket, and hunched back a little from the weight. He slowly walked off the dock, with Helena following him.

***

All the campers were at the same point of degutting their fish. They were all at the same point.

"So can't I just cut the eyeballs out?" Logan asked holding a pocket knife in his hand.

"I don't think so, Logan." Jemi said rolling her eyes.

"I don't think so, Logan." Logan mimicked.

"Are you five?" Jemi demanded, annoyed. "Just cut the fish, and get the insides out!"

"God, Jemi. Just shut up!" Logan said growing tenser and tenser.

"Dude! Just complete the challenge!" Jemi said crossing her arms.

"I'm trying to! You're just a little too distracting!" Logan said gritting his teeth.

"Calm down, will you!" Jemi demanded.

"I would! But I need a cigarette to do so!" Logan shouted.

Jemi responded with a laugh, and just sat down on the ground, and watched Logan pull on his hair. Logan took a deep breath, and angled his pocket knife, and began cutting the fish. He had no idea what he was doing, which made Jemi laugh a little more. But, this also gave her a nervous feeling, afraid they would lose the challenge.

***

"I have a gross feeling about this, I don't want to do this…" Seth said looking at the large fish.

"Come on Seth, it isn't really…that….big." Helena said fibbing a little.

"Are you kidding." Seth asked flatly.

"Isn't your nickname Chopper?" Helena asked.

"Well, yeah but-

"Then chop!" Helena demanded.

"I don't-

"Chop!" She demanded again.

"Okay, Okay!" Seth said putting his hands up in defeat.

Helena smirked a little, and watched Seth do his thing.

***

"I can not believe I have to do this." Alex said looking at the fish Sam caught. It was tiny, probably smaller than the palm of Sam's hand. Sam came up from behind Alex and spoke, "What? It's teeny. You can do it!" Sam encouraged.

Alex made a small whine sound, and took the pocket knife Sam had handy inside his pocket. She began to cut around the eyes, not knowing what to do, or where to begin. She knew Chris would be eating it, so she didn't care if he got some kind of fish disease.

One of the eyeballs fell out onto the ground, and Alex let out a scream.

"That is _so _gross!" She said disgustedly.

"Eh, not really." Sam shrugged.

"I hate you." Alex said half jokingly.

Sam shrugged, and watched Alex carefully cut the fish.

**Confessional Cam:**

**Sam:** So this challenge was kind of weird, but easy enough, and Alex? Yeah I'm kind of noticing how hot she is.

"I think you have to cut around the fin a little." Sam said still right behind Alex, slightly hovering over her.

"Oh, okay." Alex said nodding her head, not noticing how close Sam actually was.

Alex cut around the fin, where some blood came draining out.

"Oh, oh gross." Alex said covering her nose with her hand, the stench was a revealing and disgusting odor. She backed up and into Sam.

"Sorry!" She said turning around into him, not knowing her was there.

He had his arms on her arms, and smile at her, it wasn't a cocky grin, or a shy smile. It was just a smile, and Alex kind of liked it. "Hey." Sam said quietly.

Alex gave a small smile, and nodded her head a little. She didn't mean to, but it kind of just happened. She peered over his shoulder, and Ronald came into view. He was with Riley and they were talking about who knows what. Then Alex got this weird feeling in her stomach. Like something wrong was happening.

Alex blushed red, and turned back around. She covered her hand over her nose, and put the knife back on the fish.

"Let's finish this." She said, her voice sounding a little nasally.

**Confessional Cam**:

**Alex:** I don't even know what that was.

***

"Okay everyone! Time is up! Please bring your entrees to me!" Chris said loudly, he sat at a picnic table, with a red and white plaid table cloth covering it. He had a white bib tucked in his shirt.

All the campers lined up, with their food on a silver platter, with a cover on top. They nervously waited in line, and one by one walked up to Chris. First up was Hunter and Lola. Hunter held the platter, and Lola stood behind him, her hands on her hips. Hunter put the platter on the table, and pulled the lid off. Revealing a disgusting looking fish.

It was a gray color, with one eyeball in and the other, fallen out somewhere. The tongue was falling out, and the fins were gone. Chris cringed and pushed the plate away from him.

"Next!" He shouted.

Lola's mouth dropped open, she was about to protest, but Hunter pushed her away before she started any kind of trouble. All of the meals looked about the same as Hunter and Lola's except for one.

Seth and Helena stepped up, revealing the twenty pound bass fish.

"Holy mackerel! Or, bass." Chris let out a chuckle.

Riley only rolled her eyes at the bad joke, as she stood alongside with Ronald, and the other campers. The fish looked clean, chopped up perfectly. It actually looked edible.

"This looks good enough to eat!" Chris claimed.

"Then do it." Logan said crossing his arms.

"Huh?" Chris asked looking at Logan."Yeah! You said you were going to eat the fish, and judge which tasted the best!" Riley said.

"I did?" Chris said sounding a little nervous."Yeah, yeah you did." Alex said nodding her head.

"Yeah where's camera guy number two? I'm sure he has the footage." Sam said with a smirk.

"Well, I'm changing the rules! Helena and Seth win invincibility!" Chris announced.

"What! Helena got it last time!" Lola cried.

"So? You wouldn't be saying that if you won." Hunter said defending Helena.

"Shut up, Hunter. God, you are the most annoying brother ever!" Lola shouted, storming off in a different direction.

"Drama queen." Seth said to Helena shrugging.

"So I guess you guys better get cleaned up for dinner, and get a good nights sleep for our next challenge! I got a good one coming." Chris said adding a few snickers in.

"Oh, aren't that all!" Riley said sarcastically rolling her eyes, and throwing her hands up in the air exasperatedly.

"Come on, let's go back." Alex said to Riley putting her hand on her shoulder, as the two walked back in the direction of their cabin.

Sam and Ronald hung back for a moment, Sam watched Alex walk away, and Ronald watched Sam, watching Alex. Ronald crossed his arms, and ran his fingers through his hair for a moment, trying to find something else to concentrate on, and not let any jealously get to him.

"She's kind of hot, huh?" Sam said.

"What?" Ronald asked caught off guard.

"Alex, she's got a good figure, nice hair. She's clean." Sam said to Ronald.

"Uh, yeah." Ronald began to get uncomfortable.

"I think I'm gonna ask her out." Sam said.

"What!" Ronald practically shouted. "I mean uh, h-how? We're on this island…and everything." Ronald said covering himself.

"Well, aren't we having that party before elimination? Maybe we can I don't know, hook up or something." Sam shrugged.

"Why." Ronald grumbled to himself crossing his arms.

"Yeah, we'll see where that goes, see ya dude." Sam said walking off.

**Confessional Cam:**

**Ronald:** Just shoot me.

"So, what will happen next, on Camp TV? What's in store for Alex and Ronald? What about deal with Logan and Jemi? Are Hunter and Lola finally going to lose it! Lastly, can I get any more handsome? I mean come on! Find out next time on Camp TV!"

**Alright, this chapter wasn't my best! But please, leave me some feedback so i know what i can work on! Thanks again so much, you're all awesome in my book :)  
**

**much love, Johnna :)  
**


	16. I Gotta Get Out

**Hey everyone, sorry about the lack of writing I have been doing! It's just school has been kind of crazy, plus I have been writing my other fan fiction too! Alright, enjoy this next chapter! Please review at the end, I love reading the feedback, thank you!**

Chris Maclean stood inside the sound booth, holding a megaphone. He had some tech-guy hook it up for him, his voice would now be heard all over the campgrounds. He grinned, and cleared his throat before turning it.

He pressed the red button, and an evil smirk grew on his face. It was about seven in the morning, it may be disgustingly early in the morning, but Chris didn't mind. He was sure to go to sleep a few hours earlier last night.

"Campers! Up and at 'em! Let's get up! That's right, seven in the sweet morning! Be dressed, and at the mess hall in ten minutes! Unless you've received invincibility in the last challenge, feel free to take the day off!" Chris grinned, and left the sound booth, and took a stroll to the mess hall.

"Is he for real? He always does this, I am so sick of this crap!" Jemi practically shouted, throwing her covers off of her. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, grabbed her day clothes, and walked to the bathrooms to change and get ready.

The other girls slowly arose out of their bed, except for Helena. The announcement woke her, but she laid in bed. Relieved she was allowed to keep sleeping, and she wouldn't be leaving this week.

"You are so lucky, Helena." Riley said as she passed Helena's bunk, going to get her clothes. She changed quickly in the cabin, and carelessly threw her hair up in a bun, the silver streak shining, and standing out.

The girls finished getting ready, and all left together to the mess hall. Once the door slammed, and their chatter faded away, Helena sat up in her bunk. "Oh my gosh." She mumbled. "It's quiet." She acknowledged. She grinned, and fell back into her bunk to catch up on lost sleep.

"It's seven in the freaking morning. I can't take this shit!" Logan was freaking out, as he was looking for his leather jacket, turning the cabin upside down.

"Can you chill out? Your scaring Ronald." Sam joked.

Ronald just rolled his eyes, he buttoned his jeans, and threw on his shirt. He didn't fix his hair, or even wash his face. He walked out the cabin without a word. The guys didn't care to notice or even wonder what that was about.

"Whatever." Sam snorted, he slipped on his shoes, and looked behind his bunk. He spotted Logan's black leather jacket, and pulled it out. He turned around, "Dude, think fast." Sam tossed the jacket to Logan. He swiftly caught it, and threw it on.

"Thanks man."

Seth laid asleep happily in bed. His arm dangling over the side.

"Lucky son of a-

"Dude, let's just go." Hunter said said cutting Logan off, who was staring at Seth enviously.

"Whoa! I forgot you were here." Sam said surprised to see Hunter dressed, and ready to go.

Hunter shrugged, and walked out the door. Logan stared at Seth for another minute, and grunted something to himself. Sam followed behind the two.

All of the campers made it to the mess hall, still grumpy from their rude awakening, but ready to get this challenge over with. Chris came out of the kitchen door, with Chef Hatchet trailing behind him. They both had smirks on their faces, with something behind their backs.

"Okay campers, this challenge is pretty simple." Chris began.

Riley let out a snort, "Ha! Yeah right, nothing about this place is simple." She said.

Chris just glared at her, and continued on with what he was saying.

"First, I would like you all to close your eyes, and stick out your arms."

The campers all muttered something to one another, and did what was told of them. "No peeking." Chris said as he pulled out what was behind his back.

Behind his back he was holding five handcuffs. Behind Chef's back he was holding the five keys. Chris and Chef exchanged looks, and nodded heads. Chris walked in front of each campers slapping a pair of handcuffs on each camper.

The campers still had their eyes shut tight, but they had a feeling this was not going to end up well. Once Chris finished handcuffing everyone together, Chef exited the mess hall, to scatter the keys around the camp.

"Okay, open your eyes." Chris said trying to hold back his laughter.

As soon as the campers did so, they each gasped, and looked at their new partner. They immediately began arguing and shouting, and tugging at their new bracelets.

"Okay! Okay! Calm down, will ya! Seesh, you're all so whiny." Chris said rolling his eyes.

"What kind of challenge is this suppose to be!" Jemi demanded, looking at Logan who she was handcuffed to.

"Well, if you give me a moment to explain!" Chris snapped.

He waited until everyone was silent to begin explaining the rules. "What I did here was handcuff you to someone you may not be very fond of, or someone I think you should get to know better." Chris began.

"Oh, so now you're trying to help us?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"I didn't say that!" Chris said quickly.

"You have to spend the rest of the challenge, which will last you until dinner or until you find your key, handcuffed to this person. Chef Hatchet just left with all of the keys, he is going to scatter them around camp."

"How do we know which key is ours?" Hunter asked Chris.

"Each set of handcuffs has a number painted on them, the same number is painted on your key."

"Whoever finds their key first, and gets the handcuffs off first wins! But, you have to get the handcuffs off in front of me and Chef, so we know you found the key.

"And the winners both make invincibility?" Lola asked to make sure.

"You got it, challenge begins…uh…hm…now!" Chris said, pulling a blow horn out of his back pocket suddenly. He pressed down the button, and he blared through the whole mess hall, and the whole camp. The campers tried to cover their ears, but it was difficult with another person attached to them.

Everyone struggled leaving the mess hall, and no one was thrilled with who they had for partners. Lola was miserably paired with her brother, Hunter. Sam was handcuffed to Riley which wasn't a big issue, except he found her extremely sarcastic and kind of annoying. Little did he know he was the same way, thought some of the campers when he complained about her.

Alex and Ronald were handcuffed together, which made both of them feel a little awkward, and Jemi and Logan were handcuffed together. Jemi complained several times that them being together for the second time in a row was stupid, and predictable.

"I mean seriously!" Jemi began protesting again as her and Logan exited the mess hall.

"A blind man could have saw that one coming!" She said throwing her hands up in the air, which made Logan tripped forward a little, with the force she had on the handcuffs.

"Watch it!" Logan seethed through his teeth.

Jemi just rolled her eyes.

"This challenge is kind of ridiculous." Alex said to Ronald as they walked together through the back forest for anywhere Chef could have hidden the keys.

"Yeah, kind of weird." Ronald agreed.

Despite the fact that they're best friends, things have gone in dizzy directions since they have been on the show.

"But, I do have to say I rather be handcuffed to you than Lola." Alex said.

"Oh yeah, agreed." Ronald said giving out a small chuckle.

"Or Logan, he's like a pyromaniac." Alex said.

"Some of the girls are pretty whiny." Ronald put in.

"Yeah, and some guys are sort of sketchy." Alex added.

"I'm glad you're still here." Alex said suddenly, looking down.

Ronald turned his head quickly, and looked at Alex, who was still staring at the ground.

"Yeah, I'm happy you're still here too." Ronald said quietly.

"This whole competition is so stupid! It's torture. We're always being recorded, some of the people here are unbearable, the host and chef are just so insane! Ugh! I can't even remember why I am even here!" Alex blurted out.

Ronald didn't say anything, the two kept walking for a minute.

"Yes, I do." Alex said quietly. Ronald still didn't say anything, he knew she would never forget why she was here, he just had to let her figure it out herself.

"He's going to be okay." Ronald said referring to her brother.

"I want to believe, more than anything. It is just so difficult!" Alex said becoming more stressed.

Ronald stopped walking, which jerked Alex back a little bit. Alex turned to Ronald and looked at him. Ronald wasn't sure what he was planning on doing, all he knew was that he wanted to kiss her. He stared at her, and looked into her eyes, which were shining, and bright.

"I'm glad we're getting to spend time together." He said.

"Me too." Alex said.

Then they began walking again, looking for the key.

**Confessional Cam:**

**Ronald:** I missed my chance, didn't I?

"I hate this challenge, I hate this game, I hate this place, I hate you!" Lola shouted in her shrill voice to her brother, who she was unfortunately handcuffed to.

"Wow! Tell me how you really feel." Hunter said rolling his eyes.

"God! See, you're always so annoying!" Lola said still in her shouting tone of voice.

Hunter took a deep breath, and closed his eyes. They stopped walking, and Lola tapped her foot impatiently. He knew how to deal with Lola, let her do things her way, and she wouldn't end up screaming.

"Okay, Lola. We'll do things your way." Hunter said trying to remain calm.

"Duh. That's how you do things the _right _way. Follow me." Lola said walking forward, dragging Hunter along.

The handcuffs were set number one, so they were looking for a silver key with the number one waited on it in yellow paint. Lola was going in the direction of where the campfire ceremonies are held. Hunter silently just followed her, annoyed.

She looked under the podium Chris uses to throw the marsh mellows at them, nothing. Lola and Hunter crawled on the ground, looking under the logs, inside the pit. Through the whole area.

Lola saw the reflection of something shiny flash, and it caught her eye. She saw it inside the pit, tucked safely underneath one of the rocks. She let out an excited cry, and leaped toward it, Hunter was pulled along.

"Is that it, Lola?" Hunter asked, rubbing his head with his free hand. His head had hit a rock when Lola leaped.

Lola bit her lip, reaching for the shiny object, and pulled it out from under the rock. She grinned, and pulled out a key. Hunter saw the key, and grinned as well.

"Yes! Finally we can get out of these!" He cheered.

"Ah! I know, finally. God, you were starting to reek." Lola said disgusted, she turned the key over on the other side, and saw the yellow paint have the number three painted on it.

Her smile fell. She let out a frustrated scream, and threw the key at Hunter's face.

"Ow! What was that for, Lola!" Hunter shouted.

He picked the key up from the ground, and saw the number three on it.

"That's fantastic." Hunter said flatly.

Hunter dropped the key, and stood up. It pulled Lola up too, "No wait." She said suddenly. She bent over and picked up the key.

"Let's keep this just in case." She said, a small smirk forming on her face. She shoved the key in the pocket of her skirt.

"Let's go." She simply said, pulling Hunter behind her.

Hunter let out a tired sigh, and followed his sister.

As they walked, they passed some of the other campers who were looking for their keys and handcuffs. Particularly Sam and Riley. They were arguing with each other about directions and which way they should go.

"Riley! Sam! Funny running into you!" Lola said with fake enthusiasm.

"Not really." Riley said.

Lola shot her a dirty glare, and focused her attention on Sam.

"Looks like you're still locked up, huh?" She began.

"Unfortunately." Sam said annoyed.

"Hm, well. Hunter and I were looking for our key, but we found another key." Lola said digging the key up from her pocket, and revealing it.

"What number are you?" Hunter asked them.

"Three." Riley answered.

Lola faked the surprise, and said, "Wow! So is this key!"

"Give me that!" Riley practically lunged at Lola, who simply pulled the key back. Riley fell to the ground, bringing Sam with her.

"I hate you!" Sam shouted to Riley angrily.

Riley ignored Sam and stood back up, as did Sam. Riley stuck her hand out for Lola to give her the key.

"Not so fast." Lola said.

"Great. She wants something!" Sam said annoyed.

Lola smirked, and nodded her head.

"What?" Sam asked with an exhausted sigh.

"Find my key." She said.

"What!" Riley demanded.

"What?" Lola repeated. "What did you think I wanted?" She asked.

"I don't know, I thought you would persuade us to vote someone off, or something more devious." Riley shrugged.

"Oh, well." Lola began, a evil smirk forming on her lips.

"Nice one." Sam muttered, ramming his elbow in Riley's ribs.

"Ow! Thanks a lot!" Riley cried rubbing her stomach.

Sam just rolled his eyes.

"Okay, I want you to find key number one, that's my set. In addition to voting off who I want off." Lola said.

Hunter made this coughing sound that sounded like an 'Ahem!', but Lola ignored it.

"No way!" Riley immediately said.

"No wait, she might have a point." Sam said to Riley.

"Doubt it." Riley muttered.

"Hang on a minute." Sam said to Lola.

He and Riley walked back a few paces, and he turned to her. "It's a good idea." he said."In what world?" Riley asked.

"Think about it, we get out of our hand cuffs, and we beat them to invincibility, and we drop their deal. We'll be safe this week."

"There are so many problems with that!" Riley argued.

"Like?""Okay, if we get invincibility we're safe _this_ week, trust me Lola and Hunter probably won't forget us dropping their deal. Well, Lola definitely won't." Riley said.

"Well, if we don't beat them to invincibility, they won't vote us off tonight if we vote with them. Then we get on their good side." Sam shrugged.

"No, then we're in. Trapped. Stuck. In an alliance." Riley said lowering her voice.

Sam shrugged again.

"Stop that!" Riley demanded.

"Well it's just, I am already sort of in an alliance with Lola. Or I use to be. Or I think I use to be. Anyways, who cares. She doesn't control us. All she cares about is who votes with her. If we need the votes to keep us safe, we have them. We're more likeable anyways." Sam told Riley.

"Well, I am." Sam added.

Riley ignored the comment before speaking again.

"Well, I can't be in an alliance with her." Riley said trying to cross her arms, but failed because of the handcuffs.

"Why? What's the big deal?" Sam asked getting annoyed.

"She's mean, bossy, controlling, awful! Should I go on?"

"She can play the game! Come on, the four of us would be good, me you, Hunter, and Lola." Sam pushed.

"No. I'll help you find her key, so we can get out of these annoying handcuffs, but I'm not voting with her. But, don't tell her that." Riley said.

"Fine." Sam agreed.

They walked back to Hunter and Lola who were silently talking. Sam spoke first, "We have come to a conclusion."

Lola and Hunter waited.

"We will help you find the key, in order to get out of these stupid handcuffs." Sam said, as he and Riley held up their wrists to show off the silver bracelets.

"But, as far as voting with you…" Sam's voice trailed off, and he looked at Riley.

"After this vote, no strings attached. I want no alliance, no more helping you. I'm on my own." Riley said, her last sentence was a lie.

She was indeed in an alliance, but with Alex and Seth. No way could she double cross them, and give out on their alliance, and join another one. There was definitely no way she could be in two alliances at once. Too stressful.

"Whatever, your decision is your decision." Lola shrugged.

"But you have to vote with us this ceremony, I'll know if you don't." Lola warned.

Riley shrugged.

Confessional Cam:

Riley: She'll never know, she doesn't scare me.

"Come on, let's go find some keys." Riley said tugging at the handcuffs that remained around her wrist. Sam and Riley began their walk around the camp.

"I think we should look near the communal washrooms." Jemi said to Logan as they walked in the direction of the theater.

"No." Logan said.

Jemi stopped walking, which jerked Logan back.

"Yes." Jemi said.

"No! We're already closer to the theater, let's just look." Logan pressed.

"Yeah, well we can look later, I have a good feeling there's a key in the wash room. Think about it, it's gross. Chef would surely torture us by hiding it somewhere disgusting." Jemi argued.

Logan rolled his eyes, and tried to begin walking again, but he couldn't.

"What's your damage?" Logan asked hastily.

"Nothing. But, I'm not moving unless we go to the washrooms." Jemi stated.

"Are you kidding me?" Logan asked.

"Not even a little." Jemi said.

Logan tried to move again, and he tugged with all of his strength to get Jemi to move. She didn't even budge. Logan gave her this weird look.

"What? I weigh more than I look." Jemi said.

Jemi was pretty small, but she was right. She weighed more than she looked. Her not moving bothered Logan. But, he was not ready to give in. He smirked, fine. We'll play things her way. He though to himself.

"Fine, then I'm not moving, unless you do." Logan said.

"Fine." Jemi shrugged.

Logan stood next to Jemi, and Jemi counted to five in her head. Then she began to walk, pulling Logan along.

"What! How? You? How are you pulling me?" Logan strained his voice, trying to stop moving.

**Confessional Cam:**

**Logan:** I guess the girl is stronger than she looks too. Who'da thunk?

"I don't know, I guess I have a lot of calcium in me. Ya know, milk? Strong bones? Strong teeth? You got milk, Logan? Oh, don't think so." Jemi said teasingly.

"I'm sick of your attitude!" Logan said, giving in, and walking on his own.

"Funny, I'm sick of your face!" Jemi shot back.

The pair finally stumbled to the washrooms, and walked inside. Jemi had them search through the stalls, and the sinks. They checked the ceilings, and the bottom tiles. Nothing. They exited the mess hall, angry and annoyed.

"I can't believe you had me check the wash rooms, for nothing!" Logan said angrily walked in the direction of the theater.

"Why do I even put up with you? God, you're so stupid!" Logan went on.

Jemi only rolled her eyes, and tried to ignore him.

"I don't know, why Logan?" Jemi asked annoyed, with sarcasm.

"That was not a real question." He growled through his teeth.

"I hate this game." Jemi muttered to herself.

"Then why are you here?" Logan growled, again stopping short.

Jemi slammed into the side of him, and squinted at him. They had a silent staring contest. None of them wanted to break it. Logan blinked, and mumbled something incoherently to himself, and they both walked to the theater.

Seth was having a good morning. He got to sleep in, and avoid today's challenge. To top it all off, he wouldn't be eliminated this week either. He woke up around noon, and decided to take a walk to the mess hall.

He was confused by all the chaos going on in the camp, and all of the handcuffs. He found Helena, sitting under her usual tree, reading a different novel. He stopped by her, and she glanced up.

"Good afternoon." She greeted, putting her book down.

"Uh, yeah hi. What's going on?" Seth asked, as he spotted Alex and Ronald walking past him, handcuffed together.

"Some crazy challenge, all the pairs have to find some kind of key. Chris chose the partners. It has to be torture." Helena said.

"Ha, you're telling me." Seth laughed a little.

Just then a handcuffed Sam and Riley were bickering quietly together, as they walked around the tree.

"I can't believed you looped me into this." Riley said to Sam.

"It's not a bad idea! It will work out in the long run, trust me!" Sam reassured.

"Hey, Riley." Seth said, turning around, to face Riley, and Sam.

They both immediately stopped talking.

"Um, hey." Riley said awkwardly.

"We have a challenge to win, if you don't mind." Sam said a little hastily, and tugged Riley forward. Riley shrugged past Seth, and kept up with Sam. They began bickering again.

"What was that?" Seth mumbled to himself.

Helena shrugged, and brought her book up into her line of vision again, and began reading. Seth leaned back on the tree, and slid down, bored.

"This might sound weird," Seth began looking at Helena.

She put her book down, and took off her glasses. "Yes?"

"But, I'm bored." Seth finished.

Helena let out a groan, followed by a laugh.

"I am! I mean, I hate these challenges, but I'm bored." Seth said, shifting his position, and falling back on the ground, and looking up at the sky. Helena stared at Seth, and shook her head, and continued with her novel.

Three hours later, no one was making progress. Hunter and Lola sat in front of the mess hall, with the key belonging to Riley and Sam.

"Who do you want Riley and Sam to vote off?" Hunter asked his sister.

"Oh, I'm not sure yet, I figure I should have some fun with this." She shrugged.

"That's nice." Hunter said sarcastically.

"Well who would you pick!" Lola snapped.

"I don't know, someone who deserves to go home. Someone who doesn't deserve the prize, or someone that might be a threat." Hunter said.

Lola rolled her eyes, typical answer. She just throws off anyone who pisses her off. No one has done that yet, besides Hunter. But, she wasn't ready to throw off her own brother.

Seconds later, Riley and Sam were running towards Lola and Hunter.

"Hunter! They're back." Lola said urgently.

They both stood up, and met with them in the middle. Out of breath, Riley held up the key to Hunter and Lola's handcuff set.

"Yes!" Lola squealed, and swiped the key from Riley's hand.

"Hunter, let's move." Lola said immediately, and began running inside the mess hall, where Chris and Chef were.

"No! We have to get there first." Riley said, as her and Sam ran into the mess hall as well.

Inside the mess hall, Chris and Chef were planning out some disgusting meals to feed the campers. They heard the stomping of the rushed foot steps, and turned around to see Lola and Hunter stumble in at the same time as Riley and Sam.

"We were here first!" Lola screamed as loud as she could, Hunter was collapsed on the floor, catching his breath. Lola was slightly hunched over.

"No! We were!" Riley said just as loud, as her and Sam took a seat on one of the picnic tables in the mess hall.

"The key! Where's our key?" Sam asked frantically.

Lola pulled out her key, and unlocked her and her brother.

"Yes! Thank you God!" Hunter shouted dramatically.

"Okay, well I guess we know who our winners are!" Chris said.

"No!" Riley shouted angrily.

Lola shrugged, uncaringly. She tossed Riley and Sam their key, and Sam unlocked them.

"I need to make a quick announcement to bring all of the campers back here so I can unlock them all." Chris said leaving the mess hall. To go to the sound booth. Once Chris made his announcement, he directed all campers to go into the mess hall, so he could unhook them all.

Jemi fell to the floor once her handcuffed was removed, "Thank you, thank you, thank you." Jemi grabbed onto Chris's ankle.

"Ah, get off me. Creep." Chris said trying to shake her off.

"I'm not that bad!" Logan said bitterly.

"Chill out, or is your only way of doing that involve cigarettes?" Jemi asked passing by Logan.

Alex and Ronald were unhand cuffed, and flexed their wrists to get use to moving them around again.

"Well, it was nice working with you." Ronald said to Alex.

"Haha, yeah. Bummer we lost." She said.

Ronald shrugged, "We'll get them next time." He said.

Alex smiled at her friend, who returned the smile.

**Confessional Cam:**

**Alex:** So, I'm starting to notice…Ronald has this amazing smile.

"So do we vote with them, or no?" Sam whispered to Riley.

"We play it by ear. Besides, how will she know if we vote with her or not?" Riley asked.

"She probably won't, I don't know. Do what you want, but I'm voting with them. To be safe, besides the only but I have to watch is my own." Sam whispered.

"Okay! Well I see that we made it through the second challenge, you know what that means!" Chris said finishing his sentence with a sing-song-tone of voice. A chorus of groans kicked in, and Chris widened his grin.

"Elimination tomorrow! Our invincibility winners are Helena and Seth, and from today it's Lola and Hunter!" Chris said looking at Lola and Hunter who stood with their arms crossed.

"But, tonight you can all get ready. I have that treat I promised you all. At Seven o'clock sharp, gather to the camp entrance, the lame-o-sine from Season Two will pick you all up, and take you to where our little 'gathering' will be held." Chris said.

The campers all nodded their heads and agreed, they exited the mess hall and went to go get ready for the night ahead of them.

"Well that was today's episode! Get ready for the next one, it'll be a thrill. See ya next time on Camp Tv! Maclean out!"


	17. Dancing To Their Own Beat

**Thanks for the awesome reviews, it means a lot to me! I'm so pleased to read that you all like the story! Keep reviewing, and giving me the feedback! This story wouldn't exist without you guys reading and reviewing! Alright, enjoy!**

The girls filled into their cabin one by one, exhausted from the days challenge. "So do we have to go to this…party. Or whatever?" Jemi asked, collapsing on her bed.

"I don't see why not, take advantage of a break from this stupid show." Lola said walking to where she stashed all of her clothes, and accessories. Jemi rolled her eyes, without saying anything.

"Yeah, it might be fun." Alex said adding in a shrug, sitting next to Jemi on her bunk.

Helena was in the cabin for most of her day, she was well rested, and relaxed.

"I don't know, I'm not going to go." Helena said.

"Why?" Alex asked.

Helena shrugged. "I don't know. I can't dance?"

"Oh sure." Riley said sarcastically.

"Well, I guess I just don't want to." Helena said.

"You should go." Alex encouraged.

"I'll think about it, I guess." Helena said surrendering.

"Cool. I'm going to go get ready." Alex said getting up, and going through her dresser, and grabbing her party clothes.

Alex never thought she would feel so much excitement for this party. But, she guessed a break was all she needed. Once Alex grabbed her clothes, she, Lola, and Riley left the cabin to go get ready in the washrooms where they could shower, change, and get ready. Lola leading the way, by herself. Riley and Alex trailing behind, rolling their eyes at her.

Jemi sat up on her bunk, and looked at Helena, who closed her book.

"So, why don't you really want to go?" Jemi asked.

"What do you mean?" Helena asked confused.

"You can't dance? I use to use that excuse." Jemi said slightly joking.

"It's not my thing. I don't really want to is all." Helena admitted.

"Why don't you want to go?" Helena asked Jemi.

"Oh. Well, it really isn't my thing. I mean, dancing? No." Jemi shook her head.

"You don't have to dance." Helena pointed it out."No, but it's not like I want to spend time with the other contestants." Jemi said.

"Ouch." Helena said flatly.

"You know what I mean!" Jemi said defensively.

"I guess." Helena agreed with a shrug.

"Fine, if it gets you off my back, I'll go." Jemi decided.

"Good." Helena smiled.

"If you go." Jemi added.

"Oh." Helena said quietly.

"Come on, get off your bunk. I'll help you get ready." Jemi said getting off her own bunk, and reaching her hand up to pull Helena out of her bunk.

"I should be scared, huh?" Helena asked with a smile.

"Extremely." Jemi nodded her head.

Jemi dragged Helena by the wrist, and had her show her all of the clothing she brought to the island.

"Yo, so which of us are actually going to this party?" Logan asked when he walked into the cabin with the other guys.

"I guess I am, but I mean I don't know." Ronald said.

"Sounds kind of lame." Sam admitted. "I mean are we sixth graders going to a school dance?" Sam restated his sentence.

"It could be fun, I mean it's not on the camp grounds, we might be served real food. Girls will be there." Hunter said."Uh yeah, girls from the island." Logan said a little disgusted.

"What's wrong with the ones from here?" Seth asked.

"Nothing, besides the fact that they are all insane!" Logan said.

"Nah, man not all of them." Sam said.

Logan just rolled his eyes, where the other guys got their clothes together, and left to go shower.

"Are you kidding?" Logan shouted as they all left.

"Fine, I guess I'll go too." Logan muttered to himself.

**Confessional Cam:**

**Logan: **Don't get me wrong, I love a good shin-dig every now and then, good food, girls, fun. But, I've had such bad headaches recently, and this show gets me so stressed. Then having Jemi rub it in my face that I need to smoke doesn't make it any better.

Back at the girls cabin Jemi got a hold of Helena's long green gown. Potential good news for Helena, bad news for the dress. When Helena left the cabin quickly to use the bathroom, Jemi found a pair of blue scissors, and began cutting the length of the dress. Jemi knew this dress would cover her ankles, so Jemi figured she would shorted it. To just above her knees. Which wasn't bad at all, she figured if Helena didn't like it, she couldn't change it. She knew it would look pretty on her once she tried it on anyways.

When Helena came back from the bathroom, Jemi forced her to go shower, and join the other girls in getting ready. She made sure the dress was folded when she handed it to Helena, so she wouldn't see what Jemi had done just yet. When Helena agreed, Jemi went through her clothes to find her outfit.

She found her black fishnets, and a purple strapless dress. She found her black pumps as well. Something she wasn't use to wearing, but she figured she wouldn't have the chance to wear it here again. Jemi went to go get ready as well.

Less than a half hour later, all of the guys were ready. When they were ready, they all went to the camp entrance, and hung around waiting for the girls, and for the lame-o-sine from season 2 to show up.

Seth was dressed and ready, wearing his black suit, and a red tie. He stood next to Hunter who pretty much stood out from the rest of the guys. He wore an orange dress shirt, with a black and orange tie and a pair of black dress pants. His shirt was the thing that caught everyone's attention.

Logan didn't bother dressing up. All he did that was different from his everyday clothing was unzip his leather jacket a little. When the other guys had asked him why he wasn't bothering to dress up he shrugged and said, "It's nothing special. Just a stupid party."

Sam agreed with Logan, and didn't dress up as much as some of the other guys did, but he wore his long sleeved black button up shirt, he threw on his black jeans, making the outfit casual. He topped it all off with his black dress shoes.

Ronald hardly bothered dressing formal either. But, he did change his clothes for the party. He threw on his red button up shirt, and nice blue jeans. He tied on his black converse sneakers, and just for the heck of it, put on a tie.

"So how long do chicks actually take getting ready?" Logan asked bored of waiting.

Hunter thought to himself before answering, "Well, Lola normally takes an hour and a half, so figure…"

"Forever." Logan groaned.

"Well, Alex usually doesn't take long…I mean I guess she's fast." Ronald said shrugging.

"And you know this how?" Sam asked.

"Dude's scored!" Logan cheered, putting his hand up for a high five.

Ronald ignored it, "No! That's not what I meant." He said hastily to Logan. "Like when we go swimming to the local pool, and everything." Ronald said explaining what he meant.

"Oh, gotcha." Hunter said shrugging, not assuming anything that Logan was in the first place.

"Whatever, man." Logan said carelessly.

The guys weren't sure how much later it was, but the limo drove up, and all of the girls arrived together at the camp entrance. All of them in Logan's words looking, "Extremely Hot.".

"Try not to drool." Jemi said as she passed Logan, and slid in the backseat of the limo. Logan couldn't even hide a smirk at that, in fact he let out a big grin, and slid in the back seat as well next to Jemi.

"I can't believe Jemi shortened my dress." Helena whispered to Alex as they approached the limo.

"Calm down, it looks great." Alex reassured.

Alex's hair was pulled out of its usual pony tail and she was wearing a purple strapless dress, similar to Jemi's which they both noticed, and began having a laughing fit about.

Helena's green dress was cut down to her knees, and her short pony tail was pulled out, and brushed. She left her glasses on, her contacts make her eyes itchy. Jemi complained that she looked a lot better with them off, but Alex convinced Jemi that she looks just as great with the glasses.

Helena was slightly convinced that Jemi was going through all this trouble to set Helena up. Helena ignored the feeling, and slid into the limo, with Alex sliding in next to her.

Riley trailed not so far behind, in her blue dress, wearing her black high top converse sneakers. Knowing that if she wore heels, she would somehow manage a way to kill or injure herself.

Lola was last to go into the limo, she felt like she needed an amazing entrance, the girls let her have it uncaringly. Lola wore a short, and slinky black dress. Her hair was straight, and done. She made sure it looked perfect, and her make-up was looking flawless. She needed tonight to be great.

**Confessional Cam:**

**Lola: **So a lot of you are probably wondering why I am going all out? Well, this is probably the last time something nice like this will happen! Honestly, when will I ever look twice as amazing as I normally do?

Lola being last in the limo, slammed the door shut, and the limo started driving to wherever they were going, which was a mystery. Jemi uncomfortably sat next to Logan, trying to make as much space between them as possible. Which was hard, since Logan kept slouching.

"Can you please move?" Jemi asked, shoving her elbow in Logan's stomach.

Logan furrowed his brow, "No!" and he slammed his elbow in Jemi's stomach.

"Stop that!" Jemi said, pushing Logan in the shoulder.

"Make me!" he challenged, shoving her back.

"If you two don't mind, can you please stop your twisted way of flirting, before someone vomits?" Lola asked rolling her eyes.

"Ew! What the hell?" Jemi asked trying to cover up the embarrassment.

"Why? What's wrong with me?" Logan asked taking offense.

"Nothing, it's just…_you_. Do I need to go on?" Jemi asked trying to create space between them again.

"Thanks a whole lot." Logan said.

"Don't be such a girl." Jemi shot.

"It was a joke, don't be so serious." Logan shot back.

"Does anyone know where we are going?" Riley asked suddenly, breaking the weird tension.

No one spoke, no one knew. "I didn't think so." She mumbled shortly after.

"You look great, Alex." Sam said to Alex who was sitting on her right side.

She smiled and turned to him, "Thanks, so do you." she returned the compliment.

Ronald wanted to speak up, but he didn't know what to say. He wasn't so good at showing his feelings for a girl he really liked. Especially if it was Alex. His best friend along with Jace, for the longest time. Ronald didn't say anything, and just slouched in his seat as well.

The lame-o-sine pulled to a stop, and the car was turned out. Some of the campers began cheering, and unbuckled their seat belts, and got out of the limo as quickly as possible to see where they were.

They all stood outside of the limo, and stared up in awe at the giant castle looking hotel. Some mouths were hung open, they couldn't get over it. It was getting dark out, the only lights were the street lights, and the lights coming from the hotel.

"What are you losers waiting for! Let's get to this party!" Lola said leading her way down the cement path to the hotel entrance.

The campers followed her lead, and looked around at their surroundings. The grass was freshly cut, and watered. It was an amazing dark green color. The hotel had to be at least forty stories high, there were benches, and flower gardens around the hotel. Once they entered the hotel they looked around, where do they go next?

"Hey, look at the sign." Seth said stepping around the contestants, and walking near the big white board, with the words "Welcome Campers!" Written in dry erase marker on it.

"Welcome Campers! As you may or may not have noticed this is the famous Biltmore Hotel, I hope you have a great time tonight, the party will be held in the east ballroom." Seth began reading the sign.

"Along with you are special guests that I have been wanting you to meet, don't embarrass me! Have fun, Chris." Seth finished reading.

"Should of known, Chris just has some schmoozing to do." Riley said rolling her eyes.

"Ha! Who cares, let's go!" Lola said leading the way again.

The ten teens walked down the right hallway, the hotel was gorgeous. There was a red soft carpet, with gold designs running down it. They made their way to the giant white colored set of double doors, with gold handles.

"Here it is." Sam said walking up to the doors, and pushing them both open.

The campers walked in with awe on their faces all over again. The large ballroom was lighten up, there were stringed lights hanging from the ceiling, and there was a colorful disco ball hanging from the center ceiling.

There was soft music playing, a buffet of food set up, tables set up perfectly, and a giant dance floor.

"This is amazing." Alex said as she walked in next to Ronald.

"It looks great." He agreed, taking a glance at Alex, and her outfit. His heart was doing this weird leap thing inside of his chest.

"Here are our guest of honors!" A voice boomed through a microphone.

The campers looked at the giant stage, next to where the DJ had his area and music set up. It was Chris smirking, wearing a tuxedo, holding a microphone.

He put the microphone down, and met with the campers in the center of the dance floor.

"Well, you guys clean up nice." Chris commented, looking at the ladies. "Others not so much." he said looking at Logan, who growled under his breath.

"Chris, cut to the chase. Why are we really here?" Riley asked.

"To be honest," Chris began.

"Which you never are." Jemi interrupted.

"Right, well to actually be honest I have some important executives coming tonight, and I thought it would be nice to show you guys off. To show them that I really care about my cast, and that I don't really treat you all like a load of llama crap." Chris finished.

"But you do!" Sam said.

"Yeah, well tonight consider me an angel. You can stay out as long as you want, eat whatever you want, whenever you want, and have as much fun as you want! As long as your happy." Chris said in a singsong voice walking away.

"Wow, so we can do whatever we want?" Hunter asked turning to the group.

"Guess so." Seth shrugged.

"Yes! I am so totally taking advantage of this!" Jemi cried excitedly.

"So am I! Chris could so be our slave for the night with no complaints as long as his little executives come." Logan said.

"They're here!" Chris shouted from across the room.

"They're here, everyone smile! They're here, act like you're having fun!" Chris said sounding panicked.

"Hm, I don't know Chris. This is kind of lame." Lola said bored.

"I know, like disco ball? Really?" Jemi asked actually enjoying that her and Lola were trying to see Chris squirm.

"Then we'll get rid of it! Someone get rid of it!" Chris shouted.

"No wait I like it!" Seth said suddenly.

"Yeah me too." Jemi said shrugging.

"It's the food, it smells nasty!" Lola said suddenly.

"Oh it's totally the food, man." Ronald said covering his nose.

"The food!? Okay, we can do that!" Chris said running around the ballroom like a lunatic.

"No! You know what, this whole thing is lame." Helena said suddenly.

Chris ran to the group of teens. "It's lame? What! How?" He asked scared.

"It is kind of stupid. Anyone else wanna bounce?" Hunter asked.

"Aye." All of the contestants said raising their hands, they turned around and began walking toward the door together.

"No!" Chris screamed as loud as he could.

He got down on his knees, and sounding like he was crying. "Please….don't…leave!" He cried.

They all turned around and began snickering, looking at Chris.

"Are you saying you need us?" Alex asked.

"Yes!" Chris hollered.

"So you want us to stay?" Sam asked.

"Please!" Chris was begging.

"This is so much fun, it's not even fair." Lola said in a low voice

"Fine, let's stay." Riley said in an uncaring tone of voice.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Chris said scrambling up, and running up to the group of teens. "Group hug!" He shouted, and wrapped his arms around all of them.

Then the doors opened, and all of Chris's important exec. Friends entered. They all looked snooty, and all wore long gowns, or sharp tuxedos. Making some of the campers feeling underdressed.

"Okay, so I vote we torture Chris way more often." Alex said turning to the group."Agreed." They all said in unison.

Eventually the group broke up, and they all began dancing, or eating food, or just talking. There were about seventy-five 'special guests.' Seth said when he finished counting them all, within the first ten minutes of the party.

"It's so sickening, look at Chris practically kissing their feet." Riley said once she sat down at a round table with a purple table cloth on it, and a beautiful and colorful flower centerpiece in the middle.

She sat with Seth, Alex, Ronald, Hunter, and Helena.. Riley put down a plate of food she grabbed from the buffet table, and ate with her fellow contestants.

"Oh my gosh, I know! He was offering the guy with the black toupee a shoe shine earlier." Alex said rolling her eyes, and taking a sip of her drink.

"Wow, are you kidding?" Helena asked wiping her fingers on her napkin.

"True story." Alex said with a laugh.

The music changed from an upbeat Jordin Sparks song to a slow ballad. The laughter died down a little, when Hunter shifted his position and turned to Helena. Hunter cleared his throat, and his heart began racing a little.

_Okay Hunter, this is it. A perfect opportunity. A slow song came on and Helena just finished eating. She's not talking to anyone, she's just sitting next to you. Looking beautiful, ask her. Ask her to dance._ Hunter's thoughts clouded his mind, he had to ask Helena to dance, he's liked her since the first challenge, his heart began racing quicker. _What do you have to lose?_ His final thought asked him.

"Helena." He said firmly.

She turned to look at him, she smiled a little. "Yes?" She asked.

"W-would-would…." Hunter began stuttering. He began sweating a little from growing nervous. _Don't. Choke. "_Y-you l-like t-to.." He began stammering, he wiped the slight sweat from his forehead.

"Spit it out, kid!" Riley demanded from Hunter, growing annoyed by his constant stuttering.

"Do you want to dance with me?" Hunter blurted out as quickly as he could.

He avoided contact with Helena, and waited for her response. She stared back for what seemed like a long time, she finally let go a smile and nodded her hand."I would love to." She said softly.

Hunter grinned, and stood up, and escorted Helena to the dance floor. The other contestants watched as their two peers began slow dancing, the only ones on the dance floor.

"That's cute." Alex said softly, as she watched Helena and Hunter dance together.

"Yeah." Ronald agreed quietly, looking at Alex.

Hunter wrapped his arms around Helena's waist, and she wrapped her arms around Hunter's neck. They swayed slowly side to side, to the music, and kept their eyes on each other. Helena thought her heart was going to burst, out of her chest. She couldn't stop blushing either, and she wasn't entirely sure why.

She knew she liked Hunter. She really, really did like him. But, she never felt like this towards any other guy she had liked in the past.

"This is nice." Hunter said softly to Helena.

All Helena could do was bob her head up and down two times. She wasn't even sure how to respond anyways.

"You…look beautiful, Helena." Hunter said softly.

He was proud he built up the courage to actually be able to tell her that. Now his heart was slowing down its pace, and going at its regular speed, Helena looked into Hunter's eyes, and let out a smile.

"Thank you." She said sweetly.

They kept slow dancing for a while before she said, "You look great too."

Hunter grinned again at that, and let out a low chuckle. He bent down a little, and moved closer to her.

"Thank you." He whispered in her ear.

Helena blushed a deep shade of scarlet. Tonight was possibly one of the best nights of her life, so far.

"Dancing, pft how lame." Logan remarked sitting at his table, chugging down his third can of Coca-Cola soda.

"No it's not. It's cute, and sweet. Cool it with the soda, kid. You're going to give yourself some kind of insane sugar rush." Jemi said taking a seat next to Logan. Sitting at her along with Logan was Sam, and Lola.

Lola sat down with her arms crossed, looking extremely bored.

"What's your issue?" Sam asked Lola.

"I'm totally bored! I thought this was suppose to be like…fun!" Lola said throwing her hands in the air.

Sam just rolled his eyes. The slow song ended, and switched to an upbeat pop song. "I'm going to go dance, otherwise this party is going to reek." Sam said getting up from the table, and walking over to the other one.

Once the slow song switched Ronald told himself he would ask Alex to dance. If Hunter had the courage, why can't he? Ronald told himself repeatedly he would ask her to dance.

"Hey Alex," Ronald began looking at the gorgeous girl next to him.

"Yeah?" She asked turning to him. Ronald opened his mouth to ask the question when Sam came barging through their conversation.

"Wanna dance?" He straight forward asked Alex.

"Sure." She agreed, and stood up.

"Wait, Ronald what did you want?" She asked him before leaving to the dance floor with Sam.

"Nothing." Ronald said quietly.

"You okay dude?" Seth asked Ronald, who looked like he was ready to scream, and cry at the same time.

"I need some air." Ronald said getting up, and leaving the ball room.

"Want to dance?" Riley asked turning to Seth.

Seth shrugged, and agreed and the two joined their friends on the dance floor.

Lola moved herself from the table with Logan and Jemi, and made her way to a table with all of the older executives. She smirked, and pulled out a seat where only one young man was sitting. He had to be in his early twenties, he wore some kind of fancy Italian suit, Lola didn't know the name.

His dark black hair was slicked back, and his cell phone was in his front pocket. He was eating his meal, alone at the table. Lola took a seat, and smiled at him. He looked up, surprised to see the young girl sitting there.

"Can I help you?" He asked once he swallowed his food.

"Oh, me? No, I just thought I would give you some company, you looked a little lonely over here." Lola said with a small smirk.

"Well, thanks. I suppose I was a little lonely." He said, not entirely catching on to what Lola was trying to do.

"So you work for the Fresh TV company?" Lola asked.

"Sort of, my father produced a few big shows for the network. He just started me a few months ago, so far I've been pitching a few television show ideas." He said with a shrug.

"Wow, already. You must be really…advanced." Lola said trying to begin flirting.

"I guess. But, I'm not sure why I had to come here. My dad is the tall, big guy, with the brown comb over, in the green tux."

Lola shuddered, "Oh, well you know who I am don't you?" Lola asked.

"I think so. You're on that Camp TV show, aren't you? My name is Tucker." He said putting his hand out for her to shake.

"Yep, I'm on that Camp show, I'm Lola. So nice to meet you."

"Thanks, it's nice to meet you too." He said.

The song switched to another upbeat song, "Let's dance." Lola said quickly, getting up and grabbing Tucker by the wrist, and bringing him to the dance floor with her.

Jemi slouched in her seat, and watched the couples of people dancing. She sighed, "This is so-

"Stupid." Logan said cutting Jemi off.

"Thank you!" Jemi said rolling her eyes.

"What, you look like the party hard type." Logan said sarcastically.

"Shut up." Jemi snapped.

"Want to dance?" Logan asked suddenly.

"Psht! Ha! Psht, no. What? Why, would I want to dance with you?" Jemi asked completely shocked, and exasperated, trying to keep her cool. Disguising the fact that a tiny part of her actually did want to dance with Logan.

Logan shrugged, "Whatever. Thought I'd give you a chance to be honest."

"With what?" Jemi asked confused.

"With yourself." Logan said casually.

"Okay, I am totally lost. What are you babbling about?" Jemi asked annoyed.

"It's obvious. It's always obvious." Logan began.

"What is obvious!?" Jemi demanded.

"That you want me! You like me! You're always around me." Logan finally said.

Jemi stared at him flabbergasted. "You're telling me, who I do and do not like? Are you kidding?" Jemi's voice began to raise higher, and louder. As her anger increased.

"I'm not telling you, I'm confirming it to you. I'm not sure if you, yourself let yourself know. But, I knew, and I told you. So now you know." Logan said, trying to make a complicated statement sound simple.

"What?" Jemi asked annoyed.

"Are you kidding me?" Logan asked leaning over, closer to Jemi in his chair.

"Why don't you just dance with me." He whispered in her ear.

Jemi felt her face get very hot, and flush in embarrassment immediately. She leaned back in her chair, and her expression changed to an angry one. Her hand suddenly lifted and slapped Logan quickly across the face.

She was shocked she did that, but didn't let it show. She stood up quickly, and stormed out of the ballroom.

**Confessional Cam:**

**Logan: **I probably should have thought that through…ow my cheek!

On the dance floor Sam and Alex slow danced together. Sam thought he was doing a fine job, but Alex couldn't help but think about Ronald.

**Confessional Cam:**

**Alex: **Okay, yeah. It's true. I like Ronald, a lot. But, I was only dancing with Sam because I guess Ronald doesn't like me back. Which is admittedly really hard to accept. But, that's the truth, I guess.

"This is nice." Sam said to Alex as they danced, which for Alex was too close for comfort.

"Yeah." Alex agreed quietly.

Sam leaned closer, and bent down a little. He tried to kiss Alex, but she quickly backed out of his arms. She looked at Sam, and he looked confused.

"What? Did I do something, Alex?" He asked, not sure what he did wrong.

"No…it-it's not you. It's me…really. I-I'm sorry." Alex said quickly leaving the ball room.

**Confessional Cam:**

**Sam: **Wow. That was…bad. Let's turn to the hypothetical score board, shall we? Universe: One. Sam: Zero.

"I'm gonna be honest. This is kind of awkward." Riley said with a small laugh.

"Yeah, well. I'm not much of a dancer." Seth admitted.

"I can tell." Riley said jokingly.

"You should talk." Seth teased.

"Hey, at least I didn't step on your feet. That should totally count for something!" Riley said defensively, as they continued to slow dance.

Seth twirled her around, and brought her back to her arms.

"Okay, that was good." Riley said.

"I have my moments." Seth said.

Seth then dipped Riley back, and brought her back up.

"Whoa. Okay, that was really good." Riley said letting out a laugh.

"But, now I have a slight headache." She said suddenly, lifting her hand off of Seth's shoulder, and holding it to her head.

"Let's sit down." She said leading him off the dance floor, and back to their table.

Sam strolled to the punch table, and looked at Logan who looked confused.

"You lose something, man?" Sam asked, pouring himself a cup of punch.

"Nah, man. I was just wondering if I could find a way to spike this drink." Logan said checking the area for some kind of alcohol.

Sam immediately spit his drink back into the cup.

"I'm suddenly not thirsty." Sam said placing the cup back down.

Logan gave up, and leaned back on the table, as did Sam.

"Rough night?" Logan guessed.

"Oh, yeah. You?

"Definitely. Worst part? I made the worlds worst bet, with the worlds toughest chick. I'm an idiot." Logan said.

"You made a bet with Jemi? Is that why she stormed out of here? Yeah, ha you are an idiot." Sam said with a smirk.

"Well if you're so smart, what would you do?" Logan asked.

"Easy. Just apologize. Say you're wrong." Sam shrugged.

"But, I'm not. In fact, there's nothing to apologize for. Oh, and I'm always right too." Logan sneered.

"So? She probably doesn't remember what happened. Chicks these days are all about being independent, or being in charge, or some kind of crap. Just apologize, and she'll be yours." Sam said finishing his theory.

"You're sure about this, dude?" Logan asked raising an eyebrow.

"Positive." Sam said.

Logan walked back to his table, wondering what he should do next.

"This is nice." Helena said to Hunter, as they continued to dance.

"Yeah, we've been out here for a while, huh?" Hunter noticed.

"I guess. But, you're a good dancer." Helena said, while blushing red.

"Thanks. You're not so bad either." Hunter complimented.

"Whoa, who is your sister dancing with?" Helena asked looking over Hunter's shoulder.

Hunter stopped dancing, and turned around to see Lola dancing with some older man.

"No idea." Hunter said confused.

"Maybe we should just ignore it. Probably nothing." Helena said, not wanting Hunter to get worried.

"No. She's my sister, who knows what that creep is doing." Hunter said, dropping Helena's hand, and walking over to his sister, and the older man she was dancing with.

He tapped on his shoulder. He stopped dancing, and turned around to face Hunter. Lola scowled. "Hunter! What do you want?" She snapped.

"May I cut in?" He asked.

"Uh…sure." Tucker said stepping aside awkwardly, and exiting the dance floor.

"Lola who was that?" Hunter asked as soon as Tucker was gone in an ear shot.

"That is Tucker! And we were dancing, and getting to know each other before you rudely interrupted!" She said bitterly.

"How old is that guy? Like twenty-seven?" Hunter said looking back at him.

"No! I'm not looking for a sugar-daddy! Gosh, you might think I'm a thirty-five year old gold-digger." Lola said rolling her eyes.

"Lola! Watch it, God. I was trying to look out for you, no matter how awful you are we're still related." Hunter said his voice in an angry whisper.

"Well, thanks little brother! But, I really don't give a flying f-

"You know what? I'm done. With you, and your attitude. I'm done trying to ease up on you because we're related. But, you know what? Stay away from me." Hunter walked away from Lola, who had her mouth hanging wide open, and went back to Helena.

"Is everything okay?" Helena asked concerned.

"Yeah. Want to go grab some food? I'm starving." Hunter said.

"Sure." Helena said. Hunter grabbed Helena's hand, and they walked to the buffet, to grab some food.

Alex made it outside of the hotel, and walked around to the back, to the courtyard. The grass was freshly cut, and green. There were benches, and water fountains running. Beautiful flowers were planted, and there was a small bridge, going over a small river of water.

Alex saw a silhouette figure sitting on one of the benches, in front of the marble water fountain. She slowly walked toward it, quietly not wanting to attract any unwelcome strangers.

Then she saw it was Ronald. Drumming his fingers against his knees. He was hunched over, and took a deep breath. Alex walked closer, until she was right in front of him. He looked up at her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him.

He didn't say anything at first, just kept staring at her.

"I didn't want to be in there. I had no reason to be." He finally answered."You could have spent time with me." Alex said turning, to sit next to Ronald on the bench, her arms crossed from the cold breeze coming in.

"Really?" Ronald asked in disbelief. "How's Sam?" He shot out.

"Sam, isn't important right now." Alex said not wanting to talk about Sam.

"What's wrong?" Alex tried again.

"Nothing." Ronald said with a lie."I'm fine, I'm really fine. The competition is just getting to me, that's all." Ronald lied again.

"Why? We're at a party. You know how to lighten up, you're not exactly the tensest person ever. Why don't we just go back in there together, and try to have fun." Alex suggested.

Ronald looked at Alex, and took her hand that was still crossed from under her arm, and pulled it down a little. Alex uncrossed her arms, making it easier. Ronald just covered his hand over hers for a little while.

They didn't do anything at first, they just stayed like that. With the crickets chirping, the moonlight, and a small black lamppost as their light, and a marble water fountain in front of them. It was kind of, sort of perfect. To them.

After calming herself down, Jemi walked back inside, and immediately walked into Logan. Before she could recover, Logan immediately blurted out.

"I'm sorry."

"What?" Jemi asked shocked.

"I don't know." Logan said quickly.

"Shocker." Jemi said rolling her eyes, and walking around Logan.

"Wait." Logan grabbed Jemi by the wrist, and pulled her back to him.

"I want to apologize!" Logan said feeling proud of himself.

"For?"

"For..? Oh, um. Before. Ya know, when you…left." Logan said not sure where he was going with this.

"Uh, I'm the one that slapped you across the face…wouldn't you expect me to apologize to you?" Jemi asked.

Logan shrugged, looking dumbfounded. Then Jemi realized what was going on.

"Wow! This is just great. A man apologizing, the first surprise. But, for something he has no clue for. That's not such a shock." Jemi said having to laugh at this.

"Will you cut that out! I'm trying to be nice." Logan said angrily."Because you're betting that I'll fall for you! Or whatever! How can I believe anything you say, without suspecting that you're lying?" Jemi questioned.

"Well I guess you will just have to trust me." Logan said, being one hundred percent serious. He had these really intense eyes, and an intense expression on his face, which made Jemi a little woozy.

"Care to dance?" Logan asked holding out his hand.

Jemi slowly nodded her head, and put her hand in his. The song changed, and once Jemi realized what song it was, she tried to restrain herself from debating if this song was perfect, or corny for the moment.

She just told herself to shut up, and enjoy the moment.

_Don't know much about your life_

Logan wrapped his arms around her waist, Jemi made sure they kept their slight distance.

_Don't know much about your world. Don't want to be alone to night, on this planet they call earth._

Jemi wrapped he arms around Logan's neck.

"I don't know how to dance." Logan warned Jemi with a whisper.

"Oh." Was all Jemi could say.

_You don't know about my past, and I don't have my future figured out._

Hunter, and Helena sat together at their table, they talked for a while, and didn't dance again. Just being together, and talking felt enough for the both of them.

_Maybe this is going too fast, and maybe it's not meant to last…_

Sam walked outside to find Alex, and apologize. Maybe try and start over. He walked around the hotel, to the back. When he saw Alex, and Ronald, looking at each other. They weren't talking, or kissing, or even holding hands.

But they way they looked at each other said it all.

_But, what do you say to taking chances? What do you say to jumping off the edge?_

"We never spend time together, like alone." Riley said to Seth.

"What do you mean? We're always together. Like strategizing or planning stuff out." Seth said shrugging.

_Never knowing if there's a solid ground below or hand to hold, or hell to pay. What do you say?_

"Yeah, but not like this." Riley said.

"This is nice." Seth agreed.

"Want to dance again?" Riley asked.

"Sure." Seth agreed.

Lola slumped into a random chair, and crossed her legs.

"This sucks." She said to herself.

"Definitely." Said a voice from behind her.

She turned around, and saw Tucker taking a sip of his punch.

"I thought you left." Lola said.

"I'm pretty much here all night." He said with slight regret.

"Sucks for you." Lola said.

"Tell me about it." He said taking another sip of his punch.

"Wanna get back out there?" He asked her.

Lola smiled, and nodded her head. She followed him out to the dance floor.

About an hour later, the party ended and everyone had gone home. The campers gathered together in the ballroom, waiting for Chris to send the lame-o-sine to the hotel to send them back to the dreaded camp grounds.

Chris met the campers, and had an evil smile on his face.

"Uh-oh." Jemi said quietly, when she saw Chris's expression.

"What's he going to do?" Riley asked to no one in particular.

"Be afraid." Chris began. "Be very afraid." Chris finished.

Then from behind his back, Chris pulled out a pair of rubber gloves, and a hair net.

"Congratulations! You all get to wash and dry the dishes!" Chris said cheerfully, and throwing the pair of rubber gloves at Ronald, and the hair net at Logan.

"Enjoy!" Chris said as he walked away.

The campers slowly walked to the kitchen, "How bad could it be?" Seth asked as they entered the kitchen.

The kitchen was disgusting, it smelt awful, there were over one hundred dirty plates, cups, and utensils. Lola let out a terrified shriek.

"I think I just saw a rat!" She shouted.

"Haha! I hope our campers have fun cleaning up the mess in there! Stay tuned for our next thrilling bon fire ceremony! On Camp Tv!"

**I hope you all liked this chapter! By the way the song I used was called, Taking Chances, by Celine Dion. Or you could listen to the version by the Glee Cast, like I did! Please review, and give me some feedback, and let me know what you think! Thank you all again, you all rock :D**


	18. How Did I Get Here?

**Hi everyone! Sorry that this chapter is kind of short, and kind of stinky :( But i hope you guys will still review, and let me know what you think! I will have a new update soon! Thanks again for the support :D**

Chris Maclean stood on the dock of shame, and grinned at the camera when the red light flashed on, signaling that the camera was recording.

"Last time on Camp Tv!" Chris began.

"Our campers were surprisingly rewarded with a small surprise! A dinner party, there was dancing, food, slaps across the face, surprises, and oh yeah a lot of dirty dishes!" Chris stopped to chuckle evilly.

"This episode is our third bon fire ceremony! With Helena, Seth, Lola, and Hunter for invincibility, who will be eliminated? Which campers will survive to next week? Stay tuned on this episode of Camp Tv!"

The campers all woke up to nothing but peaceful silence. Surprisingly, Chris let them sleep in. They all assumed it was to 'good behavior' in front of his executives the previous night.

Logan was on the camp grounds, leaning against a random tree, chewing on his lip. He needed to calm his nerves somehow, and he wasn't much of a mediator. He thought about the previous night, and dancing with Jemi.

He cringed slightly.

**Confessional Cam:**

**Logan: **So obviously someone spiked the punch bowl before I got to it. No clue why I did that.

"Logan." Logan turned to see Jemi standing right next to him, her arms folded. Her expression unreadable.

"That would be me." He answered with his usual cockiness.

"Just cut the crap for ten minutes. I want to talk to you." Jemi said feeling out of it, even if it was three in the afternoon.

"Okay, fine. Talk." Logan shifted his stance, and faced Jemi.

"Last night…I-I don't know if-

"No, I get what you're saying." Logan said cutting Jemi off.

"You do?" Jemi asked confused.

"Yeah, that whole dance thing? Yeah I think I was drugged." Logan said, not realizing how stupid he sounded.

"Um, I highly, _highly_, doubt that." Jemi said in disbelief.

"Yeah, well there is some kind of weird explanation about that whole dance thing. Like, I don't even know. I must of felt a whole lot of pity." Logan said laughing.

"Pity?" Jemi asked raising her eyebrow.

"I'm the whole you slapped you, remember?" She challenged.

"Yeah well-

"No! Save it." Jemi said annoyed, walking away.

"Jemi." Logan began, then he stopped himself.

**Confessional Cam:**

**Logan: **Whatever, chick's not worth it.

Jemi walked into her cabin, to see the other girls talking to each other.

"Last night was fun, but I feel like I need to get back into the game." Alex said back in her usual clothes, laying back on her bed.

"Yeah, I keep forgetting it's that time again, to vote someone off." Riley said in agreement.

"I always get so nervous." Helena chirped in.

"Yeah, but you have invincibility, along with Lola." Alex said shooting a look to Lola, who was sitting on her top bunk, filing her nails, ignoring the girls.

"I know, but I get nervous for other people too." Helena added.

"Exactly, like when it's me that is one thing, but when it's Ronald, I get so nervous for him."

"Ooh, love connection." Riley said in a joking sing-song voice.

"No, no, no it's not like that, at all." Alex said making it clear.

Although, what happened last night out in the court yard of the hotel, she was not so sure what that meant.

"I know, I'm just joking." Riley said, leaning against Alex's bed post.

"Hey Alex, I need your help with something back out by the mess hall. Can you come now?" Riley asked.

Alex sat up, "Um, sure." She got off her bunk, and followed Riley outside. The two walked to the mess hall, although Alex had no idea what Riley needed help with. Once they made it to the mess hall, she saw Seth, with his arms crossed waiting.

"Oh, alliance stuff." Alex said realizing what was going on.

"Exactly." Riley said in agreement.

"Hey, how are you guys?" Seth asked the two ladies.

"Good." Riley shrugged.

"A little nervous, Seth you have invincibility right?" Alex asked.

"Thankfully." He said happily.

"So why did you guys want to call a meeting, or whatever?" Alex asked."I wanted to know what you two had in mind for an elimination. Even though I am not voting, I still want to know what is going on." Seth said.

"I have not thought of any one yet." Alex admitted.

"Me neither." Riley agreed.

"To be honest, I haven't been thinking about the alliance a whole lot." Seth admits sheepishly.

"Same here, that's a relief." Alex says letting out a small laugh.

"Yeah, I mean even though it is hard, I still want to try to have fun with you guys." Riley says.

"I know what you mean." Alex says nodding her head.

"So, do you want to discuss who we want out?" Seth asked, sitting on the ground.

Alex leaned against the back of the mess hall, and nodded her head. "I guess we have to eventually."

Riley sat on the ground next to Seth, and sighed.

"It will be sunset soon enough, let's talk." Riley says.

Lola stormed out of her cabin, her hair blowing in the wind, as she walked around the camp to find Sam. She walked as quickly as she could, she had invincibility, she was safe. But, she needed to make sure she had someone voting with her for this next ceremony.

She walked up to the boys cabin, and just walked in, not caring what any of them were doing. Hunter was on his bunk, reading. Logan was not there, Ronald and Sam were on the floor, playing some card game.

Lola tapped Sam on the shoulder, he turned around to see Lola's unpleasant smile.

"Dudes, what is a girl doing in here?" Sam asked ignoring Lola.

"Dude, why don't you shut up, and follow me." She snapped.

Sam and Ronald exchanged confused glances, Sam shrugged, and put his cards down.

"No peeking." He warned, as he followed Lola out of the cabin.

"Try not to bite his head off, sis!" Hunter shouted teasingly as Lola exited the cabin.

"Bite me!" She shouted back.

Lola and Sam stood in front of the boys cabin, her hands were on her hips, and Sam had a bored expression.

"So what is this about?" Sam asked.

"Our alliance, hello! What did you seriously forget?" Lola snapped.

"We're in an alliance? I thought I was 'so done!' as you would say." Sam said mockingly.

"Shut up, smart ass." Lola said bitterly.

"Thanks." Sam smirked.

"So are you in or not?" Lola asked impatiently.

"I thought I was kicked out." Sam said flatly.

"Sam, you don't get it do you?" Lola asked suddenly calm."Obviously not."

"We need this alliance. We need to team up, we have to bring the others down." Lola said slowly.

"Really, I had no idea." Sam rolled his eyes.

"Vote with me!" Lola shouted loudly.

"Shush! Do you really want the others to hear you?" Sam asked lowering his voice a few levels.

Lola smirked slightly. "So I guess that's a yes. You're voting with me tonight." Lola told Sam.

"Fine, who are we voting off? I need this alliance anyways." Sam said rolling his eyes.

**Confessional Cam:**

**Sam: **Here we go again.

Lola leaned over, and whispered a name in Sam's ear. Sam leaned back, and nodded his head.

"It's on." Lola said walking away.

"It's so on." Sam said with a smirk, walking back into his cabin, and going back to his card game with Ronald.

Hunter jump off of his bunk, and ran out of the cabin after his sister.

"Lola!" He called after her.

She stopped in her tracks, and turned to see her brother.

"What do you want." She asked already so done with the conversation. She crossed her arms, as her brother approached her.

"What did you and Sam talk about?" He asked.

"That's what this is about? That is none of your business!"

"Maybe not but I want to know!"

"I thought you didn't care what I did from now on!" Lola shot out.

"I don't, but when Sam walks back into the cabin with a creepy smirk on his face, I want to know what's up! So start talking." Hunter commanded.

Lola snorted, "Uh yeah right. See you later little brother." Lola said mockingly walking away.

Hunter fumed silently for a minute.

**Confessional Cam:**

**Hunter: **I don't care what Lola does on the island, but when Sam walks back into the cabin smirking, and looking freakishly suspicious, I have a right to know what my sister is planning to do!

Alex waited by herself behind the mess hall. The alliance meeting was over, and they said they were leave separately, so it wouldn't look like they were up to something. She peered around the corner, and began walking around it.

"Hey Alex!" Alex was surprised to see Ronald standing in front of her, with his great smile plastered onto his face."Ronald," Alex said smiling too, relieved it was him. "hey." She continued.

"What are you up to?" Ronald asked.

"Oh, uh nothing." Alex shrugged. "Alliance stuff." Alex said in a whisper.

Ronald cringed a little, _Oh that…_ he thought bitterly.

"But nothing big." Alex shrugged.

"I wanted to um, talk." Ronald said, shifting his weight onto one foot to the other.

"Really?" Alex asked, as they began walking together.

"Well, yeah." Ronald shrugged.

"About what?" Alex asked, although she had a feeling what was going to come next.

"Us." Ronald said, looking at Alex for a reaction, she was just looking at her feet. She was right.

"Uh…okay." Alex asked, her heart was pounding rapidly into her chest.

"This is going to be a really, really, really weird question. Considering we're best friends, and everything." Ronald began unsteadily.

"Well, spit it out!" Alex said with a slight laugh.

"Do you," Ronald wasn't sure how to put the words. He sighed for a moment.

Alex stood nervously, her hands shaking.

"Do you like the…idea. Yeah, the idea of um…us?" Ronald and Alex stopped walking, and he faced her. She looked slightly pale.

"I-I don't really…know." Alex said feeling sick.

"You don't know? Or you're saying no." Ronald said not being able to tell the difference in her voice.

"No! No, I mean know. No! Ugh! I mean know. With like, a K." Alex said stammering.

"Oh, uh okay." Ronald said a little confused.

"What I guess I am trying to say is…we had something last night. I want to know what that was." Ronald said.

"Me too." Alex said softly.

Then Ronald starting leaning in, and Alex kind of stood there stunned for a moment. Then she snapped to reality, and realized what she should probably do. Her heart was hammering against her chest as they moved in closer.

"Attention campers!" They stopped, three inches from each other. It was the voice of Chris Maclean, from the P.A system.

"Because I am so awesome, and famous, I have received a wedding invitation, for tonight at the time when our bonfire ceremonies are held. I am now switching the new bonfire ceremony to…now! Haha! Be there in three minutes!"

"Oh snap." Alex said under her breath.

"Great timing." Ronald muttered.

Her and Ronald stepped back, and just walked to the bon fire silently.

The campers all met at the bon fire ceremony, they all looked nervous, and undecided. Hunter, Seth, Lola, and Helena were first to cast their votes, and they looked calm, for the most part.

Chris came to the podium, with the tallied votes in his hand, and a plate of marshmallows in the other. He looked at the nervous campers, and smirked.

"Campers! Welcome to the third camp fire ceremony!" Chris began.

"You know the drill, whoever doesn't receive a marshmallow goes to the boat of losers!" Chris explained.

"The first four marshmallows go to, Lola, Hunter, Seth, and Helena, for winning invincibility!" The four caught the marshmallows Chris threw at them, and waited for the rest of the results.

"Logan…Alex…you both are safe for this week." Chris continued.

The two exchanged glances, as they caught their marshmallows, and smiled at each other in relief.

"Next is… Ronald, and Jemi! Congratulations." Chris said tossing them marshmallows.

Everyone looked at Riley, and Sam who sat in the center, both without marshmallows. They waited nervously.

"Campers, here we are at our final two contestants. Sam, and Riley. The final marshmallow, and the contestant staying here in the game for another week goes to…" Chris waited for the drama to build up.

Chris took a breath, and tossed the marshmallow to the camper, as he said, "Sam." The campers gasped, and looked at Riley, who looked shocked at what just happened.

"I'm leaving?" She asked out loud, in shock.

Chris nodded his head.

"Are you kidding me!?" Alex asked out loud, and angry.

"Yeah, this has to be a joke." Seth said sounding disgusted.

"No joke." Chris said with a shrug.

"This sucks." Riley said getting up.

She walked over to Alex, and the two hugged. "I don't get it." Alex said not knowing who, or why someone would vote off Riley.

"Me neither." Riley shrugged, she gave Seth a kiss on the cheek, follow by a hug.

"I will miss you both so much." She said to her two friends.

She walked over to Jemi, and gave her a hug as well. Logan and her exchanged fist-bumps. "Be good to her." Riley said to Logan, and glancing at Jemi.

"What are you talking about?" Logan asked truly confused.

Riley looked at Lola, and they both gave each other dirty looks. "Ew." Riley said to Lola, and Lola just rolled her eyes.

She gave Helena a hug goodbye, as she did for Hunter. "Good job, Sam. You beat me." Riley said jokingly.

She gave Alex, and Seth another hug, and walked along the dock of shame, and onto the boat of losers, where her stuff was already packed away onto.

She waved to her friends, as the boat drifted away farther, and farther away.

"Okay campers! Go back to your cabins! I have wedding to get to!" Chris said walking off scene, to go to his trailer.

"See you viewers next week, where we start our newest challenge! Hope to see you next time, on Camp Tv! Maclean out." Chris said getting into his trailer and slamming the door shut.


	19. Miss Me Like No Other

**Sorry it has taken me so long to update, seriously i'm trying to be a lot quicker . BUT: I JUST SAW THE MOVIE NEW MOON MOVIE! OH GOSH 333 Sorry, I needed to fan girl about that. I love Taylor Launter 3 But, I have for a long time anyways LOL! Anyways, let me know what you think of this chapter, I will start writing the new chapter soon!**

Chris Maclean comes into scene, on the camp grounds. He wears a blue and gold soccer jersey, with a green and white football helmet on. He held a basketball, a tennis racket, with a bag of golf clubs strapped to his back.

The camera began rolling and he introduced the show. "Welcome back! To Camp TV! Last time on Camp TV, we said goodbye to our fellow contestant, Riley. Sam and Lola welcome themselves back into the alliance game, and Jemi, and Logan are still uh…working things out."

Chris shrugged at the camera, "Stay tuned for the most intense, roughest, and most wicked challenge, on Camp Tv!"

It was nine in the morning, the campers were already awake, and had already eaten their breakfast. As they were putting away their plastic trays, Chris Maclean entered the mess hall.

"Good morning!" He greeted, still wearing the ridiculous, mix-matched outfit he had on before.

Logan snickered a little, "Dude, what's with the get-up?" he asked.

"Yeah, and all of the sport equipment?" Hunter asked.

"It all has to do with today's challenge!" Chris said with a slight smirk.

"Of course." Helena groaned, as she stood next to Hunter, crossing her arms.

"That's just great." Lola said to Sam, rolling her eyes.

"So what is today's challenge?" Alex asked, taking a seat at one of the picnic tables.

Chris waited until all of the campers were ready to begin explaining the challenge.

"Today's challenge you will be playing sports. All day." Chris paused for some sort of dramatic build up, which was having no affect on anyone.

"And?" Sam asked waiting for more.

"And, I'm still getting to it!" Chris snapped.

Sam rolled his eyes, and waiting for the rules.

"This whole day from ten am, to ten pm, you all will be constantly putting your bodies in motion, no one will stop playing. You can only stop every two hours, for water, and bathroom breaks." Chris began.

Some of the campers cringed, and Chris smirked. "Oh yeah, pure torture.""Not really." Alex piped up, Chris shot her an annoyed look.

"What? It isn't really a big deal, I'm game." Alex said carelessly.

Chris ignored her, and turned back to the other campers. "You can feel free to drop out anytime you want to, but you will not be gaining invincibility for the bonfire ceremony. Whoever lasts the longest without passing out gets invincibility." Chris says.

"What if more than one person makes it to the end?" Ronald asked.

Chris chuckled before answering. "Trust me, it won't happen."

"Well, what if it does?" Seth pressed, wanting to know.

"Fine! Then, we will draw straws? I don't know. Just be on the camp grounds in twenty minutes!" Chris said leaving the mess hall in his hideous outfit.

***

Twenty minutes later all of the campers were in the appropriate clothing wear, a little intimidated to see what would be in store for the challenge. Chris Maclean showed up with a football, and a giant bag.

"What's with the bag?" Logan asked eyeing it curiously.

"It's your gear! Your first game you'll be playing is a classic sport, football!" Chris opened the bag.

"Okay I want two captains." Chris said.

"Wait, the teams won't be even." Jemi said counting each campers quickly.

"So what? Are you worried your team will lose?" Logan asked.

"My team? We haven't even picked teams yet!" Jemi argued.

"I think we just found our two captains!" Chris announced.

"Excuse me?" Jemi asked.

"Jemi, and Logan! You two will be our captains throughout the entire day. Whoever is on your team now, will be on your team throughout the day, whenever we do a sport." Chris began to explain.

"So pick teams, so we can get onto this!" Chris said clapping his hands, and stepping aside to let Logan, and Jemi pick teams.

Logan and Jemi stood beside one another, a good ten feet apart. Jemi eyed each contestant, as did Logan. Logan opened his mouth to call a name of one of the campers, "Ladies first." Jemi said quickly. "Alex." Jemi said calling her on her team.

Alex walked over to Jemi, and they high-fived each other.

"Fine. Then I pick…Lola." Logan said.

"Why?" Lola asked truly unsure why she was chosen. She was sure she would be chosen last, only because no one really seemed to like her.

"Because, you have an edge." Logan said to her.

"Oh please." Jemi said rolling her eyes.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Lola asked crossing her arms.

"Nothing." Jemi said.

"Don't worry, Jemi. I'm not going to steal your gross boyfriend." Lola said smirking.

"He is not-

"Get on with picking the teams!" Chris said impatiently.

"Sam." Jemi chose.

"Chopper." Logan picked.

"Hunter." Jemi called.

Logan looked at who was left, Helena, and Ronald. Neither of them actually looked like they had any real skill. He shrugged, and called out, "Ronald." Ronald walked over to Logan, kind of disappointed that he would have to compete against Alex, more than usual.

"I guess that means you're with us, Helena." Jemi said.

"Okay! Campers follow me!" Chris said leading the campers away from the campsite, taking them on a long walk.

"Chris! Where are we going!?" Lola asked annoyed.

"Here!" Chris said finally stopping.

The whole group broke into gasps, and asked many questions, and spoke in amazement. Standing before them was a giant football field. With two giant yellow end zones on each side of the field.

"Chris, this has been here all this time?" Seth asked.

"Nope! We went on that twenty minute walk so we could build that set, we've been walking in circles all that time!" Chris said cackling, as the campers groaned.

"Alright, I will give you the quick run down of the game. If you have the ball, and you get to the end zone, that is seven points, if you get it through those giant, yellow, shiny, post things, I believe that is six points." Chris says thinking about this for a moment.

"But, I don't care, I'm an actor." Chris says shrugging. "Whichever team scores the first touchdown wins the game, and we move on to the next game." Chris finished explaining.

"Chef, and I will be your referees, in this bag I have a bunch of blue shirts, Jemi's team will be wearing them, for this game."

Jemi's team went through the bag, pulling out old, and slightly tattered t-shirts, and threw them over their clothes.

Chris pulled a whistle out of his back pocket, and blew into it.

Some of the campers jumped back at the loud noise.

"Okay, center field! Logan take the ball, you can start!" Chris said tossing the ball to Logan.

The campers got to the field, and stood in awkward positions.

"I have no idea what I am doing." Helena admitted sheepishly.

"I don't think anyone does." Jemi said, walking around Helena, and standing opposite of Logan.

"I do. Just, I don't know…follow my lead." Alex suggested, with a slight shrug.

"Get ready to lose." Logan said to Jemi.

"Oh, I don't think so." Jemi said with a slight smile.

Logan rolled his eyes, and Chris blew his whistle, signaling the game to begin.

Logan passed the ball to Lola. Who caught the ball, but gave him an angry look.

"What am I suppose to do with this?" She shrieked from across the field.

"Throw it!" Seth shouted running to the other end of the field.

Lola frantically threw the ball as hard as she could, which went surprisingly far. Seth stopped running, to catch the ball, and ran towards the end zone. Touchdown.

"That was…fast." Chris said laughing at the fact that the other team didn't even touch the ball.

"I want a re-do!" Jemi shouted from the field.

"I want a bigger budget to spend on myself, but that's how the cookie crumbles! Moving on, taking off the blue shirts, and leave the football. Time for dodge ball." Chris said smirking.

"Dodge ball?" Seth repeated as he and the other campers followed Chris to inside the gym, where the first dodge ball game, from season one was held.

The contestants ended up in the gym, there were six red, rubber, dodge balls placed in the center of the gym. The set of brown, wooden, bleachers were up against the wall on the right.

Once the contestants separated into their teams, they walked onto opposite ends of the gym, Chris turned to them, now wearing a shiny metal whistle around his neck.

"Alright, I'm going to give you guys the quick run down of the game, and we can get this show on the road!" Chris began.

"If you're hit with the ball, you're out, and you sit on the bleachers. If the thrower throws a dodge ball, and someone catches it, the thrower is out. Once a thrower is out, then the catcher is allowed to bring someone who was out, back into the game, understood?"

The contestants nodded their heads, and Chris blew loudly into his whistle.

The game began and they ran to the center of the gym. They picked up the dodge balls, and began pegging them as fast, and as hard as they could.

Logan grabbed a dodge ball, and threw it as hard as he could at Hunter. It hit Hunter smack dab, right in the face. Hunter let out a frustrated yell, and cover his nose with his hands.

He slowly walked to the bleachers, and sat down on the last row, wanting to be as far away from the game as possible. "Ow." He moaned, holding his nose.

"That's one out for Jemi's team!" Chris shouted.

Jemi ran towards one of the dodge balls, and swiftly grabbed it. With all of her strength she aimed it towards Logan. The ball flew closer, and closer to him. He opened his arms, and caught the ball.

Jemi's mouth dropped a little, and Logan sent her his signature smirk.

"That's two outs!" Chris announced.

"Stop that!" Jemi demanded to Logan.

"Stop? S-stop what?" Logan asked.

"Smiling! It's so annoying!" Jemi shouted.

"I don't know what you're talking about." he said grinning.

Jemi stormed over to the bleachers, and sat next to Hunter.

"Man your team is awful." Chris said to Jemi, as he watched the game.

Hunter swore he heard Jemi growling viciously at Chris.

Seth grabbed one of the balls, and threw his arm back, and pulled forward, with all of his strength, and let the ball go. As soon as the ball flew, he stumbled back a little.

"Ow! Oh crap." he muttered.

"What? What's wrong?" Ronald asked, dodging a ball.

"My arm, it kills." Seth said examining his arm.

"Time out!" Ronald shouted.

Chris walked over to Ronald, and Seth. The contestants surrounded Seth, to see what was going on. Seth held out his left arm, to show Chris. Chris made some humming noises as he looked at the arm.

"So what's wrong?" Alex asked Chris.

"Beats me, I ain't a doctor," Chris said with a shrug. "but, I do know we have to get Seth to the infirmary. That means Logan's team is an automatic fore fit!"

Jemi let out an excited scream from the bleachers.

"Everyone else, go change into your bathing suits, and follow Chef to the lake! You'll be having a swim match!" Chris said as he and Seth exited the building.

Four hours later, the contestants had two bathroom breaks, and two water breaks. They played several games, and were exhausted. The day was pure torture. Only two contestants decided to quit, and sit out. Helena, and Hunter. During each game, they sat down with Seth.

Seth pulled a muscle in his arm, and for now his arm is wrapped lightly in a bandage, and is in a cast.

Everyone was back in the gym for a basketball game.

Seth sat in the front row of the bleachers to watch the game.

"Chris! When is this stupid challenge going to be over!?" Lola complained loudly.

"Whenever you want." Chris said walking out, with a basketball in his hand.

"Wait, seriously?" Helena asked, wanting out as soon as possible.

"Yeah, you'd just risk invincibility." Chris said with a smile, throwing the ball to Alex, who caught it.

"I'm pretty sure I have a few hours in me." Alex said confidently, throwing one of the balls in the basketball hoop.

"Girl, please. I have the whole day left in me." Logan said grabbing the ball from once it fell.

Alex and Jemi exchanged looks, and rolled their eyes.

"What?" Logan asked dumb struck.

"Dude you're clueless." Ronald said grabbing the ball from him.

"Alright everyone, let's get this game on! Back to the teams that we had before. First team to five points wins this game!" Chris blew his whistle, and the game began.

Sam ran to grab the ball from Logan, and dribbled it to one of the baskets, he picked it up, trying to see over Lola, who was blocking the ball. He saw Alex out of the corner of his eyes, and passed it to her.

She caught the ball, and jumped up, throwing the ball into the basket.

"Two points!" Chris called out.

Alex, and Sam gave each other a five high, before going after the ball again. This time Ronald went after it, he dribbled it down the court. Alex tried blocking him, so he could not shoot it.

Ronald saw Lola, standing out in the open, looking bored, and examining her nail beds.

"Lola!" Ronald shouted, throwing the ball at her.

Before the ball could go anywhere, Alex quickly slapped the ball back, so it wouldn't go to her. In the action, the ball bounced, and hit Ronald in the face.

Ronald fell backwards, and Chris blew his whistle obnoxiously loud, again.

"Does he have to do that every single time?" Seth asked no one in particular, as he tried covering his ears.

"Oh my Gosh, are you alright, I am so sorry!" Alex said, dropping to her knees, next to her best friend.

"Uh, it's alright." Ronald moaned, closing his eyes.

Alex cringed, as the others surrounded them.

"Wow, two in one day." Logan said, whistling lowly.

"Haha, awesome." Chris said to himself going over to Ronald.

"I am so sorry." Alex said to him again, as he tried to sit up.

"It's okay, but can you just chill out?" Ronald asked, rubbing his head.

"What?" Alex asked.

"You're getting way too…competitive."

"Well, duh!" Alex said loudly. "This is a competition!" She said slowly.

"No, Alex, that's not what I mean." Ronald said.

"Then what _do _you mean?" She asked.

"I-I uh, I- don't.""Whatever." Alex said getting up, and storming out of the gym.

"I guess she's out." Chris said, as Sam helped Ronald off the floor.

"Yes! One more down." Lola said quietly to herself.

Some of the contestants gave her annoyed looks.

"What? She was the only threat in this challenge!" She said pointing the obvious out.

No one said anything, and looked at Chris.

"What?" He asked with a shrug.

"Well? Are we moving on to a new challenge, or what?" Sam asked.

"Well, Ronald are you in, or do you want to go to the infirmary." Chris asked him first.

Ronald winced a little, and rubbed his head still.

"I want out." He decided.

Chris turned to the remaining contestants.

"Well, I guess that leaves Sam, Jemi, Lola, and Logan." Chris said out loud. "Let's keep this going! Follow me to the field for some Rugby!" Chris said with a smirk.

Seth laughed from the bench, "That's going to be rough." He said as he, Helena, and Hunter got up and followed everyone out the gym.

"Shut up, Seth." Sam said, not wanting to play anymore rough games.

***

Six more hours later, everyone was worn out. It was down to Jemi, and Logan. Neither of them would drop out. They just finished their bathroom break, and were doing yet another game.

Chris was sitting on a giant chair, not wanting to host. He was telling people he was on a break. Now Chef Hatchet was judging the games.

Jemi and Logan were standing back on the field for a game of tag, although it was eleven at night.

"Okay listen." Jemi looked up, she was tying the laces on her shoes, and Logan was standing in front of her.

"I'm listening." Jemi said.

"I'm tired, you're tired. I can tell. If we both drop out at the same time, neither of us lose. We'll both get invincibility. What do you say?" Logan asks.

"I say you're bluffing. Big time." Jemi said standing back up.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I know you. You would never give in so easily.""Easily!? We've been playing rough sports, all day for at least thirteen hours. I do not think any of this was easy."

"You know what I mean." Jemi said rolling her eyes.

"Maybe. So, you're not giving up?" Logan asked.

"No way." Jemi said walking towards Chef on the field.

"Alright, it's a simple game of tag. Play for ten minutes, and we'll see where it goes. I'm tired." Chef grumbled.

He blew his own plastic red whistle, and Jemi immediately punched Logan in the arm, "You're it!" She shouted, and began running as fast as she could around the field.

Logan ran as fast as he could after her. He was speeding up quickly behind her. He could hear her panting, he reached out, but he couldn't tag her. He wasn't close enough.

Jemi noticed Logan right behind her, and ran quicker. As she was about to turn, to complete a full circle, she tripped, and flew three feet forward.

Logan's running came to a halt, and Chef shuffled over to Jemi.

Logan bent down to Jemi. "Hey, are you okay?" he asked softly.

"I'm…ow." She said, sitting up, and bringing her ankle towards her.

Logan reached out, and put his hand on Jemi's shoulder.

"Tag." He said with a smirk.

Jemi scowled, and punched Logan as hard as she could, right in the jaw.

"Holy shit!" Logan shouted as loud as he could.

"How does it feel?" Jemi shouted back.

"I didn't punch you!" Logan said, rubbing his jaw.

"So!" Jemi said rubbing her ankle.

Chef held back his chuckles, and began to speak. "Alright, alright. The winner of invincibility and this challenge, goes to Logan. I think you better put ice on that ankle." Chef advised.

"What about my face?" Logan asked.

"Sleep it off. I know I am. G'night." Chef said walking away.

"Wow." Jemi said, struggling to stand up.

Logan stood up as well, and helped her keep her balance for a second."Yeah tell me about it. Why do you keep hitting me in the face?" Logan asked.

"Well, your _head _is so big. Easy target." She said with a smile.

"Haha, funny." Logan said.

As Logan and Jemi walked away off the field, and back to their own cabins, Chris Maclean came into view of the camera.

"Well, that wraps up this episode of Camp Tv! Stay tuned for our next challenge, and then our elimination ceremony! See ya next time!"


	20. We're Falling At The Edge Again

**Hey! So this update came quick, well quicker than usual, haha! Please enjoy this chapter, and please review, and give your feedback! It really does help me out as an aspiring author! Thank you all so much again!**

Seth woke up in the middle of the night. Or he assumed it was sometime very early in the morning, he did not have a watch. But, it was dark outside. He sat up in his bunk, a little annoyed. Still tired, but he could not fall back asleep.

He got down from his bunk, tripping over various items, and falling down, making loud sounds. He grunted, and groaned, trying to get up without bothering his still hurt arm.

"Dude? What are you doing?" it was Sam, who evidently woke up, sounding tired, and annoyed.

"Sam?" Seth asked stupidly.

"No Santa." Sam said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "Seth why are you awake?" He whispered angrily.

"I can't sleep!" Seth whispered loudly back.

"Oh God. Try to go back to sleep! I extremely tired, doing all of that stupid running today wore me out." Sam said laying back in his bunk.

"I have too much on my mind!" Seth complained in a whisper.

Sam groaned loudly, "Do you…like wanna talk about it?" Sam asked grudgingly.

"Yes please." Seth said, sitting parallel from Sam on his bunk.

**Confessional Cam:**

**Sam: **Great. So I get to play therapist to Seth, at two in the morning. Just what I need.

"So…what's on your mind, or whatever." Sam asked still whispering.

"I'm sad."

"Would you like to…elaborate, or whatever on that."

"Sure." Seth shrugged.

"Well, what are you waiting for, dude! Start yapping!" Sam said hastily.

"Okay, okay!" Seth said defensively.

Sam slouched his shoulders, and waited for Seth to start talking.

"Okay, well ever since Riley was eliminated-

"You mean since like, yesterday?" Sam interrupted.

"No interruptions!" Seth snapped. "Ever since she left, I've felt awful. We were close friends on the show, us, and Alex too. I don't know, I guess I miss her."

"Oh…I see." Sam said dully, his eyelids feeling heavy.

"You better not fall asleep on me, Sam!"

"I'm awake!" Sam said snapping his head up.

Seth rolled his eyes. "So, I guess that is it." He finished.

"Did you like her, or something." Sam asks.

"Dude! Weren't you listening?" Seth asks slightly angry.

"Duh! I meant did you I don't know, think she was hot. Or something."

"Oh." Seth said quietly. "Well, yeah she was attractive." He hesitates.

"She was attractive." Sam mocks quietly. "So what are you going to do about it, man?" Sam asks.

"Nothing. She left, she's at that Playa Des Losers, or something."

"So."

"So? So, I can't do anything, unless I vote myself off come the next ceremony! I don't wanna do that!" Seth said, forgetting that he should be whispering.

"Well, then I can't help ya." Sam said shrugging.

"Wow, thanks. Maybe next time I'll call ." Seth says getting off of Sam's bunk, and climbing back on his own.

"At least I don't charge you!" Sam said happily, and climbed back under his covers, and went back to sleep.

The next morning the campers woke up at different times, they spent their time doing whatever they wanted, they ate whenever. Chris, and Chef were pretty quiet, making the contestants very suspicious.

Helena and Hunter were together in the mess hall, eating a very late breakfast. It looked like it was scrambled eggs, and half way cooked bacon was thrown into a blender, and was spit out onto their plate. But, they would take that over gray mold, and caterpillars.

Hunter sat across from Helena, who-thanks to Jemi- was wearing a less baggy sweatshirt, her hair wasn't in her usual short ponytail, it was down to her shoulders. It grew the more time she spent on the island.

"So why has it been so peaceful for the last few hours? It's making me paranoid." Helena said keeping her voice light.

"I agree entirely. I hope it's nothing. I'm still exhausted from yesterday, I have no idea how Logan, and Jemi went at it that long."

"Haha, probably because they like each other so much, they hate each other." Helena said with a slight giggle.

"Wait, they're into each other? Since when?" Hunter asked, taking into a bite of his breakfast.

"Well, I don't know. Since the beginning? It's like one of those reverse psychology things, I guess." Helena shrugged, taking another mouthful of her food.

"Huh. How about that." Hunter mumbled to himself. "Do you happen to know anyone else who might like someone else?" Hunter tried to ask Helena nonchalantly.

Helena giggled a little at Hunter.

"Um, maybe." She said quietly, taking more food in.

"Is there…anyone that you might like?"

"Maybe, again." Helena began blushing madly.

"Like…who?" Hunter ask quietly.

Before Helena could actually answer, Ronald sat down at the table with Helena and Hunter. He sat down next to Hunter, and dropped his plate, and began digging in. Helena, and Hunter stared at him.

"What?" Ronald asked with a mouthful of scrambled eggs.

"Nothing." Helena and Hunter said at the same time, with the same flat tone in their voice.

Ronald shrugged, and kept spooning food into his mouth.

Hunter looked back at Helena, with a small hint of regret in his eyes. She lightly shrugged back.

"Hi everyone!" Alex said sounding well relaxed, sitting at the table.

Helena and Hunter exchanged slightly annoyed looks, wanting to have their own private table again.

"Hi Alex." Ronald greeted, putting more food in his mouth.

"I feel so great. I slept awesome, huh Helena?" Alex said sounding kind of perky.

"Uh…yeah." Helena said going back to her breakfast.

**Confessional Cam:**

**Alex: **So I guess Ronald is over the whole basketball thing from yester, seeing that he is actually speaking to me.

"So I guess you guys solved things." Hunter said when he finished eating.

"What do you mean?" Ronald asked.

Alex's face turned a little panicky.

"Well, yesterday…you guys kind of freaked out on each other." Helena said hesitantly.

"We did?" Ronald asked.

"Um…yeah, yeah you did." Hunter said sounding confused.

"Don't you remember, Ronald?" Helena asked.

"Not….not really." Ronald sounded confused.

"Oh gosh." Alex muttered running her fingers through her loose ponytail.

"In fact, I don't exactly remember anything before this morning…" Ronald's voice trailed.

**Confessional Cam:**

**Alex: **Okay, Ronald isn't over it. I just wrecked his memory when he got hit in the head with the basketball! Fabulous.

"I think I know what happened." Alex whined.

"What are you talking about?" Helena asked.

"Ronald, do you remember playing basketball yesterday?" Alex asked.

"No, I don't. Why did I win?" He asked sounding a little hopeful.

"No, in fact you're not very good at the game." Hunter said, still trying to sound polite.

"Not the time, Hunter." Alex warned.

Hunter shrugged. "Helena, wanna go for a walk?" Hunter asked getting up.

Helena nodded her head, and got up, leaving Alex, and Ronald alone.

"I think I made you lose your memory." Alex said, and immediately wincing.

"What do you mean? I know your name. That guy was Hunter, and the girl was Helena. Right?" Ronald asked cocking his head to the side.

"Well, yes. But….okay. What's my favorite color?" Alex asked, testing her best friend.

"Um…magenta?" Ronald guessed.

"No. See, I'm ninety-nine perect sure before today you knew that. Is my brother older, or younger than me?" She tried again.

"You have a brother?" Ronald asked raising his eyebrow.

"I hate me." Alex said slamming her head to the table.

"Are you okay, Allie?" Ronald asked.

"It's Alex." She groaned.

"Isn't that what I said?"

Alex only groaned louder.

After breakfast Sam was going for a walk. He let out a loud yell, when Seth came up from behind and tackled him.

"Augh, dude! What was that?" Sam asked, getting up from the ground."Nothing, 'sup dude?" Seth asked, eagerly, his sling off his arm.

"Uh, nothing. You got your sling off." Sam noticed.

"Yep." Seth said nodding.

Sam turned around, and continued his walk. But, he heard Seth's footsteps from behind him. Sam furrowed his brow, and turned on his heel.

"Do you want something?" Sam asked.

"No. But, I'm bored. I usually hang out with Riley, but uh…yeah."

"Oh, yeah." Sam said remembering their conversation from the early morning.

**Confessional Cam:Sam: **Okay, Seth is an alright kid, and all. But, if he starts this whole follow me around like a sad puppy thing, I think I might blow up. I don't do that whole charity case kind of thing. No offense to him.

"Well, I guess I'm not doing anything." Sam grumbled.

"Sweet! Want to start a game of Ultimate Frisbee? I'll get some of the other guys too!" Seth offered.

"I don't do-" But, by that time Seth was off getting the other contestants.

A half hour later everyone was back on the field they played on the previous day. Either watching the game, or taking part in it.

Lola sat on the sidelines, with her sunglasses on, relaxing letting the sun tan her. She did not care where Chris was, she just wanted to have a day dedicated to herself, so she could catch up on her tan.

She shut her eyes, and almost immediately out of nowhere, Chris Maclean appeared with his whistle around his neck again. He blew it obnoxiously loud, making some of the campers jump.

Lola jumped up, and scream.

"Chris! What is with you!" She shouted.

"What? I paid money for my whistle, I intend on using it!" Chris said defensively.

"Chris, where have you been?" Logan asked, catching the green plastic Frisbee.

"Yeah, are we having a challenge or what?" Sam asked.

"A challenge for what?" Ronald asked Alex, who threw her palm to her forehead.

"He's joking, right?" Jemi asked, who was on the field behind Alex.

Alex just sadly shook her head.

"Oh, did I forget to tell you guys?" Chris asked.

"Evidentially." Lola remarked.

"What did you forget to tell us?" Jemi asked.

"Oh, well we're not having a challenge today." Chris said.

"Oh, good!" Helena said happily.

"We're having a bon fire ceremony instead." Chris finished with a smile.

"What!?" Everyone shouted at Chris at the same time.

Chris just winced slightly.

"Well, this is fan-crapping-tastic!" Sam said throwing his arms in the arm.

"Wait what's going on?" Ronald asked Alex.

"Ugh." Alex shouted. "I'll explain now, let's go for a walk." Alex said dragging Ronald by the wrist.

"So can I like, nap or something. Since I have invincibility?" Logan asked, with a slight smug tone in his voice.

"Do whatever, be sure to report to the camp ground at five p.m. so you can cast your vote." Chris warned.

"Five? It's three-thirty now!" Hunter said checking his watch.

"Better figure out what you're going to do." Chris shrugged. "Oh, and piece of advice? Keep your friends close, and your frienemies closer." He smirked, and walked off the scene.

"Well that was helpful." Jemi said sarcastically rolling her eyes.

***

"So, you seriously don't remember anything since we've been on this show?" Alex asked Ronald, they sat on the edge of the dock, and Alex was on the edge of hopeless.

"Not really, no." Ronald shook his heads. "I remember most of the names of the people, it's Annie, right?""No! No, no, no! It's not Annie, Allie, Ashley, Catherine, or Daisy! It's Alex!" Alex threw her face into her hands, and moaned aloud.

"I am so stupid, I can't believe I got so competitive during that basketball game." She groaned to herself.

"What happened?" Ronald asked.

"Not like you could remember, but yesterday during a challenge, you got hit in the head with a basketball, and it was kind of my fault. I guess that's how your memory got like this.""I find that hard to believe." Ronald says.

"Why?""Because…you don't look like your would ever hurt me."

Alex's head snapped up, and she looked at Ronald, who only smiled in return.

"I would never hurt you." Alex told him.

"I would never hurt you, either." he promised.

Alex got chills running through her entire body.

"Since you don't remember anything, do you want to like vote with me tonight? I can tell you who's been well, worthy of staying here, and you can decide for yourself." Alex suggests.

"Nah, just tell me who you're voting for, and I'll go along with it."

"Really?""Yeah, I trust you, Alex." He smiles.

"Thanks, and you got my name right."

"I know." Ronald smiled bigger, and Alex's hurt was beginning to thump so hard, she thought her heart would burst.

***

"Hey, Sam!" Sam turned around, to see of course, Seth running to catch up with him.

"Uh, hey." Sam turned his hands into fists.

Seth was starting to get on his nerves.

"Let's talk strategy." Seth began.

"Let's not."

"Well, if we want to increase our chances of getting rid of a big threat, then we should vote together, and since I can't find Alex anywhere, I thought I'd talk to you!""Listen, I kind of do this on my own, like a lone wolf, sort of thing. You get it, right?"

"Oh, yeah I guess." Seth nodded his head.

Sam began walking again, and Seth called out, "Okay, so let me know!"Then Sam scowled to himself. Sam continued his walk, until he heard his name called again.

"Sam!"

"Oh what now?" He cried, he turned around, and saw Lola walking toward him.

"Okay, I'm voting for Jemi this week, she got way too close to winning invincibility this week, and who knows what she is capable of. So I say you vote the same.""Yeah, listen Lola. I'm going to tell you what I told Seth-"

"Seth!" Lola interrupted. "What did that little magna-loving-cartoon-freak want?" She demanded.

"Aw, don't be so harsh, he needs a friend." Sam said suddenly feeling sympathy, Lola only rolled her eyes. "Anyways, I'm voting alone this week, I can do this myself." Lola scowled at Sam, and crossed her arms bitterly.

"But, if you are in some kind of a market for an alliance. Try Seth. He seems like he needs a friend, or whatever." Sam said as he walked away.

"Seth? Psht, yeah right. Not in this life." Lola said to herself.

***

Five o'clock came quicker than anticipated, but the votes were cast, and the contestants waited nervously for Chris to come with the plate of marshmallows. He came, and he took a look at the campers.

"Campers! Welcome back. As we all know this was an unexpected elimination. Instead of every two challenges there will be an elimination, it will be like it was in season one, after every challenge. So bon fire ceremonies will be every other day." Chris began to explain.

"Alright, let's get down to this. First marshmallow goes to Logan, for winning invincibility." Logan caught the marshmallow, and ate it watching the results.

"Congratulations to….Helena, and Ronald. You're both safe."

"I thought your name was Helen." Ronald said to Helena, Alex, again slapped her forehead disappointed.

"Alex, you're safe too." Chris said throwing a marshmallow to her.

Chris had enjoyment from watching the campers squirm. He held up another marshmallow.

"Sam, you're safe. Hunter, you too." Chris tossed the snack to the two boys, who caught them, and ate them.

"Jemi." Chris called her name, and she was immediately relieved.

Chris looked at Lola, and Seth. "Our final two campers. Lola, and Seth."

"The finale marshmallow goes to…" Chris waited for the dramatic buildup.

"Lola." He throws the marshmallow to her.

Seth's face immediately fell.

"Seriously? I thought you guys liked me!" He said sadly as he stood up.

"We do! Well, I mean, I do! I didn't vote you off!" Alex says to her friend.

"I figure you wouldn't." Seth said understanding.

"Well, if you want an honest answer, I did. I mean come on, you're like a love sick puppy without Riley around!" Sam said.

Seth furrowed his eyebrow, and relaxed. "I guess you're right."

Sam smiled successfully. "But, I would have preferred the million bucks!" Seth snapped.

"Okay, let's go Seth, to the boat of losers!" Chris said, leading him to the boat.

Seth got on the boat with his luggage, and waved to his friends, as the boat drifted further, and further away.

"Aw, I'll miss him." Alex said to Ronald when the boat was gone.

"Yeah, Sage." Ronald nodded.

Alex only whimpered sadly.

"Well, that elimination came fast. I better get invincibility next week. I'm going to go catch up on rest, I'm going to sleep. Night, guys!" Jemi said walking away.

"Let me join you!" Logan said crudely, with a giant grin, following Jemi.

Which was followed by a cry of pain from Logan, which was also followed by a loud, "Ow, Jemi, why did you have to kick me, _there_!" The campers just snickered, and left the bonfire.

Chris waited for the fire to burn out. "Well, that wraps up this episode of Camp Tv! Stay tuned until next time!"

**Review, and let me know what you're thinking!**


	21. I Swear I Never Would Wait Again

**Hi everyone! Sorry for the wait, I hope you like this chapter! Please, review, let me know what you're thinking, and what revisions I should make! Thank you so much, it means so much to me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the TDI/TDA series, or any of its characters. I do not own the title, 'Camp TV'.  
**

The morning came quickly, and the campers groaned as they woke up from their sleep.

"Challenge day." Ronald muttered, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Oh, shit." Logan said while yawning, and stretching his arms out.

"Only us four dudes left." Hunter said hopping off of his bunk.

"And there are four chicks left." Sam added sitting on his bunk, hunched over, running fingers through his hair.

"We should make a pack," Logan proposed.

"What do you mean?" Hunter asked, leaning against the bed post.

"Okay, we can't let the girls out number us, which means us guys have got to stick together." Logan explained jumping off of his bunk.

"Sounds good." Sam agreed.

"Uh, yeah." Ronald said, nodding his head slightly, not really caring.

"So it's a deal?" Logan asked.

"I'm in." Sam agreed.

"Me too." Hunter nodded his head.

"I guess I'm in too." Ronald shrugged.

"Here's to us guys!" Logan said pumping his fist in the air.

All of the girls were awake, and ready for the day. No, they didn't want to be awake, or ready, but they were.

"So, have any of you girls notice what I've noticed?" Lola asked out of the blue from her bunk.

"Probably not." Jemi said rolling her eyes.

"Shut up." She snapped.

"Anyways, there are four girls, and four guys left. So I was thinking that us girls should stick together."

"Why on earth would I want to 'stick together' with you?" Jemi asked, putting the words stick together in air quotes.

"Well, how cool would it be if we were the final four?" Lola asked putting on her best nice girl impression.

"Like, oh my god! That would be totally amazing!" Jemi said raising her voice a pitch higher, imitating a valley girl.

Alex snickered, and Helena tried not to be intimidated by Lola.

**Confessional Cam:**

**Lola:** I swear, Jemi is just asking for it! I held my tongue back, only because I need her vote. If I can get it!

Lola took a deep breath, trying to calm herself slightly. It wasn't working.

"Okay, you know what. I'll let you girls think about it. But, it's a great idea." Lola said trying to be convincing.

"Yeah, okay." Jemi said rolling her eyes.

"Sure." Alex said not really listening."Yeah." Helena said just wanting Lola to shut up.

***

Chris had all of the campers meet him at the dock of shame to explain the challenge of the day.

"Alright, let's get this day going! Today's challenge, to my dismay, isn't as disgusting as usual."

"Finally, I'm catching a break." Lola said throwing her arms in the air.

"I seriously doubt you're working harder than the rest of us." Jemi snapped.

"You know what, Jemi? I'm a little sick of you and your attitude!" Lola said putting her hands on her hips.

"Why do I sense a cat fight?" Logan asked nudging Sam, and they both exchanged smirks.

"You don't!" Jemi said focusing her attention on Logan now.

Logan took a step back, and put his hands up in surrender.

"Thought so." Jemi muttered to herself.

"Okay! We are wasting my valuable camera time! Let's get back to this challenge!" Chris said clapping his hands three times to get everyone's attention.

The campers snapped back to Chris's attention, and waited for him to announce the challenge.

"Our challenge will be held in the Recreation Center room."

"We have one of those?" Alex asked.

"Uh, yah." Chris responded.

"Since when?" Ronald asked.

"Never mind that!" Chris snapped. "Let me finish, please." The campers waited for Chris to continue.

"You guys will be playing the crazy video game, Dance-Dance-Revolution! We will be playing for an unknown amount of time, whoever has the lowest score after each level is out!"

"An unknown amount of time?" Hunter repeated flatly.

"Wow, after playing a whole day of sports for twelve hours, followed by a surprise elimination, why not play an annoying dance game for a million hours, yay!" Lola said her voice dripping in sarcasm.

"Wait, what is Dance-Dance-Revolution?" Hunter asked no one in particular.

"You don't know what that is?" Helena asked.

"Yes, I know I have an embarrassment of a brother." Lola said shaking her head.

"Shut up." Hunter told her.

"Whatever." She said deadpanned.

"Dance-Dance-Revolution is an interactive video game. There are separate mats for each player, with arrows pointing up, down, left, and right. The mats are connected to a screen, a song is selected, and then arrows pointing in a certain direction float up the screen. You match the arrow on the mat with your feet to the arrow on the screen." Ronald explained.

Hunter nodded his head taking in the information.

"Wait, how did you know that?" Alex asked suddenly.

"Know what?"

"Your memory! It's back! Oh Gosh! Ronald, what is my name?" Alex asked slowly.

"…Alexandria…or Alex." Ronald responded slowly.

"Yes!" Alex cheered.

"Whatever." Ronald said shrugging, not knowing what she was talking about.

"Well, since Ronald is stealing my spotlight, follow me to the Rec. Room!" Chris said leading the campers away from the dock, and to the new Recreation Room.

"I wasn't trying to steal his spotlight." Ronald whispered to Alex.

"I know, I know." Alex said sympathetically.

Chris lead the campers to the semi-large room. When they walked inside they noticed the large, long windows covering most of the painted red walls. The floor was wooden, like a gym.

There was a large television in the back of the room, with a video game station hooked up to it. Eight mats laying perfectly on the floor.

"Oh, sweet!" Sam exclaimed running to the large television. "This is awesome!" He said examining the T.V.

"I know." Chris said smiling at the large T.V. "Everyone, stand on a mat, I will start the game soon. Whoever wins at the end gets invincibility!" Chris said grabbing the remote control, and turning the television on.

The campers ran onto the mats, kicking off their shoes. Lola tied her hair up in a messy bun, so her hair wouldn't get into her face. She needed invincibility this week. She stood next to Sam, and Helena.

"Helena." Lola said turning to her.

"Yes?" She asked once she finished taking off her shoes.

"Remember that little talk we had this morning, with the other girls?" Lola asked sweetly.

"Sort of."

"Well, I think one of us should win invincibility this week."

**Confessional Cam:**

**Lola:** By one of us, I meant me. Duh.

"Okay?" Helena answered confused.

"So maybe we should…help each other." Lola suggested.

"How?"

"See Sam over there?" Lola asked walking closer to Helena, lowering her voice to a whisper.

"Yeah."

"I think maybe we should unplug his mat." Lola whispered.

"That's cheating." Helena said immediately.

"Technically…but I would call it playing the game."

"I don't understand." Helena said shaking her head.

"It's simple! I distract Chris, and everyone else. You sneak over, and unplug the controller that is connected to Sam's mat. That way when the game starts, Sam will be hitting the mat, but won't score any points, he'll be disqualified first for losing the first round!" Lola whispered with a grin.

"Lola. I…don't think I could do that to him." Helena said lowering her voice to a whisper.

"Why not? Don't you want to win?"

"Of course! But, I would feel guilty if I had to-

"Listen, Helena." Lola snapped, her voice in a whisper still.

"I know this girls alliance thing is not official, but I am pretty persuasive. I can get you kicked off. You better do this." Lola narrowed her eyes, and sharpened her tone.

"…what's the plan again?" Helena asked in defeat.

***

"Alright! Are you guys ready?" Chris asked the group.

"Yeah!" They all shouted excitedly at once.

"Ready…set…." Chris was getting ready to begin the challenge when Lola let out a sharp scream.

"What was that!?" Chris asked calming himself down.

"Me! My leg! Ow! Oh my God!" Lola screamed some more, and threw herself on the ground.

The campers ran to Lola, surrounding her. Helena snuck away, to the big video game system. He followed the wire that connected to Sam's mat. She wrapped her fingers around it, and closed her eyes, and tugged it.

She then ran back to the group, and surrounded Lola like everyone else.

Once Lola spotted Helena in the group too, Lola scrambled to her feet.

"Just a cramp!" She said in a light voice.

The campers shrugged, and walked back to their spots. Chris eyed Lola suspiciously, and walked away.

"Okay….ready….set….go!" Chris shouted on the 'Go', and started the game.

"Level one!" Chris announced.

The campers watched the arrows on the screen float up. They went as quickly as they could to match the arrows.

Ronald was doing a pretty good job with it, as was Alex. But, Sam, as Lola predicted, was doing awful. He had no idea his mat was unplugged, and he was so focused on the game, that he didn't notice his score wasn't going more than zero.

Level one ended, and all of the scores popped up on the screen. Chris examined the score, and then read them aloud to everyone.

"Highest score, Ronald! Then Alex, Lola, Logan, Helena, Jemi, Hunter, and in last place, Sam." Chris turned to Sam. "You're out!" Chris shouted.

"That shouting was unnecessary." Sam grumbled walking off the mat, and sat on one of the large couches, to watch the rest of the game.

"I was so sure I was going to be out." Hunter said to Helena as they prepared for level two.

"See, Helena. What you did wasn't so bad. You kept my brother in the game, don't you have like a creepy crush on him?" Lola asked shuddering.

Helena just ignored Lola, still feeling guilty, and got ready for level two.

"Level two!" Chris shouted, and started the level.

The contestants started moving like crazy, trying to match the arrows to the mat. The level ended, and Chris was waiting for the scores to appear on the screen. Before he could view them, a cell phone began to ring.

'That's me." Chris said, pulling his phone out of his pocket, and leaving the Recreation Room.

The contestants chatted with their friends, and waited for Chris to come back. Lola looked at the screen scores.

**Confessional Cam:**

**Lola:** So my first thoughts were, 'Oh, crap. I'm last.' But, then I had a brilliant idea.

"Oh, Ronald. Can you come here for a minute?" Lola called out.

"Lola what are you doing?" Helena whispered sharply.

"Shut up, I have a plan."

"What kind of plan?" Helena asked, by Lola just ignored her.

As Ronald walked towards Helena, and Lola, Lola ripped out her left earring.

"Uh, hey Layla, Hilary." Ronald greeted.

Confessional Cam:

Lola: Yes! Just as I figured, Ronald doesn't have his full memory back. Which means, he should believe anything I say.

Helena giggled a little. "No, Ronald. My name is-" But Lola cut her off before she could finish.

"So I was wondering, could you help me out with something?" Lola asked sweetly.

"I guess." Ronald shrugged.

"My earring fell off, and I think it's somewhere over here. I can't really see it, can you help me find it?" Lola lied.

"Um, sure." Ronald shrugged, getting down on his hands and knees.

The door for the Recreation Room opened again, Lola's eyes darted to see Chris walking in. Lola ran to Ronald's mat, and stood on it, as if she was there all along.

"Okay, sorry about that! Anyways, the scoring goes, Lola, Jemi, Alex, Logan, Helena, Hunter, and Ronald. Ronald I guess you're out. Go sit with Sam." Chris said.

"Me? What! No, wait you're confused. This isn't my mat, this is Lola's-"

"No excuses! I don't want to hear it, go sit down!" Chris said ignoring Ronald.

"That is not fair! I was helping her look for her earring!" Ronald explained, while Chef Hatchet, coming out of nowhere, dragged him away.

"Well, now that we are finished with that! Let's get to level three!" Chris shouted, starting the level immediately.

By the time levels three through five ended, Hunter, Alex, and Helena were all out. Logan, Jemi, and Lola were the last three left. Lola was feeling more confident as the levels increased.

Lola stood in between Logan, and Jemi, who were clearly still holding their little wager.

"Wow, Logan. I had my doubts." Lola said before Chris started level six.

"What are you talking about?" Logan asked with a slight harsh tone in his voice.

"I had no idea that you could last so long without…well you know."

"Uh, no I don't know." Logan said running his fingers through his hair quickly.

"Well, you must be so stressed out, being here still. I mean, dealing with such annoying people! I mean honestly," Lola stepped closer to Logan and lowered her voice to a whisper."Jemi, over there? She is _so_ insane."

Logan didn't say anything, he just waited for Lola to continue.

"All she does is obsess over this competition, and you." Logan looked taken back. "Whoa, hold up. _Me_?"

Lola nodded her head. "Oh, yeah. I mean I figured you knew…aren't you guys like, an item?" Logan snorted. "Uh, I don't think so."

"Oh! Well, the way she talks about you…I was just under the impression."

"She talks about me?" Logan looked for flattered, than disgusted, which disappointed Lola.

"I guess you could say that, but it's more like this weird competitive, angry way. It's like an obsession." Lola rolls her eyes, to add affect to her story telling.

"What does she say, Lola." Logan asked crossing his arms.

"Something along the lines of, 'Ugh! I absolutely can not stand Logan. He is such a pig! He's self-absorbed, obnoxious, a punk, competitive, the biggest egotistical hot-head I have ever met in my life'" Lola said trying to imitate Jemi's voice.

Logan looked offended, he glanced over at Jemi, who was looking around the recreation room, waiting for the game to continue. She tapped her foot impatiently on the ground.

"No shit?" Logan asked snapping back to Lola.

"No shit." She confirmed.

"But, I wouldn't let it bother you, or distract you from the game." Lola said adding on her signature smile.

In the nick of time, Chris focused his attention back to the challenge, and told the final three left to get back to their mats.

Level six began, and the three immediately moved their feet, as quickly as they could. Logan was off by a few beats. His mind wasn't focused on the game. He kept glancing to Jemi, who was doing well on this level.

Everything Lola said repeated in his head. He was going slower than the two girls on the game. Then soon enough he just stopped all together.

The level ended, and the scores popped up. Lola in first, Jemi in second, Logan in third.

"Dude, you're out!" Chris called out.

"Whatever." Logan muttered, exiting the recreation room all together.

"What's his damage?" Jemi asked no one in particular.

"Who's knows." Lola shrugged, hiding her smirk.

Chris looked back to the two final girls. The rest of the contestants were sitting on the couch, or on the floor, of the room. Just talking or, hanging around, waiting for the challenge to end.

"Jemi better win this." Alex said glancing back to the two girls.

"Which one is that?" Ronald muttered to himself.

Alex just groaned unhappily.

"Yeah, Jemi better win." Helena said in agreement with Alex.

Hunter sat next to Helena, with his arm around her shoulder. She was very comfortable sitting like that, in fact it made her feel safer.

"Lola is my sister and everything, but I honestly don't care if she wins this challenge, or not." Hunter commented.

"I don't know how Lola made it to level seven, she was completely sucking when it first started." Sam observed.

"I think level seven is starting again." Alex said, sitting on the floor, leaning against the side of the purple couch.

The campers turned their attention to the game, and watched Jemi, and Lola move extremely fast, trying to match everything as quickly as possible. It was the final level, and Lola knew if she wanted to stay, winning invincibility was the way to do it.

"Twenty seconds left!" Chris shouted, watching the timer.

Jemi started going faster, but Lola's score was ahead of hers by five points.

"Ten seconds!" Chris shouted.

The already eliminated contestants were on the edge of their seats, watching the extremely close call. They all counted down from five, to one.

The level ended, and the scores popped up on the screen.

"And the winner of this challenge, and of invincibility is….Lola!" Chris announced.

"Crap." Jemi mumbled to herself.

"Yes! Haha! I win!" Lola said in a sing song voice, clapping happily. "Wow, look at how close it was, Jemi. I won by three points." Lola said rubbing it in more.

"Three…points?" Jemi whimpered.

"Mhm!" Lola hummed.

The eliminated campers gathered around Lola, and Jemi to listen to Chris explain the bon fire ceremony.

"There is a change in plans, instead of the usual ceremony which would normally be held tomorrow, it will be tonight." Chris explained.

"Why?" Alex asked.

"You know that phone call I got earlier? Yeah, that was my agent. Turns out I have an audition tomorrow! I'm so going to rock that.""Whatever." Jemi said under her breath.

"Okay, yeah, so be at the bon fire ceremony at five o'clock, someone let Logan know. I'm going to go kick it in my trailer. See ya!" Chris said walking out, along with Chef Hatchet.

***

Five fifteen, and all eight contestants were sitting around the bon fire. The votes were cast, and they were waiting for Chris to come out with the results. Chris came with his plate of marshmallows, and he grinned at everyone.

"Tonight, we have a surprise." Chris began.

"Oh God." Hunter grumbled.

"I opened the confessional cam, and I'm going to reveal some of your votes!" Chris said in a cheerful voice.

"Oh no." A few of the campers whined.

"Oh yes." Chris chuckled, and watched Chef Hatchet roll in a small black television. Chef turned the T.V. on, and let a video roll.

**Confessional Cam:**

**Lola: **So tonight, I am voting for Logan.

**Helena:** I think I'm going to have to vote for Logan. He's not the nicest guy around…

**Jemi:** I'm voting for Helena, I definitely think I saw her helping Lola.

**Logan:** Jemi…if what Lola said was actually true. _Logan shudders at the thought._

**Sam: **Helena, there was something a little weird about her today. Something, I'm not sure I trust.

Chef shut the television off, and Jemi immediately turned around to face Lola.

"What about Jemi is true?" She demanded in third person."Oh Jemi, calm down! I didn't say anything except for the truth." Lola said crossing her arms.

"And the truth to you is translated into what?" Jemi's voice began to raise.

"That you're a creepy stalker!" Logan blurted out.

"Excuse me?!" Jemi's voice was shrill.

"That's what she said!" Logan said pointing to Lola.

"It is not!" Lola said gasping. "Well…not in so many words." She corrected.

"I can't believe this! What else have you been saying about me?" Jemi's voice still high.

"Nothing too important." Lola said looking away from Jemi.

"What were you doing voting for me anyways, Lola? You were being nice, and trying to help me before!" Logan's voice was extremely close to shouting.

"I wasn't trying to help you. I was just letting you know what was going on." Lola lied.

"More like what _wasn't_ going on!" Jemi butted in.

"Shut up! Don't try to play victim, you backed out on our girls only alliance by voting for Helena" Lola said to Jemi.

"I was never in on anything! And Helena was definitely up to something before, sorry." Jemi said in an angry tone still.

"Chris, do you plan on stopping this?" Alex asked tiredly.

"Oh…uh. Yeah, sure." Chris shrugged.

"First marshmallow goes to Lola, for invincibility. Then Ronald…and Jemi." Chris threw three marshmallows to them.

"Alex next, and Sam." Chris tossed them marshmallows, and they ate them slowly, waiting for the final results.

"Logan." Chris threw him the marshmallow, and a wave of relief crashed onto Logan.

"Hunter, and Helena. You two are left, and I have one marshmallow." Chris announced.

Hunter, and Helena exchanged worried, unhappy looks.

"The final marshmallow goes to…Hunter." Chris said tossing the marshmallow to Hunter, who didn't bother to catch it.

"This is awful." Hunter said walking with Helena to the dock.

"I know…but…I have a slight confession to make." Helena said quietly.

Her bags were already on the boat, and she had to make her goodbye quick.

"Well, what?" Hunter asked.

"I cheated. In the last challenge. I helped Lola. I let her trick Ronald into switching mats with her so she would have the higher score, I unplugged Sam's mat, so he would be first to go." Helena's eyes started to water a little, as Hunter looked at her with a disappointed face.

"Keep an eye out on her, make sure everyone does. Don't let her win." She whispered.

"Helena, you shouldn't have done that." Hunter said quietly.

"I know, I am so sorry." She said wiping the water in her eyes.

"I am too…bye, Helena." Hunter said, grabbing her hand, and giving it a small squeeze, and dropping it just as fast.

Helena walked onto the boat, and waved to all of the campers as the boat drove away.

"One more down, seven more to go! Stay tuned for our next thrilling episode of Camp TV! Peace out!"

**Well, let me know what you think :)**

**Much Love, Johnna :]  
**


	22. Never Simple, Never Easy

It was a bright and sunny Friday morning, the seven remaining contestants were together on the beach, hanging out, enjoying the day, waiting for Chris to come and ruin it with a challenge.

Lola was laying in a slightly broken beach chair the campers found, she wore her bathing suit, and let the sun tan her. Alex was attempting to re-teach Ronald how to surf, by using two large pieces of driftwood. Jemi was laying in the sand, relaxing.

Sam Logan were throwing the mud from the lake at each other, goofing around. Hunter was in the water too, swimming a few laps, to get his muscles moving, and energizing himself.

"This couldn't be anymore perfect." Lola purred to herself, letting the rays from the sun warm her up.

"For once, I agree with you." Jemi said laying on the sand, letting the sand slide in between her toes.

Chris Maclean stomped his foot on the beach, blocking the sun that was pouring on Lola.

She growled knowing who it was, although her eyes were shut.

"Chris! What gives? Your blocking my light!" She seethed through her teeth.

"What gives? Challenge time!" Chris cried happily.

The campers that were in the water groaned, and came out, to join Chris.

Ronald shook the water out of his hair, getting Chris's shirt.

"Watch it!" Chris warned, wiping the water off his shirt.

Ronald just shrugged carelessly.

"What do you guys think you're doing?" Chris asked once he looked around.

"Uh, nothing?" Jemi shrugged.

"No…it looks like you're having a good time." Chris shuddered.

Alex exchanged looks with Ronald, and shook her head.

"Your point?" Ronald asked.

"It's disgusting! Anyways, I have a new challenge for you guys! Go get changed, and meet me in the camp kitchen in ten minutes!"

"Ten minutes? I'd hardly say that's enough time." Lola complained getting off of the beach chair, and walking off the beach back to the girls cabin.

"Lyla is such a drama queen." Ronald muttered.

"Lola." Alex corrected.

"Isn't that what I said?" Alex just sighed, and shook her head.

***

The contestants were dressed in a fresh pair of clothes as they met Chris inside the camp kitchen.

"I've never been in here before." Hunter observed.

"That's because I'm one hundred percent sure Chef would use several different knives to kill us if he found us in here." Sam said in a matter-of-factly tone of voice.

"Can't see why. His cooking sucks." Logan added in.

The Jemi began giggling.

"Yeah, he wouldn't want us making it better." She chirped in.

The other contestants joined in with a laugh, when Chris angrily clear his throat, wanting the attention back to him.

"Today's challenge you all will be making _me_ a three course meal, individually. This includes, appetizer, main course, and desert! Everyone's course must be different, if you have a theme I will give you extra points. Whoever gains the most points wins invincibility! The most points you can receive is twenty-five." Chris explained.

"Cooking? Ugh! As if this outfit was for dumping food onto." Lola complained.

"No one cares." Jemi said drawing her voice out.

"Shut up." Lola demanded.

"All of the food will be provided either in this kitchen, or outback where I have placed a giant truck, filled with food." Chris explained.

The campers nodded, listening.

"Okay, you each have one hour to get this task done!""One hour!" Hunter repeated shocked.

"Fifty-nine minutes!" Chris said in a sing song voice. The campers scrambled to find materials, and ingredients. They all stood at separate stations, standing not too far away from one another.

"So, maybe I will make some awesome Chinese dish." Alex mumbled to herself, as she grabbed a cook book from inside one of Chef's cabinets.

"Chinese food? Yeah, good luck trying to make a desert with that too." Lola sneered, grabbing another cook book, already knowing what she was making,

"Oh yeah, what exactly are _you_ cooking?"

"None of your business!" She snapped.

Logan stood at his station, already chopping up food for a salad as an appetizer.

"You work fast." Jemi noted as she grabbed a giant pot and filled it with water.

"I know." Logan said quickly, working diligently.

"I'm not so sure what I'm going to do entirely, yet." Jemi said putting the pot on one of the stoves.

"That's cool." Logan said sounding annoyed.

"You okay?" Jemi asked, grabbing an apron off the rack.

She tied the white apron around her waist, and went back to her little station, and tried to think of an idea of what to prepare for a desert, and an appetizer.

"Why wouldn't I be? I'm stuck on this island with the most _nosy_ people ever!" Logan snapped.

"Ugh, take a chill pill." Jemi said.

"Don't tell me what to do." Logan muttered, once he finished making the salad, and putting saran wrap over it, so it didn't go bad.

Then Logan stormed out of the kitchen.

"What's his problem?" Jemi asked no one in particular.

"Drama queen." Sam shrugged, walking pass Jemi's station.

"Seriously." Jemi agreed.

Jemi walked out of the kitchen as well, to go to the truck out back to find items to create a desert. She smirked as she saw Logan leaning against the side of the truck, fumbling with a cigarette in his mouth, and trying to hold a light from his lighter.

She crossed her arms, and smirked, watching him give in to their bet.

Logan lit the cigarette, and put it into his mouth, and took a puff.

"So…I win." Jemi said as she pulled some items out of the truck.

"Like I give a shit." Logan grunted.

"You should."

"That stupid bet thing was like forever ago. I didn't think you actually took me seriously anyways." Logan said inhaling the nicotine.

"Are you kidding?" Jemi asked, peering her head out of the trunk of the truck, and looking at Logan quickly.

"Uh, no."

"If you thought I was joking then why did you go so long without smoking?" Jemi challenged, grabbing cake mix from the truck.

"Not your business." Logan said, he pulled the cigarette out of his mouth, and threw it on the ground.

He stomped on it, and stormed back inside.

***

"Uh Alex?" Alex turned around to see Ronald rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Yeah?" Alex finished mixing a desert recipe, and was still trying to figure out what to create for a main course.

"Do you think you could….kind of help me?" He asked.

"Uh…well, I guess." Alex shrugged, not wanting to say no. "I won't be much of a help though." She added playfully.

"No pressure." Ronald shrugged.

"So what are you trying to cook?" Alex asked him.

"Well, I wasn't exactly-"

"Cheater!" Alex and Ronald snapped their heads to the left, to see Lola who was pointing her finger accusingly at the two.

"What?" The two exclaimed at the same time.

"Alex! You can't help him, that isn't fair! Just wait until I tell Chris." Lola threatened.

"It's not like I'm cooking the meal for him! He lost his memory, I'm trying to help him a little bit! God, Lola you're such a snob." Alex said annoyed.

Lola rolled her eyes, and went back to her station, chopping bits of fish. She was planning on making a sushi dish.

Ronald stared at her slightly terrified.

"Just ignore her, she's insane." Alex whispered to him.

"I heard that!" Lola shouted, as she chopped the food in even smaller bits.

Alex narrowed her eyes, and looked away from Lola. She took a deep breath.

"Ronald, I think if you follow a simple recipe in this book, you'll get something." Alex said handing Ronald the cook book she had on her counter.

"Thanks Alex, I appreciate it." Ronald smiled Alex's favorite smile.

"Anytime." Alex promised, and went back to her station.

Hunter walked into the kitchen grinning triumphantly to himself, he had found tons of food he could use for the challenge. He dropped it at his station, Sam looked over to see what Hunter had.

"Whoa, dude." Sam said raising an eyebrow, seeing all of the food he brought over.

"I know, right." Hunter agreed separating his food.

"I take it you know what you're doing?" Sam asked still not sure what he was doing.

"Totally." Hunter said already beginning to chop three different sets of food up very quickly. "How about you?" Hunter asked.

"Me? I'm screwed." Sam slumped, looking at what he had out.

"Me too, like I'm not a cook." Logan said angrily as he passed Hunter and Sam, holding a plate of uncooked food.

Logan shoved the plate in the oven, and shoved his hands in his pockets, and leaned against the side of Sam's station.

"Cooking is the woman's job." Logan stated.

"Excuse me?" Alex asked her head snapping up.

"What?" Logan asked dumbly.

"Cooking is the woman's job? Are you kidding?" Alex dropped what she was doing and stormed over to Logan.

"Uh, yah. You know, men hunt, and make the cash. While the chicks cook, and clean, and crud." Logan shrugged.

"This isn't the stone age! Alex exclaimed throwing her arms in the air.

"Oh, you better get use to it, Alex." Jemi said walking in from outside. "He's really good at acting like bone head!" Jemi smirked at Logan.

Logan leaned off of Sam's station and walked back to his own.

"Jemi's opinion doesn't count anyways." Logan told them.

"Oh, and why is that?" Jemi demanded.

"Earlier today I got her all hot and bothered. I guess she's still a little ticked." Logan shrugged.

"Me?" Jemi shrieked. "You got me all hot and bothered? No! I was the one who got _you _angry!"

"Believe what you want to." Logan shrugged going back to preparing food.

"You are so disgusting, cruel, annoying, and stupid!" Jemi shouted.

"Didn't bother me when my ex-girlfriends use to say it, doesn't bother me when you say it." Logan shrugged.

"Do not compare me to your ex-girlfriends! If they even exist, anyways."

"Why not? You seem to like me enough to be one." Logan shrugged, and looked up to see the horrified expression on Jemi's face.

"Calm down," Logan said before Jemi could start screaming her head off. "Love is a two way street, and I'm not feeling a connection with you anyways." Logan said simply.

Jemi's face flushed white, and then turned a deep shade of red. She opened her mouth to begin arguing, but thankfully for her sake, Alex put her hand over her mouth, and dragged her away from Logan.

"We need to talk." Alex told her, and led her out of the kitchen.

Alex dropped Jemi's wrist, and waited for Jemi to calm down for a little bit.

"Okay. What?" Jemi asked once she cooled off.

"What is going on between you and Logan? Because seriously it is getting a little too insane."

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing is going on between Logan and I. Except for the minor fact that we sometimes argue a little." Jemi explained.

"Minor? A little?" Alex repeated, and began laughing.

"What is so funny?" Jemi asked.

"You're full of it." Alex said rolling her eyes, still giggling.

"Am not!" Jemi said stomping her foot on the ground.

"Jemi, obviously you like him. A whole lot." Alex accused.

"Who? Logan? No!" Jemi's ears turning red.

"Aha! Your ears are turning red, you're blushing, sort of. You like him."

"I don't have to take this! I'm going inside." Jemi started to turn around, but Alex grabbed her arm, and spun her back around.

"Oh, I don't think so. Not for a little while, anyways." Alex crossed her arms.

"Why not?" Jemi asked tiredly.

"I need to know the whole story. Start talking." Alex demanded.

***

Ronald finished making his final dish, and so did Hunter. Once Hunter finished, he slumped his shoulders, and leaned his elbow on his station.

"What's eating you, man?" Ronald asked him.

"You…might not remember…" Hunter began hesitantly.

"Huh?""Do you remember Helena? About five foot two, dirty blond hair, glasses?" Hunter described Helena's appearance.

"Halley? Oh yeah." Ronald said nodding.

"Helena." Hunter corrected.

"Right sorry.""Anyways, I guess…I liked her a lot." Hunter said sheepishly.

"I see." Ronald said nodding.

"So, I just miss her. She's gone now, and I don't know if she ever actually knew."

"That's rough."

"Seriously. Now I'm wondering what to do." Hunter shrugged.

"More like what you should have done." Ronald corrected.

"What do you mean?"

"If you like Helena as much as you say you do, then why didn't you do something about it before?"

"Well, I sort of did. I mean we danced together…once." Hunter mumbled.

"What can I say? When you see something, or someone you want. Go get it, grab it. Tell that person how you feel about them. Before its too late." Ronald shrugged at his advice.

"Yeah, thanks dude." Hunter sighed.

"You know what I say?" Sam asked once he finished creating his first dish.

"What?" Hunter asked turning to Sam.

"You should vote yourself off." Sam suggested.

"Are you kidding?" Hunter asked deadpanned.

"I know how it sounds. But, If you really want to be with her…" Sam's voice trailed off.

"No, Sam you're right." Lola said joining their discussion.

"You would think that." Ronald mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Lola asked.

"He's your own brother, really Lola? You want him to vote himself off? Some family." Ronald finished sarcastically.

"That's not what I meant!" Lola lied.

"You're a liar." Ronald said shaking his head.

Hunter interrupted before Lola could argue back.

"It's not worth it." Hunter said.

Jemi and Alex walked into the kitchen together, with Chris trailing behind them.

"Time is up!" Chris announced.

"What?!" Several contestants shouted at the same time.

"Yep, I'll be in the mess hall, get your food ready!" Chris walked through the kitchen door, and sat at one of the tables in the mess hall.

The contestants scrambled to get the food that they had, and that they didn't have, onto silver platters to give to Chris.

"What if you didn't finish all three courses?" Alex asked.

"I don't know! Go out there and ask him!" Jemi whispered frantically, trying to get food together.

"Me? Why not you!" Alex whispered back.

"He kind of scares me." Jemi admitted.

"Seriously! He's insane." Alex agreed.

"Just go ask him!" Jemi said in her normal talking voice, and shoved Alex through the door leading her into the mess hall.

"C-Chris?" Alex began hesitantly, walking toward him.

"What? What do you want?" Chris asked bored.

"What if you didn't finish a three course meal?"

"Then I don't want to see it!""Does that person get eliminated?" Alex winced.

"Well, they don't get invincibility." Chris said.

"Okay, thanks, bye!" Alex said quickly, and ran out of the mess hall.

Alex looked at everyone who was running around the kitchen trying to get their meals together.

"Everyone stop!" Alex shouted to everyone.

They stopped and stared at Alex.

"Okay, if you did not finish three meals, Chris told me he does not want to see it." Alex explained.

"Are you kidding?" Sam moaned, looking at his two course meal.

"So…whoever finished their meal, go out there…now!" Alex commanded.

Only three contestants had finished their three course meals, Hunter, Ronald, and Lola.

The three contestants laid their platters out of the table in front of Chris. Chris's smile dropped from his face.

"What? This is it?" Chris exclaimed.

"Yeah." Ronald shrugged.

"No one else finished completely."

"That is pathetic!" Chris exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah, we know. Just pick a winner already!" Lola said tapping her foot on the floor patiently.

"I don't even want to try this junk." Chris wrinkled his nose at the food in disgust.

"Eenie, Meanie, Minie, Moe." Chris closed his eyes, and pointed to a random dish.

"Who's meal is this?" Chris asked once he opened his eyes, and saw a plate of ravioli's on it.

"Mine." Hunter answered.

"You win invincibility. Whoo-hoo, yay. Yeah, whatever. I'm going to my trailer to get some _real _food." Chris said getting up from the table and walking out of the mess hall.

"Sweet." Hunter said with a huge grin on his face.

"So unfair!" Lola shouted leaving the mess hall.

"Congratulations man, maybe you won't be with Helena this week. But, if worse comes to worse, you'll see her at the finale." Ronald said. "But, if you think about it, being in the finale wouldn't be so bad either." Ronald added at the end of his thought.

"I hear that." Hunter said in agreement.

***

The contestants were at their all too familiar spot once again. The bonfire ceremony. Six campers sat nervously, awaiting their fate. Hunter came back from casting his vote, and sat down next to Ronald.

Chris appeared at the podium, holding his plate of marshmallows.

"Before we begin the ceremony I would like to say that I am very disappointed with the results of today's challenge!" Chris scolded.

"Why? You can have lobster served to you on a gold platter within fifteen minutes, and you want _us _to cook for you?" Logan said.

"What! I needed a challenge for you to do!" Chris cried.

"Can we just get on with this?" Jemi asked.

Chris shrugged, and put his plate of marshmallows down, and began to say the votes.

"First marshmallow goes to Hunter, for winning invincibility." Chris tossed the marshmallow at Hunter.

"Next two marshmallows go to…Logan….and Ronald." The two boys caught their marshmallows.

They both sighed in relief and ate their marshmallows.

"Alex…and Lola." Chris threw the marshmallows to the two girls.

Jemi and Sam were the only two contestants left. They both exchanged looks and wince.

"Our final two contestants…and the final marshmallow goes to…" Chris watched to see the tension on everyone's face.

"Jemi." Jemi caught the marshmallow, and turned to Sam.

Everyone stood up for Sam, and embraced him in a group hug.

"This sucks." Sam announced.

"Yeah, seriously dude." Logan said, exchanging a handshake with Sam.

"You were a good competitor." Lola complimented, still keeping her distant edge tone of voice.

"Yeah, you too." Sam said raising an eyebrow.

Sam walked along the dock of shame, and jumped onto the boat of losers.

"See ya later, _Muskoka_." Sam said waving to the six contestants as the boat drifted farther and farther away.

The remaining contestants stood over the burning fire, and roasted their marshmallows.

"Wow, this is almost over." Jemi realized aloud.

"Yeah, next time around we find the final five." Alex said in awe.

"This island is filled with some of the worst experiences of my life." Ronald said. "But, some of the best too." He added.

"Here's to the final six." Hunter said.

"Final six." They all said together.


	23. What I've Been Looking For

**Thank you all for the continuous support, reading, and reviewing! I am almost done with this role play, and writing it has been so fun! I think I started writing it in June? I dont' remember haha! Now it's the end of December, and I'm nearly done! Thank you guys for everyone!  
I do not own the title Camp Tv, or the characters from the TDI/TDA series**

**I do not own the song Alone by Heart**

**or the song Fireflies by Owl City  
**

"Wake-y, wake-y campers!" Chris Maclean's voice roamed through the camp, his voice waking everyone up from their peaceful rest.

Instead of protesting like they do every morning, everyone knew the drill. They were to get up, change their clothes, and go to the camp grounds.

"So, we're the last three girls." Jemi said adjusting her shoes.

"I guess so." Alex said shrugging, tightening her ponytail.

"And I plan on being the last girl, the last competitor." Lola said confidently.

Jemi rolled her eyes, and hid a scowl.

"See you down there." Lola said exiting the cabin.

"Gag." Jemi said pointing her finger to her mouth.

"Seriously." Alex laughed.

***

"Another day another challenge." Hunter said as he finished getting dressed.

"More torture each day." Ronald added.

"Let's just get this shit over with." Logan said with a yawn, stretching his arms.

***

The campers met Chris on the camp grounds. He had six separate booths set up, booths they had from the Jeopardy challenge.

"Welcome final six! We've finally met the half way mark! So we have a special challenge for you all today!"

"Define 'special'." Hunter said skeptically.

"Yeah, by special do you mean fun? Or torture?" Alex asked crossing her arms.

"It's a mixture." Chris said shrugging.

The campers groaned, that was exactly what they were afraid of.

"Okay, everyone stand behind a booth! This challenge is sort of a mash-up of all of the previous challenges you faced! Not all will be used, but some will be." Chris began to explain.

"This challenge will be a little like the jeopardy challenge. But, to my dismay no silver shocking bracelets. That didn't run well with the executives…" Chris mumbled at the end.

"Oh, how awful." Jemi said sarcastically.

"The questions will relate to past events that have happened this season thus far! We will play a few rounds of this until moving on. There will be a bon fire ceremony tonight, and one of you will be eliminated! Let's get this game rolling!" Chris finished explaining.

The campers stood on their stations, they took notice to the dry-erase boards, and markers placed on top of the station for answering questions.

"Question one, in our first episode who was the last camper to arrive?" Chris asked.

A timer began ticking, and everyone scribbled down their answer.

A buzzer went off and time was up.

"Campers, reveal your answers!" Chris commanded.

Everyone revealed their answers. Alex had guessed Logan, Ronald had guessed Lola and Hunter, Hunter had guessed Helena, Lola guessed Jemi. Logan guessed Marissa, and Jemi guessed Seth.

"The answer is…Helena! Congratulations Hunter, with one point!"

"Oh blah, blah, blah." Lola remarked bitterly.

"Next Question," Chris continued ignoring Lola. "What talent did Riley perform during our Talent Show challenge?" Alex wrote down her answer, slightly cringing at the memory of her giving Riley an unfair score because of their alliance with Seth.

Alex was the only one who got the answer right, 'Animal Calls'.

Chris continued with several more questions, "Who won the hide and seek challenge?"

"Who was first to arrive on the island?" (Turns out this was a trick question, putting Alex in the lead for getting bonus points on it!).

Chris continued with several more questions, until everyone was tied with twenty points.

"Okay, last and final question!" Chris announced.

Everyone was on the edge needing the final point.

"What was our first challenge!"

**Confessional Cam: **

**Hunter: **Oh-

**Lola**: Crap-

**Jemi: **What! Why don't I-

**Logan**: Remember this? I sort of do but -

**Alex: **What was it called? Augh this is so-

**Hunter**: Annoying!**Lola**: Stupid!

**Jemi**: Pointless

**Logan: **Messed up!

**Ronald**: Easy!

"Reveal your answers!" Chris announced.

Everyone uneasily showed Chris their answers, and only one answer was correct.

"Ronald wins! The correct answer was the Camping Challenge!" Everyone broke out into groans in remembrance of their first challenge.

"Wait! What?" Lola asked looking over at Ronald.

"What's the problem?" Chris asked.

"How does Ronald not remember my name, but he remembers the first challenge?" Lola demanded to know.

"Yeah, he's been called me Jamie all week." Jemi added.

"When I hit Ronald with that basketball he didn't lose his full memory! Some things just didn't stick, and well some did!" Alex said defending her best friend.

"Yeah so back off, girl." Logan said defending Ronald.

**Confessional Cam:**

**Ronald: **So confession time. I remember everything. I mean everything! I guess I didn't know how to tell everyone that I'm okay. I think my memory came back around…well fifteen minutes after I was knocked out.

"Alright, everyone we're done here. Meet me at the Amphitheater in two minutes!" Chris said.

The campers walked to the Amphitheater together, Alex and Ronald lingered in the back.

"Ronald, are you alright?" Alex whispered.

"Uh yeah, never better." Ronald lied, a little nervous.

"Okay, good. I'm just checking up on you. I can't have you being sick too."

"Don't worry about me, Alex. I'm always okay.""I can't help but worry about you, Ronald." Alex said.

"Why?" Ronald asked.

"Because I care a lot about you, you're…you're always on my mind." Alex admitted.

"Thanks, you're on my mind a lot too." Ronald let out a smile.

Ronald and Alex stopped short behind everyone, and Chris jumped up on stage.

"We are doing our talent show challenge, again!" Chris said into a microphone. "Everyone will be doing their so called 'talent'!" Chris said chuckling for a moment. "Chef Hatchet and I will be judging you." Chris pointed to Chef who was sitting in the bleachers, looking angry and bored, as usual.

Chris jumped off the stage, and hopped up the bleachers, and sat down next to Chef. Chef passed a clipboard to Chris, and pulled a pen out from behind his ears, and handed it to Chris.

"Logan Dale, you're up first!" Chris called out to him.

Logan growled annoyed, and climbed up the stairs of the stage. The five other campers took seats on the ground. Logan stood there for a while, and crossed his arms.

"Well, go!" Chris shouted at him.

"I don't have a talent." Logan informed him. "Well, I can pickpocket anyone, and I mean _anyone_." Logan said smirking.

"Well, according to your application…" Chris began and added an evil grin to his words.

Logan dropped his arms, and his eyes narrowed at Chris.

**Confessional Cam:**

**Logan**: So I'm standing on stage, and I'm trying not to look embarrassed, but my exact thoughts were, 'what does he know?'

"You can play a musical instrument." Chris continued.

Then Logan's face flushed white._ No, no, no, no, no._ Logan tried not to panic.

"A wind instrument…" Chris continued to pull this out, the pain twisting Logan in the gut.

"No way! Mister Macho man can play a musical instrument?" Jemi mocked while laughing.

"Hey, shut up!" Logan shouted hiding his embarrassment.

Jemi raised an eyebrow, and turned around. "Hey Chris!" She called out to him. "Which instrument?" She asked.

"Well, since you asked," Chris's grin widened. "The flute!" The five contestants broke into laughs, picturing Logan playing the flute.

"No! I use to play the flute! Come on, I was like ten! My mom made me!" Logan was flustered, and covered his face with embarrassment.

"Aw, you shouldn't feel bad Logan." Chris said wiping tears of laughter from his eyes.

"Really?" Logan asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. You should feel _really_ bad!" Chris boasted out in laughter.

Logan on the other hand, just walked off stage pissed.

"Okay, moving on." Chris said taking notice that Logan got off the stage, and sat down next to Ronald, the only one who wasn't laughing.

"That gives Logan a score of zero, Ronald you're up!" Chris called.

Ronald jogged up on stage, and saw the drum set he used many challenges ago. He pulled it forward a little, and took the drumsticks that sat on the snare drum.

Ronald sat down, and slapped the drumsticks together, yelling out "Three, two, one!" and started drumming away.

Ronald played a two minute solo, Chris and Chef gave him a ten out of ten score. Ronald sat back down, and Hunter was up.

Hunter confidently walked up the stage, quietly humming to himself, preparing for whatever opera song he were to sing.

He cleared his throat a few times, and open his mouth to sing. But, as soon as he sang out his first note, it sounded flat. Hunter ignored it, hoping no one noticed it, and kept singing.

Hunter was almost through with his song, and then he stopped singing, and began coughing, and soon began choking.

"Oh my God, something's wrong with him! Chris do something!" Alex shouted.

"Oh he's fine, someone just pat him on the back." Lola said rolling her eyes.

"No, I think he's choking!" Ronald said running on stage to help his friend out.

"Attention hog." Lola muttered.

Ronald ran on stage, and wrapped his arms around Hunter, and pulled forward onto his chest, giving him the Heimlich maneuver. He kept pounding on his chest, and Hunter let out a giant cough, and a fly flew out of his mouth.

"That is disgusting." Lola said flatly.

"Okay, I'm totally confused." Jemi whispered to Alex.

"Why?" Alex whispered back.

"I know you said Ronald does remembers some things. But, come on! No one remembers the Heimlich." Jemi whispers.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Alex said shaking her head.

Jemi didn't bother to protest, Alex was her only friend left on the show, and she didn't want to make any enemies when she was so close to winning.

Hunter received the score of seven, and Alex went on stage and took Hunter's place. There was a karaoke machine on stage, and she winced a little. She did write on her application she could sing, but she didn't think she would actually have to.

She turned the machine on, and grabbed the microphone, and switched it to whatever random song came on. She recognized the beat, and didn't need the karaoke machine to sing the lyrics.

"_You don't know how long I have wanted to touch your lips and hold you tight. You don't know how long I have waited, and I was going to tell you the secret is still my own, and my love for you is still unknown alone. Till now I always got by on my own, I never really cared until I met now it chills me to the bone how do I get you alone?_" She sang a quick verse, and the chorus, and the song ended.

Chris and Chef tapped their chins thoughtfully.

"Nothing like a good power ballad," Chris said to Chef.

Chef nodded his head, then they gave their score. A nine.

Alex grinned, and ran off the stage excitedly, Lola was up next. Lola confidently strutted on stage, there was a pair of tap shoes back stage. She slid off her sandals, and tied on the tap shoes.

Upbeat music began playing out of nowhere, and Lola tapped to the beat.

She kept a smile on her face while doing it, like her old dance teachers instructed to do when she was younger, and was in dance competitions.

When her dance was finished, Chris and Chef gave her an eight of ten.

Jemi sprinted on stage, knowing she was next. Her guitar was placed back stage. She strapped it to her back, and grabbed a small chair out of stage so she had a place to sit.

Jemi had no idea what she was going to play, so she figured she would strum until something hit her.

"_To ten million fireflies I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes. I got misty eyes as they said farewell. But I'll know where several are if my dreams get real bizarre, 'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar. I'd like to make myself believe that planet earth turns slowly it's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep because my dreams are bursting at the seams_."

Jemi confidently finished her song, and stood up and grinned, and put her guitar back where she found it. Then she grabbed it, and took it off stage with her, in case Chris decided to hurt it in some way.

They gave Jemi the score ten, putting her and Ronald in a tie.

"Next challenge!" Chris shouted once all of the campers were together. They all groaned and followed Chris to wherever he decided to lead them.

One challenge lead to another, the campers endured the flashbacks of the fishing challenge, the hide and seek challenge, and their scavenger hunt challenge. The invincibility winner went to Alex.

"Alright, one hour break! Then back to the bon fire ceremony for tonight's elimination!" Chris said walking away, leaving the campers at the main campground.

They all collapsed on the ground, exhausted, and sweaty.

Ronald, on the other hand has had a guilty conscious on himself all day, not sure whether to come clean or not.

"Come for a walk with me?" Ronald asked Alex, who sat up straight on the ground.

"Sure." She eagerly accepted.

They walked away from the camp grounds, and into the forest.

"So…did you want to talk or something?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, I do." Ronald said uneasily.

"What's wrong?" Alex automatically asked, knowing something was wrong with her best friend.

"I lied." He immediately said.

"What?" Alex asked confused.

"I have my memory. I remember everyone's name, I remember what month it is, you hit me in the head with a basketball, and I regained my memory almost immediately afterwards." Ronald admitted.

"What?" Alex asked again, in a mere whisper.

"I'm sorry for lying, Alex." Ronald whispered.

"I can't believe….that." Alex refused to look at Ronald in the eye.

They stayed silent for a few minutes.

"Why?" Alex asked finally looking up, speaking in her normal voice.

"I don't know." Ronald lied.

**Confessional Cam:**

**Ronald: **Because I liked having Alex's attention. More of her usual attention.

"I'm going back to the campgrounds." Alex said turning around and trudging through the forest.

When Alex made it back to her cabin, she slammed the door shut, and collapsed onto her bunk, and fumed silently to herself.

Lola was outside, working on her tan by the lake, and Jemi was staring at the ceiling, laying in her own bunk.

"You alright?" Jemi asked blankly.

"Not really." Alex sighed.

"Want to talk about it?" Jemi asked, still staring at the ceiling.

"I guess." Alex shrugged, and sat up.

Jemi took her eyes off the ceiling, and looked at Alex."Ronald…Ronald lied." Alex admitted uneasily.

"About what?" Jemi asked concerned.

"You were right, he does remember…everything." Alex said sadly.

"I'm sorry, Alex." Jemi apologized to the bad news her friend received.

"Why did he lie about that? I mean pretending to lose your memory is a pretty big deal." Jemi pointed out.

"He said he didn't know."

"Bull." Jemi said immediately.

"Seriously." Alex grumbled, laying back on her bed.

"I'm going for a walk." Jemi hopped off her bed, and exited the cabin, leaving Alex alone.

Jemi went for her walk, and crossed paths with Hunter along the way, who looked extremely irritated.

"What's eating you?" Jemi asked him.

"This elimination thing." Hunter said. "I have no idea who to vote off, and I know I'll sound like a jerk, but I think I want to vote off Lola." Hunter shrugged.

"Well, I won't argue with you on that one, but if you really are indecisive, listen to this," Jemi began.

"Ronald lied, he remembers everything." Jemi told Hunter.

Hunter gasped, "No way."

"Way." Jemi said nodding.

"That's insane." Hunter said walking away, now having more decisions to make on tonight's elimination.

Jemi continued on her walk, not realizing what she had just done.

***

The campers sat down around the bon fire, and Chris held five marshmallows on a plate.

"Campers, welcome to our annual bonfire ceremony!" Chris announced.

The campers groaned uneasily, and Chris chuckled excitedly.

"Let's get this going, Alex gets the first marshmallow for winning invincibility!" Chris tossed the marshmallow to Alex.

"Logan….Hunter." Chris threw the marshmallows to the two boys.

Chris looked at the panic on the remaining three campers faces.

"Jemi." Chris threw the marshmallow to her, and she sighed in relief.

"Campers we are down to Lola…and Ronald." Chris announced.

Chris let the tension raise, and narrowed his eyes to Lola and Ronald, holding the marshmallow up, looking at the two of them.

"Lola, you're safe." Chris finally said, and threw her the marshmallow.

Lola grinned in triumph, knowing she would be safe.

"Alex?" Ronald turned around and looked at his best friend. "Did you vote me off?" he asked.

"Of course not!" Alex exclaimed. "I vote for her!" Alex said pointing to Lola.

Lola scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"When I win the million dollars, I'll rent two thousand elephants to trample you!" She threatened.

Alex ignored her, and focus back to Ronald.

"Why was I voted off?" Ronald asked standing up.

"Dude, you totally lied to us." Logan answered.

"How did he know?" Ronald asked Alex, feeling betrayed.

"I swear, Ronald. I did not tell Logan. I only told Jemi, but because I was feeling crappy when I found out you lied to me." Alex admitted.

"Yeah, but I didn't tell Logan! I accidentally told Hunter." She admitted wincing, and shoving her marshmallow in her mouth, so she wouldn't have to speak.

"And Logan threatened me to tell him what was on my mind!" Hunter said angrily to Logan.

"Oh pipe down." Logan said bitterly.

"I just never liked you." Lola said simply.

"Oh gee, how kind." Ronald deadpanned.

Now Alex was the one who was feeling guilt. She stood up, and wrapped around her arms around her best friend, and hugged him tightly.

"Win this show." Ronald whispered in her ears.

Alex looked up at Ronald, with her arms wrapped around him still.

Ronald leaned down and kissed her forehead, and stepped back.

Alex dropped her arms, and watched Ronald walk along the dock of shame, and onto the boat of losers.

"Final five, baby!" Logan cheered.

The other campers cheered, and Alex gave a weak smile, and joined her other friends in the celebration.

**The songs I used in the chapter were 'Alone' - Carrie Underwood cover and 'Fireflies' -Megan and Liz cover :]**

**please review, and let me know what you think!  
**


	24. Kiss & Tell CLICK FOR NEW CHAPTER!

**Hi everyone! I am so sorry this update has taken a very long time! But, because of all of the holidays, everything has been hectic, and up in the air! Anyways Merry(later) Christmas! And Happy(late again) New Year! This is my first update of 2010! Haha! Enjoy this update, and please review at the end, thank you so much! I really appreciate every comment! You guys are awesome! **

"Welcome back! We're here live, on Camp T.V! Now we are down to our final five contestants! Lola, Logan, Alex, Hunter, and Jemi!" Chris announced.

He stood on the dock of Camp Wawaknockwa, the cameras were rolling. The show was starting later than usual, due to Chris not wanting to wake up at nine in the morning. The campers had already eaten their breakfast, and their lunch.

"Today we will go through another crazy challenge, one camper will be given invincibility, and another camper will be given the boot! Stay tuned to see what will happen, on Camp T.V!" The camera shut off, and Chris walked off the dock to gather the other contestants together.

They were surprisingly all together in one spot, sitting on the ground talking to each other in their small group.

"What is this?" Chris asked once he arrived.

"What is what?" Jemi asked.

"This! T-this togetherness? It's disgusting." Chris said sneering.

"Wow." Alex muttered rolling her eyes.

"Hey, I work very hard for you all to be miserable and hate each other! You should understand that I am very upset!" Chris said to Alex.

Alex just rolled her eyes, she was too tired to take this anyways.

Confessional Cam:Alex: I have not gotten any sleep since Ronald left. I've been awake, tossing and turning all night. Not being able to sleep is the most aggravating thing ever! I just miss my best friend.

"Chris, can you just cut to the chase?" Hunter asked.

"What are you guys doing anyways?" Chris asked. "Not like I actually care anyway." He added.

"Well since you _don't_ care, we're doing a game of truth or dare." Hunter answered hastily to Chris.

"Hmm." Chris hummed to himself.

"Hunter! Look what you did!" Lola scolded her brother.

"What?" Hunter asked.

"Now he's going to get some stupid, dangerous idea, and that will be our challenge!" Lola explained angrily.

"I have an idea!" Chris announced happily.

"I hate you!" Lola growled at her brother.

"Tell me something I don't know." Hunter rolled his eyes.

The camera began rolling again, and Chris grinned.

"Our challenge for our final five is a fun little game of Truth or Dare!" Chris's smile widened.

The campers let out a group groan, knowing Chris would go out of his way to do anything torturous to them.

"Here is how it is going to work, you pick either truth or dare, you can not pick the same thing twice in a row. You have to do whatever I tell you, or ask you, and if you skip you're out. Last person standing wins invincibility." Chris explains.

"Well, that's simple." Jemi said flatly.

"Duh, this isn't rocket science." Logan said to her.

"Shut up." She muttered.

The cameras began rolling again, and the contestants followed Chris to the camp entrance. Chris began the game and explained the rules once again to have it on tape.

"First victim?" Chris said pleasantly.

"I'll go. Let's get this over with." Alex said stepping forward.

"Great! Alex, truth or dare?" Chris asked.

"I don't know….dare?" Alex shrugged.

By the way Chris was chuckling Alex did not have a great feeling on what her dare would be. She slightly winced, and took a deep breath. _Show no fear. _She thought to herself.

"Alex, your dare is to swim into the lake, and bring back three interesting things." Chris challenged.

"By interesting you mean disgusting?" Alex threw back.

"Naturally." Chris smiled. "You have one minute, beginning now!" Chris started his timer, and Alex ran as fast as she could to the lake, kicked off her shoes and socks, and she dove in, and began swimming around to find something. She did not even have enough time to change her clothes.

Everyone stood on the sand and looked at the lake waiting for Alex to come back up.

"That lake is so gross. It's not even blue, it's…green and brown!" Lola gagged.

"They say pollution is an ongoing problem these days." Chris shrugged carelessly.

"She's coming back up!" Jemi said pointing to Alex who stood up, in her soaking clothes.

Alex trudged back to the shore, and dropped three unusual items. A rusty anchor, a brown boot, and a hockey stick.

"So strange." Hunter said shaking his head looking at the items.

"Wow, she did it." Chris said shocked.

"Wow, thanks Chris!" Alex said sarcastically.

"I mean…yeah whatever. Congratulations Alex, you completed the first dare!" Chris said grinning at the camera.

"Whatever, can I go change my clothes?" Alex asked.

"Go ahead, who's next?" Chris said turning to the other contestants.

Alex grabbed her socks and shoes, and walked back to her cabin to change into a dry outfit.

Chris did not wait for anyone to volunteer, so he randomly picked someone.

"Logan! Perfect, truth or dare?" Chris asked.

Logan snorted for a quick moment. "What do you think? Dare." Logan responded.

"That was anti-climatic." Chris said flatly.

Logan shrugged with a smirk planted on his face.

"Logan, your dare is to face each camper, not including Alex, and tell them one thing you like about them." Chris busted out into a laugh after ward.

Logan clenched his fists tight together.

"Are you kidding, man? What kind of pathetic dare is _that_?" Logan shouted.

"You have one minute, beginning now." Chris crossed his arms, and grinned triumphantly.

The three campers stood together and stared at Logan, as Chris held his timer closely to his chest."Hunter, I like that I don't find you a threat to the competition." Logan smirked.

Hunter's eyes widened, and his teeth clenched and he growled angrily under his breath. Lola laughed at Logan's response.

"Lola, I like that I find you very, very, attractive."

Lola stopped laughing, and her jaw dropped opened. Her eyes bulged out of her head.

"Jemi, I like….hmm…let's see." Logan smirked as he thought about what he 'liked' about Jemi.

"Seven seconds, Logan." Chris warned.

"What do I like about Jemi?" Logan asked a loud. "Oh yeah, nothing." He said finally.

The seven seconds were up, and Logan smiled at Jemi, and Jemi furrowed her brow, and almost attacked Logan for being such an ass.

"Seeing that you didn't complete the dare, you're out Logan. No invincibility for you tonight. But, you are not free to go, you might be needed for later on." Chris explained.

Just then Alex came back to the group in her new outfit.

Confessional Cam:Hunter: Wow, Logan. Thanks for being a great team mate.

Lola: Logan? What a creep! Don't get me wrong, I know I look good. But, he's a giant idiot! He wouldn't even complete the dare because he couldn't make anything up when he faced Jemi. I mean, come on! Even _I_ could say nice things about everyone here. Well, I mean they would all be lies.

Jemi: That was so embarrassing. Besides, I know Logan is not completely heartless. I know he could say something nice about me if he really wanted to. But, his pride got in the way. Too bad, more of a chance of me getting invincibility.

"Alex, glad you're back! Hunter, you're next. Truth or dare?" Chris asked.

"Since no one has picked Truth…truth, I guess." Hunter shrugged.

"Alright, and so we know you're not lying, while we were doing the other dare's, Chef was bringing back the electric chair from our Total Drama Action After Math episode!" Chris announced, and turned to Chef, who was rolling in the terrifying electric chair.

Hunter's face turned pale white, he gulped, and his hands began shaking slightly.

"That thing is really going to shock me?" He asked nervously, his voice shaking a little.

"Only if you lie!" Chris said merrily, and pushing Hunter into the chair, and buckling him in.

"What if I don't lie, and I still get shocked?" Hunter asked still nervous.

"Well, let's not wonder about the what if's." Chris said avoiding the question.

Once Hunter was settled in, he waited for Chris to ask his question. His heart was racing, and he loss all feeling in his feet, he was that nervous.

"Hunter, what is your biggest fear?" Chris asked.

"Oh, easy." Hunter whispered to himself.

"My biggest fear are sharks." Hunter asked easily, calming down.

His heart went back to place, and he slowly felt the feeling in his toes again.

"Why are you afraid of sharks?" Chris asked next.

"On a trip to an aquarium, I saw a shark attack one of the feeders. I was totally freaked. I still am too." Hunter answered.

"Great, your done. Hop out." Chris said unbuckling Hunter.

Hunter quickly jumped out of the electric chair, and stood next to Alex, and Logan.

"Jemi is next." Chris said turning to her.

"Dare." Jemi said immediately.

"Alright, Jemi. Your dare is to walk blindfolded along a tightrope, standing over a pool of electric eels!" Chris said building up to a climax.

"Are you joking?" Jemi asked deadpanned.

"No, I'm not joking." Chris responded.

"This is so stupid! Logan gets to talk about his 'feelings', and Alex takes a delightful swim into the lake, and I have to walk over electric eels?" Jemi scream angrily.

"What can I say, I want each dare to be different?" Chris said weakly.

"This is bull!" She shouted.

"You can skip the dare, but if you do you do not get invincibility…then you might be voted off…then you lose your chances of winning a million dollars." Chris said in a sing song voice.

"I hate you." Jemi surrender, and followed Chris to where the pool of electric eels were.

The pool was a tiny kiddy pool, but the tightrope was long.

Jemi climbed the long ladder, and stood at the edge, and cringed as she looked down and saw everyone staring up at her.

Jemi winced, and pulled the purple blindfold down, so it covered her eyes. She put her foot out, and quickly pulled it back in.

**Confessional Cam:**

**Jemi:** So I am standing up on the ladder, about to take a step out onto that skinny, long, tight rope. I can not describe how scared I felt. My stomach was doing flips, and my heart felt like it was in my throat.

The campers waited for her to do something, but nothing was happening.

"Chris she isn't moving." Alex said.

"Well, yeah. Look at how terrified she is." Hunter replied.

"If she doesn't do something in a minute we're pulling the plug on this dare." Chris decided.

**Confessional Cam:**

**Logan: **I don't what happened. I guess my conscious caught up with me. But, what was I suppose to do? She was standing there for like eight hours, like a scared puppy.

"Come on, Jemi!" Logan shouted, cupping his hands over his mouth. "You got this!" He cheered.

"Logan?" Jemi asked herself, slightly lifting her blindfold.

Sure enough, she was right. Logan w_as_ cheering her on. She immediately put the blind fold back on, scared to see how high up she was.

"Just listen to me, you can do this! It isn't a big deal anyways, just pretend you're walking on a sidewalk, or something! Just walk in a straight line!" Logan continued to shout up to Jemi.

The contestants gave Logan weird side looks, wondering why all of a sudden he was cheering on Jemi once he just bashed her.

"What?" Logan asked the staring contestants.

"What are you doing?" Lola asked slowly.

"Helping Jemi, what does it look like?" he asked hastily.

"Sorry Logan, we're just a little confused. Usually when someone says they like nothing about them, they don't cheer them on five minutes later." Alex said, after Hunter explained to her what happened while she was changing her clothes.

"I like stuff about Jemi." Logan said sounding a little irritated.

"Really? Then why did you blow your last dare, and say nothing?" Lola challenged.

"That's none of your business." Logan asked angrily.

"Face it, you're a jerk. You don't like anything about anyone." Alex said folding her arms.

"Oh yeah? Watch this." Logan said turning away from the three campers, and cupped his hands over his mouth and called back to Jemi.

"You can do this, Jemi! One of the things I like about you is that you're brave! You're confident." He shouted to her.

"Ha! Told you." Logan said in as-a-matter-of-factly voice to the campers.

They exchanged looks and focused back to Jemi, who began walking along the tight rope.

"Oh my gosh, she's doing it!" Alex said excitedly.

"You have this, Jemi! You're a few feet away!" Logan continued cheering on Jemi.

Once Jemi stepped onto the other side, she quickly pulled off her blindfold, and climbed down the ladder.

She threw her arms in the air happily, and jumped up and down.

"I did it! Yes!" She cheered, and threw herself onto the ground.

"Sweet floor." She mumbled.

Logan walked over to Jemi, and put his hand out, and pulled her off the ground.

"See, I told you that you could do it." Logan said with a smile.

"Yeah, you did…" Jemi said her voice trailing off. "Thanks." She added at the end.

"Yeah, well don't think much of it." Logan said quickly, his character changing quickly.

Logan slouched his shoulders, and shoved his fists into his pocket, and trudged back to the other campers.

Alex ran to give Jemi a hug."I think he likes you." Alex teased.

"Yeah, and I have a third eye growing out of my belly button." Jemi rolled her eyes.

The girls broke out into laughter, and watched as Chris had Lola choose between truth and dare.

"Dare." Lola chose almost immediately.

"Lola, your dare is to go through Chef's kitchen, grab the giant dish of squid sitting on the top shelf, bring it back here, and squirt the ink out, into your mouth." Chris finished saying the dare with a big smile.

The group gasped, and Jemi spoke out.

"Okay, I would love to see this dare actually happen, but that ink is poisonous."

"Yeah, seriously Chris? What are you on?" Lola asked angrily.

"Nothing! Gosh, you act like you've never been dared before! Oh yeah, and this has to be done in two minutes." Chris added.

"What!" Lola shrieked.

"Starting now!" Chris turned his timer on.

"No! No way, I am not doing this." Lola crossed her arms.

"Suit yourself, then you're losing invincibility."

Lola scoffed before replying, "Fine! Not like I need it after that stupid stunk the jerk, Logan over here pulled."

"Alright then, Logan and Lola are both out, time for round two!" Chris said looking at Alex, Jemi, and Hunter.

"Who wants to go?" Chris asked.

"I might as well." Alex said raising her hand slightly.

"Perfect, since you already chose dare, it is time for you to pick truth." Chris explained.

"Alex, take a seat in the electric chair!" Chris gestured his arms out to the uncomfortable, uninviting, electric chair. Alex grimaced and took a step in the chair. Her hands shook as she buckled herself in.

"Alright, here is your question. Alex, what do you think of your amazing, dashing, dreamy, host, Chris Maclean." Chris smiled when he finished.

"I think you left out modest!" Jemi called out to Chris.

Alex ignored her friend, and she bit her lip.

"Truthfully?" She squeaked out. "I think you're kind of….a jerk." She squeezed her eyes shut as soon as she said it, afraid of what the chair would do.

"What?" Chris shouted.

"You asked me to be honest!" Alex whined.

"Yeah, yeah." Chris grumbled. "Get out." Chris told Alex.

Alex quickly unbuckled herself and jumped out of the chair. _That was fast, and painless._

"Jemi, you're next." Chris picked on Jemi.

"Alright, hit me with the truth." She said.

"Okay, Jemi. Everyone here, and our viewers at home, know very well about your relationship with Logan." Chris began.

"Relationship? I don't think that is the proper term." Jemi scoffed.

"Let me finish." Chris snapped.

Logan uncomfortably crossed his arms, afraid of where this would be going.

"Well, I want you to take a seat in the electric chair, and tell everyone what you really think of Logan." Chris took Jemi's arm, and lead her to the electric chair.

Chris strapped Jemi in, and kept his distance from the chair.

"So, tell us." Chris said finally.

Jemi sat in the chair, and did not say anything for a few seconds, her eyebrow furrowed, and she drummed her fingers against the arms of the chair.

"We're waiting." Chris reminded her.

Jemi finally decided that she could not pass up the opportunity of invincibility, and she had to say something before the chair shocked her.

**Confessional Cam:**

**Jemi:** Sitting in that chair all I was thinking was, there is no way this piece of crap works.

"Okay, fine. Truthfully, I think Logan, is a big, giant-" Chris cut her off before she could finish what she was going to say.

"Nah-uh-uh." Chris said in a sing-song tone of voice. "That chair does work, we tested three interns on it!"

"What?" Jemi shrieked. Jemi squeezed her eyes shut, and as quickly as she could said, "Okay, fine! I think Logan is a really cool guy, I don't hate him, he isn't as big of a jerk as he seems to be, and I think I really, really, like him!" She said as fast as she could, hoping no one would actually make out what she said.

She took a deep breath, and when she realized she was still alive, she ripped off her belt, and jumped out of the chair.

Logan had his eyes wide open, and his mouth shut tight. As did the other campers. Alex and Hunter exchanged looks and shrugged, Lola who was uninterested, was filing her nails, and Chris scratched his head.

"I-I was not expecting that….Hunter you're up." Chris said.

Jemi was still catching her breath, and Logan looked at her. Jemi looked up at Logan, and Logan quickly looked away.

**Confessional Cam:**

**Logan:** That was….awkward.

When the rest of the group left to watch Hunter do his dare, Logan grabbed Jemi's wrist, and pulled her back to look at her.

"So are we gonna talk about this?" he asked.

"Talk about what?" Jemi answered and began walking away quickly.

"Jemi!" He jogged to keep up with her pace. "You know what I mean." He said once he caught up with her.

"Let's not talk about it, I know what you think about me. You think I'm stupid, and pathetic. That was so embarrassing, and you probably think it's damn funny that I had to squeal like that." Jemi kept walking without looking at Logan.

Logan groaned aloud, and grabbed Jemi by the arm, forcing her to halt.

"Will you quit that? Let me just…let me just talk to you!" He said sounding impatient.

"Let go of my arm." Jemi jerked her arm out of his grasp, and crossed them over her chest.

When Jemi looked up at Logan she could see that he truly wanted to talk about what just happened, and get everything out in the open.

"You first." Jemi said sounding impatient. She already had to blurt out her feelings.

"Oh, oh right. Sorry." Logan said quickly, he sounded nervous.

He cleared his throat. _What is wrong with me, I'm never like this._

"Okay, well I guess. I could, maybe. Like you. I mean I think you're pretty hot, and everything…but…" Logan's voice trailed off, and Jemi noticed his face turning a little red.

"But…what?" Jemi asked.

"But, I never thought about…well, yeah I have. I never…I don't know, Jemi!" he said frustrated.

"You're not good at this, I can obviously see that. Let's save the embarrassment, and pretend this never happened." Jemi said turning on her heel.

"Wait." Logan said quickly.

Jemi stopped walking. "Why?" She asked without turning around.

"I do like you, Jemi. I think…we could make something work." Logan said slowly.

Jemi turned around, and tried to hide a smile. "Really?" She asked breathlessly.

"Well, yeah." Logan shrugged. "Want to go back to my cabin?" Logan asked.

"Sure, wait. No. Crap. I have to finish the challenge." Jemi said biting her lip.

"Oh yeah, shit." Logan grumbled.

"Let's go see how it's going." Jemi said taking off in a run to see where everyone else was.

***

Logan and Jemi stood behind Lola and Alex, and stared up in awe at Hunter, who was shaking. Hunter was on top of the giant cliff that was filmed in the very first episode of the show, Total Drama Island.

"Let me guess, Hunter has to cliff dive off that obnoxious cliff?" Logan asked no one in particular.

"Yup." Alex said nodding her head in awe, still staring at Hunter.

"Let me guess, you two 'talked it out'?" Lola mocked.

"Yep." Logan nodded.

"Pathetic." She mumbled.

Chris stood at the top of the cliff with Hunter, and waited for something to happen.

"I don't have all day!" He reminded Hunter.

"How high is this cliff again?" Hunter asked still shaking.

"I don't know, I lost count after three thousand feet." Chris shrugged.

Hunter let out a terrified scream.

"I'm not doing this!" he ran down the hill, and back to the ground where his sister was. He jumped into her arms, and wrapped his arms around her neck.

"Ew! Hunter! Get off me!" Lola shrieked disgusted, and dropped him onto the ground.

"Give a guy a warning." Hunter said getting up off the ground, and dusted himself off.

"Give a _girl_ a warning!" She shouted at her brother.

Chris came down in time to tell everyone they were down to the last two girls.

"Jemi you're up first! Time for your dare!" Chris smirked at Jemi.

Jemi jumped up and down for a second. "I'm ready!" She pumped her fist in the air.

"Okay, calm down." Chris said annoyed. "Jemi, your dare is to climb to the top of the pomegranate tree, and pick out a pomegranate, and bring it back down for me to eat. I'm hungry, I haven't had a break at all!" Chris complained.

Jemi rolled her eyes, as everyone walked to the mess hall to where the tree was.

Once they arrived, Jemi looked up and down the tree.

"I never realized how tall it was." She said uneasily.

"Yeah, too bad. Your time starts now, you have thirty seconds!" Chris said beginning his timer.

Jemi jumped up the tree, and began climbing it, she tried to go as quick as she could, but she never climbed a tree before!

Twenty seconds later Jemi grabbed a random pomegranate, and chucked it down at Chris. She climbed down as quickly as she could, and when she was a foot above the ground, and jumped off the tree.

"Done!" She announced.

Chris stopped her time, and took a bite out of the fruit. "Without a second to spare, you had twenty-nine seconds!" Chris said resetting the timer.

"Alex, you're up!" Chris said to her.

Alex sighed, and waited for her dare to be said.

"Your dare is to dissect a frog, and use its intestines as-"

"Stop! Stop, right there!" Alex shouted, shutting her eyes tight.

"Something the matter?" Chris asked innocently.

"Yeah, I'm passing on the dare." Alex said opening her eyes.

"Congratulations Jemi! You have won invincibility.

Everyone clapped, except for Lola who rolled her eyes.

"Bon fire ceremony is at seven! See you later." Chris said walking away, and calling out angrily for someone to find him a caterer.

Logan draped his arm around Jemi, and they walked together.

"So…my cabin?" Logan asked her jokingly.

"Stop that." Jemi smiled.

"Details, later!" Alex demanded as she passed Jemi.

"I don't kiss and tell." Jemi joked.

Alex jokingly gasped, and laughed as she walked away.

"You better not be going to the cabin to like…make out or whatever." Hunter said to Logan.

"Don't tell me what to do." Logan rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to the cabin, and locking the door!" Hunter said running to the cabin.

Jemi laughed as Hunter took off.

Lola walked quickly to her cabin, trying to think of a plan so she would not be voted off. _Who could she convince to vote someone off, who would listen to her? Her brother._ Lola smiled, and followed her brother.

"Oh, Hunter!" She called out to him.

***

The campers already put their votes in, and Chris walked up to the podium, with a plate of marshmallows. "Final five, one more of you will be leaving tonight! We are very close to crowning our winner." Chris explained.

"You already had cast your votes. Let's get it going."

The campers waited nervously, watching as Chris picked up the first marshmallow.

"Jemi, you won invincibility, you get the first marshmallow." Chris threw it to Jemi, and she caught it.

Logan sat next to Jemi and wrapped his arm around her, squeezing her quickly.

"Hunter you're safe too!" Chris threw the marshmallow to Hunter.

Hunter sighed in relief, and ate the marshmallow.

"Alex you're safe too." Alex smiled and caught the marshmallow.

"Final two…Lola, and Logan." Chris announced.

"The final marshmallow…" Chris began slowly. "The person continuing to stay on the island, and staying on the show is…" Chris watched the panic in everyone's eyes.

"Logan." Logan grinned and caught the marshmallow with his mouth wide open.

Lola stood up in protest.

"No! What! Are you kidding!" Lola shrieked. "This is some kind of stupid joke!" She accused.

"I'm afraid not, sorry." Chris shrugged carelessly.

"I don't understand why you're so surprised…no one really liked you." Alex said quietly.

"No! I knew _that_! I don't understand how my stupid brother beat me!" Lola said throwing her hands in the air.

Chef Hatchet appeared out of no where, and lifted Lola up while she screamed and yelled some more, he placed her on the boat, with her luggage as the boat sailed away.

"Final four, congratulations!" Chris said walking away.

"Let's give ourselves a round of applause, because we are awesome." Alex decided with a smile.

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! Let me know what you're thinking, and please review! I am almost done with this role play, and it has been so much fun to write! Ah, i can't believe i'm almost done! Anyways, thank you all so much again!**

**Much Love,**

**Johnna 3  
**


	25. It's Your Life

**Hi everyone! So here's another chapter of Camp T.V. I hope everyone reading this will enjoy it! I can't believe I am almost done! :( then what!? But, for now - please continue with the feedback, you guys are pretty supportive! Thanks for everything!**

**Confessional Cam:**

**Alex: **What it is like…

**Logan: **What it's like?

**Jemi: **What is it like-

**Hunter: **To be in the final four?

**Alex**: It is amazing, and I can not wish for anything better! Well, besides winning.

**Logan**: I don't know…it's pretty awesome.

**Jemi**: It is so exciting, I think I could actually have a chance of winning.

**Hunter**: I think the fact that I beat my sister, is pretty phenomenal. I think I could win. But, I do not want to get my hopes up.

Hunter stepped out of the confessional cam, and stood with the other three campers. Chris stood among the final contestants, and watched as the camera began rolling.

"Four contestants! One dream, five hundred _grand_! Tonight one more goes home! Stay tuned for more, on camp T.V!"

Logan stood and put his arm around Jemi's waist, and pulled her closer to him. Then Jemi distanced herself a little.

"What's wrong?" Logan asked her.

"N-nothing. It's just…I know now that everyone knows about…us. Well, whatever 'us' is, but I don't think I really want _everyone_ to know." Jemi explained cautiously.

"Who's everyone?" Logan asked dropping his arm.

"The entire viewing world?" Jemi squeaked.

"Oh…oh yeah. Okay." Logan agreed awkwardly.

Then Logan turned around and stepped back inside of the Confessional Cam.

**Confessional Cam:**

**Logan: **So…what is going on? I'm no mind reader, but Jemi is acting weird. I thought we just worked everything out!

When Logan stepped out, Jemi had her arms crossed, looking angry.

"What?" Logan asked.

"Here we go." Hunter mumbled to Alex, who nodded in agreement.

"What?" Jemi repeated. "What do you mean, _what_? You were talking about me in there, weren't you?" Jemi demanded.

"This is going to be messy." Alex said to Hunter.

"It's called the _confessional_ cam, Jemi. Not the say-whatever-you-want-so-you-could-repeat-it-later cam!" Logan threw his arms in the air angrily.

"What is wrong with you?" Jemi shouted.

"Me? How about yo-" Then Logan stopped himself short.

He looked at Alex, who signaled him to stop talking. Logan recomposed himself, and took a breath.

"Never mind." he grunted.

Chris, grinning at everything going on, waited for everyone to be silent for him to begin speaking.

"Now that we're all ready. I can finally begin explaining today's challenge!" Chris began.

The campers were quiet, and stared at Chris.

"Four our final four we are playing a game of musical chairs!" The four let out laughter for a good two minutes.

"No, seriously." Logan said once he finished laughing.

"Seriously." Chris said with a grin.

"Musical chairs? Like with a radio, and….chairs?" Hunter asked.

"What other kind is there?" Chris asked.

The contestants exchanged confused looks, and did not answer the question.

"I will break down the rules, and then we can go to the gym, and start playing." Chris began.

"As the music plays, there will be three chairs set up. You circle the chairs until the music abruptly stops. When the music stops, you sit down , and fill each seat, last person standing is out." Chris began.

"Well, duh. I think we all know how to play." Jemi said rolling her eyes.

"Well, what is the good of the game, without a twist?" Chris asked with his evil smirk.

"Once you are out, you spend a full round inside of the solitary confinement booth!" Chris grinned at the words.

"What do you there?" Alex asked, a little panicky.

"You are asked a series of questions about the game show, and about what you are going to do if you win the money. It all leads up to the final episode, all the previously voted off cast members decide who they want to win." Chris explained.

"Wait, in the finale _they _pick who wins?" Jemi clarified.

"Not necessarily." Chris answered.

"So what-

"No more questions!" Chris shouted cutting off Hunter.

"Let's go to the gym!" Chris led everyone to the gym, where there were three chairs already set up, and twenty-four channel mixer was set up.

Chef sat at the mixer, with a pair of headphones on his head, ready to begin the challenge.

"Chef will play your tracks, and when I signal him to stop, he will stop. The solitary confinement booth is over there," Chris pointed to the small booth, about the size of the confessional cam. "you will be asked questions until someone else is out. Winner gets invincibility!"

"Oh your mark…" Chris started.

Logan, Alex, Hunter, and Jemi surrounded the chairs, getting ready to begin the game.

"GO!" Chris shouted, and Chef began playing random tracks, and samples of music.

They circled the chairs hesitantly, and slowly. Hunter was practically breathing down Logan's neck.

"Dude, can you back off a little?" Logan asked, keeping his eyes on the chair.

"Oh yeah, sure. Sorry." Hunter apologized, and tried to distance himself. It was unsuccessful.

Logan tried ignoring it, but I was really bugging.

"Hunter!" Logan tried not to shout, and kept circling the chairs.

Before Hunter could respond, the music stopped, and everyone had a chair, except for Logan.

"Are you kidding?!" He shouted angrily.

"And Logan is the first one out! That's tough." Chris chuckled.

Logan stormed away and entered the solitary confinement booth.

A camera popped out, and a red light blinked, his answers would be recorded. A piece of paper laid out on a desk, with one hundred questions on it, he were to answer as many questions as he could.

"Question one…What will you do with the money if you win?" He read aloud.

He glanced at the camera, and began chuckling. "You don't want to know." he answered.

***

Round two of musical chairs began, and they circled the chairs scarcely, and cautiously. They walked slowly around the chairs, as the music went gnawing slow.

"This music…..sucks." Jemi shouted tiredly.

"Yeah, we picked it out special." Chris chuckled, standing near Chef, who was playing boring lullabies.

"Was it picked to make us fall asleep?" Hunter asked

"Something like that." Chris smirked.

The three campers groaned.

"I wonder how Logan is doing." Alex asked no one in particular.

***

Logan was on his seventeenth question. "When is this going to end?" He groaned, reading the next question to himself, then aloud.

"If you do win, would you consider being a sponsor for the next Camp T.V series?" Logan smiled, and replied, "Fat chance!"

A buzzer went off on the inside of the solitary confinement booth, and the side door swung open.

"Hunter is out! Logan you can now sit down and wait for the rest of the challenge to end. Hunter take a step inside the booth." Chris directed.

Logan stepped out and Hunter stepped in. The door propped shut, and a new set up questions for Hunter came up.

"What am I going to do with the five hundred grand? Psht, probably tear this place down, and wave it around in Lola's face." Hunter chuckled for a moment. "Nah, just kidding…well, sort of."

***

"Well, it is just us girls left." Alex said facing Jemi, as they circled the only chair left.

"Yeah, I can't believe this show is almost over." Jemi remarked.

"Oh my gosh, I know." Alex realized.

"I can't believe it's over." Jemi said becoming sad.

"I can't believe it's over either." Alex said sounding just as sad.

They stayed silent while they circled the chair.

"I miss my family thought, and working showers." Alex noted.

"I miss my foster family too…well, sort of." Jemi said thoughtfully.

"I miss edible food." Alex realized.

"Me too!" Jemi agreed.

"I hate this dump." Alex said disgustedly.

"Me too." Jemi agreed. "It's so nasty!" She added.

"It stinks!" Alex practically shouted as they continued to circle the chair.

"Yeah, and the host _sucks_!" Jemi shouted.

They kept circling the chair, the upbeat music went fast, making them a little nervous.

"I'm getting so dizzy." Alex said.

"Me too, when does this end?" Jemi asked.

Alex shrugged as they kept circling.

***

"What would you say would be the most fulfilling experience you've spent here at the camp?" Hunter read the question.

"Honestly? The people? Okay, some people. Specifically, one person. Helena, I can sincerely say I miss you a lot. I can't wait to see you again. I'm sorry for the way things happened…but, that's the way the cookie crumbles." Hunter answered unsure.

An alarm went off, and the door opened.

"Am I done?" Hunter called out to Chris.

"Yep! Alex won invincibility, once again! Jemi and Alex will be answering questions together, Hunter and Logan, you both are free to go! Bon fire ceremony tonight!"

Hunter stepped out of the booth, and gave Alex a high five as her and Jemi entered the solitary confinement booth.

"Now what?" Hunter asked taking a seat next to Logan.

"I don't know…I'm beat." Logan yawned.

"So I was thinking…" Hunter began, Logan blinked a few times, and looked at Hunter.

"What?" He asked.

"So, I know that you and Jemi are sort of together now, and what not…but, are you voting together?" Hunter asked.

"Oh. We haven't talked about it." Logan answered quickly.

"You haven't?" Hunter looked surprised.

"No, we haven't. If you don't mind, I'm going back to our cabin. Bye." Logan exited rudely, wanting to know why Hunter suddenly took an interest in his life.

***

"Least favorite part of the 'Camp TV' experience?" Alex read off one of the questioners.

"That's a tough one." Jemi said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, and not because there were so many great things either." Alex laughed.

"I probably hated all the lying, and the fact that I could not trust really anyone for a long time." Jemi answered.

"I hated getting into a fight with Ronald, that was awful." Alex frowned.

"Alright, last question." Jemi said looking at their last question.

"Not including yourself, who would you consider the most valuable player on the game?" Alex read aloud.

The girls exchanged looks, and shrugged.

"Um, everyone was pretty…strange." Jemi answered honestly. "No offense." She added quickly.

"I would say Jace was kicked off too early." Alex answered.

Jemi snorted, "The control freak?" She asked.

"You mean my _best friend_?" Alex corrected angrily.

"Oh right." Jemi said quietly.

"Yeah." Alex said rolling her eyes.

Jemi tried to avoid anymore signs of conflict. "Um, I don't know. Riley was pretty cool." Jemi answered.

The camera inside of the booth shut off, and they opened the door, and stepped out.

"Are you voting for Logan tonight?" Jemi asked Alex."What?" Alex asked caught off guard.

"Are you? I mean if you are it's fine…I mean he isn't the nicest person, but me being your friend and all I think that if you voted for him then-"Jemi! Slow down!" Alex stopped her.

"Sorry, I am really nervous for tonight." She admitted.

"No kidding." Alex remarked. "How about, we just don't talk about the elimination, it's not safe." Alex laughed a little.

"Fine." Jemi agreed.

"Go find your boyfriend, I'm going to go change my clothes, I'm all sweaty." Alex said crinkling her nose.

"See ya." Jemi said taking off in a different direction.

***

Jemi knocked on the boys cabin door, and peaked her head in.

"Hey Hunter, do you know where Logan is?" She asked.

Hunter was laying on his bunk with his eyes closed.

"Uh, nope. You just missed him a minute ago." Hunter answered, opening his eyes.

"Alright, cool. Thanks." Jemi said stepping back out.

She retreated back, but did not get anywhere when she collided into Logan. Neither of them fell backwards, they just slammed into one another.

"Hey." Jemi greeted quietly, putting a strand of hair behind her ears.

"Haven't seen much of you." Logan said with a sheepishly smile.

"Right, right." Jemi agreed awkwardly.

They stayed silent for a few minutes, and Logan kicked the dirt on the ground around a few times.

"What is this?" Jemi asked bluntly.

"What is what?" Logan asked.

"Exactly!" Jemi said throwing her hands in the air.

"You lost me." Logan said shaking his head.

Jemi groaned for a slight moment.

"Why does it feel like when we're getting somewhere…we are staying in the same place?" Jemi asked.

"I-I don't know," Logan paused, and ran a hand through his spiked hair. "I'm not good at this." Logan shrugged.

"Yeah, I'm no expert either." Jemi said, suddenly plopping onto the ground.

Logan sat down with her and shrugged.

"I think we should do this slowly." Jemi decided.

Logan chuckled, "We haven't gotten anywhere." he said.

"I know," Jemi said shrugging. "Maybe, I overreacted" Jemi decided.

"Overreacted over what?" Logan asked.

"Exactly." Jemi laughed. "I'm sorry." Jemi shrugged.

"Don't be." Logan said, putting his arm around Jemi's shoulder.

"Okay." Jemi said smiling.

They sat like that now for a while, and Jemi finally said, "Should we like, kiss now, or something?"

"Well, I would have no complaints." Logan grinned.

Jemi snorted and rolled her eyes.

"What?" Logan asked pulling his arm away.

"Nothing! It's just…that was such a typical _you_ answer." Jemi explained.

"Well, what did you want me to say? No?" Logan asked stupefied.

"I think the right answer could have been like, 'only if you want to, Jemi'."

"Ha, yeah okay." Logan barked.

"Well, I see this is going no where." Jemi said getting up.

Logan got up right after her, "Where are you going?" He asked.

"None of your business." Jemi said with a small smile on her face.

"Yes, it is." Logan said with a smirk of amusement on his face.

"Oh yeah? Why's that?" Jemi challenge.

"Because," With that half explanation Logan pulled Jemi forward by tugging her wrist, and pulled her into their first kiss.

It lasted a few seconds, five to be exact. Not that Jemi was counting.

When they pulled apart, Jemi could not wipe her grin off her face. "I think…you should be my girlfriend." Logan mused.

"You don't look like the girlfriend type…" Jemi said teasingly.

"You don't look like the difficult type." Logan said sarcastically.

Jemi scoffed, and retreated back to her cabin.

"Where are you going?" Logan shouted after her.

"Don't follow me!" Jemi shouted back.

"What?" Logan mumbled to himself.

***

"Campers! Final four. We have come a long way. Here we are, one more goes." Chris began, holding his plate of marshmallows.

"Our last bonfire ceremony as well, next week is a sudden elimination." Chris added.

The three campers sat nervously, as Alex sat knowing she had invincibility, looking a little more calm.

"Alex you get the first marshmallow, invincibility." Chris said throwing it to her.

"Next marshmallow goes to…Logan." Chris effortlessly threw the marshmallow to Logan, who didn't catch it.

Chris looked at Jemi and Hunter, the only two left.

"This is the last marshmallow…" Chris began slowly.

"Yeah, Chris cut the crap and just tell us who's going." Logan said hastily."Hey! Watch it." Chris snapped.

Logan rolled his eyes, and crossed his arms. Chris grinned watching Jemi and Hunter squirm.

"The person staying here for another week on Camp T.V is…" Chris took a deep breath, and picked up the final marshmallow.

"Jemi." He tossed her the marshmallow and she caught it blissfully, as Logan embraced her in a hug.

Hunter hung his head. "It was…fun while it lasted?" Hunter tried.

"No, not really." He shrugged.

The three contestants laughed, and ran over to Hunter and congratulated him on making it so far, and telling him they will see him at the finale.

"Bye Hunter!" Alex said being the last to hug him. "You've been a great friend, have fun with Helena." Alex joked.

Hunter's cheeks burned red, and grinned back at Alex and climbed onto the boat of losers. He waved goodbye, and so did the other three.

"So…we're the final three?" Jemi said aloud.

"Why the question at the end?" Alex asked.

"Because I can't believe it." Jemi laughed.

"Better believe it." Logan said, pulling Jemi into a kiss.

"Ew" Alex shouted displeased.

Chris jumped in front of the camera.

"Well, we are down one more camper! Now we have our final three! Stay tuned for our next special episode of Camp T.V! Goodnight, and Goodbye!"


	26. Surprises

**Hi everyone! This chapter is pretty short, but I have to credit kitsune818 for this chapter idea! So, thank you. Review at the end of the chapter, please! Let me know what you think, and i will have the next chapter up soon!  
**

"Welcome back to Camp T.V!" Chris Maclean grinned at the camera, he was not in his usual spot, on the dock of shame. He was surrounded by sunshine, happy laughter, and chatter in the background.

"As you can see I am not at Camp Wawaknackwa, I am actually kicking it back, with my loser contestants, and some of your favorite characters from Camp T.V, at Playa Des Losers!" Chris announced, he moved out of the way of the camera, showing the view of the fabulous view of the resort.

Seth and Riley were sitting in long, blue, beach chairs, laughing with fancy fruit smoothies in their hands.

Lola was tanning under the bright, shining sun. Jace was swimming countless laps in the pool, while Marissa sat on the edge of the pool watching, slightly amused. Helena was with Hunter, they sat together at a small table, under an umbrella.

Helena was not in her usual baggy clothes either, she changed into something brighter, less baggy. Her and Hunter were holding hands across the table, smiling at one another.

Ronald and Sam were hanging out together, talking and laughing. Chris jumped back into the camera's view again.

"Like what you see? Well, we'll be spending the day with these rejects, and next week we will go back to those _other_ rejects!" Chris laughed at his own joke for a brief period of time.

"Boo!" Riley shouted at Chris.

"Yeah, you're not funny, Maclean!" Jace called after him, stopping at the edge of the pool.

"Haha! At least I'm not penniless!" Chris mocked.

The other campers sadly agreed.

"Well, who cares about what Chris thinks! We're at this _amazing _resort!" Marissa pointed out.

"Seriously! Like, let us take a poll. This place or that crummy run-down camp?" Riley said sitting up in chair.

"Resort!" Everyone shouted in agreement.

Chris rolled his eyes. "Okay, here's the deal, I can't torture you guys for today, but I need you to go around and gossip a little to the camera, I have places to be, and things to do." Chris exited rudely.

"I will never understand why he is so strange." Riley said to Seth.

"I think it's part of his 'image'." Seth said, using air quotes.

"Probably." Sam agreed pulling a chair up next to Seth.

Ronald ran up the diving board, and took a giant leap in, making a large splash in the water.

Marissa sat in the small bar that was placed in the shallow end of the water, she shook off the water that landed on her, and wiped it away.

"Chris is so overrated." Marissa agreed with her friends.

Jace climbed up in a chair next to her, and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Seriously, he's pretty conceited.""Conceited does not even cover it!" Hunter exclaimed.

"Yeah, one time I overheard Chris singing, about himself! He takes old classic songs, and replaces the words with compliments about himself!" Seth dished out.

"Yeah, the song 'Taking Chances', by Celine Dion will never be the same again." Riley said horrified.

"You guys," Helena interrupted. "I don't think this was the kind of thing Chris wanted us to talk about." The group broke out into a choruses of 'Oh yeah', and 'True…'.

"So, who do you guys want to win?" Marissa asked, as Ronald joined her and Jace at the small bar in the pool.

"Alex." Ronald and Jace answered at the same time.

"Hey, all three of us came together, one of us was bound to make it far." Jace shrugged.

"Yeah, I don't see how that's fair." Sam said crossing his arms.

Jace's eyes narrowed at Sam's. They never got off on the right foot after the time Jace practically attacked Sam earlier in the competition.

"Right, I didn't think all three of us would make it, but I'm glad we did." Ronald said.

"I think I want Alex to win too. I think she deserves it the most, plus I'm pretty sure Jemi hated me when she first met me." Marissa said quickly.

"I think Logan totally deserves to win, dude is awesome." Sam said laying back on a sun chair.

"I could see Logan being worthy of the money, but Alex deserves it more. Her brother is sick." Seth said.

"I think Jemi should get the money." Riley spoke up. "Alex's brother will be okay, I know that. Jemi lives with a crazy foster family. With the money she could emancipate herself from them, and live on her own." Riley said.

"Yeah, but we don't know that she would actually do that." Lola said, speaking for the first time that day.

"So she speaks." Hunter said flatly.

"Shut up." Lola snapped.

"Wow, sis. How I survived our time apart? I don't know." Hunter said with his voice dripping in sarcasm.

"You're so immature." Lola said focusing back on her tan.

Hunter rolled his eyes, "Who do you want to win, Helena?" he asked.

"I don't know, I think any of the three would be good. Well, except Logan. I don't trust him. He would probably use the five hundred grand as bail money." Helena answered.

Everyone laughed at her response, "No, but really? Logan is a really cool dude. I think he would be a good winner." Sam said.

"Yeah, but Logan was not the nicest guy." Marissa pointed out.

"So he has an edge, I think everyone does." Ronald shrugged.

"Whoa, dude are you seriously defending Logan?" Jace asked, thrown back.

"What do you mean?" Ronald asked confused.

"I guess the memory loss is kicking in." Hunter joked, reminding Ronald of the stunt he pulled previously.

"I'm referring to earlier this season. Remember the first challenge? When we went camping, the whole 'the other team jacked our stuff' thing?" Jace tried to remind Ronald.

"Oh, oh, right." Ronald said nodding his head, remembering the brief moment of hatred for Logan.

"But that was only because-" Then Ronald stopped himself. "Never mind." He muttered.

"That was only because what?" Lola asked, sitting up from her lounging chair.

"Nothing, never mind." Ronald said quickly.

"It was only because," Marissa began taking off where Ronald abruptly stopped. "Because you thought Logan liked Alex." she accused.

"What? Psht, no." Ronald said his face turning red.

"Ronald, stop lying. We all know what's going on." Seth explained.

"Yeah, we watch the show every night on a big screen television in the main room, it's so nice in there." Riley added.

"To be honest, when I met you and Alex I was waiting for it to happen." Marissa said.

Everyone started laughing, and joining in on the topic of Ronald and Alex.

"Gee, thanks guys. Who knew you were all such great friends." He said sarcastically.

"I never claimed friendship!" Lola said in a sing song voice, laying back down in the sun.

"Wow, Lola. Could you be anymore…you-like?" Riley asked trying to put her words together properly.

"No one is better at being me than me." Lola said satisfied.

"We know." Everyone said in unison.

Sam unrepentantly got up from his chair, and did a cannon ball in the pool, soaking everyone in sight.

"Sam! What gives?" Lola shouted angrily.

"The water?" Sam shrugged.

"Ugh! I so hate you all." Lola got up and stormed inside the resort to dry off.

"Finally, she's gone!" Hunter said.

Helena smiled amused, and nodded in agreement.

"Seriously, Hunter. What is her damage?" Riley asked.

"I have no idea. She's always been like that. I think she was born angry." Hunter guessed.

"She's so manipulative." Seth said wrinkling his nose.

"Seriously, like she tried to get me to go to the same hair dresser as her, and get my streak fixed." Riley said, running her fingers through the silver streak in her hair.

"I like your streak." Seth said.

"Aw, thanks." Riley blushed lightly.

"Not only is Lola manipulative, but she knows how to put the pressure factor on you." Helena said getting back on the topic of Lola.

"Oh yeah, we saw the dance contest episode, ouch." Jace winced.

"Not my best moment." Helena admitted embarrassed. Her ears burned red.

"Yeah, that wasn't a good time." Hunter agreed.

"I think the fishing challenge was gross." Lola said coming back from inside, in a new bathing suit, she pulled her hair in a pony tail, and found a new lounging chair to sit in.

"I think I dished out some of my best material in the fishing challenge." Sam said in the pool still, pushing his hair out of his face.

"Oh yeah, quoting the movie 'Jaws' the whole time was so amazing." Lola said her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Ouch. That hurt, right here." Sam said pointing to his heart.

"Like I'm so sure." Lola rolled her eyes.

Sam rolled his eyes too, and went under water.

"The talent show challenge was pretty entertaining." Marissa commented.

"Jemi totally killed it with that song." Ronald agreed.

"Hey, wait. Was that song about Logan?" Riley asked suddenly.

"Was it? Oh my gosh, now I have a new perspective on things." Marissa said thoughtfully.

"I think it was." Hunter said.

Marissa opened her mouth to add to the conversation but cut herself off with a loud shriek.

Sam came up from under water, and began laughing.

"You little freak! You can't swim around under water, and pull my foot! You practically pulled me off the chair!" Marissa shouted angrily.

"Lighten up, I'm bored." Sam said swimming backwards.

Marissa scoffed, and readjusted herself on the stool.

"Can you believe that, Jace?" Marissa asked.

When Marissa turned to look at Jace, he swam after Sam, and five seconds later they were swimming laps against one another in the pool.

"Okay then." Marissa shrugged.

Out of nowhere, Chef Hatchet came into the scene, looking as dirty, musky, and stinky, as always.

"Chef? What are you doing here?" Seth asked as he walked past him.

"Shut your mouth, maggot!" Chef commanded.

"Sir, yes sir." Seth said immediately.

Chef came into the camera's view, and appeared as if he was reading off of a cue-card, "I was sent here by Chris, your fabulous, talented host." He began flatly.

"I have been told that you kids need to wrap it up." Chef turned to the cast.

"So what do we say?" Ronald asked.

"How the heck should I know?" Chef grumbled walking away.

"Team Logan!" Sam shouted from inside the pool.

Some campers rolled their eyes at him, some nodded in agreement.

"I just hope whoever deserves it the most, gets it." Helena said.

"Me too." Hunter agreed.

"I hope Alex gets the money so she can help her brother get that surgery." Seth said.

"I hope whoever wins isn't a complete loser…oh wait." Lola smirked at her joke.

"Very funny." Helena commented dryly.

Before anyone else could make anymore comments, Chef interrupted.

"That wraps up all the time we have. Come back for an exciting, thrilling, episode of Camp T.V.! Now where is the way out of this stupid place?" Chef grumbled.


	27. Rain Or Shine

**Sorry for the awfully long wait on an update! But we're almost done! AH! Haha! Enjoy, sorry it's short!**

Chris Maclean walked the dock of Camp Wawaknackwa. He ran his hand through his hair, and grinned for the camera.

"Welcome back, to Camp T.V! We are down to our final three campers! Jemi, Logan, and Alex! Three campers, two more episodes, and one winner! How will it all go down? Only one way to find out! Stay tuned, this is Camp T.V!"

Logan walked out of his cabin, for once in his life feeling chipper. "Final three!" He roared happily.

"Yes! How sweet it is!" Jemi came running up from behind him and embraced him with a warm hug.

Logan smirked and kissed Jemi on the top of her head.

"Ew, stop it now." Alex begged coming into scene.

"Okay, campers! We have a pretty long day ahead of us, let's go on down to the mess hall." Chris commanded.

Chris walked in the direction of the mess hall. The three campers exchanged looks and shrugged. They followed him to the mess hall, and once the doors were opened the large picnic table had a red and white checkered table cloth covering it.

There were three large platters, covered with large silver lids over the dishes.

"Oh no." Alex groaned.

"Don't tell me, brunch of disgustingness?" Logan asked.

"Hm, you aren't as dumb as you seem." Chris remarked.

"Thanks." Logan said sarcastically.

"Anytime." Chris promised.

He walked in front of the camera, and Chef Hatchet walked out of the kitchen, and joined Chris.

"Contestants, you have made it to the final three, and next week is our finale! At the end of today's challenge there will be a sudden death elimination. If you lose this challenge, you will be going home." Chris began to explain.

The contestants squirm slightly, at the bad news.

"During this challenge you will endure several different disgusting, ridiculous, completely insane, 'foods'." Chris explained excitedly, using the word foods in air quotes. "As you can tell I definitely saved my favorite challenge for last." Chris smirked.

"Wow, what a monster." Jemi remarked flatly.

"Thank you." Chris smiled. "Take your seats along the picnic table, and when I finish explaining the rules you may begin!"

The three listened to Chris, as he faced the camera.

"Each contestant has at least one minute to finish their course completely, whoever does not complete it within the minute is eliminated! You have to hold it down for at least thirty seconds." Chris explained.

Chris faced the three contestants.

"Ready…set…go!" Chris shouted.

Alex, Logan, and Jemi quickly pulled the lid off of the entrée and saw their challenge. It was green, it was liquidly, it had egg shells in it. It was moving.

"Oh my God." Jemi shouted.

Logan picked up the place, and poured it all in to his mouth. He chewed the eggshells quickly, and swallowed those too.

"Impressive." Chris remarked.

The girls followed what Logan did, and finished within the minute.

As the campers let what they just ate settle, Chris took away the old plates, and replaced them with the new meal.

"Round two!" Chris said.

They lifted their entrée, and Jemi instantly began gagging.

"What is that?" She cried, covering her nose.

"I think the white stuff is an old sweat sock." Alex cringed, poking a fork into it.

"The clock is ticking!" Chris reminded.

The campers, willingly, scarped down their second course.

"I really hope we don't find out what that just was." Logan groaned as Chef took away their plates.

"God, no." Alex agreed, and Chef set down the new plate in front of the three.

"I think these get worse as they go along." Jemi mused, when they lifted the lids.

"Blue. It's blue!" Jemi shouted.

"Fifty-seven seconds!" Chris smirked, watching the contestants suffered.

Jemi cringed, and picked up the muck with her hand and threw it into her mouth, and chewed it as quickly as she could.

"Ew it's sticky! It's like taffy." Alex said in between chews.

"Haha, it's not taffy." Chef grinned.

The contestants forced their food down.

They continued with their contest until round fifty, and Chris allowed them to have a fifteen minute break.

"I am going back to the cabin, to brush my teeth. I'll be right back." Alex said dismissing herself from the mess hall.

Jemi slid next to Logan, and he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"What's up?" She asked.

"I'm trying to get this shit out of my teeth, it's nasty." Logan muttered.

"I have a question…" Jemi trailed off.

"Yeah?"

"What if one of us leaves, tonight?" Jemi asked hesitantly.

Logan stiffened, and dropped his arm.

"What if one of us doesn't?" he asked.

"Logan, be realistic." Jemi pleaded.

"Fine, then we'll be apart for about a week, one of us will be in the finale, if not both." Logan tried to cheer her up.

"What about after the show? When we go home?" Jemi asked.

"We'll cross that road when we get there." Logan answered.

Alex came back to the mess hall, her mouth feeling clean and refreshed.

"I used practically all of my toothpaste to get the taste of the fried gym sock out of my mouth, thank God this show is almost over! I can't wait to get back home." Alex said sitting next to Jemi.

Logan and Jemi both remained quiet. Chris came back out with the next round of disgusting food.

"How many rounds are there?" Jemi asked disgusted.

"They keep on coming until someone drops out." Chris shrugged.

The three exchanged looks, and lifted their trays to reveal their food.

"Round fifty-one!" Chris announced, and watched as the contestants shoved the food into their mouths.

After the fifty-first round, Chef took the plates back to the kitchen and it took him longer than usual to get the next round out.

The two girls were doing well, Logan? Not so much.

"Logan, are you alright?" Jemi whispered to him.

"Chill out, babe. I'm fine." Logan let out a burp, and covered his mouth, and swallowed down.

"You sure?" Jemi asked in disbelief.

"Well, I'm having trouble keeping my meal down, alright?" He answered hastily.

Jemi creased her forehead, and looked up to see Chef bringing out round fifty-two. When they lifted the lids, what was revealed was a large cup, with what looked like dog food, egg yolks, mayonnaise, and mashed potatoes all put together in a blender. With of course, a bendy straw sticking out at the top.

Logan gulped, and winced. Jemi glanced at Logan worriedly.

"Round fifty-two! Go!" Chris shouted excitedly. "We can get these losers to do anything." He said to Chef.

Jemi watched as Logan lifted the cup to his mouth, and then Jemi stood up and said, "Stop. I stop. I want to stop, I give up." Jemi said incoherently.

"You're forfeiting?" Chris asked.

"Didn't I just say that?" Jemi snapped.

"Jemi, you know the rules. Whoever is first to quiet, is eliminated. Are there any last words you have to say to the camera?" Chris asked, gesturing Jemi to the camera.

"Um…guess not. Well, I can't wait to go back…home, I guess." Jemi shrugged, putting the word home in air quotes. "But, I am glad that the finale is my best friend, and my boyfriend." Jemi turned and smiled at the two of them.

Jemi walked out of the mess hall.

"Well, there you have it! We have our final two contestants! Alex and Logan! Next week is our finale, and all of your past contestants will be back! Who will win? Who will lose? Find out next time on Camp T.V! Maclean out!" The camera stopped rolling, and Logan ran out of the mess hall to find Jemi.

Logan opened Jemi's cabin door, when she was throwing all of her things into her suitcase, and her guitar was placed on her bunk.

"Jemi, why?" Logan asked.

"I don't know." She mumbled.

"Yes, you do. Is it because you thought I was sick?" Logan asked, and he burped again. "Well, I'm not! Just slight heartburn." He continued.

"Your face turned green!" Jemi turned around to face him.

"Jemi, I would have given up if it was that bad, I rather would have you in the finale, than me." Logan told her.

"Well, I rather have you not vomit and have permanent stomach damage forever than win a stupid show." Jemi said stubbornly.

"Really?" Logan raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." Jemi turned back around the finish packing.

"Lies." Logan said, and picked up Jemi's guitar, and put it on.

"Hey! Put that down." Jemi whined

"Nah, you should teach me how to play." Logan said turning away from her and strumming randomly.

"Yeah, when the world stops. I love that guitar more than you!" Jemi said trying to get around Logan.

"I beg to differ." Logan smirked.

"Logan, seriously. I have to be out of this stupid camp within the next twenty minutes." Jemi argued, taking the guitar off of him, and placing it in its case.

"I wish you weren't leaving." Logan whispered.

"Yeah, me too."

Jemi zipped her suitcase closed.

"But, all in all I did the right thing." She shrugged.

"What?" Logan asked.

"I saved your life." She smirked.

"No you did not, wipe that smirk off your face."

"You were going to pass out, I could see it. Then they would have thrown your sorry butt out of here."

"Shut up."

Jemi giggled. She picked up her suitcase, and her guitar.

"Walk me out?" Jemi asked.

"Sure."

They walked out to the dock of shame, where there was a boat waiting for her.

Alex came running up behind the two of them and wrapped her arms around the both of them forcing a group hug.

"Jemi, I'm going to miss you." She told her.

"I'll miss you too. Both of you, a lot."

Logan leaned in and kissed Jemi on the lips quickly. She gave Alex her final hug, and boarded the boat.

"Bye! See you guys next week! Good luck!" She shouted as the boat drifted away.

The boat was out of sight, leaving the final two together.

"So…that's it?" Alex asked out loud.

"Guess so."

"Wow."

"I know."

"See you later…I guess." Alex walked off the dock and back to her cabin.

Logan gave a final look out to the water.


	28. Put Your Life On Pause

**Ahhh! Hey everyone! Enjoy this next chapter of Camp T.V! This whole Role Playing thing has been awesome! This is my very first FF on this site, and my first RP one too! So thanks for all of the reviews, and readers, and support, and ideas, and everything! You're all truly amazing!**

"Welcome! To our final episode of Camp TV! I'm your host Chris Maclean, and I want to thank you viewers for sticking around this whole season! We've got a lot of episode in today, so let's get this started!" Chris Maclean grinned as he spoke to the camera, happy that the season was almost over.

"First follow me to the field, where we get to meet our original ten contestants, sitting in the bleachers!" Chris walked past the bleachers, and the camera filmed the ten contestants who were voted off weeks ago.

The campers were separated into groups, according to who they wanted to win.

Seth, Riley, Ronald, Jace, and Lola were rooting for Alex to win. Sitting on the right side of the bleachers. Where Jemi, Hunter, Helena, Marissa, and Sam were sitting on the left side, rooting for Logan to win.

"As you can see we broke our contestants up according to who they would like to see win." Chris looked at the former contestants and grinned to them.

Most of them rolled their eyes, or scowled in return.

"Here are our final two contestants! Logan, and Alex!" Chris announced, and the two came out, and appeared in front of the bleachers, looking slightly excited, and slightly nervous.

The ten former contestants gave scattered applause.

Alex turned around, and grinned when she saw her two best friends supporting her, sitting in the bleachers. She had missed them so much.

Although, she was confused why Marissa and Jace weren't sitting together, she figured they would be rooting for the same person, since they had grown so close.

"Feel free to have a ten minute break, while we cut to commercial and set up again." Chris said walking off set.

Logan ran up to his bleacher, and embraced Jemi in a hug, and began to kiss her.

Alex ran up to her side of the bleacher and sat with Ronald and Jace. Ronald kissed Alex on the cheek, and he held her hands as she sat next to her.

"Jace! I haven't seen you since….the beginning of the game!" Alex exclaimed.

"I know! Who knew one of us would make it this far?" Jace acknowledged.

"So there's something I wanted to ask you." Alex began.

"Shoot."

"What's up with you and Marissa?" Alex asks.

"I don't want to talk about it." Jace crossed his arms, and pouted.

Alex and Ronald exchanged looks, "I'll fill you in later." Ronald whispered to Alex.

Logan broke his kiss with Jemi, and sat down next to Sam, and they exchanged fist bumps, and he passed a high-five to Marissa who sat behind him.

"I have all of the confidence in the world in you, Logan." Jemi promised.

"Hey, thanks babe. I think it's going to end well." Logan smiled.

"I can't believe how crazy this show is. I mean, no offense but who knew you both would end up together?" Helena pointed out.

"Yeah, you guys hated each other in the beginning." Hunter laughed.

"Yeah, like remember when Logan started out liking _Alex_?" Marissa began laughing.

Logan's face turned white, then turned red, before turning back to its original skin tone.

Jemi gave Logan a confused look before remembering what happened in the beginning of the season.

"Oh yeah, I remember that. Briefly." Jemi mumbled.

"Yeah, me too." Ronald butted in, shouting from the other side of the bleacher.

"Eavesdrop much?" Marissa asked.

"No one asked you, Marissa!" Jace shouted from across the bleachers to her.

"Well, no one asked you, Jace!" Marissa fumed.

"This is becoming strange." Alex said.

"No, we're use to it by now. For some reason they have been at it for a while." Riley said to Alex.

Seth nodded in agreement. "None of us really know what's going on. But, I can't say any of us have really cared, either." Seth shrugged.

"Yeah, pretty much." Riley shrugged.

Chris came back, with a new smirk on his face, and the camera began rolling again.

"We're back! On Camp T.V! Logan, and Alex! Where are those two losers?" Chris mumbled the last part to himself.

Logan and Alex heard their names and exchanged looks from across the bleachers, and joined Chris onto the field.

"We will now begin our final challenge! It will be a triathlon! There will be three rounds. Round one, you must go for a run around the entire circumference of the island! Whoever comes back first wins that round."

"The entire island! That's like…five miles!" Alex exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know." Chris blinked.

Alex groaned, and crossed her arms.

"What's the matter? Girl can't run?" Logan challenged.

"I can run. Probably way faster than you can, with your lungs disgusting from your cigarette addiction." Alex shot back.

"I quit smoking! Shut up.""The only reason you 'quit' was because you can't find anything to satisfy your nicotine addiction." Alex said.

"When did you get this mean?" Logan was baffled.

"When I wanted to win." Alex answered.

Chris chuckled, "Okay, save it for the competition! Round two you will both stand on platforms on Lake Wawaknackwa, and try to knock each other down using ten foot long poles as your only weapon. Whoever falls in first loses, last man standing wins."

"Hear that, Alex? Last _man_ standing." Logan smirked.

"He didn't mean it that way." Alex snapped.

Logan only narrowed his eyes at Alex.

"Finally, your third round you will explain yourselves to past contestants why you should win the show, we will have a final bon fire ceremony." Chris explained.

"Sounds good." Logan said.

"Sounds _awesome_!" Alex snapped her head toward Logan's.

"Great, the race begins in three…two…one! Now!" Chris blew his blowhorn, and it made a loud sound stretching across the island.

Logan and Alex took off in speed hoping to win the race.

The former contestants stood up, and watched the two run for as far as they could, until they could not be seen anymore.

"This one is in the bag for Logan," Jemi said to the others on her side. "He told me he use to do track in high school." She said as-a-matter-a-factly.

"Really?" Seth asked in disbelief, from the other side.

"Well, I mean…he said he would do track team. That is if he showed up." Jemi said incoherently.

"Right." Riley snorted, and exchanged looks with Seth.

***

Alex was running as quick as she could. She felt like she had been running for three hours. Still, she wasn't winded. She was use to running, just not this far. She had no idea who was ahead, her or Logan. She lost track.

She jumped over a log that was in the way, and kept running. She ducked under a tree branch that was in the way. She knew she was almost done running the island, she swore she heard voices coming near.

She kept running as fast as she could. Then she fell.

"Oh…ow." She groaned, her face in the mud. She slowly got up, and groaned in disgust, and wiped the mud off her face as much as she could. It was unsuccessful, but at least she could see where she was going, and she began running again.

***

Logan was still running, he started sweating, so he unzipped his leather jacket. He was winded, and he was having trouble breathing. Logan stopped, and put his hands on his knees, he was hunched over. He stopped to breath.

"You got this, Logan." He whispered to himself.

He took another breath and began to run again. As he was running he saw the back of someone. The back of Alex.

This sparked Logan's energy, and he began running faster. Alex screamed in surprise when Logan ran fast past her.

Alex began running faster, trying to keep up with him. They were nearing the finish line. They could hear their friends loud, and clear. They could see the red ribbon stretching across, whoever making it there first sure to break it.

They were now neck in neck. Closer, closer….and closer. Then, someone one ran past the ribbon. Logan.

Logan collapsed on the ground, once he hit the red ribbon. Alex stopped running, and caught her breath. She walked past the finish line, and fell onto the ground, and frowned, looking up at the clouds.

Everyone went to congratulate Logan, except for Ronald, and Jace who went to pick up their best friend.

"Thanks guys." She mumbled.

"We're always here for you." Jace promised.

"Yeah, even when you're down." Ronald smirked.

"Shut up, no puns. Puns suck." Jace said to Ronald.

"Dude." Ronald raised his eyebrow.

"Dude." Jace confirmed.

Alex started laughing. "I swear when I spend too much time apart from you two I totally forget how to reconnect."

Chris blew his blow horn again, "Okay everybody! Round two begins in ten minutes! Round one goes to Logan! We'll be right back, on Camp T.V! Stay tuned!" Chris said to the camera.

The camera shut off, and the crew went to the lake to set up.

"I'll be right back, I have to go change for the next challenge." Alex said, retreating to her cabin.

Logan received high-fives all around, and he kissed Jemi on the top of her head, and jogged back to his cabin to change.

***

Logan and Jemi stood on their platforms, opposite of each other on Lake Wawaknackwa. The water was its usual disgusting, and mucky color. They held their ten foot long poles, which were pretty heavy.

"Round two! Back here on Camp T.V! I'm your lovely host, Chris Maclean. I've been here all season, and I am partially sad to see it come to an end! But, we are on Lake Wawaknackwa, with Logan, and Jemi standing opposite of one another, holding ten foot long poles! The idea is to fight, and whichever contestant is standing last, wins this challenge!" Chris explained.

Chris glanced back at Logan and Jemi, who were both determined.

"Ready, in three! Two! One! Go!" Chris shouted, and blew his blow horn, creating the awfully loud sound.

Alex immediately aimed at Logan's knees, trying to knock him over that way. Logan went to try to jab Alex in the side, but she used her pole to block his move. The ten other contestants were cheering on their favorites by the dock.

"This one is totally in the bag for Logan," Jemi said confidently to no one in particular. "He has the balance, and the skill."

"Yeah, he totally has it. Plus, Alex is looking pretty weak holding that pole." Sam said in agreement with Jemi.

Everyone focused back on the game. Logan hit Alex in the side, and she slid to the side, nearing the edge. She let out a small scream. Logan hit her again, and she was closer than before.

He held the pole out one more time, and when Logan thought he was going to win, Alex used her pole and hit Logan in the 'no mans land', let's just say. Logan let out a painful, upset groan. He dropped his pole, and it rolled off the platform, and into the water. Logan winced. He squeezed his eyes shut, and lost balance, falling off the platform.

Alex dropped her pole, and jumped up and down successfully.

"I won! Whoo!" She shouted, and jumped into the water, excitedly.

She swam back up, and grinned, and continued cheering. Logan swam back up, and shook the water out of his hair. His spiked hair was now flat, and fell in front of his face. He ran his fingers back, and pushed his hair back.

"Round two is complete! Now go change up, and get ready for round three!" Chris said.

***

The former contestants were back where they started, they were no longer separated, they sat with one another. Alex and Logan presented themselves in front of the peanut gallery.

"Alright, Logan, Alex you each have thirty seconds to explain why you should win the money! Then we will cast some votes and name a winner!" Chris clapped his hands together, and faced Alex.

"Oh! Okay, I guess I'm going first." She shrugged, not knowing what to do.

Alex took a deep breath, and composed herself quickly.

"Alright, hey everyone! It's great to see you guys again…I guess I'm sort of nervous." Alex began awkwardly. "If I do win, I am definitely using the money to pay for my brother to having a surgery my family and I have been trying to get for him for a very long time. He is my first priority."

Alex was about to continue, but Chris interrupted. "Time's up! Logan your turn."

"Step aside." Logan said cockily to Alex, who only gasped in response.

Logan gave a sarcastic smile, "What's up guys? So, if I win I want to give each of you all something special. Maybe a new watch for some of the guys, yeah? Some diamond necklaces for the ladies?" Logan shrugged.

"Are you kidding?" Alex interrupted.

"What? It's like five hundred thousand bucks, I can afford it." Logan said.

Alex rolled her eyes.

"I mean, I guess I'll donate some of it to charity, or whatever." Logan shrugged.

"Times up!" Chris interrupted. "Okay, you guys cast your votes! Enter our confessional cam one final time!" Chris grinned, and pointed to the confessional cam only a few feet away from them.

The former contestants formed their own line, casting their votes.

Ronald was at the end of the line, and Alex went up to him.

"So, are you going to tell me what's up with Jace and Marissa before it's too late?" Alex asked.

"Oh right, I guess I'll fill you in now."

"No time like the present." Alex chimed.

"Last week on the island, Marissa wanted to spend some 'quality alone time' with Jace, and well you know Jace-

"-he didn't want to do it?" Alex interrupted.

"He didn't want to." Ronald confirmed. "So she got kind of catty. She started complaining about how he doesn't listen to her, and how he gets all controlling-

"-yikes, she played the control freak card." Alex winced.

"-so then he yelled at her, and she yelled at him. Then they started arguing about how Jace would pick his best friends

"-that would be us."

"- over her. So now she's on Team Logan, and well Jace is obviously voting for you." Ronald finished.

"Oh my gosh, that's kind of messy." Alex crossed her arms.

"Yeah, well they'll get over it."

"Okay, I think I have to go now. I probably can't be seen 'fraternizing' with past contestants." Alex joked.

"Okay see ya." Ronald kissed Alex's cheek, before she jogged off.

***

Everyone sat around the bon fire, for one last ceremony. Chris didn't have his usual marshmallow plate, but he had a jar of little slips of papers, with names on them. The names of whom would win.

"Campers, we are at our final bon fire ceremony. I will now read each vote, and see who the winner of Camp TV is." Chris began.

Chris fished through the jar of votes, and pulled out the first piece of paper. "Alex."

Alex grinned, and her nerves loosened a little.

"Next one…Alex again." Chris read.

Logan cringed a little, Chris pulled out the next name. "Logan."Logan let out a relived sigh. "Alex." Chris read the fourth vote.

"So far that's three for Alex, and one more Logan. The next vote is for…" Chris pulled out the next vote. "Logan.""That's three Alex, and two Logan. We have five more votes. The next one is for…Logan, again." Chris said.

They were now tied, three for three.

Logan and Alex exchanged looks. Chris fished his hand into the jar for another vote.

"…Logan." Chris read.

"Three votes left." Chris told them.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Alex moaned quietly from the nerves.

"Alex." Chris read his next vote. "The next vote goes to Alex, again. Now there is one final vote in this jar. It can either declare Alex winner, or end in a tie." Chris told them.

Everyone was on the edge of their seats, Alex and Logan exchanged looks again, and kept their eyes on the final piece of paper, with the last vote on it. Chris slowly reached in the jar, and pulled out the last vote.

"and the final vote goes to…Logan." Chris read.

There was no reaction at first, from anybody. Then someone began clapping, then everyone began clapping and cheering. Everyone began congratulation them both. Alex and Logan were the only ones who didn't react.

"Wait, wait! Hold up. What does this mean." Logan said standing up.

"Yeah, there is no way we can end in a tie." Alex said standing up.

"Are we suppose to split the money? Because I doubt you're going to give us each five hundred grand." Logan said in disbelief.

Chris laughed at that. "Okay, everyone calm down." Chris said, putting his hands up. "There's only one way to settle this." Chris paused. "One final challenge."

**YAY CLIFFHANGER!!!!**

**:) no i'm not done yet, i bet you guys thought i was, huh? :D  
**


	29. Last Time Around

**Hi everyone! So this is the final chapter of Camp TV. First I want to say this has been my first fanfiction, and my first role play! I had a lot of fun writing it, you are all creative writers as well, and gave me great characters to work with, and you provided me with the ambition to continue writing this fanfiction. I had so much fun, so thanks to you guys who have stuck with me and your characters all season, constantly reading, and reviewing my story. I started this in June, i think and now it's nearing the end of February. It took a good eight months, but it was so fun to write! Maybe, i'll write a new roleplay, but for now I am going to continue writing my TDI story, Bless The Broken Road. But, I have another story coming up soon. - I already have the first chapter written on my laptop. But, we'll see where this all goes.**

**Now I am rambling, but THANKS SO MUCH FOR EVERYTHING. From the very bottom of my heart, you all rock :) 3 Much Love, Johnna  
**

"Last time on Camp TV! We endured our final two challenges with Alex, and Logan. At the end we had our past ten contestants vote on who should win the cash prize. Crazy enough, we resulted in a tie! We decided on final challenge to determine our winner! Will it be Logan, or Alex? Find out right here, right now! On Camp TV!" Chris announced dramatically to the camera.

He turned to the twelve contestants. Logan had his arms crossed against his chest, and Alex had her hands on her hips.

"So what are we going to do for a final challenge? It's pretty dark out now, and I do not want to spend another night here, I rather split the money." Alex said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I am not splitting the money, alright?" Logan faced Alex.

Alex rolled her eyes, and looked back to Chris.

"Lucky for you guys, I had an idea in mind," Chris formed a smirk.

"Great, we're not going to like this." Logan dropped his arms.

"How do you know?" Alex asked.

"It's that smirk thing he always does." Logan pointed to Chris's face.

"Yeah, sort of like the one you do." Alex pointed out.

"Hey, my smirk is a signature thing! I'm always using it!" Logan said pointing to his mouth.

Alex rolled her eyes, and turned to Jemi who was sitting in the back with the rest of the cast.

"How do you put up with that?" Alex asked, pointing to Logan.

Jemi shrugged, and smiled.

Chris hummed, waiting for Alex and Logan to focus their attention back to him.

"I have decided that the final challenge will be a game of man-hunt!" Chris threw his arms in the air.

"Man hunt?" Alex repeated.

"Makes sense, it is like nine o'clock at night. It's totally dark enough." Logan shrugged.

"How are we going to play with only two people?" Alex asked.

"You're not. The past ten contestants are going to seek you two out! Whoever is found first is our runner up, and our last one hiding will be our winner!" Chris explained.

The ten losers cheered, excited that they would get to play one final time.

"I'm going to do a coin toss, whoever wins the toss gets a two minute head-start." Chris pulled out a coin. "Call it." Chris said flipping it up in the air.

"Tails." Logan called.

"Heads." Alex said.

Chris caught the coin, and flipped it over before peeking at it. "Tails wins."

"Yes!" Logan cheered.

"Wait, can someone explained what Man Hunt is?" Helena asked no one in particular.

"Man Hunt is a basic game of hide and go seek at night. I'm giving our final contestants twenty minutes to find a hiding place." Chris answered.

"Oh, so basically what we did earlier this season." Riley clarified.

"Lame challenge." Sam called out.

"No one asked you!" Chris shouted.

"Aw come on Chris, where's your creativity?" Sam continued.

"Twerps got a point." Lola sided.

"You two are so lucky you already lost this competition." Chris muttered.

Sam snickered to himself.

"Alright, Logan you can go get your head start now. Alex you can sit down, and wait until I give you your time."

Logan took off sprinting, and Alex plopped down next to Ronald.

"Okay so what's a good way to kill time?" Alex asked casually.

Ronald chuckled, and put his hand on her knee.

"Still trouble in paradise?" Alex asked peering over Ronald's shoulder, to see Marissa sitting as far away from Jace as possible. With her shoulders tight, and her arms crossed.

"Heck, yes." Ronald snorted.

Alex gave him a disapproving look for his laughter. "Sorry." Ronald mumbled.

"Do you think I can work my relationship magic in a minute and twenty seconds?" Alex asked standing, and beginning to walk toward Marissa.

"You have relationship magic?" Ronald teased.

Alex turned around and stuck her tongue out at Ronald, and sprinted over to Marissa.

"Hey Marissa." Alex sat down next to her.

"Hey Alex, congratulations on making it so far." Marissa gave her a warm smile.

"Thank you. So, I couldn't help notice that you and Jace have been-

"Oh, don't get me started." Marissa cut off.

"Alrighty." Alex mumbled to herself. "Well, maybe you should just talk to him…he says he really misses you." Alex gave a convincing smile.

"Really?" Marissa's expression softened.

"Totally, just think about it, okay?"

"Sure." Marissa smiled.

Alex got off the bleacher, and walked past Ronald, giving him a thumbs up, and jogged over to Jace.

"Hey best friend." Alex grinned.

Jace draped his arm over Alex's shoulder, "So, our master plan worked. Get all three of us on this cheesy, lame-o television show, and get one of us to win. Sweet."

"Yeah, see I'm not sure if that was the original plan, Jace."

"Okay, we wanted all three of us to be in the finale, and we didn't expect all of this drama, and romance, and crap." Jace laughed.

"Yeah, that sounds familiar." Alex laughed slightly. "So, Jace."

"So…Alex." Jace echoed.

"What's up with you and Marissa?" Alex asked.

"Man, she is so complicated. One day everything was cool, and we were making out and stuff. Then she started talking about relationships, and junk. So I was being honest when I said, this relationship might not last. Then she got all mad, and we haven't been the same since."

Alex pulled back, and slapped Jace's arm.

"Dude!" Jace said in shock.

"Dude? You don't say that!" Alex cried.

"What? She wanted me to be honest!""Well, duh! But, you're really suppose to say what she wants to hear!"

"Why don't you chicks come with instruction manuals?"

"Why are you dudes such morons?" Alex throwback.

Alex sighed, "Just talk to her. I told her you missed her, and just…fix this." Alex pleaded.

"Whatever." Jace huffed.

Chris glanced at his watch, and shouted to Alex.

"Time! Alex, start your game! You have limited time to find a hiding place!"

Alex ran off the bleachers, and into the woods in hopes of finding a hiding place.

***

Logan ran the entire surface of the island at least once. He ran across the beach, and slid to a stop, the sand skidding underneath him. He found a tree that was high up enough to climb, and he would be able to watch to see if anyone was on the ground.

Logan jumped up and grabbed the lowest branch, and flung himself up. He hoisted himself up on the next branch. Then he kept climbing until he was close to the top. He could peek through the leaves, and branches to see down.

Logan heart foot steps coming. He assumed time was up, and now the game was on. Logan tried to remain as invisible as possible. He was Riley and Seth walking together, avoiding the tree altogether.

When Riley and Seth were out of sight, Logan let out a breath. He could finally breathe again.

***

The best Alex could do was run into Chef's kitchen, and squeeze herself into one of the bottom cabinets, in the corner. The cabinet she hid in had never been opened before. It was filled with cobwebs.

Alex could swear she felt something crawl up her leg. She did her best not to squirm, not to scream, and not to cry. _It will be worth it, you will win, and you will win the cash prize, and you will never have to face this hideous place again. _Alex thought to herself over, and over.

Alex heard the kitchen door slam open, she heard it hit against the wall. She cringed, and silently prayed that no one would notice she was in the cabinet.

"C'mon, Marissa!" It was Jace.

"Don't 'c'mon' me! You're the one who would not listen to me! It's like the first time I mention the word relationship, you panicked like a little kid, and wouldn't give it a shot. Give _us_ a shot, Jace." Marissa sounded half desperate, half upset.

"Marissa, you know that is not how it was suppose to go down!"

"Oh, it wasn't?" Marissa challenged.

"It wasn't! You know that! Marissa, please. I want to make this work." Jace pleaded.

"Why? You didn't want to make it work a week ago." Marissa folded her arms.

"That was when…nothing. Forget it." Jason grunted, and started looking around for anyone hiding in the kitchen.

Marissa's expression softened, and she laid her hand on Jason's arm. "That was when what?" She asked.

"When…that was when I realized I actually could lose you. A lot sooner than expected." Jace answered.

"I didn't know you felt that way, Jace." Marissa's voice turned into a small whisper.

"Yeah well, whatever." Then Jason walked out of the kitchen, and back onto camp grounds.

Marissa sighed and sat on one of the counter, and her feel dangled in front of a cabinet.

"What am I going to do." She mumbled and she ran her hands through her hair.

Alex was absolutely still, she held her breath for twenty seconds at a time to be absolutely sure no one would find her. Knowing Marissa was still in the room scared her more than ever.

Alex heard Marissa get off the counter, she froze. Then she heard Marissa's foot steps leave the kitchen, and the door slam shut. Alex could breath again, she felt only a little better.

***

Logan relaxed himself in the tree, _I have this in the bag_. Logan was a little smug. He leaned against a tree branch, with his legs propped up and laid across.

"I can't believe this stupid, good for nothing TV show!" Lola stormed through the camp, with her fists clutched tight.

"Why, because you're not in the finale?" Seth asked raising an eyebrow, crossing Lola.

Riley was holding hands with Seth.

"No, I hate it because it's stupid!" Lola snapped.

"Awesome, reasoning, really." Riley said sarcastically.

"No one asked you, Riley. You and you're freaking ridiculous silver streak. What _is_ that, really? It looks awful. I keep telling you, you should go to a real hairdresser."

"That's it, you're so lucky I was already eliminated, because that was the only thing keeping me from killing you-let go of me Seth, let me at her- no Seth- augh!" Riley argued with Seth, trying to get him to let go of his grasp on Riley.

"Riley, chill out." Seth said.

"Why? I'm not afraid of her!" Riley tried to pull away from Seth gripping onto her arm.

"Yeah, Seth. She isn't afraid of me." Lola mocked.

"Shut up!" Riley snarled.

"Wow." Seth said.

"What?" Riley asked, still squirming out of his grasp.

"I didn't know you could be so…vicious. Kind of hot." Seth smirked.

Logan from his spot in the tree, began snickering.

Riley scoffed, "Wow, real nice Seth you-wait. Did you guys hear that?" Riley stopped.

Logan froze. He held his breath. He squeezed his eyes shut.

Seth dropped Riley's arm, and Riley let out a loud scream and jumped on Lola.

Logan's eyes popped open, and looked down to see Riley pulling at Lola's hair, and trying to scratch her eyes out.

"Girl on girl fight…hot." Logan said quietly to himself.

***

"It's so dark out right now, I don't think we're going to find, like anyone!" Jemi said to Sam as they walked through the beach again.

"I know I can hardly see anything." Sam said, as they stepped out of the sand, and back onto the dirt ground.

Sam and Jemi continued walking, and they heard distant sounds of yelling, and screaming.

"Tell me you hear that." Jemi said to Sam.

"I hear that." Sam agreed.

They exchanged looks, and both ran in the direction of the shouting. They ended up finding Seth watching Riley and Lola fighting each other, on the ground, pulling one another's hair, screaming, shouting, and kicking.

Sam skidded to a stop, and took in all that was happening.

"Dude! What's going on?" He asked in shock.

"They're uh…fighting?" Seth answered.

"Nice." Sam smirked.

"You two are both such pigs!" Jemi spat in disgust, she cautiously, grabbed Riley by both of her arms, and pulled her back as fast as she can.

Riley was standing on her two feet again, Jemi was still holding her back.

"Riley! What the hell!?" Jemi cried.

Riley didn't say anything, Lola picked herself up, and dusting the dirt off of her. Lucky for Lola, she was left unscratched, unharmed.

"Nice try, Riley. But, you are so going to regret that!" Lola threatened, and walked out of the scene.

Jemi looked at Riley, and let go of her.

"Okay, what just happened?" Sam asked.

"Nothing, Lola is just a stupid prissy-

"Yeah, we know." Jemi cut her off.

Sam shrugged, before speaking. "So, you guys got a lead on anyone?" he asked.

"I thought we had a lead on Logan before…but, since we ran into Lola I don't know anymore." Seth answered.

"Well, let's try to follow that lead and see where we go. I can't wait to go home tonight." Sam sounded exhausted.

"No!" Jemi cried. "Not Logan, try to find Alex, instead. Or just give up, we can't find Logan."

Riley rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Jemi. You do what we want, we'll do what we want."

"Fine." Jemi crossed her arms across her chest, and went the opposite way Sam, Seth, and Riley went.

***

Alex was still cramped in her space. Praying the challenge would be over soon.

She heard the kitchen door open again, and she froze.

"Did you see anyone come in here?" Helena asked Hunter.

"I thought I did…but, I guess I was wrong." Hunter sounded unsure.

They both exited the kitchen.

Alex let out a deep breath of relief.

***

Jason was still searching, and it was completely dark out now. The only light came from the moon, and there were few lights from tiki's spread out through the camp grounds.

Marissa caught up with Jace, and ran up behind him, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Please, just hear me out." Marissa pleaded.

"I'm listening." Jace continued walking.

"This is going to be weird, for both of us, alright? We both live pretty far from one another. I didn't know you felt that way about me.""Well, I'm not like one of those sensitive guys, where I like to blurt about my feelings all of the time." Jace leaned against a tree.

The very same tree were Logan was hiding inside.

"I know, and I should have known better than to have gotten upset with you last week…truth me told," Marissa paused. "I'm afraid of losing you too." she admitted.

Jason looked up, and pressed one hand against the tree, "Seriously?" he asked.

"Seriously." Marissa nodded, and added her smile.

"Good." Jason smiled too.

"Good?" Marissa repeated.

Jason nodded his head, and reached his hand out, and pulled cupped his hand around Marissa's chin, and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Okay, let's get back on the road, and try to find someone." Marissa said pulling back.

"Yeah, it's close to midnight…well I think." Jason shrugged.

"Yeah, and…wait. Did you hear that?" Marissa paused.

"Hear what?" Jace asked.

"I think it was something moving. Or someone." Marissa looked above, and up the tree.

"It's probably an animal." Jace shrugged.

Marissa hoisted herself up, and into the tree.

She could thank cheerleading for being able to do pull-ups so easily.

She climbed up another branch, and saw a leg. She followed the body that it was attached to, and saw Logan. Who had his eyes shut tight. He was asleep.

Marissa snickered, and propped her hand onto his shoulder."Wake up, sleepy head." Marissa said.

"Who are you talking to?" Jason shouted up to her.

"Logan, I found him!" She shouted back down.

"Did you? Sweet!" Jace shouted back, and began doing a victory dance.

Marissa eventually shook him awake.

"Whoa, whoa? Did I win? Where am I?" Logan was groggy.

"No, you didn't win, Logan. Found you." Marissa shrugged.

"Shit." Logan said bitterly. "Are you joking? God, this sucks balls." Logan said angrily, and jumped out of the tree.

Marissa climbed back down to the ground.

All of a sudden, they heard Chris Maclean's voice fill through the camp.

"Congratulations! The final challenge is finished! The winner of Camp TV is Alex!"

"Where is that voice coming from?" Marissa asked.

They looked up, and saw Chris coming through the sky in a helicopter.

"Everyone meet at the bonfire pit!" Chris shouted through his blow horn again.

***

The twelve campers sat together in the bonfire pit.

Alex stood up grinning, next to Chris who was holding the final marshmallow.

"Congratulations to Alex for winning our competition, Camp TV!"

Everyone clapped for her, and cheered.

"As promised you will win a check for five hundred thousand dollars!" Chris cheered.

There was more applause.

"Here I hold is the last marshmallow, and it goes to you, Alex. Any last words?" Chris handed her the marshmallow.

Alex tossed the marshmallow back and forth in between her hands.

"Well, I can't believe I won. I can't believe I even made it on the show, let alone with my best friend, and my newly found, boyfriend." Alex winked at Ronald. "This whole experience as you all should agree, this has been unforgettable." There were murmurs of agreement. Alex laughed lightly. "But, I will miss each of you, so we should all definitely keep in touch, and I am so happy to have-

"Okay, wrap it up! You already won the dang show!" Chris grabbed his spot light back.

"Some things never change." Ronald smiled to Alex.

Chris faced the camera, "Well thanks for sticking with us all season! I am your host, Chris Maclean. This is Camp TV! Say bye everyone." Chris grinned, and the camera filmed all of the contestants.

Alex sat in the center, with her friends, and other contestants sitting around her, waving to the camera.


End file.
